Im Bann des Skorpions
by Kazzakawa
Summary: Die Geschichte handelt von Harrys und Malfoys Söhnen. Aber auch Harry und Draco werden darin vorkommen. Es gibt Romance, Lime und später auch Slash! So hatte sich Albus Severus Potter den Beginn seines ersten Schuljahres in Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt...
1. Der Blonde im Zug

Summary von **Im Bann des Skorpions**

So hatte sich Albus Severus Potter den Beginn seines ersten Schuljahres in Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt. Als Sohn von Harry Potter hat man es eh nicht leicht im Leben. Geplagt von Selbstzweifel und einem großen Bruder, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als einen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, versucht Albus seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Im Hogwarts Express trifft er den Sohn von Draco Malfoy und er stellt sich die Frage, ob Geschichte dazu verdammt ist sich zu wiederholen ...

Die Geschichte handelt von Albus und Malfoys Sohn. Aber auch Harry und Draco werden darin vorkommen. Es gibt Romance, Lime und später auch Slash!

Warnung: Diese Geschichte enthält Slash in späteren Kapiteln!

Nachdem ich im Sommer den siebten Band gelesen hatte, bekam ich wieder Lust eine neue Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich hoffe euch gefallen die Abenteuer der next Generation...

Disclaimer: Ich schwöre feierlich, obwohl ich ein Tunichtgut bin, kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen zu wollen. Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und Konsorten liegen bei J.K. Rowlings. Nicht zu Vergessen Warner Brothers.

**Im Bann des Skorpions**

Chapter 1

**Der Blonde im Zug**

Der Herbst hatte gerade erst begonnen und die Sonne wärmte die Landstriche Nordenglands, die in einem satten Grün standen. Ein Zug, genauer gesagt ein Dampfzug, durchschnitt die Landschaft und strebte, eine Spur heller Schwaden hinterlassend seinem Ziel in Schottland entgegen. Er gab ein prächtiges Bild ab, die Wagons in einem warmen Rot gehalten, gezogen von einer imposanten, schwarzroten Lok. Ja, dieser Zug hätte wirklich seine Betrachter beeindruckt, wenn man ihn hätte sehen können. Doch dieser Zug war für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar. Nur wenigen, nichtmagischen Menschen, wir wollen sie hier Muggles nennen, war es vergönnt diesen besonderen Zug zu sehen. Es war der Hogwarts Express, der einem kleinen schottischen Städtchen Namens Hogsmeade entgegenfuhr.

Jedes Jahr zur selben Zeit trat der Zug seine Reise an. Er brachte seine Passagiere zur berühmtesten Zauberschule der magischen Welt, der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Schüler aus sieben Jahrgängen mit all ihren Hoffnungen und Ängsten.

In einem der hinteren Wagen, in einem Abteil saß eine besonders lebhafte Gruppe von Schülern. Sie amüsierten sich gerade über Albus Severus Potter, der ein paar derbe Scherze seines älteren Bruders James über sich ergehen lassen musste. Albus saß schmollend in seinem Sitz und ließ sich von seinem Bruder mit Eulenkeksen bewerfen. In diesem Moment hätte er ihn am liebsten in einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter verhext.

Eigentlich freute er sich schon auf sein erstes Jahr an der sagenumworbenen Magierschule, doch nun saß er hier und ärgerte sich über seinen großen Bruder. Wozu brauchte man eigentlich ältere Brüder? Reichte es nicht, dass James ihn schon die ganzen Wochen zuvor mit seiner Angst aufzog, nach Slytherin eingeteilt zu werden. Alle Potters waren in Gryffindor, dem berühmtesten der vier Häuser Hogwarts, benannt nach den vier Gründern der Schule. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und halt Salazar Slytherin.

Seit James ihm den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, Albus könnte vom Sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin eingeteilt werden, plagte ihn die Angst davor. Ausgerechnet er, ein Sohn von Harry Potter, dem berühmtesten Zauberer der Welt, würde nach Slytherin kommen. Dem Haus, aus dem die meisten Schwarzmagier stammten, berühmt für List, Tücke und Verschlagenheit. Die ganze Nacht hatte er kein Auge zumachen können und als er heute Morgen vor dem Spiegel im Bad stand hatte er Ringe unter den Augen. Überhaupt hatten sie die letzten Wochen wie Hund und Katz gewütet. Das Ganze gipfelte darin, dass sie getrennt nach Diagon Alley zum Einkaufen gingen. Albus mit ihrem Vater und James mit ihrer Mutter Ginny.

Albus hatte diese Stunden, die er allein mit seinem Vater verbrachte sehr genossen. Besonders als sie in Madam Malkins Modesalon waren und Albus seine Schulroben angepasst bekam. Madam Malkin war um ihn herum gewuselt, hatte den Saum seiner Robe abgesteckt und jedes Mal besonders hervorgehoben wie unglaublich ähnlich er doch seinem Vater sähe. Er würde genauso aussehen wie Harry damals, als er mit elf Jahren zum ersten Mal ihr Geschäft betreten hatte.

Albus seufzte, er fühlte sich immer unwohl, wenn er auf die Ähnlichkeit angesprochen wurde, die zwischen ihm und seinem Vater bestand. Und doch, als Madam Malkin sich zurückzog, damit er in Ruhe sein Spiegelbild betrachten konnte, stand sein Vater dicht hinter ihm. Sie sahen sich im Spiegel in ihre Augen und Albus kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er tatsächlich das elfjährige Pendant seines Vaters sein könnte. Er sah wieder die Photographien vor sich, die Harry Potter in seiner Schulzeit zeigten. Dasselbe strubbelige, rabenschwarze Haar, dieselben smaragdgrünen Augen gefangen hinter einer ähnlichen Brille. Nur das Fehlen der berühmt, berüchtigten, blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn unterschied ihn von dem elfjährigen Jungen, der sein Vater einst gewesen war. Als sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel trafen und er Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, fühlte er einen unbändigen Stolz und Albus genoss diesen kurzen intimen Moment der Verbundenheit, in dem er seinem Vater näher war. James und Lily, seine jüngere Schwester, sahen mehr ihrer Mutter ähnlich. Rötliche Haare, blaue Augen und Sommersprossen waren ein Attribut der Weasleys, der Familie ihrer Mutter.

Ein Eulenkeks, der ihn genau auf die Nase traf, holte ihn wieder zurück aus seinen Grübeleien. Albus versuchte seinen Bruder mit Blicken zu erdolchen, während James sich vor Lachen auf seinem Sitz kugelte.

„Hey Al, schmoll nicht, es hat auch sein Gutes wenn du zu den Schlangen gesteckt wirst, grün bringt die Farbe deiner Augen voll zur Geltung."

Rose Weasley, die Tochter von Ron und Hermione, der beiden besten Freunde Harrys, verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„James, irgendwann ist der Witz auch tot geritten."

„Solange unser Kleiner so niedlich schmollt, finde ich es auch lustig."

Er duckte sich und entging so einem Keks, den Albus zurück geschleudert hatte und drehte ihm eine lange Nase. „Jo, Potter jr. strikes back!"

Fred und Polly, die Zwillinge von George und Angelina Weasley grinsten. Beide hatten die dunkle Haut ihrer Mutter geerbt, aber die strahlend, blauen Augen und roten Haare gaben einen dezenten Hinweis, dass sie der Weasley Familie angehörten. „Al, nimms doch nicht so schwer. Wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, könntest du für uns dort spionieren. Außerdem sind die wenigstens keine Langeweiler wie die Hufflepuffs."

„ARRGH! Jetzt reichts!" Kurz warf er seine Arme in die Luft, dann sprang Albus auf und stürmte aus dem Abteil. Sollte sich doch die ganze Mischpoke zum Teufel scheren. Knallend warf er die Tür zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, um einen Augenblick durchzuatmen. Albus seufzte und fing dann an den Gang entlang nach vorn zu gehen. Er blickte in die verschiedenen Abteile und wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht sah, winkte er diesem kurz zu. Abteil für Abteil zog er weiter, Wagen für Wagen. Albus hatte längst jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und schätzte gleich am Anfang des Zuges angekommen zu sein. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in ein weiteres Abteil und hielt inne.

Nur eine einzige Person saß in dem Abteil, ein Junge in seinem Alter. Er saß am Fenster, die Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen und ließ seinen Blick über die vorbeirasende Landschaft ziehen. Der Junge fesselte Albus Aufmerksamkeit. Er betrachtete sein Profil, das sich vor dem Fenster scharf gestochen abhob. Weißblonde, zurück gegeelte Haare, schwarze Augenbrauen, graue Augen, eine etwas zu spitz geratene Nase und ein spitzes Kinn. Albus schluckte, er hatte so eine wage Ahnung, wer da vor ihm saß. Er drehte sich um und wollte weiter gehen, doch irgendwas hielt ihn zurück. Er warf wieder einen schnellen Blick ins Abteil, ging zwei Schritte weiter und schien es sich dann wieder anders überlegt zu haben. Zuerst zögernd, doch dann etwas entschlossener griff er nach der Abteiltür und öffnete sie.

Albus betrat das Abteil und schloss die Türe wieder, er wartete doch der Blonde ignorierte ihn und blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Mit einem leisen Räuspern versuchte Albus die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen zu bekommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die silbriggrauen Augen blickten weiterhin nach draußen. Aber der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich nicht irritieren. Er räusperte sich noch etwas lauter und als der andere immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, beschloss Albus einfach drauf los zu plappern.

„Sorry, geht es dir gut? Du siehst so blass aus!" Mental schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, war ihm wirklich nichts Besseres eingefallen?

Der blonde Junge blickte ihn kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder ab. „Lass mir meine Ruhe!"

Aber Albus war noch nicht bereit, so früh die Segel zu streichen. „Hi, ich bin..."

„Ich weiß genau wer du bist! Schwarze, strubbelige Haare, Brille und grüne Augen, du bist der Sohn von Harry Potter."

„Ein Sohn von Harry Potter! Mein großer Bruder heißt James und ich bin Albus Severus. Du kannst Al oder Sev zu mir sagen."

Doch das schien auch keinen besonderen Eindruck zu hinterlassen, der Blonde zog es vor, weiterhin stumm die Landschaft zu betrachten. Bei Albus setzte langsam die Trotzphase ein und er setzte sich einfach dem Jungen gegenüber, der fortfuhr ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ich weiß auch wer du bist! Graue Augen, blasse Haut, hübsche weißblonde Haare. Du bist der Sohn von Draco Malfoy!"

Malfoy seufzte und musterte sein Gegenüber. „Du hast nicht vor zu gehen, oder?"

Albus schüttelte langsam den Kopf und der Blondschopf seufzte.

„Dachte ich mir." Die grauen Augen forschten kurz über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und Malfoy wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als Albus den nächsten Versuch startete.

„Was schätzt du in welches Haus du kom..."

„Slytherin, was sonst!?!" Albus nickte und überlegte wie weit er sich dem anderen anvertrauen sollte, denn er wollte sich auf keinen Fall eine Blöße geben. Dann begann er zögerlich.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher und ich hatte die letzten Wochen große Angst davor nach Slytherin zu müssen." Darauf schnaubte der Blonde abfällig während er sein Gegenüber wieder ins Auge fasste. Albus kniff kurz seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er weiter fortfuhr.

„Aber mein Dad hat mit Mut gemacht. Er meinte es sei nicht so schlimm in Slytherin und sollte ich dorthin kommen, müsste ich mein Bestes geben und meinem Haus alle Ehre machen." Das schien Malfoy zu überraschen, er hob eine Augenbraue und begann zögerlich zu sprechen.

„Hat dein Vater Slytherin denn nicht runtergemacht?" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Er sagte zu mir ich sei nach zwei großen Schulmeistern Hogwarts benannt und einer von ihnen kam aus Slytherin und war einer der mutigsten Männer, die er kannte." Albus überlegte bevor er leicht grinste. „Außerdem meinte er, ich könne dem Sprechenden Hut einfach sagen er solle mich nach Gryffindor stecken." Damit hatte er Malfoys vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Er starrte den anderen an und schien wirklich verblüfft. „Aber der Hut wählt das Haus, nicht du!"

Albus schaute kurz zur Tür und lehnte sich dann etwas nach vorn. „Das bleibt unter uns, ja?" Der Blonde nickte automatisch und Albus sprach weiter. „Bei meinem Dad war es anders, du kennst vielleicht die Geschichten, dass Voldemort, als er versuchte meinen Vater als Baby zu töten einen Teil seiner Kräfte auf ihn übertrug. Darum sah der Hut vieles eines Slytherin in ihm und wollte ihn auch dorthin einteilen. Aber mein Dad sagte ihm, er wolle lieber nach Gryffindor und der Hut erfüllte seine Bitte."

Malfoy seufzte. „Tja, das funktioniert wohl nur bei einem Potter." Der Junge schien damit das Thema für sich abgehakt zu haben und ging wieder dazu über Albus zu ignorieren. Es herrschte erneut Schweigen zwischen den beiden und der Schwarzhaarige startete den nächsten Versuch, ein Gespräch in Gang zu halten. „Ich habe gehört, dass die Slytherin einen schönen Gemeinschaftsraum haben."

Ein schwärmerischer Glanz strahlte in Malfoys grauen Augen als er sprach. „Jaah! Dad hat mir oft davon erzählt, er liegt unter dem großen See, dadurch schimmert alles in einem strahlenden Grün. Albus lächelte sanft, ihm gefiel dieser schwärmerische Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben den Blonden, der ihn überrascht anstarrte.

„Ich denke, ich werde nun keine so große Angst mehr haben nach Slytherin zu müssen. Uhm, Ich werde den Sprechenden Hut doch nicht bitten mich nach Gryffindor zu stecken!"

Sie grinsten sich an. Albus biss sich leicht auf seine Unterlippe, er wandte seinen Blick kurz zu Boden, um dann Malfoy wieder anzuschauen.

„Sagst du mir deinen Vornamen?"

Ein ernster Zug legte sich wieder auf Malfoys Gesicht bevor er sich mit einem „Vergiss es! Es würde nicht klappen" erneut abwandte. Enttäuschung machte sich in Albus breit und er zog einen Flunsch. Etwas bockig blickte er den anderen Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Bloß weil unsere Väter nicht miteinander klar gekommen sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir keine Freunde sein können!"

„Ich will keinen Freund haben!"

Albus presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich wäre aber gern dein Freund!"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, es war wirklich langsam lästig, wie stur konnte man eigentlich sein. Und nun saß der andere da, mit verschränkten Armen und bockte hier rum. „Jetzt mach mir bloß keine Schafsaugen! Ich will alleine sein!" Doch der Schwarzhaarige schien nicht beeindruckt, er schmollte und blickte in Richtung Gang. Mit einem Seufzen schaute Malfoy wieder aus dem Fenster.

Schweigend saßen sie so da und die Zeit verging. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit dröhnte Lärm vom Gang her. Türen wurden aufgerissen, dann wieder zugeworfen. Man hörte Schimpfen und Lachen und schließlich wurde ihre Abteiltür geöffnet. Vier Jungs kamen herein und gafften erst Albus und dann den Blonden an. Alle vier machten einen unangenehmen Eindruck, wenn sie einem auf der Straße begegnen würden, würde man sofort die Straßenseite wechseln. Zwei machten einen eher unbedarften Eindruck, hatten aber einen brutalen Zug um die Mundwinkel. Der Größte von ihnen überragte die anderen um eineinhalb Köpfe und schien eher den banalen Dingen des Lebens zugetan zu sein, doch der vierte, der im Zentrum der Gruppe stand, machte den gefährlichsten Eindruck. Kurzgeschorene schwarze Haare, mopsgesicht und ein abschätziges Lächeln mochten über seinen Charakter hinwegtäuschen, doch in seinen Augen war etwas lauerndes, wartendes, einem Raubtier gleich.

„Na, Malfoy? Hast du dir ein Haustier zugelegt?" Seine piepsende Stimme schien seine Begleiter zu amüsieren, doch sein warnender Blick ließ sie verstummen. Er blickte wieder Malfoy an. „Oder ist es eher ein Schmusetier?"

Während die Gruppe in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, wollte Albus nach seinem Zauberstab greifen. Sein Vater hatte ihn zwar ermahnt sich erst zu duellieren, wenn es ihm richtig beigebracht wurde, aber was zu viel war, war zuviel. Doch Malfoys kühle Hand legte sich auf seine. Erstaunt schaute der Schwarzhaarige zu dem Blonden, der einen völlig relaxten Eindruck machte. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue begutachtete er die Umstehenden und wandte sich an deren Anführer.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Parkinson! Ich an deiner Stelle würde die Klappe halten. Wenn man bedenkt das deine Mutter meinem Vater hinterher gekrochen ist wie ein läufiges Nilpferd. Ich bin bloß froh, dass er ihr den Laufpass gegeben hat. Ich würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn sie meine Mutter wäre."

Parkinson sah aus als ob er platzen würde, mit hochrotem Kopf schnappte er fassungslos nach Luft und ähnelte damit einem Karpfen.

„Wie... kannst... du... es... wagen...?"

Er hangelte in seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab, doch bevor weder er, noch einer seiner Begleiter reagieren konnte, war Albus mit gezücktem Zauberstab aufgesprungen und stand ihnen ziemlich angriffslustig gegenüber.

„Versucht es erst gar nicht! Mein Vater hat mir ein paar ziemlich miese Flüche beigebracht und ich denke, Malfoy hat auch einige Schwarzmagische auf Lager."

Das verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Parkinson musste plötzlich feststellen, dass seine Truppe Reißaus genommen hatte und er plötzlich völlig allein auf weiter Flur stand. Hier war er im Nachteil, soviel stand fest. Seinem Gesicht war seine Verzweifelung anzusehen.

„D... das... das zahl ich euch heim!" Damit rannte er ebenfalls aus dem Abteil und mit einer zufriedenen Geste warf Albus die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Er wandte sich Malfoy zu, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und ihn skeptisch anschaute.

„Malfoy hat auch ein paar Schwarzmagische auf Lager?"

Er grinste süffisant als er die Verlegenheit in Albuss Gesicht sah, die dessen Wangen rot färbte, während er seinen Blick verschämt zu Boden senkte. Dann erschien eine blasse Hand im Blickfeld des Schwarzhaarigen und ließ ihn erstaunt den Blick heben in Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht.

„Scorpius! Ich heiße Scorpius Malfoy!"

Albus ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und erwiderte das Grinsen. Er bemerkte, nun da sie beide standen zum ersten Mal, dass Malfoy etwas größer war als er selbst. Aber wenn er sich nur ein klein wenig streckte, fiel es bestimmt nicht so sehr auf. Ein Rumpeln kündigte die Hexe mit ihrem Imbisswagen an und Albus fischte nach seiner Geldbörse. Doch Scorpius drückte ihn sanft zurück auf den Sitz. „Ich kümmere mich darum!"

Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder zurück, voll beladen mit Süßigkeiten und Kürbissaft. Albus nahm eine Apfelpastete und nippte an seinem Saft, während er hin und wieder zu Scorpius sah, der ebenfalls zufrieden da saß und vor sich hin schmatzte. Als er damit fertig war, die Reste einiger Schockofrösche von den Fingern zu lecken, sah der Blonde auf.

„Uhm, du hattest wirklich Angst davor nach Slytherin zu kommen?" Albus nickte und schob sich die Brille etwas höher auf die Nase. „Hmmmmh! Als sich damals alle Häuser gegen Voldemort gestellt haben um Dad zu unterstützen, kam aus Slytherin kein einziger Schüler zurück. Nur die Lehrer Snape und Slughorn waren die einzigen aus diesem Haus. Naja, und die Slytherins hatten meinen Vater immer gehasst, geschnitten, oder beleidigt und ihm eine schwere Zeit gemacht. Davor habe ich mich auch gefürchtet, kannst du das verstehen?"

Der Blonde nickte, seine grauen Augen blickten mitfühlend in die grünen seines Gegenübers. Er dachte an die wenig glanzvolle Rolle, die sein Vater bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts gespielt hat.

„Meinst du wir bekommen es besser hin als unsere Väter?" Ein Grinsen antwortete ihm und er musste lachen.

Albus seufzte. „Darf ich dich was Persönliches fragen?" Scorpius nickte vorsichtig.

„Geht es dir auch so auf den Keks, wenn dir jeder sagt wie sehr du deinem Vater ähnelst?"

„Jaah!" antwortete der Blonde mit einem heftigen Nicken. „Ich mag mein Aussehen, aber es nervt mich total, jedes Mal diese Ähnlichkeit unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen. Ganz ätzend war es bei Madam Malkin." Mit verstellter Stimme äffte er sie nach. „Nein, ganz wie der Papa, der junge Malfoy. Hach, ich seh ihn noch genau vor mir wenn ich Klein Scorpius sehe." Dann faltete er die Hände vor der Brust und klimperte mit seinen langen Augenwimpern, was Albus zum Lachen brachte und ihm plötzlich der Kürbissaft aus der Nase lief. Nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte grinste Albus.

„Genau wie bei mir! Nur das ihr die Tränen kamen und sie sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen wischte."

Malfoy stupste mit einer Zuckerfeder gegen Albus Nase. „Du könntest Kontaktlinsen tragen statt einer Brille."

„Hab ich schon versucht. Ich fand das ganz unangenehm. Außerdem verlier ich die Dinger immer und dann tapse ich blind umher."

Scorpius grinste bei der Vorstellung. „Wenigstens hast du die Narbe nicht!" Darauf nickte der andere erleichtert.

Unschlüssig musterte Malfoy sein Gegenüber, er wollte noch etwas sagen, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob er Albus direkt fragen sollte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch nachdem ihn der Schwarzhaarige fragend ansah, sprach er aufs Geradewohl.

„Du könntest den Sprechenden Hut bitten, dich nach Slytherin zu stecken."

Albus erwiderte nichts, er starrte den Blonden mit riesigen Augen an und blickte dann unsicher zu Boden. Mit einem enttäuschten Schnauben wandte sich Scorpius ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Enttäuschung des anderen über sein Zögern schmerzte Albus und er fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach ja gesagt hatte. Schließlich hatte er ihm vor einiger Zeit noch gesagt, er würde nicht mehr darum bitten nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Und nun, da er sich mit Scorpius angefreundet hatte, wäre es doch schön wenn sie in dasselbe Haus kämen. Das Schweigen der beiden wurde langsam unangenehm und der Schwarzhaarige hatte Angst, den Moment verpasst zu haben, Scorpius zu sagen er wolle es versuchen.

Doch er sollte keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu bekommen, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen. James und Rose betraten das Abteil. James hatte schon seine Schulroben an, Rose war bereits zum Bahnhof in voller Schuluniform gekommen. Sie blickte zu Albus und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Hier steckst du! Wir suchen dich schon. Du musst dich noch umziehen, der Zug erreicht bald Hogsmeade."

„Schon gut, ich komme."

Er stand auf und blickte zu Scorpius, der in anschaute. „Wie sehen uns später?" Der Blonde nickte kurz und Albus folgte Rose aus dem Abteil. Ihm war es gar nicht recht, Scorpius so allein zurück zu lassen. James nickte dem anderen zu. „Malfoy!" Dieser erwiderte das Nicken. „Potter!"

Zurück in ihrem Abteil fischte Albus seine Schuluniform aus dem Koffer. James beobachtete ihn kurz. „Was hattest du eigentlich mit der Bleichnase zu schaffen?" Albus, der gerade dabei war sein Hemd in die Hose zu stopfen sah auf. „Nenn ihn nicht so! Sein Name ist Scorpius!"

„Du willst doch wohl nicht Freundschaft mit ihm schließen?"

„Das ist meine Sache!"

James riss die Augen auf. „Aber das ist Malfoy!"

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „James! Jetzt lass es gut sein."

„Warum sollte ich? Onkel Ron wird sauer sein!" Er drehte sich wieder zu Albus, der gerade verzweifelt mit seiner Krawatte kämpfte. „Und ich denke, Mom wird es auch nicht gefallen!"

„Aber Dad wird es gefallen! Und es ist meine Sache, mit wem ich mich anfreunde!"

Albus versuchte fahrig sich die Krawatte zu binden, nach einigen fruchtlosen Versuchen ließ er resignierend die Schulter hängen und drehte sich zu seinem großen Bruder. James musste schmunzelnd über den jüngeren, der zwar sauer auf ihn war, nicht desto trotz sich den Schlips binden lassen musste.

Tbc ...


	2. Slytherin oder doch Gryffindor?

**Slytherin oder doch Gryffindor?**

Kurze Zeit später hatte der Zug sein Ziel erreicht. Als er endgültig zum Halten kam, setzte das allgemeine Chaos ein. Massen von Schülern zwängten sich durch die engen Gänge hinaus auf den Bahnsteig. Koffer wurden hinter sich hergezogen, Käfige mit, wegen der ungewohnt rüden Behandlung, vor sich hinschimpfenden Eulen vor sich hergetragen. Die Dämmerung hatte längst eingesetzt und überall auf dem Bahnsteig leuchteten die Laternen. Eine massige Gestalt, die die anderen überragte, versuchte einigermaßen Ordnung in das Gewusel zu bringen. Hagrid, eine Laterne haltend ließ seine gewaltige Stimme ertönen.

„Erstklässler zu mir!" Die, die zum ersten Mal diese Fahrt antraten, starrten den bärtigen Halbriesen mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern an, die anderen Schüler nickten ihrem Professor für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu oder begrüßten ihn freundlich. Als er Albus' zierliche Gestalt entdeckte, fing er an über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Albus!"

Der Junge grinste und winkte Hagrid zu. „Hi, Hagrid!"

Sie standen sich gegenüber, Hagrid sah auf Albus herab und versuchte eine Träne zurückzuhalten. Seine gewaltige Hand setzte die Laterne ab und tastete in seiner Manteltasche nach einem Taschentuch. Er wischte sich die Augen.

„Oy, eigen´lich wollt ich nich heulen. Aber ´s is schon heftig dich hier zu sehen und..."

Er bemerkte wie sich der Kleinere unbehaglich regte und verstand. „Schon gut, ich werds nich sagen! Ich weiß, dass es dir peinlich is." Er klopfte Albus aufmunternd auf die Schulter, was den Jungen leicht in die Knie gehen ließ.

„Hagrid bitte!" Dann wurde er kurzerhand hochgehoben und geherzt. Albus grinste, er kannte Hagrid schon sein ganzes Leben und dessen Überschwänglichkeit hatte ihn als kleines Kind öfters veranlasst, sich weinend hinter seinem Vater zu verstecken.

„Und Al? Schon aufgeregt?"

„Jaah! Lässt du mich bitte wieder runter?"

Vorsichtig stellte Hagrid ihn wieder auf den Boden und ergriff die Laterne. Albus spürte wie ihn jemand an die Schulter fasste. Er drehte sich um und sah Scorpius, der ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Hagrid musterte. „Alles in Ordnung, Albus?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, er freute sich, wie es aussah schien Malfoy es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er ihm nicht gleich zugesagt hatte, den Hut zu bitten ihn nach Slytherin einzusortieren.

„Hier Scorpius, das ist Hagrid, ein alter Freund von meinem Vater!" und zu Hagrid gewandt.

„Hagrid, das ist mein neuer Freund Scorpius!" Sie starrten sich an und Hagrid konnte seine Verblüffung nicht ganz verbergen.

„Holla, ein Malfoy!"

„Und Sie müssen der 'Wildhüter' sein."

Hagrid schnaubte. „Hagrid! Rubeus Hagrid! Professor für die Aufzucht und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!"

Dies brachte ihm einen zweifelhaften Blick seitens des arroganten Blonden ein. Bevor das nun einsetzende Schweigen anfing unangenehm zu werden, fragte der Riese schnell. „Habt ihr beide euer Gepäck schon abgegeben?"

Auf das allgemeine Nicken schnaufte er zufrieden. „Schön! Dann lasst uns mal zu den Booten gehen."

Ein paar Schüler kamen vorbei und grüßten Hagrid, der ihnen zuzwinkerte. „Hy Jordan! Hallo Wood und da sind ja auch James und Rosie."

„Hi, Hagrid! Liebe Grüße von Mom, Dad, Onkel Ron und Tante Herm! Du sollst auf Rosie achten und natürlich ein Auge auf den Floh hier haben..." Damit wuschelte er Albus durch die Haare, der unwirsch seine Hand zur Seite stieß. „... nicht dass er noch ins Wasser fällt."

Albus trat nach seinem Bruder, der sich aber noch lachend in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

„Verzieh dich! Das ist unglaublich und so was schimpft sich großer Bruder."

Er brummte den ganzen Weg zu den Booten Verwünschungen vor sich hin. Scorpius verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Du solltest es lockerer angehen." Albus sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln kurz an, ließ aber nicht von seinem Sermon ab. Er schwang ein Bein über das Dollbord des Bootes und rutschte ab. Die Schmach, wahrscheinlich als einziger des ganzen Jahrgangs über Bord gegangen zu sein und der Gedanke, dass sein Bruder ihn das nie vergessen lassen würde, trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht während er strauchelte.

Die Augen fest geschlossen, wartete er darauf ins Wasser zu stürzen, als ein fester Griff ums Handgelenk ihn zurückriss. Mit einem hellen Quicken landete er in zwei Armen, die ihm Halt gaben.

„Vielleicht und nur vielleicht solltest du mal daran denken, nicht immer so zickig darauf zu reagieren, was dein Bruder sagt!" Mit hochroten Wangen blickte Albus in zwei sturmgraue Augen. Scorpius hatte ihn davor bewahrt sich zu blamieren und ein spätabendliches, unfreiwilliges Bad zu nehmen.

„Ich bin nicht zickig!" Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm. „Nein, Merlin bewahre! Albus Severus Potter, du bist der zickigste Junge, den ich kenne." Die grünen Augen des Kleineren begannen zu funkeln. „Wie viele andere Jungs kennst du denn?" Er grinste als er die Empörung des Blonden sah. „Ich fand es schon seltsam, dass du der einzige Junge im Zug warst, der allein reiste."

„Ja! Allerdings wollte ich auch alleine sein! Und wenn du weiterhin so rumzickst, werfe ICH dich ins Wasser!" Albus bemerkte, dass er sich immer noch an Scorpius festhielt und drückte sich etwas verschämt von ihm weg. „Danke, Scorpius!"

Der andere stieg über das Dollbord ins Boot. „Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein, ich habe deinem Bruder nur den Triumph nicht gegönnt." Albus verdrehte kurz die Augen und folgte Scorpius.

„Ja! Was auch immer!"

Die kleine Armada setzte sich, durch Magie angetrieben, träge in Bewegung. In jedem Boot saßen vier Schüler, leicht von einer Laterne beschienen. Von der Ferne aus betrachtet sahen sie aus wie ein Schwarm Leuchtkäfer, die sich ihren Weg über das Wasser bahnten. Hagrid allein in seinem Boot führte die Gruppe an. Als die Flottille eine kleine Landzunge rundete und Hogwarts in Sicht kam, ertönten laute Ausrufe der Überraschung. Das hell erleuchtete Schloss schimmerte prachtvoll im Dunkeln und ließ die Betrachter in ehrfürchtiges Erstaunen versinken.

Scorpius schluckte. „Ich habe schon so viele Erzählungen darüber gehört, doch keine reicht an das hier heran!"

„Es ist wunderschön!" Scorpius wagte einen Seitenblick in Albus' Gesicht. Die Lichter des Schlosses spiegelten sich in den weit aufgerissenen, smaragdfarbenen Augen. Der Blonde lächelte, diesen Anblick würde er sich einprägen. Dann war die Fahrt auch schon vorüber. Von Hagrid geführt zog die kleine Schar von dem Anleger zum Schloss.

Über eine Seitentreppe geführt warteten sie schließlich in einem kleinen Raum, dass man sie in die Große Halle brachte. Hagrid hatte sich kurz von Albus und Rosie verabschiedet und war gegangen. Einige Schüler fingen an zu schwatzen, besonders Parkinson tönte herum.

„Eigentlich sollte ich nach Durmstrang, die Schule dort ist bei weitem besser als Hogwarts. Doch ich konnte meine Mutter nicht einfach allein lassen." Scorpius machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht und Albus grinste.

„Natürlich werde ich nach Slytherin kommen und UAAAAHH!" Der Satz endete in einem schrillen Kreischen. Parkinson hatte das Gefühl, in einem Eisblock zu stehen. Zitternd blickte er sich um und glaubte sein Umfeld durch ein Stück Gaze zu betrachten. Die anderen wichen zurück. Eine Schar Geister kam durch Wände und den Boden in den Raum. Ein besonders schauriger Kumpan war genau an der Stelle empor geschwebt, an der Parkinson stand. Er schwebte etwas über dem Boden und neigte sich dem zitternden Häufchen Elend zu, das vorhin noch so vorlaut verkündet hatte, nach Slytherin zu wollen.

„Wer will in mein Haus? Etwa du?" Ein ehrfürchtiges Flüstern breitete sich aus. „Der Blutige Baron!"

„Das ist der Blutige Baron!"

Scorpius betrachtete den Geist interessiert. Das war also der Blutige Baron, der Hausgeist von Slytherin. Alle Häuser Hogwarts hatten einen Geist. Hufflepuff hatte den Fetten Mönch, Ravenclaw die Graue Lady und Gryffindor den Fast Kopflosen Nick, der von ein paar Mädchen gerade in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde, mit der Bitte doch einmal seinen Kopf abzunehmen. Nick war das alles mehr als unangenehm, bei seiner Hinrichtung war einiges schief gelaufen, nicht umsonst hieß es fast kopflos. Schließlich gab er dem Drängen nach und griff mit seiner schimmernden Hand nach seinem Kopf und klappte diesen zur Seite, bis er nur noch an einem kleinen Hautlappen hängen blieb, den die Axt verfehlt hatte. Die Mädchen machten große Augen und ließen ein beeindrucktes „COOOL!" erklingen.

Aber für Scorpius war der Hausgeist von Slytherin am beindruckensten. Mit seinem Gehrock und der langen Lockenperücke, die Adlige des 17. Jahrhunderts zu tragen pflegten. Mit einer Reitgerte piesackte er gerade Parkinson, der wie ein Schweinchen quiekte.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass jemand, der wie ein Weib kreischt nach Slytherin kommt! Oder?" Der Junge lief mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an den lachenden Schülern vorbei und versuchte sich unter einem Tisch zu verstecken. Jetzt schien es dem Blutigen Baron so richtig Spaß zu machen. Er wirbelte herum und drohte affektiert den zurückweichenden Schülern mit der Gerte.

„Wer glaubt noch, er hätte den Mumm nach Slytherin zu kommen? Du? Oder ihr beide? Oder etwa du?"

Unversehens sah sich Scorpius mit dem Baron Auge in Auge. Er schluckte, er hatte eine Wahnsinnsangst, doch nach außen versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass es wichtig war seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn man sich keine Blöße geben wollte.

„Wenn ich glaubte Mumm zu haben, dann würde ich wohl nach Gryffindor kommen. Es sind meine anderen Eigenschaften, die mich nach Slytherin bringen werden."

Der Blutige Baron staunte nicht schlecht. Dann brüllte er vor Lachen und gab dem bockigen Blonden einen Klaps, der diesen mit den Zähnen klappern ließ.

„Hah! Der ist richtig! Na denn mal zu, mein Kleiner! Ich drück dir Daumen für Slytherin."

Während der Geist weiter zog, stützte sich Scorpius leicht auf Albus. Zitternd atmete er aus. Albus grinste. „Du hattest eine scheiß Angst!" Der Blonde streckte ihm die Zunge raus, musste dann aber auch grinsen. „Wenigstens habe ich nicht rumgequiekt wie Parkinson."

„Jaah! Nochn bisschen tapferer und du kommst noch nach Gryffindor."

In der allgemeinen Aufregung bemerkte niemand den unscheinbaren Mann, der den Raum betrat. Er trug eine ernorme Pergamentrolle und betrachtete das sich ihm darbietende Schauspiel skeptisch.

„Jedes Jahr dasselbe! Mann sollte meinen, dass nach all den Jahrhunderten euch das ganze irgendwann langweilig werden würde!"

Die Geister kicherten, sie erschreckten den ein oder anderen Schüler und verschwanden dann so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren. Der Mann blickte in die Menge, er tröstete einige weinende Schüler und fischte Parkinson unter dem Tisch hervor, unter dem er sich verkrochen hatte.

„Na, na, das waren doch nur ein paar Gespenster." Und dann zu allen gewandt. „Ich bin Professor Neville Longbottom, der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Wir werden jetzt zusammen in die Große Halle gehen, wo ihr von dem Sprechenden Hut euren Häusern zugeteilt werdet! Bitte stellt euch zu zweit in einer Reihe auf!"

Professor Neville Longbottom war eine eher unscheinbare Erscheinung. In langer, schwarzer Robe mit rotgolden abgesetzten Ränder gekleidet, mit einem etwas zu großen spitzen Hut, der ihm jeden Augenblick in die Stirn zu rutschen drohte, wartete er bis seine neuen Zöglinge soweit waren. Er machte einen gutmütigen Eindruck und hatte die wohl beeindruckensten Hasenzähne, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Während seine wachen, hellen Augen etwas zu suchen schienen, saugte er an seinen Zähnen und entblößte ein strahlendes Lächeln, als er Albus und Rosie in der Menge entdeckte.

„Seid ihr soweit? Gut dann wol...!?" Weiter kam er nicht. Mit überlautem Quitschen wurde eine Tür geöffnet und herein schoss eine transparente, graue Gestallt, die ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen ertönen lies.

„Uiuiuiuiiiiiiaaaaargh! Boooh!"

Mit raus gestreckter Zunge, die Arme leicht erhoben schwebte er vor der Gruppe. Professor Longbottom und er standen sich gegenüber und der Geist blickte in verwirrt an.

„Ähem, Booooh?"

Longbottom grinste und schüttelte mit einer übertrieben bedauernden Miene den Kopf.

„Armer, armer Peeves, du kommst zu spät. Der Spuk ist schon vorbei."

Der Poltergeist blickte ihn an. „Zuu Späät? Was? Wieso sagt mir keiner Bescheid?"

„Vielleicht weil dich keiner leiden kann?!"

„Oh, das war fies! Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt!"

Damit wirbelte er herum und verschwand durch eine Tür, die er mit lautem Knall zuschlug. Der Professor wartete etwas, dann blickte er auf seine Taschenuhr und seufzte.

„Das ist ein Schrank!"

Ein paar Sekunden später kam ein sichtlich verschämter Poltergeist aus dem Schrank wieder hervor. Er gab einem Schrubber einen Tritt und schlug die Tür wieder zu. „Peeves das wissen! Peeves wollte nur machen einen kleinen Scherz! Jawoll, ja!" Er giftete Longbottom kurz an und verschwand dann durch eine weitere Tür.

„So, ich hoffe, das war die letzte Störung für heute. Dann folgt mir."

Die kleine Prozession setzte sich in Bewegung. In Reihen zu zweit schritten sie in die Große Halle und öffneten erstaunt ihre Münder. Die Große Halle trug ihren Namen zu Recht, sie war gewaltig. Rechts und links von riesigen, gotischen Fenster gesäumt erstrahlte sie im Licht tausender Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten. Sie gaben dem Ganzen den Anschein eines Mittelschiffs einer gotischen Kathedrale. An vier langen Tischreihen saßen die Schüler der vier Häuser und begafften die Neuangekommenen wohlwollend.

Unsicher tapsten sie hinter Neville Longbottom her und blickten sich um. Über dem Ganzen erstreckte sich das Deckengewölbe, das durch einen Zauber den Sternenhimmel darüber zeigte, als ob es kein Dach gäbe. Scorpius schaute beeindruckt, wie sich eine schmale Wolke vor den Mond schob. Er blickte zu dem gewaltigen Kamin auf der rechten Seite und merkte zum ersten Mal, dass ihm heiß war und ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Irritiert fühlte der Blonde, dass Albus seine Hand ergriffen hatte und wollte sie ihm entreißen. Aber als Scorpius den unsicheren Ausdruck in den aufgerissenen grünen Augen sah, drückte er beruhigend die Hand des Kleineren. Albus schaute ihn erschrocken an und zog seine Hand entschuldigend grinsend zurück.

„Es ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend!"

„Jaah!"

Am Kopfende standen die Tische der Lehrer, die mit den Gesichtern zur Halle saßen. Als Professor Longbottom mit seiner Gruppe vorne angekommen war, erhob sich in der Mitte der Tafel eine Frau. Sie war eine Hexe Ende siebzig, wenn nicht gar älter. Über ihrer Schulter trug sie einen Tartan mit grünrotem Muster wie eine Schärpe. Ihre braunen Haare waren von breiten, grauen Strähnen durchzogen und hochgesteckt. Ihren Hexenhut hatte sie keck nach hinten geschoben. Funkelnde grüne Augen musterten die Neuankömmlinge über den Rand ihrer rechteckigen Brille hinweg.

„Ich heiße unsere neuen Mitschüler herzlich willkommen. Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall und ich bin die Schulleiterin Hogwarts."

Sie wies auf einen alten Zauberhut, der auf einem Hocker lag. „Ihr werdet nun dem Namen nach aufgerufen. Wer seinen Namen hört, kommt nach vorn und zieht den Hut auf. Der Sprechende Hut wird euch einem der vier Häuser Hogwarts zuteilen. Professor Longbottom, bitte!"

Neville blickte auf seine Pergamentrolle und rief den ersten Namen auf. Ein Mädchen löste sich aus der Gruppe und ging unsicher auf den Lehrer zu. Er hob den Hut vom Hocker und deutete ihr an sich hinzusetzten. Dann stülpte der Professor ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. Es war ein alter Hut mit einer alten Patina. Er hatte Flicken und war an einigen Stellen angekokelt. Einige fanden es lustig, dass die Risse und Falten eine Art Gesicht bildeten und als der Hut sich bewegte, sah es in der Tat aus als ob er Grimassen zog. Er schien in einer Art Zwiegespräch mit der jungen Hexe zu stehen, doch nach außen hin hörte man nichts. Plötzlich rief der Hut „HUFFLEPUFF!" und das Mädchen stand auf und Neville wies sie an, zu ihrem Tisch zu gehen, wo sie freudig begrüßt wurde.

So ging es weiter Name für Name, Schüler für Schüler. Dann kam die Reihe an Scorpius. Schlagartig war es still in der Halle, als der Name Malfoy fiel. Der Blonde schluckte schwer und Albus drückte ihm aufmunternd den Arm. Dankend nickte Scorpius ihm zu und schritt elegant nach vorn. Bevor er sich auf den Hocker niederließ, warf der Blonde einen trotzigen Blick durch die Halle. Sollten sie alle von ihm denken was sie wollten, er war ein Malfoy und er würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Man hatte schon immer hinter vorgehaltener Hand oder hinter seinem Rücken über ihn getuschelt.

Die Rolle der Malfoys während des Krieges gegen den Dunklen Lord war mit einem Wort erbärmlich. Besonderst dass feige Verhalten seines Vaters, Draco Malfoy, schmerzte ihn. Er schämte sich seiner, wenn ihn die anderen Kinder hänselten, oder wenn Erwachsene ihn abschätzig behandelten. Darum zog er sich auch immer mehr von anderen zurück. Es tat ihm weh, wenn dieses Schamgefühl ihn ergriff, denn Scorpius liebte seinen Vater.

Und Draco war ein wundervoller Vater, der seinen Sohn über alles liebte. Er war selten streng zu ihm und entgegen seinen eigenen Eltern, zeigte Draco seinem Sohn auch seine Gefühle.

Egal was die anderen von ihm dachten, er war stolz auf seinen Namen! Dann wurde ihm der Sprechende Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt.

Zuerst geschah nichts, dann hörte er den Hut sprechen. Eigentlich war es kein Hören im normalen Sinne. Die Worte bildeten sich in seinem Kopf.

„Hmmmh! Na so was, ein Malfoy! In welches Haus soll ich dich wohl einteilen?"

„Das weißt du verdammt genau!"

„Hahaha! Ja, das weiß ich! SLYTHERIN!!!"

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Am Slytherintisch wurde geklatscht, doch Scorpius ging nicht gleich zu seinem Platz. Er wartete etwas abseits und beobachtete weiterhin die Zeremonie. Parkinson wurde aufgerufen und nach Slytherin eingeteilt. Scorpius verdrehte ärgerlich die Augen, doch dann war die Reihe an Albus.

Als der Name Potter aufgerufen wurde, herrschte erneut Stille. Doch als Albus unsicher zu Neville ging, hörte man zuerst leise, doch dann immer lauter werdend von einem der vier Tische her Gryffindor-Rufe. Die Gryffindor hatten sich erhoben und skandierten mit rhythmischem Klatschen den Namen ihres Hauses.

„GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

Immer und immer wieder. Dem schwarzhaarigen Strubbelkopf war das gar nicht recht. Wie ein scheues Reh blickte er sich aus den Augenwinkeln um und stolperte unsicher nach vorn. Scorpius biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er bemerkte die Angst des anderen und hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er kannte das Gefühl, dass sich in Albus breitmachte und konnte dessen Hilflosigkeit nachvollziehen.

Vor Aufregung wummerte Albus' Herz in seinem Brustkorb und der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht. Er dachte an seinen Vater. Hatte er sich genauso gefühlt? Hatte er dieselbe Angst? Sie wurden oft miteinander verglichen aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeit. Aber hieß das auch, dass sie dasselbe fühlten, dieselben Gedanken hatten. Albus hatte oft darüber nachgedacht in den letzten Wochen.

Als er den Brief von Hogwarts bekam, schien er aufgehört zu haben ein Kind zu sein. All die Sorgen, ob er die Erwartungen aller erfüllen konnte, belasteten ihn sehr. Harry hatte ihm oft gesagt, dass er nie von ihm enttäuscht sein würde, doch das beruhigte Albus nicht sehr. Harry war schließlich sein Vater, aber es gab da auch die anderen. Freunde, Verwandte, ja selbst Menschen, die er nicht kannte, die sich freuten ihn zu sehen oder einfach nur Erwartungen an ihn hatten, schlicht aus dem Grund, weil er ein Sohn von Harry Potter war. Dass sein Vater nicht gern im Mittelpunkt stand, wusste er. Menschenanhäufungen waren ihm zuwider und Albus konnte seinen Vater in diesem Moment sehr gut verstehen. Als er vorn angekommen war, sah er Neville ängstlich an, der im zuzwinkerte. Hinter Neville konnte er Minerva McGonagall sehen, die ihn lächelnd beobachtete und am Ende der Tafel musste irgendwo Hagrid sitzen.

Zitternd setzte sich der Junge auf den Hocker, und zuckte zusammen, als ihm der Hut auf den Kopf gedrückt wurde.

„Hah! Auf dich habe ich mich schon gefreut!"

„Auf mich? Woher...?"

Der Hut zischte ihn kurz an und Albus blieb stumm. „Deinem Vater nicht unähnlich, dieselben Zweifel und Ängste, derselbe Drang sich zu beweisen. Mut, Tapferkeit, aber auch Intelligenz und Mitgefühl. Hmmh? So ganz anders als dein Bruder und doch..."

Albus schluckte, er bemerkte, dass er vor lauter Anspannung die Luft anhielt. Er zog die Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen, da der Hut die ganze Zeit auf seinem Kopf hin und her rutschte. Ihm war eh schon heiß, da war das Herumgezappel des Sprechenden Hutes nicht gerade sehr hilfreich.

„Ich weiß schon, wohin ich dich stecke! GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Lächelnd und unter dem Gejohle der Gryffindors erhob sich Albus. Doch sein Lächeln verschwand schlagartig, als er Scorpius erblickte. Der Slytherin wandte sich enttäuscht ab und ging zu seinem Tisch. Die Erleichterung war verflogen und Albus wollte ihm folgen um mit dem Blonden zu reden. Aber James kam dazwischen, er umarmte seinen Bruder und schob ihn zu den anderen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Alter! Ich wusste, dass du es packen würdest und du hast dich die ganze Zeit über verrückt gemacht aus Angst davor, nach Slytherin zu müssen!"

Albus nickte verlegen, dann kamen sie zu den anderen Gryffindor, die ihm die Hände schüttelten, oder ihm auf die Schulter klopften. Plötzlich fand sich der Schwarzhaarige auf einem Platz neben seinem Bruder wieder. James gab sich, als ob er selbst es bewerkstelligt hätte, dass Albus nach Gryffindor kam.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen suchten immer wieder den Blonden am Slytherintisch, doch Albus musste traurig feststellen, dass Scorpius ihn nicht beachtete.

Als er merkte wie bedrückt sein Bruder war, neigte sich James ihm zu. „Hey, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Nichts!"

James seufzte, er folgte dem Blick seines Bruders durch die Halle und sah, warum Albus so niedergeschlagen war.

„Nimm ´s nicht so schwer, Al! Die Malfoys waren schon immer in Slytherin und da wolltest du doch nicht hin!"

„Ich hatte gehofft wir kämen ins selbe Haus."

„Vergiss den Fatzken! Hier wirst du auch jede Menge Freun..."

Albus schnitt ihm unwirsch das Wort ab. „ Ja, ja! Ich weiß, dass ich auch hier Freunde finde, aber das ist nicht dasselbe!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern, doch plötzlich erhellte sich seine Miene. Er wies nach vorn.

„Schau nur, da kommt unsere Rosie!" Beide Potters reckten die Hälse, um besser sehen zu können, wie Rose Weasley gerade den Hut aufgesetzt bekam.

Die Spitze des Hutes neigte sich hin und her, als ob er lachen würde.

„Oh Mann! Weasleys und kein Ende. Ich spüre es genau, Kleine, du hast den Schalk im Nacken stecken. Merlin sei Dank nicht so sehr wie früher bei deinen Onkeln Fred und George. Mann, Mann! Doch ich sehe auch viel deiner Mutter in dir, eine gute Mischung! Geist, Mut und das Streben nach Wissen. GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Die Wahl schien Rose zuzusagen, sie riss beide Arme hoch und jubelte. Neville wurde kurzer Hand geherzt und dann hüpfte sie zu ihrem Tisch, an dem sie überschwänglich empfangen wurde. Nachdem sie mit Händeschütteln durch war, setzte sie sich lachend zwischen James und Albus, der etwas zur Seite rutschte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Al! Ich finde es toll, dass wir es nach Gryffindor geschafft haben!"

Er lächelte ihr zu, konnte aber nichts sagen, da der Sprechende Hut begann sein alljährliches Lied zu singen. Es handelte natürlich vom Zusammenhalt aller vier Häuser und von Vertrauen und Freundschaft. Während die Halle in Jubelgeschrei ausbrach, als der Hut seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, seufzte Albus in Gedanken versunken.

Ein glockenhelles Klingen drang durch den Lärm, den die Schüler machten und riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Professor McGonagall hatte sich erhoben und mit einem Löffel gegen ihr Glas geschlagen, um Ruhe für ihre Ansprache zu bekommen.

„Nun, da alle ihren Häusern zugeteilt sind, noch einige Hinweise. Nach dem Essen werden die Vertrauensschüler die Erstsemester zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen führen. Sie werden ihren Anweisungen Folge leisten. Keine Exkursionen auf eigene Faust!"

Sie legte eine Pause ein und warf James und den Weasleys einen langen Blick zu. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und ein allgemeines Gekicher ertönte. Albus schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte die Geschichten über seinen Bruder gehört, die ihren Vater zum Lachen brachten und ihre Mutter fuchsteufelswild werden ließen.

„Jedenfalls nicht so lange, bis sie sich besser auskennen. Die Schule ist weitläufig und man verirrt sich leicht. Unser Hausmeister Mister Filch möchte nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass das Zaubern auf den Fluren zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden zu unterbleiben hat."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte sie zu Filch, der mit seiner Katze Ms Norris und seinem Gehilfen Adalbert, am rechten Ende der Lehrertafel saß. Sie grinste. Filch versuchte schon seit Jahren vergeblich das Zaubern in den Gängen zu unterbinden, dieses Jahr würde es wohl auch nichts damit werden. Das sagte ihr ihre langjährige Erfahrung.

„Und zuletzt, der Verbotene Wald ist... VERBOTEN! Sie werden ihn nur in Begleitung eines Lehrers betreten und auf gar keinen Fall ALLEIN!!! Jedenfalls nicht wenn Sie darauf Wert legen Ihren Schulabschluss noch zu erleben, im Besitz aller Ihrer Gliedmaßen. So, und im Sinne unseres großen, ehemaligen Schulmeisters Albus Dumbledore, Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Haut Rein!"

Mit einem Schwung ihres Armes ließ sie überall auf den Tischen die leckersten Speisen und Getränke aus dem Nichts erscheinen. Alles was das Genießerherz begehrt. Pasteten, Lammbraten, gebratenes Geflügel, Schnitzel, Fisch, Pizza, Kartoffeln und Nudeln in allen Variationen. Gemüse, das gekocht, gebraten oder gedünstet war und so weiter und so weiter. An allen Tischen sah man überladene Teller und genüsslich schmatzende Schüler.

Am Gryffindor Tisch wandte Rose Weasley ihren Kopf ab, da James gerade am austesten war, ob scharfe Chicken Wings in dunkler Schokoladensoße getunkt ihm schmeckten. Sie wollte gerade etwas zu Albus neben ihr sagen, doch der schien irgendwie niedergeschlagen. Völlig lustlos schob er eine Pommes über seinen Teller. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich immer wieder versucht Blickkontakt mit Scorpius zu bekommen, doch für den Slytherin war er einfach nur Luft.

Schließlich legte er die Gabel zur Seite und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. Albus schnaufte, er wusste nicht ob er wütend oder traurig sein sollte. Dann legte sich Roses Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Was ist mit dir? Hast du denn keinen Hunger?"

James auf der anderen Seite lachte. „Unser Kleiner hier hat Liebeskummer!"

Empört schnappte Albus nach Luft und streckte seinem Bruder schließlich die Zunge raus.

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr! Ich habe nur versucht, mit Malfoy Freundschaft zu schließen."

Er zog schmollend eine Schnute, während Rosie ihm zulächelte. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm, ihr könnt doch auch Freunde sein, wenn ihr in unterschiedlichen Häusern seid."

„Sag das IHM mal!" Sie klopfte Albus tröstend auf die Schulter. „Jungs!"

Der Abend zog sich in die Länge und Albus war froh, als Professor McGonagall die Tafel aufhob. Die Vertrauensschüler sammelten die Schulanfänger um sich und ähnelten in gewisser Weise einer Glucke, die ihre Kücken eifersüchtig bewacht.

In dem allgemeinen Gewusel spähte Albus nach Scorpius, doch der Blonde würdigte den Gryffindor keines Blickes. Warum war der nur so störrisch? Albus konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass der Hut sie in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt hatte.

Er beschloss den Blonden jetzt einfach zur Rede zu stellen. Leicht gebückt, damit er nicht so auffiel, versuchte Albus den Slytherin zu folgen. Doch Theodore Fenton, der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors, hatte ihn schon bemerkt.

„He Potter! In die Reihe mit dir!"

„Aber ich..." Er deutete in Richtung Scorpius.

Fenton schüttelte den Kopf und winkte den jüngeren zu sich. „Du kannst dich noch morgen mit ihm unterhalten. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verläufst! Außerdem kennst du das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht."

Brummelnd gab Albus nach. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die abziehenden Slytherin und sah Scorpius' weißblonden Haarschopf in Richtung der Kerker verschwinden.

Die kleine Schar der Gryffindor Erstklässler folgten ihrem Vertrauensschüler die große Treppe empor. Sie staunten über die sich bewegenden Treppen und Fenton warnte sie nochmals ausdrücklich vor der Gefahr, die Unaufmerksamkeit mit sich brachte, wenn man die Treppen betrat. Der hoch aufgeschossene Teenager mit leichter Akne im Gesicht wies auf die ein oder andere Trickstufe hin, in die man einsacken konnte und dann feststeckte.

Stockwerk für Stockwerk stiegen sie höher, überschwänglich begrüßt durch die Hexen und Zauberer, die in Hunderten von Gemälden porträtiert waren, die an den Wänden hingen. Doch für all das hatte Albus kein Auge. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken und lief gegen Fenton, als dieser vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stehen blieb.

„Heh Kleiner, nicht so forsch!" Er wartete, bis alle sich um ihn versammelt hatten.

„So Leute, hinter diesem Portrait liegt unser Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr könnt ihn nur betreten, wenn ihr das Passwort kennt. Ihr dürft es keinem anderen verraten, damit nur Gryffindor Zugang zu unseren Räumen haben."

Fenton trat auf das Gemälde zu, die Fette Dame schaute ihn an und trällerte. „Passwort?"

„KIRSCHDROPS!"

Mit einem Augenzwinkern klappte das Portrait zur Seite und gab den schmalen Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Dieser machte einen sehr gemütlichen Eindruck. Es gab ein paar Bücherregale, einige Gemälde und der Raum war mit einem dicken, weichen Teppich ausgelegt, der ein rotgoldenes Muster trug. In einem Kamin prasselte ein munteres Feuer und in einigen Ohrensessel davor lümmelten sich Schüler aus höheren Jahrgängen.

An einem Erkerfenster wurde Schach gespielt, andere Schüler vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Kartenspiel oder Koboldstein.

Unsicher mischten sich die Neuen unter die älteren Schüler. Nur Albus hatte keine Lust dazu, er war missmutig und wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben. Nachdem er Fenton gefragt hatte, wie er zu seinem Schlafraum kommt, zog sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück.

Als er seinen Schlafraum betrat hob sich Albus Laune wieder. „Trudy!" Er lief zu dem Käfig, der neben einem der Betten stand und entnahm ihm eine große Schneeeule.

„Na wie geht es dir? Hast du mich vermisst, meine Süße?"

Sie klackerte mit ihrem Schnabel und biss ihm liebevoll in den Finger. Albus grinste und suchte aus seiner Truhe nach ein paar Eulenkeksen. Er gab Trudy einige davon und begann seine Robe abzulegen. Nachdem er aus den Schuhen geschlüpft war, nahm er wieder seine Eule und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Na! Du wirst mir doch keine Krümel rein machen!"

Die Eule schuhute leise und ließ sich die Streicheleinheiten ihres Besitzers gefallen. Schmunzelnd blickte Albus sich um und sah sich den Schlafraum genauer an.

Zwei kleine Laternen warfen ihr flackerndes Licht in den runden Raum. Ein fast schon antiker Kanonenofen stand in der Mitte und ließ erahnen, dass die Winter in Hogwarts sehr kalt werden würden. Fünf Himmelbetten standen Kreisförmig mit ihrem Kopfende an der Wand. Zwischen ihnen befanden sich kleine Nachttische, und der ein oder andere Stuhl. Am Fußende der Betten befand sich jeweils eine große Truhe deren Deckel das Hogwarts Wappen zierte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und vier Jungs betraten den Raum. Einer grinste und setzte sich zu Albus aufs Bett.

„Die ist aber schön! Ist das deine?"

„Jaah, sie heißt Trudy!"

Der andere Junge wollte die Eule streicheln, doch sie gab einen ärgerlichen Ton von sich und schnappte nach seinen Fingern. Er schaffte es gerade noch seine Hand in Sicherheit zu bringen und blickte Albus mit riesigen Augen an. Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah sein Gegenüber entschuldigend an.

„Sorry! Sie ist etwas eigen."

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt. Eh, bist du nicht einer der Potters?"

„Jep! Albus Severus Potter!"

„Cool, ich bin Berthram Connor!"

Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände und machten sich auch mit den anderen bekannt. Berthram Connor war groß und schlaksig. Er hatte strohblonde Haare und ein paar Sommersprossen, die ihm ein schalkhaftes Äußeres gaben. Dann kam Cole Scrapshore, etwas pummelig mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte ein breites, schiefes Grinsen und Albus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, da Cole immer zum Schielen neigte, wenn er aufgeregt war. Yusaku Yakashima hatte ein einnehmendes Wesen und sanfte Augen. Doch der auffälligste war Atticus Montaque Schmitz. Hoch aufgeschossen mit grünen Haaren, schien er nur aus Armen und Knien zu bestehen und machte einen eher ungelenken Eindruck.

Stunden später lag Albus im Bett und starrte an dessen Himmel. Der Abend war noch sehr lustig geworden. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen und es wurde nach Mitternacht, bis das Licht gelöscht wurde. Doch Albus konnte nicht einschlafen. Scorpius spukte durch seine Gedanken und der Gryffindor wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Er war enttäuscht über das Verhalten des Slytherins und Albus überlegte, wie er sich am Morgen ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Es dämmerte schon beinahe, als der Junge endlich in den Schlaf sank.

Tbc ...


	3. Nenn mich nicht Scoop!

**Nenn mich nicht Scoop!**

Drei Stunden später wurde Albus wieder wach. Müde stapfte er zu den Toiletten und danach in die Gemeinschaftsduschen. Fast wäre er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl wieder eingeschlafen. Er musste unbedingt munter werden. Etwas unschlüssig legte Albus eine Hand auf den Kaltwasserhahn und atmete einen Moment durch. Dann wurde das kalte Wasser voll aufgedreht.

Ein schriller Schrei riss Yakashima aus dem Schlaf. Irritiert blickte sich der Anglo-Japaner um, zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder verschlafen zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Albus spähte aus dem Bad, ob die anderen noch schliefen. Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund lief er zu seinem Bett und suchte sich seine Sachen raus. Rasch schlüpfte er in seine Shorts, Hose und Hemd folgten und er hüpfte wieder ins Bad, um den Mund auszuspülen. Er hatte es eilig und wollte zur Großen Halle, bevor die anderen wach wurden.

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Albus hatte nach seiner Krawatte gegriffen und gesehen, dass sie rot und golden gestreift war. Gestern war sie noch neutral schwarz, mit dem Hogwarts Wappen darauf. Nun trug sie das Gryffindor Wappen mit dem Löwen. Auch das Innenfutter seiner Schulrobe war rot und auf der linken Seite prangte ebenfalls das Gryffindor Wappen.

Er grinste und versuchte sich die Krawatte zu binden, scheiterte aber mehrmals daran und ließ es einfach sein. Während er im Laufen in seine Robe stieg, sprintete er die Treppen hinab. Obwohl Albus gestern auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum abgelenkt war, hatte er sich die Trickstufen trotzdem gemerkt und übersprang diese einfach. Am Fuße der Treppe schlitterte er nach rechts und war vor der Großen Halle angekommen.

Ein kurzer Blick hinein zeigte ihm, dass Scorpius noch nicht da war und er ging ungeduldig vor dem Eingang auf und ab. Immer wenn das Portal nach draußen sich öffnete, oder jemand aus dem Kerkerzugang stieg, hob er hoffnungsvoll den Kopf, aber Scorpius war nirgends zu sehen.

Dann erspähte er dessen weißblonden Haarschopf und lief freudig auf ihn zu. Doch der Slytherin gab vor, ihn nicht zu sehen und wollte an ihm vorbei. Aber das wollte sich der Gryffindor nicht bieten lassen und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Der Blonde starrte ihn wütend an.

„WAS?"

Albus lächelte trocken. „Dir auch einen schönen Morgen! Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Vergiss es!"

„Was soll das? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass der Sprechende Hut mich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat. Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten!"

Scorpius schnaubte. „Du hattest ihm aber auch nicht gesagt, er solle dich nach Slytherin stecken!"

Unter Scorpius eisigem Blick schaute Albus betreten zur Seite. „Das hatte ich in der Aufregung glatt vergessen."

Der Blonde verdrehte seine Augen und wollte an dem Kleineren vorbei, doch der griff nach seinem Arm.

„Was willst du noch?"

„Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!"

„Du bist in einem anderen Haus!"

„Wir könnten trotzdem Freunde sei..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Scorpis entriss ihm seinen Arm und drückte Albus gegen die Wand.

„Nein, Potter! Wir würden eh nur mit unseren Hauskameraden abhängen und uns kaum sehen."

Wut stieg in Albus auf, er versuchte sich los zu machen, aber der Slytherin hielt ihn weiterhin fest an die Wand gedrückt. Der Schwarzhaarige pustete sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Andere sind auch befreundet, obwohl sie in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind."

Jetzt wurde Scorpius laut. „ANDERE INTERESSIEREN MICH NICHT!"

„Aber..."

„Lass es gut sein. Es würde nicht funktionieren!"

Einige vorbeigehende Schüler starrten sie an und Scorpius ließ Albus los. Der griff sich wieder den Arm des Größeren und zog ihn zur Seite. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!"

Scorpius seufzte. „Slytherin - Gryffindor. Das passt nun mal nicht zusammen!" Er blickte auf Albus, der ihm bockig entgegensah.

„Warum bist du so stur?"

„Ich bin nur realistisch, Potter und mache mir nichts vor!"

„DU BIST BLÖD!"

Albus ließ Scorpius los, der ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und verärgert die Arme verschränkte. Als plötzlich ein Klatschen ertönte, wirbelten die beiden herum. Vor ihnen standen zwei Slytherins und applaudierten ihnen.

Ein Mädchen und ein Junge schienen sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu haben. Die Slytherin hob belustigt eine ihrer Augenbraue und zog ihre Stupsnase kraus.

„Klasse! Jetzt seid ihr auf Kindergartennievau angekommen!" Der Junge neben ihr begann zu lachen, während Albus und Scorpius mit hochrotem Kopf zur Seite blickten.

Malfoy neigte sich dem Gryffindor zu und raunte leise. „Selber blöd!" Damit handelte er sich einen Knuff in die Seite ein. Das Mädchen schüttelte seinen brünetten Kopf, was ihren Pferdeschwanz zum Tanzen brachte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch einfach die Hände reicht? Das Frühstück wird auch nicht ewig dauern."

„Das ist meine Sache, Bulstrode!" rief Scorpius hitzig. Die Kleine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zusammen mit ihrem Begleiter in die Große Halle.

Albus seufzte, wie kindisch war er eigentlich. „Hör mal Scorpius, sie hat Recht! Außerdem hat es auch Vorteile, wenn wir in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sieh mal, du kannst mich mit nach Slytherin nehmen und ich dich mit nach Gryffindor zum Beispiel." Er legte seine Zungenspitze an die Oberlippe und blickte sich um, ob jemand in Hörweite war, dann fügte er verschmitzt hinzu. „Das bringt mehr Spaß! James würde sagen, wir könnten doppelt so viel Schaden anrichten!"

Das erste Mal an diesem Morgen lächelte der Blonde. „Gehirn und Muskeln! Was?"

Albus hob seine Arme etwas hilflos und blickte skeptisch auf seine Oberarme. „Naja... Ich fürchte, Muskeln suchst du hier vergebens." Lachend wuschelte Scorpius durch Albus' rabenschwarzen Haarschopf. „Also gut! Dich werd ich wohl eh nicht mehr los." Damit hielt er dem Kleineren seine Hand hin, der sie erleichtert lächelnd ergriff. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht!"

Doch er hielt Scorpius Hand weiterhin fest. „Darf ich dich Scoop rufen?"

Das Lächeln verschwand schnell aus Malfoys Gesicht und er blickte den Gryffindor streng an. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorn, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Nenn mich niemals Scoop! Ich heiße Scorpius und so wirst du mich auch rufen! Und ich werde Albus zu dir sagen! Nicht Al und auch nicht Sev. KLAR!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich ab und schritt in die Große Halle. Etwas kleinlaut nickte Albus und folgte dem Slytherin, während er leise brummte. „Und mich nennt er zickig."

„Meinst du, ich kann heute Morgen bei dir sitzen?" Scorpius nickte. „Ja, warum nicht! So wie es aussieht, wartet man eh auf uns!" Am Slytherin Tisch winkte das Mädchen von eben den beiden zu.

„Na? Seit ihr euch einig geworden?"

Albus nickte und ließ sich neben Scorpius nieder, während sich die Kleine ein wenig über den Tisch beugte. „Hi! Ich bin Myriel Bulstrode und der schweigsame Typ an meiner Seite ist Nicola Zabini!"

„Hallo! Ich bin Albus Potter! Sagt einfach Al zu mir!" Er schüttelte beiden die Hand und Zabini grinste ihn an.

„Dir gefällt es wohl am Löwentisch nicht?" Es belustigte ihn, als Albus rot wurde und verlegen seinen Blick abwandte.

„Meine Verwandten nerven ein wenig."

Zabini winkte ab. „Das kenn ich, ich bin froh, dass meine große Schwester bereits ihren Abschluss hat!" Myriel stimmte dem zu und Albus begann sich erleichtert seinen Teller voll zu schaufeln. Fleischkäse, gebackene Bohnen, Spiegelei, Speck und Würstchen. Scorpius betrachtete skeptisch den Teller und dann Albus.

„Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, so dünn zu bleiben, wenn du dir jeden Morgen diese Massen reinschaufelst?"

Albus grinste mit vollem Mund über das ganze Gesicht und der Blonde sah missbilligend auf einen Rest Eidotter, der dem Schwarzhaarigen unter der Lippe klebte. Mühsam schluckte Albus und spülte mit einem kräftigen Schluck Kürbissaft nach.

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen vor lauter Aufregung fast nicht essen können. Man ich habe einen tierischen Kohldampf!" Dann spachtelte er munter weiter.

Rose Weasley saß am Gryffindor Tisch und betrachtete den leeren Platz neben sich. Sie zog die Stirn kraus und lies ihre Blicke suchend durch die Halle schweifen. Bei den Slytherin fand sie endlich, wonach sie suchte.

„Ähh, hat der sich verlaufen?"

James warf einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherin Tisch und lachte. „Ihm scheint es tatsächlich ernst zu sein. Eins muss ich ihm lassen. Er ist zäh!"

Während Rose und Polly grinsten, erhob sich Fred Weasley etwas besorgt. „Oh Mann! Ich hoffe, das gibt keinen Ärger!"

Parkinson kam mit zwei anderen Slytherin den Tisch entlang und baute sich hinter Albus auf.

„Lo, Potter! Hast du dich verlaufen oder bist du einfach nur zu dämlich, um deinen Tisch zu finden?"

Kurz betrachtete der so rüde Angesprochene die drei Gestalten. Parkinson war der Kleinste von ihnen, flankiert von zwei riesigen Burschen, von denen man dem einen nicht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Troll absprechen konnte. Den anderen kannte Albus noch von gestern aus dem Zug. Schließlich wandte sich der Gryffindor wieder seinem Essen zu, da er besseres mit seiner Zeit anfangen wollte, als sich über diese drei Trottel zu ärgern.

Ziemlich verdattert darüber, auf diese Weise ignoriert zu werden, stieß Parkinson Albus an.

„Ey du Pimpf, ich rede mit dir!"

Scorpius, der die ganze Zeit ruhig neben dem Gryffindor saß, legte seine Gabel zur Seite und ergriff einen Becher mit Kürbissaft. Doch bevor er ihn an seine Lippen setzte, erschien ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Verzieh dich, Parkinson! Ich habe Potter an unseren Tisch gebeten! Also nimm diesen Bergtroll und sein Anhängsel und zieh Leine! Sonst mach ich dir Beine."

„Du und welche Armee, Malfoy?"

Doch das selbstgefällige Grinsen fiel sehr schnell aus Parkinsons Gesicht. Albus, Myriel und Nicola hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und standen langsam auf. Nachdem Scorpius seinen Becher gelehrt hatte, erhob er sich elegant und stellte sich dem mopsgesichtigen Jungen gegenüber.

„Damit wären wir schon mal zu viert. Und wenn ich mir Potters Bruder und die Weasleys anschaue, die sich hier rein zufällig in der Nähe herumtreiben, könnte man tatsächlich von einer kleinen Armee sprechen."

Parkinson und seine Begleiter wirbelten erschrocken herum. Tatsächlich, da standen James, Rose und die anderen Weasleys etwas abseits, aber dennoch bereit einzugreifen, falls es nötig werden sollte.

Der einem Troll ähnelnde Junge neigte sich Parkinson zu. „Dennis, lass uns abhauen, dass sind zu viele!" Parkinson starrte ihn an, danach wandte er sich wieder Scorpius und Albus zu. Der Blonde beobachte amüsiert das Mienenspiel seines Hausgenossen und hatte so seine Not, nicht einfach vor Lachen loszuprusten, da Albus ihn die ganze Zeit in die Seite knuffte.

Wut und Angst wechselten sich in Parkinsons Gesicht ab und er saugte zittern wie eine Ratte an seinen Vorderzähnen. Schließlich wandten sich die drei um und verließen fluchtartig die Halle.

„Das war wohl mehr als erbärmlich!" Damit setzte sich Scorpius wieder hin. Albus tat es ihm gleich, doch Myriel und Nicola blieben stehen.

„Tut mir leid, wir müssen langsam los. Wir sehen uns später?"

Albus nickte ihnen zu und sie ließen die beiden allein zurück. Der Gryffindor fischte in der Tasche seiner Robe ein Stück Pergament hervor und entfaltete es auf dem Tisch.

„Lass uns mal schauen, welche Fächer wir zusammen haben. Hast du deinen Stundenplan dabei?"

„Brauch ich nicht, ich kenn meinen Plan auswendig!" Mit großen Augen starrte der Kleinere Scorpius an. „Was? Schon? Mann, ich bin beeindruckt!" Der Slytherin beugte sich über Albus Stundenplan und deutete auf einige Felder.

„Hier! Heute Vormittag haben wir zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Genau wie am Mittwochnachmittag und am Freitag." Albus nickte freudig. „Jaah und hier am Dienstag und Freitag haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammen mit euch und dazu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Cool! Das sind mehr Fächer als ich gedacht hatte."

„Jaah! Aber ich muss jetzt auch los, gleich beginnt Kräuterkunde." Sie erhoben sich und verließen die Halle. Scorpius blieb stehen und schaute zu Albus.

„Ich finde es schön, dass wir Freunde geworden sind." Der Kleinere begann zu lächeln, doch Scorpius betrachtete ihn missbilligend.

„Sag mal, wie läufst du eigentlich rum?" Er wischte Albus mit dem Daumen, den Rest Eidotter vom Kinn und zuppelte an einem Hemdzipfel, der unter dem Pullover hervorlugte.

„Unglaublich! Ei im Gesicht, das Hemd guckt raus!"

Peinlich berührt blickte sich Albus mit roten Wangen um, da ein paar Mädchen kichernd an ihnen vorüber gingen.

„He! Das mach ich allein. Du bist ja schlimmer als meine Mutter!"

Das war wirklich etwas demütigend, zumal Scorpius wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussah. Seine Schuluniform stand ihm gut. Die lange schwarze Robe betonte seine schlanke Gestalt und deren grünes Innenfutter bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu seinen platinblonden Haaren, die er wie üblich streng nach hinten gegeelt trug. Albus musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, dem Slytherin ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht zu streichen.

„Deine Krawatte sieht beschissen aus!"

Albus blies die Backen auf und ließ die Luft wieder geräuschvoll raus. „Ja nun, ich kann den Knoten nicht!"

Scorpius nickte einmal, er griff sich die beiden Enden der Krawatte und band sie dem Kleineren. „Zappel nicht so rum! Nicht, dass ich dich noch damit erwürge." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. „So jetzt sitzt sie perfekt. Ich zeig dir später noch, wie man das macht!"

Damit spurtete er los. Doch am Zugang zu den Kellergewölben blieb er stehen und wandte sich Albus nochmals zu. „Wir treffen uns nachher am Kerkerzugang für Zaubertränke. Weißt du wo das ist?"

Albus nickte. „Bis später!"

Plötzlich erschrak er. Er blickte zur gewaltigen Uhr im Eingangsportal und ihm wurde schlagartig heiß und kalt. Er hatte seine Sachen noch oben im Gryffindorturm und würde es kaum schaffen, in den siebten Stock zu hechten und dann noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht. Das war ja eine schöne Blamage, am ersten Tag und gleich noch zur ersten Schulstunde zu spät! Seine Mutter würde ihm bestimmt einen Heuler schicken.

„AL!" Er blickte auf und sah Rose und seine Zimmernachbarn auf sich zukommen. Yusaku Yakashima hielt ihm seine Schultasche hin. „Hier Al, wir müssen uns beeilen. Gleich haben wir Geschichte der Zauberei!" Albus starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Geschichte der Zauberei?"

„Tja, beginnen wir unsere Zeit in Hogwarts mit dem langweiligsten Fach das es gibt!"

Ergebend nickte Albus ihm zu und reihte sich in die Gruppe ein, die sich auf den Weg zu Fenton machte, der seine Erstsemester einsammelte, um sie zu dem Unterricht zu führen. Rose ging neben Albus und sah in von der Seite an.

„Und? Alles im Lot?"

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Jaah! Ich denke schon!"

Albus Severus Potter freute sich. Vergessen waren all die Ängste und Befürchtungen. Er hatte neue Freunde gefunden. Allerdings auch ein paar Feinde. Doch mit Scorpius an seiner Seite versprach die Sache noch ganz aufregend zu werden.

Tbc ...


	4. Ein langer Morgen

**Ein langer Morgen**

Geschichte der Zauberei. Es gab wohl kein anderes Fach in Hogwarts, das bei den Schülern so unbeliebt war. Nicht mal der Unterricht in Zaubertränke war so unpopulär. Dies lag nicht unbedingt an dem Schulfach selbst, schließlich ist Geschichte per se nicht langweilig. Hexen und Zauberer in ihrem Streben nach Macht und Ruhm. Koboldaufstände. Elfen und Feen im Kampf mit Zentauren und Trollen, all dies birgt normalerweise den Stoff für so manche spannenden Legenden und Erzählungen.

Nein, das Problem lag wohl eher bei Professor Binns, der dieses Fach unterrichtete. Das außergewöhnliche an ihm war, dass er ein Geist war. Irgendwann war der Mensch Binns gestorben und sein Geist morgens aufgestanden und zur Arbeit gegangen. Im ersten Augenblick waren seine Kollegen überrascht. Aber in Anbetracht der Anforderungen die der Unterricht an den Lehrer stellte, schien ein Geist keine schlechte Wahl für diesen Posten.

Das Problem war, dass Professor Binns, der schon vor seinem Tod ein eher langweiliger Zeitgenosse war, als Geist auch nicht gerade zu einem Ausbund von Unterhaltsamkeit wurde. Wie ein Uhrwerk ratterte er in seiner eintönigen, hohen Stimme seine Texte und Daten herunter und tötete damit den letzten Rest des Interesses seiner Schüler am Lehrstoff.

Albus schlief. Irgendwann, als Schamanen und Druiden sich ihren ersten Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Magie stellten, driftete sein Geist ab in unendliche Universen. Den Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt, lag der Schwarzhaarige mehr auf seinem Pult als er daran saß.

Binns einschläfernde Stimme vernebelte sein Hirn und ließ ihm die Augenlider schwer werden. Doch der Strubbelkopf war nicht der einzige der schlief. In der ganzen Klasse dröhnte eine Kakophonie der unterschiedlichsten Schnarchtöne. Rose Weasley stieß frustriert die Luft aus, ihre blauen Augen wanderten nach links und rechts und sie fragte sich, wie ihre Mutter die Stunden in diesem Fach bewältigt hatte, ohne sich gleich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen.

Ihr Blick blieb an Albus hängen, der gerade glückselig lächelnd, einen Baumstamm zersägte. Das tiefe Brummen, das er beim Schnarchen von sich gab, ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven. Langsam rann ihm Speichel über die Unterlippe und sammelte sich in einem großen Tropfen. Sie starrte wie gebannt darauf und konnte ihre Augen nicht abwenden. Schließlich, wie in Zeitlupe lief ihm die Spucke über sein Kinn und stürzte einen langen Faden ziehend nach unten.

Rose seufzte und wandte sich wieder ab. Nach fünf weiteren Minuten, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, gab sie es erneut auf, Binns eintönigem Redeschwall zu folgen.

Vielleicht sollte sie es so machen wie ihr Cousin. Sie ließ ihren Blick auf Albus ruhen und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Plötzlich kippte Albus nach vorn und knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Was n´ los?"

Hektisch blickte er um sich, ob ihn irgendjemand gesehen hatte. Um zu vermeiden, dass sie vor Lachen losprustete, kniff Rose die Lippen zusammen. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Unterarme und wurde von einem unterdrückten Lachanfall geschüttelt. Albus wiederum warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu und wischte sich über das noch feuchte Kinn.

Er sah zur Seite, aber weder Yusaku oder Atticus zu seiner Rechten, noch Cole der links neben Rose saß, schienen etwas mitbekommen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich weil sie selbst dösten. Nur Berthram der hinter ihm saß, beugte sich nach vorn und flüsterte. „Guten Morgen Dornröschen." Das war für die arme Rose zuviel, gerade als Albus zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, brüllte die Rothaarige vor Lachen los.

Ziemlich konsterniert unterbrach Professor Binns seinen Sermon und musterte Rose eisig, die sich verzweifelt beide Hände auf den Mund presste. Dann läutete es.

Erleichterung machte sich breit. Verschlafen stopften die Schüler ihre Bücher in die Taschen und verließen schnell den Raum.

Auch Albus beeilte sich. Ohne auf die anderen zu warten, lief er den Gang entlang und kam schließlich durch eine Tür zur großen Treppe. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend spurtete er bis zum Erdgeschoss. Dort stand er etwas unschlüssig herum, eigentlich sollten sie warten, bis ihr Vertrauensschüler sie abholte und zu den Kerkern brachte, aber er wollte zu Scorpius so schnell wie möglich. Ein Hufflepuff sah ihn an.

„He! Hast du dich verlaufen?"

„Nicht so direkt. Ich will zu den Kerkern!"

Der Andere sah ihn fragend an. „Du bist doch ein Gryffindor? Oder hast du Unterricht in Zaubertränke?"

Albus nickte, der Hufflepuff wies mit seiner Hand auf das Eingangsportal. Verdeutlicht durch ein paar Gesten erklärte er, wie der Gryffindor zum Kerker kam. Der grinste ihn dankend an und lief weiter, während der Hufflepuff den Kopf schüttelte. „Erstklässler!"

Nachdem Albus nach draußen gegangen war, lief er links durch den Rundgang, der um den Innenhof führte. Weiter ging es im Laufschritt über das Viadukt zu einem Wehrgang und einen weiteren Hof, bis er durch ein Seitenportal einen Nebenkomplex der Schule betrat. Dann hatte er endlich den Zugang zu den Kerkern erreicht.

Er sah schon die ersten Slytherins, die aus Kräuterkunde kamen. Einige nickten ihm zu, andere ignorierten ihn. Er dachte kurz über seinen Vater nach, der bei den Slytherins, als er noch zur Schule ging, sehr verhasst war, da wurde er plötzlich angerempelt. Unsanft landete er auf dem Boden und Parkinson grinste ihn an.

„Ey Blindschleiche! Steh hier nicht so blöd rum!" Er kicherte und der Junge, der Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Troll hatte, Albus hatte erfahren, dass er der Sohn von Markus Flint war, blickte den Slytherin an.

„Soll ich ihn aufmischen?"

Gerne hätte sich Parkinson das angesehen. Und er zog es gerade in Erwägung, den am Boden Liegenden in den Magen zu treten, doch plötzlich kamen die Gryffindor unter der Führung Fentons aus dem Seitenzugang, über den man in den ersten Stock des Hauptgebäudes kam. Geistesgegenwärtig bückte sich Parkinson und zog Albus am Arm hoch.

„Mensch Potter, pass doch auf, wo du hintrittst!"

Albus starrte ihn aus schmalen Augen an. „Das zahl ich dir noch heim, Parkinson!" Doch der grinste nur schief. „In einem anderen Leben, Potter!" Damit wandte er sich ab und schritt durch den Kerkerzugang, gefolgt von Flint.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt sah ihn Theodore Fenton an. Doch Albus nickte als wäre nichts passiert. „Schon gut, ich war nur zu ungeschickt." Der Vertrauensschüler akzeptierte die Antwort, sah aber den Jüngeren streng an. „Warum bist du eigentlich schon da? Also wirklich Albus, du bist schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack voller Schnatze." Zerknirscht blickten ihn die grünen Augen an und er gab Albus einen Klaps auf den Kopf, mit dem die Sache erledigt war.

Während die anderen die Treppe runter gingen, kamen Myriel und Nicola um die Ecke. Grinsend lief ihnen Albus entgegen.

„Na? Wie war Kräuterkunde?"

Während Zabini mit den Schultern zuckte, da er nicht ganz so mit dem Fach warm geworden war, geriet Myriel regelrecht ins Schwärmen.

„TOOOOOL! Die Gewächshäuser sind klasse und Professor Longbottom ist sooo niedlich!"

Oh-oh, dachte sich Albus, da würde jemand mit Rose ins Gehege kommen, denn seine Cousine mochte Neville sehr gut leiden.

„Wo ist Scoop?"

Myriel warf den Kopf arrogant in den Nacken und legte sich die rechte Hand an die Schulter. Mit einem näselnden Tonfall und kraus gezogener Nase, persiflierte sie Scorpius.

„Lord Malfoy legt Wert auf seine aristokratische Stellung und zieht es vor, sich nicht unter das niedere Fußvolk zu mischen. Seine Lordschaft wird jedoch die Güte haben in Bälde zu erscheinen."

Damit stolzierte sie an Albus vorbei, der mit den Augen rollte. Die beiden Slytherin gingen zum Kerker und Albus wurde langsam ungeduldig. Wo blieb der Blonde bloß? Drei Slytherinmädchen kamen vorbei und der Schwarzhaarige warf ihnen einen verlegenen Blick zu. Sie grinsten ihn an. „Hi, Albus!" Kichernd liefen sie schnell weiter, während Albus sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

„Na, Casanova? Du fängst aber schon früh an!" Scorpius genoss es, wie Albus peinlich berührt abwinkte. „Erzähl keinen Quatsch. Sag mir lieber wie Kräuterkunde war!"

Der Slytherin ging auf das Ablenkungsmanöver ein. „Nicht schlecht, was hattest du?"

„Geschichte der Zauberei!"

Scorpius verzog bedauernd das Gesicht. „Du Armer. Professor Binns?"

Albus nickte ergeben und seufzte. „Professor Binns!"

Lächelnd legte ihm Scorpius den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn zu den Kerkerstufen.

„Vergiss deine Pein, dafür kommt jetzt die Einführung in das Interessanteste aller Fächer. Zaubertränke!"

Der Gryffindor war da etwas anderer Meinung, behielt diese aber wohlweislich für sich. Im Labor für Zaubertränke angekommen, suchte sich Scorpius einen Platz in den vorderen Reihen. Er zog Albus neben sich auf die Bank, der sich ihren Tisch genauer betrachtete. Zwei massive Holztische, die mit einer Vorrichtung verbunden waren, auf der man zwei Kessel erhitzen konnte.

Hier würde er also in den kommenden Jahren die Zutaten für seine Tränke aufbereiten, zerkleinern und brauen. Und hoffentlich ohne dabei etwas in die Luft zu jagen, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu, als er sich eine dunkle, sternförmig nach außen verlaufene Vertiefung, auf seinem Tisch etwas näher ansah.

Das Gewölbe, in dem sie sich befanden, war düster. Die Steinquader der Wände waren über die Zeit dunkel angelaufen und schluckten das schale Licht, der Öllampen eher, als das sie es reflektierten. Fenster gab es keine, was dem Raum etwas Morbides gab. Vor einer großen Schiefertafel befand sich das Lehrerpult, daneben eine lange Bank, überfüllt mit Reagenzien, einem Kessel und anderen Gerätschaften, die für die Zubereitung verschiedenster Tränke nötig waren.

Der ganze Raum war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und Albus konnte sehen, dass Rose sich gut mit Yusaku verstand. Sie teilten sich einen Tisch, auf der anderen Seite und diskutierten scheinbar eine Passage aus dem Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke. Albus grinste, genau wie ihre Mutter.

Er winkte kurz Myriel und Nicola zu und bemerkte Parkinson mit seinen Kumpel in der letzten Reihe. Wütend blickte er den Slytherin an, mit ihm hatte er noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Ein unsanfter Knuff ließ ihn herumfahren.

Scopius wies mit einem Nicken nach vorn, wo sich gerade eine Hexe ans Lehrerpult stellte. Ihre stechend blauen Augen musterten die Klasse. Sie betrachtete die Schüler einem nach dem anderen, während sie nervös ihre schmalen, knochigen Hände knetete und ihre Knöchel ab und an knacken ließ.

Als sie bei Albus anlangte, betrachtete sie ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde. Er starrte trotzig zurück, nicht bereit dieses Blickduell zu verlieren. Er hasste es, wenn ihn andere anstarrten. Meistens ging der Schwarzhaarige dann weg. Doch wenn dies die Situation nicht ermöglichte, so wie hier, dann setzte sich sein Trotzkopf durch und er starrte dann so lange zurück, bis die anderen den Blick abwandten. Das beherrschte Albus sehr gut. Schließlich hatte er jahrelange Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gewonnen, in den Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem großen Bruder. War der alte Sack doch noch zu was nütze.

Die Abstände, in der die Tränkemeisterin nervös ihre Knöcheln knacken lies, wurden kürzer. Es irritierte sie, dass ein Schüler ihrem stechenden Blick nicht auswich. Doch die grünen Augen hinter der Brille machten keine Anstalten, den Kontakt zu brechen.

Bevor die Stille anfing langsam peinlich zu werden, fasste sie ihre gesamte Klasse wieder ins Auge.

„Ich bin Professor Briddles! Für die nächsten sieben Jahre werde ich Ihnen die Geheimnisse der Kunst des Brauens verschiedenster Zaubertränke näher bringen."

Während sie über die Anforderungen und Gefahren schwadronierte, die es bei der Zubereitung der Tränke gab, unterbrach sie das Kneten ihrer Hände selten. Nur ab und an strich sie mit einer Hand durch ihre dünnen, violetten Haare.

Überhaupt schien violett, wie Albus bemerkte, der bevorzugte Farbton seiner Professorin zu sein, den sie in allen Varianten trug. Ihre hagere Gestalt war in eine pflaumenfarbene Robe gehüllt, darunter trug sie einen Rock aus malvefarbenem Stoff und ihre langen Beinen steckten in hohen, geschnürten, lila Lederstiefel.

Lydia Briddles kam zum Ende ihres Vortrages und im Gegensatz zu Professor Binns, hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Klasse.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Sie bereits über Zaubertränke wissen! Wer möchte was sagen?"

Als Rosies Arm in die Höhe schoss, musste Albus grinsen. Sie war halt ganz die Mama. Professor Briddles nickte ihr zu.

„Ja... ?" Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Roses Haare sprach sie weiter. „... Ms Weasley?"

„Es gibt verschiedene Arten Tränke zu zubereiten, darum müssen auch die Zutaten unterschiedlich bearbeitet werden. Es gibt Tränke, die werden kalt gemixt. Dann haben wir dünnflüssige und dickflüssige Tränke, die im Kessel gebraut werden."

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Briddles Lippen. „Sehr gut! Fünf Punkte für Gryfindor!"

So ging es weiter, aber während der Rest der Klasse schon sehr schnell mit seinem Wissen am Ende war, entbrannte ein kleines Duell zwischen Rose und Scorpius. Wozu dient ein Bezoar und wo konnte man ihn finden? Was ist die Wirkung von Vielsafttrank? Warum müssen einige Zutaten im Kessel entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn verrührt werden? Und so weiter...

Doch schließlich musste Rose aufgeben, was Scorpius mit Genugtuung erfüllte. Überheblich grinsend hob er wieder den Arm. Er zählte die verschiedenen Arten der Zubereitung von Belladonna auf, je nachdem ob man die Samenkapseln, die Blüten, die Blätter, besser bekannt als Belladonnakraut oder die Wurzeln verarbeitete. Dies brachte ihm erneut zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin ein und Briddles schien zufrieden.

„Nun, gibt es jemanden der mir was zu den Eigenschaften von Belladonna sagen kann?"

Wieder schoss Scorpius Arm in die Höhe und Albus rollte mit seinen Augen. Der Blonde gab die heilende Wirkung von Belladonna an und erntete einmal mehr Punkte für sein Haus. Als er den Mund erneut öffnete, hob sie ihre Hand und gebat ihm Einhalt.

„Noch jemand anderes, der mir sagen kann, welche Eigenschaft Belladonna noch hat?"

Sie blickte sich um, doch niemand sagte etwas. Dann sah sie wieder Albus an.

„Sie vielleicht, Mr Potter?"

Albus schluckte, er versuchte sich alles, was er über Belladonna wusste, ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und plapperte dann einfach drauf los.

„In Verbindung mit Silberlackmus und Mondscheinfarn stinkt es wie Teufel."

Stille! Keiner sagte ein Wort und Albus saß der Kragen ziemlich eng um den Hals. Verlegen zog der Schwarzhaarige seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Er hatte mal wieder das Erstbeste gesagt, das ihm einfiel, ohne zu denken. Parkinson und seine Freunde fingen plötzlich an zu lachen und Albus wurde feuerrot.

„Ein Punkt für Gryffindor!"

Albus riss seine Augen erstaunt auf und Parkinson schien plötzlich an einem Hustenanfall zu ersticken. Mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht sah Briddles auf den Gryffindor hinab.

„Ich sehe, dass man bei Weasleys & Weasleys Zauberscherze, auch einiges über Zaubertrankzutaten lernen kann. Ich meinte jedoch eine andere, als diese eher von kindlichen Gemütern bevorzugte Eigenschaft. Nun Mr Potter?"

Sie warf einen strengen Blick auf den noch röchelnden Parkinson, während Albus sich hilflos den Kopf nach einer Antwort zermarterte. Plötzlich merkte er, wie Scorpius gegen seinen Fuß trat. Von der Lehrerin ungesehen kreuzte der Blonde seine Zeigefinger, streckte seine Zunge seitlich etwas heraus und verdrehte die Augen. Albus verstand und wirbelte auf seinem Platz herum.

„Giftig!"

Briddles, die mit keiner Antwort gerechnet hatte, machte vor Schreck einen kleinen Satz, während Albus fieberhaft nachdachte. Da Belladonna eine heilende Wirkung hatte, war es wahrscheinlich, dass geringe Mengen nicht schädlich waren.

„Ab einer bestimmten Menge ist Belladonna giftig!"

„Sehr gut! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Den darauf ausbrechenden Jubel ließ sie durchgehen und Albus sah mit Vergnügen, das Parkinson kurz vorm Platzen war. Als sich wieder alles beruhigt hatte und Professor Briddles ein Kapitel aus dem Lehrbuch vorlesen lies, sah der Gryffindor kurz zu Scorpius. Der Slytherin sah in fragend an und lächelte, als Albus ihm dankbar zuzwinkerte.

Als die Stunde zum Ende gekommen war, stürmten die Schüler wie eine Herde, vor Panik aufgescheuchter Wühlmäuse die Kerkertreppe hoch. Der Hunger trieb sie an und so strebten sie der Großen Halle entgegen.

„Hmmmh Futter!" Mit einem Grinsen stiefelte Albus in die Halle, die schon mit vielen Schülern gefüllt war. Als er merkte, dass Scorpius zum Slytherin Tisch wollte, griff er seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu seinem Tisch.

„He! Was zum... ?"

„Jetzt sitzt du bei uns!"

Der Slytherin war nicht gerade begeistert. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn so herum schob. Seine bisherigen Freunde, oder besser gesagt Bekannten, denn besonders enge Freunde hatte er nicht, verhielten sich ihm gegenüber sehr reserviert. Scorpius machte ihnen keinen Vorwurf deswegen. Er wusste, dass er sich anderen gegenüber abweisend verhielt. Dass er niemanden an sich heran ließ. Doch dieser strubbelhaarige, grünäugige Wildfang schaffte ihn.

Warum er Albus Nähe so genoss wusste Scorpius selber nicht. War es seine Hartnäckigkeit? War es seine Unvoreingenommenheit, die er Scorpius gegenüber hatte? Der Blonde konnte es nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, dass er sich einfach freute Albus um sich zu haben. Deshalb war er auch so enttäuscht, als der Schwarzhaarige nach Gryffindor kam. Er beschloss einfach wie immer auf Distanz zu gehen und hatte Albus ignoriert. In Sachen Freundschaft hatte er keine große Erfahrung und so konnte Scorpius es sich nicht vorstellen, mit jemand aus einem anderen Haus Freundschaft zu schließen. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um jemand aus Gryffindor handelte. Die beinahe schon traditionelle Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor war lange nicht mehr so ausgeprägt wie zu Harry Potters Zeiten, aber gewisse Ressentiments waren unvermeidlich.

Am Löwentisch war man gerade dabei die Qualitäten der Küche zu testen. Rose grinste, als sich Albus und Scorpius neben sie setzten.

„Ihr beide habt euch auch gesucht und gefunden was?"

Scorpius hob in seiner unnachahmlichen Art seine Augenbraue. „Ich wurde genötigt!" Das brachte wiederum Albus zum lachen. „Ach was! Er ziert sich nur. Es dauert immer etwas bei ihm bis er auftaut."

„Ja, rede nur so als ob ich nicht da wäre."

„Stimmt´s etwa nicht?!"

„Red nicht so blöd! Reich mir lieber die Kartoffeln!"

„Sag Bitte!"

Albus schluckte, jetzt war er zu weit gegangen. Er dankte Merlin dafür, dass ihn Scorpius Blick nicht gleich zu Staub zerfallen lies. Rasch reichte er dem Slytherin die Schüssel mit den gratinierten Kartoffeln und lächelte ihn an. James neigte sich leicht nach vorn und sprach den Blonden an.

„Heh, du hast ihn ja richtig im Griff! Genau so muss man mit ihm umspringen."

Scorpius schnaufte und James musste sich plötzlich rasch ducken um einem Knödel auszuweichen, mit dem Albus nach ihm warf.

„Oy, Manieren Kleiner, denk an deine Manieren!"

Ihnen gegenüber setzten sich Albus vier Mitbewohner. Während Yusaku scheu lächelnd Rose ansah, grinsten die anderen drei Scorpius an.

„Du hast es ja mächtig drauf in Zaubertränke."

Der Blonde schaute etwas skeptisch, als Berthram, Cole und Atticus ihre Arme erhoben und sich wiederholt verneigten.

„Oh, großer Malfoy, erleuchte uns mit deiner Weisheit!"

„Das hab ich nicht verdient!" Mit einem Seufzen legte Scorpius den Kopf auf Albus Schulter, der ihm tröstend auf den Arm klopfte. James sah die drei fragend an und Cole bemerkte kichernd.

„Er hat heute in Zaubertränke so richtig mit seinem Wissen aufgetrumpft!"

Rose nickte. „Er hat sogar mich alt aussehen lassen."

„Na ja, kein Wunder bei seiner Familie."

„Halt die Klappe James!"

„Ok, ok! Bevor du noch mit weiteren Knödel nach mir wirfst."

Albus sah seinen Bruder missbilligend an. Er wusste wie sensibel Scorpius auf dieses Thema reagierte und er wollte nicht, das sein Freund sich ärgerte. Doch der Slytherin ließ sich nichts anmerken und wandte sich James zu.

„Schon gut, wir Malfoys waren seit Generationen Meister auf diesem Gebiet. Deshalb solltest du immer darauf achten, was du dir in den Mund stopfst!" Er zwinkerte Albus zu und widmete sich weiter seinem Mahl. James, der gerade so richtig herzhaft in eine Pastete beißen wollte, sah sich diese argwöhnisch etwas näher an. Dann blickte er zu Scorpius und ließ die Pastete resignierend auf seinen Teller fallen.

„Ich glaub, ich bin satt!"

tbc...


	5. Slytherin versus Gryffindor

**Slytherin versus Gryffindor**

Nach der Mittagspause änderte sich der normale Stundenplan etwas. Statt den, bis zum Nachmittag vorgesehenen Fächern, gab es eine Begehung der Schule. Am Morgen hatten die Hufflepuffs zusammen mit den Ravenclaws ihren Rundgang. Nun waren die Gryffindor und die Slytherin an der Reihe.

McGonagall sagte die Schule sei weitläufig, nun sie hatte nicht übertrieben. Geführt von Fenton und Sylvana Nott, der Vertrauensschülerin von Slytherin, erkundete die Gruppe das Schloss. Unterrichtsräume, Astronomieturm, und Gewächshäuser wurden ausgiebig besichtigt. Innenhöfe, Bootsanleger, nicht zu vergessen der Eulenturm und auch Hagrids Hütte wurden ihnen gezeigt. Doch als die Schüler zum Quidditch-Stadion kamen, waren alle plötzlich sehr aufgeregt.

Fenton grinste. „Jetzt haben wir ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit." Nott warf einen gelangweilten Blick auf die Schar, die sich neugierig das Stadion anschaute.

Das ovale Spielfeld wurde von hohen Tribünen gesäumt, die mit ihren Wappen bedruckten Stoffbahnen, Flaggen und Wimpel, an mittelalterliche Tribünen eines Turnierplatzes erinnerten. An den beiden Enden des Spielfeldes thronten die riesigen Torstangen, mit den Ringen, je drei an der Zahl.

Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Scorpius die Slytherin-Tribüne, an seiner Seite spürte er Albus.

„Bist du auch so gespannt darauf, wenn nächste Woche der Flugunterricht beginnt?"

„Jaah! Und du? Bist du schon mal auf einem Besen geflogen?"

„Machst du Witze? Bei meiner Verwandtschaft!" Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Albus Lippen. „Ich musste schon mit neun Jahren einspringen, wenn beim Quidditch nicht genug Mann zur Hand waren. Dad und Onkel Ron haben mir einiges beigebracht. Und Ma und Tante Hermione hatten geschimpft, da sie es für zu gefährlich hielten."

„Mein Vater hat mir das fliegen beigebracht." Man konnte den Stolz in der Stimme des Slytherins hören. Albus grinste. Meistens wenn Scorpius über seinen Vater sprach, merkte man, dass er ihn sehr verehrte.

„Da Malfoy Manor von riesigen Ländereien umgeben ist, konnte ich auch immer ungestört durch die Lüfte jagen."

„Der Fuchsbau ist weit abgelegen, so dass das auch kein großes Problem war."

Der Blonde schaute Albus an. „Ich würde dich gern mal fliegen sehen."

Mit einem Lächeln wehrte Albus ab. „Ich bin nicht besonders gut. Aber welchen Besen hast du?"

Nicht ohne Stolz grinste Scorpius. „Natürlich den neusten aus der Nimbus Millennium Serie. Den Nimbus 2016! Und du?"

„Den Thunderbolt-Lightning!"

Scorpius nickte anerkennend, Albus Besen war die Weiterentwicklung des Firebolts, der gut zehn Jahre lang als das Maß aller Dinge galt. Nimbus hatte es erst nach jahrelanger Entwicklung der Millennium Serie geschafft, mit dem Firebolt gleichzuziehen. Dann wurde der Thunderbolt-Lightning auf den Markt gebracht und Nimbus hatte wieder das Nachsehen. Erst das 2016er Modell konnte die Lücke zum Thunderbolt wieder schließen.

„Nicht schlecht!" Er seufzte und gab einem Stein einen Tritt. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso wir im ersten Jahr nicht unsere eigenen Besen mitbringen dürfen. Und was mich am meisten fuchst, ist dass wir erst in unserem zweiten Jahr in die Quidditch-Mannschaft aufgenommen werden. Und dass obwohl dein Vater als jüngster Sucher in die Geschichte eingegangen ist! In seinem ersten Schuljahr!"

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich muss auch bis nächstes Jahr warten."

Albus klopfte dem anderen tröstend auf die Schulter. „Es würde mir ohne dich eh keine Freude machen."

Forschend schaute Scorpius dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht. „Dir ist schon klar dass wir gegeneinander kämpfen müssen?"

Etwas unbehaglich nickte Albus, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Doch bevor er noch irgendwas sagen konnte, entbrannte weiter vorn ein kleiner Disput zwischen Fenton und Nott.

„Na Theo, freust du dich schon, wenn wir euch im nächsten Spiel wieder den Hintern versohlen?"

Mit hochrotem Kopf schaute Fenton zur Slytherin. „Warte nur bis nächstes Jahr, da haben wir Potter!"

„Ob der Kleine genauso gut ist wie sein Vater muss sich erst noch zeigen!"

„Oh, da mach dir mal keine Sorge Sylvana, nächstes Jahr wird eure Siegesserie zu Ende sein!"

Sie blickte kurz nach oben als ob sie überlegen müsste, dann grinste sie über das ganze Gesicht. „Und wir haben dann Malfoy! So what?!"

An ihrem Gesicht konnte man sehen, dass Sylvana es genoss Fenton zu triezen. Er machte es ihr aber auch zu einfach. Da stand er, wie ein armer Tropf, mit zusammengebissenen Lippen und roten Ohren. Da war es auch nicht besonders hilfreich, als sie um ihn herum schlich und ihn im Nacken kraulte.

„So widerspenstig mein kleines Kätzchen? Rrrrrrrrrrrr...!"

Sie schnurrte ihm direkt ins Ohr. Zuerst konnte Theodor noch an sich halten. Er zählte innerlich bis zehn und gab sich Mühe, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Aber die Slytherin kannte ihn lange genug und wusste wo er seine Schwachstellen hatte.

Sanft fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger in Kreisen über seine Brust, leicht neigten sich ihre Lippen seinem Ohr zu und ganz leise, so leise dass nur er es hören konnte, wisperte Sylvana.

„Dabei warst du gestern Abend noch ganz zutraulich, mein Kater."

Das war´s! Alle Zurückhaltung vergessend, brüllte der Braunhaarige mit knallrotem Kopf los.

„ICH HALTE JEDE WETTE, DAS MALFOY GEGEN POTTER KEINE CHANCE HAT. ALBUS WÜRDE IHN BEI EINEM WETTFLIEGEN IN GRUND UND BODEN FLIEGEN!"

„Hmh! Ok Theo, Deal! Wir wetten, Slytherin mit Malfoy gegen Gryffindor und Potter."

Fentons Kinnlade klappte nach unten und er stierte Sylvana an, als ob ihr soeben zwei Rennbesen aus den Ohren gewachsen wären.

„WIE?"

An ihrem Grinsen erkannte er, dass ihn dieses Biest tatsächlich ins offene Messer hat rennen lassen. Nott wusste genau wo er empfindlich war, sie beide waren schließlich seit einem Jahr ein Paar.

Fenton fühlte sich in seiner Gryffindor Ehre gekränkt. Er war normalerweise ein Ausbund an Gelassenheit, doch wenn man ihn bei seiner Hausehre packte, erst recht, wenn dies durch einen Slytherin geschah, sah er rot. Da gab es kein halten mehr und wie er sich bestürzt eingestehen musste, hatte seine Freundin ihn schön an der Nase herumgeführt.

Albus starrte die Beiden an und versuchte so zu tun, als ob er gar nicht da wäre. Der Schwarzhaarige sah schon, worauf es hinauslief und er hatte keine Lust, hier und jetzt gegen Scorpius anzutreten.

Der sah sich den Disput gelangweilt an und blickte Albus fragend an, als er dessen Unbehagen bemerkte.

„Ich will keinen Zweikampf mit dir Scorpius!"

Der Slytherin schnaubte abfällig. „Pff! Was glaubst du, warum ich dich gebeten habe, diesem beschissenen Hut zu bitten, dich nach Slytherin zu stecken?"

Er wartete erst keine Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen ab, ungehalten wandte sich Scorpius ab.

„Ich wusste dass so was passiert."

„Wir könnten uns weigern."

„Von wegen Albus, es ist deine Pflicht für dein Haus anzutreten!"

Erschrocken wich der Gryffindor einen Schritt zurück, als der Blonde sich kalt lächelnd zu ihm umdrehte.

„Tja, du wolltest unbedingt mit deinem Sturkopf durch die Wand. Jetzt musst du in den saueren Apfel beißen."

Wütend klappte Albus den Mund auf, bekam jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Empört ließ er es geschehen, dass Scorpius ihn am Handgelenk packte und ihn einfach hinter sich herzog.

Theodore und Sylvana waren gerade mit Herzblut in ihrer Auseinandersetzung verstrickt, als sie unerwartet durch ein Räuspern aus ihrem Streit gerissen wurden. Beide standen sich wie Kampfhähne gegenüber und blickten etwas irritiert zur Seite.

Ungeduldig lächelnd, wartete Scorpius bis er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden hatte. „Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag! Er... !" Damit zog der Blonde Albus, den er immer noch gepackt hielt nach vorn. „... und ich werden gegeneinander antreten."

Albus versuchte grummelnd seinen Arm zu befreien. „Was für ´ne bescheuerte Idee ist dass denn?"

Doch er bemerkte an dem Leuchten in Theodores Augen, dass er so schnell aus der Nummer nicht mehr herauskam.

„Hah! Du bekommst meinen Besen Albus. Einen Firebolt! Damit wirst du ihn locker schlagen."

„Im Moment könnte ich ihn wirklich schlagen!" Zischte Albus und blickte Scorpius aus schmalen Augen an. Langsam wünschte er sich heute im Bett geblieben zu sein.

Sylvana legte einen Arm um Scorpius Schultern. Der sah arrogant lächelnd zu Albus und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Welchen Besen bekomme ich?"

Sylvana grinste. „Meinen natürlich! Einen Nimbus 2009!"

Das siegessichere Grinsen in Scorpius Gesicht wurde breiter. Je breiter es wurde, desto mieser fühlte sich Albus. In seiner Freude, nächstes Jahr ins Quidditch-Team zu kommen, hatte er völlig vergessen, dass dies auch bedeutet gegen Scorpius anzutreten.

Er wandte sich an Fenton. „Das geht nicht! Wir dürfen noch nicht fliegen! Geschweige denn so einen Blödsinn zu veranstalten."

Parkinson und seine Freunde ruderten mit angewinkelten Armen und ließen ein Gackern ertönen. Darauf hin zog Scorpius Albus wütend zur Seite und blaffte ihn an.

„Wieso hat dich dieser bescheuerte Hut eigentlich nach Gryffindor gesteckt? Ich denke Hufflepuff wäre wohl eher deine Kragenweite."

Die Farbe von Albus Wangen hatte ein leuchtendes Rot angenommen, während er den Wunsch unterdrückte Scorpius zu hauen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, was? Du bist genau da wo du hingehörst!"

Das kam ihm gefährlich leise über die Lippen und Scorpius konnte an Albus Schläfe eine kleine Ader pochen sehen. Der Slytherin beugte sich leicht nach vorn.

„Na! Kneifst du immer noch?"

„Du kannst dich auf was gefasst machen!"

Provokant hob Scorpius seine Augenbrauen. „Keine Versprechungen, die du nicht halten kannst."

„Nun gleich wird es sich herausstellen, wer der Bessere ist!"

„NEIN!"

Rose stand plötzlich vor ihnen und starrte Albus und Scorpius böse an. „Wollt ihr beiden Idioten gleich in der ersten Woche rausfliegen?"

Ungeduldig wurde sie von Scorpius zur Seite geschoben, der sich an Nott und Fenton wandte. „Ich schlage vor wir starten hier vor der Gryffindor-Tribüne. Dann fliegen wir je fünfmal um die Torstangen und dann drei weitere Runden durch den Begrenzungsgraben. Das Ziel ist dann die Slytherin-Tribüne."

Sylvana legte Albus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" Der nickte und sie klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Excellent! Dann ist es abgemacht!"

Argwohn scheint eine gute Eigenschaft zu sein, wenn man sich in der Gesellschaft eines Slytherin befindet, diese Erkenntnis schienen Albus und Felton zu teilen. Der Vertrauensschüler blickte seine Freundin lange an.

„Du hast noch nicht gesagt um was du wetten willst."

„Nun, ich denke da lässt sich was finden, wir können das später noch unter uns ausmachen."

Albus schaute von einem zum anderen und fragte sich, warum Nott, Fenton keck zuzwinkerte und warum dieser plötzlich so verlegen mit dem Fuß scharrte, während er bis über die Ohren rot wurde.

Die Spannung stieg ins unermessliche. Plötzlich tauchten wie aus dem nichts Wimpel und Fähnchen in den jeweiligen Hausfarben auf. Die arme Rose sah sich auf verlorenem Posten. Als Theodore Fenton nach einigem Hin und Her einfach dazu überging ihre Einwände zu ignorieren, gab sie auf und schmollte. Die anderen warteten jubelnd, dass die beiden Kontrahenten aus der Kleiderkammer zurückkamen.

Keiner schenkte der kleinen Gruppe Slytherins, die etwas abseits stand Beachtung. Dennis Parkinson rieb sich sein Kinn. Er beobachtete angewidert den Rummel, den seine Hausgenossen um Malfoy und Potter machten. Frustriert fuhr er sich über seine kurz geschorenen Haare. Seine Mutter hatte ihm oft erzählt, wie sie und ihre Freunde Harry Potter das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Wie sie ihn gequält und beleidigt hatten. Allen voran Draco Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson hatte es Malfoy nie verziehen, dass er eine andere geheiratet hatte. Scorpius als sichtbares Ergebnis dieser Verbindung, hatte alle ihre Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht, dass Draco seiner Frau schnell überdrüssig werden würde und zu ihr zurückkam. Ihren Hass hatte sie in all den Jahren an ihren Sohn weitergegeben. Ihn hatte sie so richtig in alter Reinblütertradition erzogen.

Für Dennis war klar, als er erfuhr, zusammen mit Albus Potter und Scorpius Malfoy eingeschult zu werden, diesen beiden das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Wobei sein Hauptaugenmerk auf Potter lag.

Er ging von Anfang an davon aus, dass Malfoy nach Slytherin kam, deshalb wollte er zuerst versuchen dessen Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er wollte versuchen über Scorpius insgeheim zu erfahren, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, die Ehe seiner Eltern zu sabotieren. Vielleicht auch dahingehend zu intrigieren.

Doch Potter hatte seinen Plan zur Nichte gemacht. Dennis konnte es nicht fassen, Malfoy und Potter waren Freunde geworden. Das war unmöglich und doch war es geschehen. Auch das Verhältnis der Slytherins zu Potter war in keinem Fall so, wie er es von seiner Mutter angedeutet bekommen hatte. Nur wenige hassten den Gryffindor. Vor allem die, die aus Parkinson Freundeskreis kamen. Teilweise Söhne und Töchter von ehemaligen Todessern.

Den anderen Slytherins war Potter mehr oder weniger egal. Zugegeben er trug einen großen Familiennamen, aber das war dann auch schon alles. Die Zeiten seit dem Niedergang des dunklen Lords hatten sich eben geändert

Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte er in die Reihen der Slytherin. Keiner, wirklich keiner störte sich daran, als Potter heute Morgen an ihrem Tisch saß und die Gryffindor schienen im Gegenzug mit Malfoy an ihrer Tafel auch keine Probleme zu haben. Schlimmer fand es Dennis jedoch, dass Hausverräter wie Malfoy, Zabini und Bulstrode tatsächlich Freundschaft mit dem Gryffindor geschlossen hatten.

„Ich wette Malfoy wird's dem Potterblag so richtig zeigen!"

Genervt blickte Parkinson zu Mordred Flint, der ihn gerade aus seinen Gedanken riss. Plötzlich grinste er, ihm kam eine Idee.

„Mordred, du hast mal wieder keinen Überblick über das Ganze!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Wir haben die Gelegenheit Potter und Malfoy eins auszuwischen. Wenn wir es nicht all zu blöd anstellen fliegen die Beiden von der Schule."

„A-Aber... !"

Unwirsch brachte Dennis Flint zum Schweigen. „Für alle aus dem ersten Jahrgang ist das fliegen auf Besen außer im Unterricht verboten. Madam Hooch hatte deswegen schon mal einen von der Schule geworfen."

„Malfoy ist doch ein Slytherin!"

Parkinson lachte boshaft auf. „Schon sein Vater war ein Weichei und Scorpius ist auch um keinen Deut besser. Hmpf, sich mit einem Potter einzulassen."

Einige Minuten später kamen Sylvana, Scorpius und Albus aus der Umkleide zurück. Die Slytherin trug zwei Besen und wartete etwas abseits während Scorpius bei Albus den Sitz der Protektoren überprüfte. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und zog seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Eine Geste, die Scorpius schon öfters an Albus gesehen hatte und die ihn amüsierte. Der Blonde lies sich den Armschutz des Anderen zeigen und testete den Sitz des Lederschutzes. Zufrieden nickte er und gab Albus einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Nachdem Albus sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass auch Scorpius Schutzpolster richtig verschnürt waren, begaben sich beide zum Startpunkt an der Gryffindor-Tribüne.

Albus fühlte den Besen in seiner Hand. Er lies dessen Kraft auf sich wirken und wurde langsam etwas zuversichtlicher. Der Firebolt lag gut in der Hand und Albus lächelte, erinnerte er sich doch daran, dass sein Vater denselben Rennbesen besaß. Einst wurde er ihm von dessen Paten geschenkt und Harry hatte sich bis heute nicht von ihm getrennt.

Am Startpunkt wurden beide schon erwartet und langsam legte sich eine zum Reißen gespannte Stille über das Quidditch-Feld.

Albus und der ein wenig größere Scorpius standen sich gegenüber, beide mit ihren Besen in der Hand und sich grimmig musternd. Der Slytherin betrachtete die Hand, die sein Widersacher ihm hinhielt. Sie zitterte ein wenig, da er keine Anstalten machte sie zu ergreifen.

Abschätzig verzog er seine Lippen und wartete. Potter musste lernen, dass es in einem Wettstreit keine Freundschaft gab. Vielleicht Respekt vor einem guten Gegner, das ja. Aber hier ging es ums Gewinnen! Um die Hausehre! Da hatte alles andere zurückzustehen.

Den Gegner schon im Vorfeld verunsichern, ihn nervös zu machen. Das hatte ihm sein Vater beigebracht. Den anderen dazu bringen, Fehler zu begehen. Und das mit allen psychologischen Tricks. Ja, das beherrschte Scorpius. Jedenfalls versuchte er es.

Die Unsicherheit und die Enttäuschung, die in Albus ach so treuherzigen Augen funkelten, spiegelten seine Verwundbarkeit wider. Scorpius schien es geschafft zu haben. Er wartete gerade so lange, bis Albus seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, bevor er sie ergriff.

„Na? Willst du immer noch mit mir befreundet sein?"

„Klar!"

Albus schob trotzig seine Unterlippe vor und starrte den Blonden fest an. Doch dies schien den nur zu amüsieren. Er hob sein spitzes Kinn und wies auf Albus Gesicht.

„Mit der Brille hast du hoffentlich keine Schwierigkeiten, nicht dass sie dir von der Nase geweht wird."

Scorpius Fürsorge überraschte Albus und ließ ihm das Herz warm werden. Am liebsten hätte er den anderen dankbar angelächelt, doch wollte er sich hier keine Blöße geben.

Statt einer Antwort, nahm er die Brille ab und gab sie Theodor. Der gab ihm im Gegenzug eine Fliegerbrille, die Albus umschnallte.

„Danke für deine Besorgnis, aber wie du siehst, bin ich bestens versorgt."

Der Blonde nickte einmal und schwang sich elegant auf seinen Besen. „Gut! Ich möchte nämlich nicht wenn ich gewinne, dass es dann hinter heißt es läge nur an deiner Brille!"

Mit leichtem Schwung erhob sich Scorpius in die Luft und schwebte wartend vor der Gryffindor-Tribüne. Albus war sprachlos. Am liebsten würde er dem arroganten Sack in den Hintern treten. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein.

Oh Albus war so richtig stinkig. Vor allem auf sich selbst. Da freute er sich über Scorpius Sorge um ihn und in der nächsten Sekunde benahm sich dieser wie der letzte Arsch.

Er fletschte die Zähne. Während ihm Wörter durch den Kopf schwirrten, wie Snob, Fatzke, oder Möchtegern-Aristokrat, hatte er sich auf den Firebolt geschwungen und zischte nach oben. Er arretierte seine Füße in den Steigbügeln und schwebte neben Scorpius, der ihm grinsend entgegen sah.

Wenn er ein Wettfliegen will, dann kann er es haben und zwar nicht zu knapp!

Aller Augen richteten sich voller Spannung auf die beiden Kontrahenten auf ihren Besen. Kein Mucks war zu hören. Alle warteten auf das Startsignal.

Alle, bis auf die kleine Gruppe Slytherins, die sich unauffällig dem Ausgang näherten. Parkinson dirigierte seine Leute so, dass sie den Blick auf ihn verdeckten.

„Stellt euch gefälligst so hin, dass man mich nicht bemerkt! Ich geh los und hole Briddles."

Flint und seine Kumpanen verdeckten nun die Sicht auf den kleineren Slytherin, der sich vorsichtig vom Quidditch-Feld schlich. Fast schon grotesk wie in einer Schmierendarbietung eines heruntergekommenen Theaters, stahl sich Parkinson auf Zehenspitzen zum Torgang.

Ein letzter Blick zurück über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass er nicht vermisst wurde. Als er das äußere Tor des Stadions passiert hatte rannte er über das ganze Gesicht grinsend los, zurück zum Schloss.

Doch ganz so unbemerkt wie er es sich wünschte, blieb er nicht. Eine ganze Zeit schon hatten ihn ein Paar, blasser Augen beobachtet. Nun sahen sie ihm hinterher bis er den Hang hinauf zur Zufahrt der Schule gelaufen war. Dann betrachteten sie wieder den Trubel im Stadion.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Sylvana stand mit einer riesigen Standarte in beiden Händen bereit, um das Startsignal zu geben. Die Stille die herrschte war beeindruckend. Sie unterstrich die Spannung, das Erwarten, mit denen duzende Augenpaare die beiden Zauberer auf ihren Besen verfolgten.

Albus Herz trommelte in einem schnellen Rhythmus und sein Atem beschleunigte sich zusehends. Er warf einen Blick auf Scorpius an seiner Seite. Gut sah er aus. Albus konnte nicht umhin den Slytherin um seine Haltung zu Bewundern. Er bildete eine Einheit mir dem Besen wie aus einem Guss.

Plötzlich sah ihn der andere in die Augen. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf dem arroganten Gesicht und Albus schob trotzig seine Unterlippe vor.

Als Scorpius diesen trotzigen Ausdruck sah, fing er an zu Lachen. Er hatte den Kampfgeist des kleineren geweckt und es versprach ein spannendes Rennen zu werden.

Sylvana Nott sah sich zu Theodor Fenton um. Er nickte kurz. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und dann sprang sie, die Standarte schwingend in die Luft. Das Startzeichen war gegeben.

Plötzlich brach die Hölle los. Die Menge johlte auf, als sich die beiden schwebenden Körper über ihnen, in zwei Schemen auflösten. Fahnen und Wimpel wurden geschwungen und einige Grüppchen sangen die ersten anfeuernden Sprachchöre.

Auf seinem Besen dahinjagend, konzentrierte sich Albus nur auf sein Ziel. Verschwunden war der Ärger. Verschwunden war die Angst. Es gab nur eins. Fliegen.

Sein Puls wummerte. Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper, der sich näher an den Besen schmiegte und leicht schneller wurde.

Die Torringe rasten auf ihn zu. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schätzte den Besten Moment zur Wende ab. In einem eleganten Bogen jagte er um die Torstangen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Er liebte das Fliegen. Es beschenkte ihm mit einem ungeheueren Gefühl der Freiheit.

Dann spürte er Scorpius neben sich. Sie flogen gleichauf. Kurz warfen sie sich Blicke zu und Albus zog weiter nach rechts bis sich ihre Schultern und Knie berührten. So ging es um die nächsten Torstangen.

Sie passierten ihre Mitschüler, die versuchten sich im Jubeln zu übertrumpfen. Fenton starrte auf seine Uhr und hielt sie dann Sylvana hin.

„Ich glaubs nicht."

„Wahnsinn!"

Rose stand neben ihnen. Besorgnis und Missbilligung wechselten sich in ihrer Miene ab. Als Albus und Scorpius die andere Wendemarke umrundeten, sah es so aus, als ob Albus ein wenig vorne lag.

Sie kamen in so geringer Höhe angerast, dass alle auf dem Feld stehenden unvermittelt in die Hocke gingen, als die Beiden über sie hinwegjagten.

Und Tatsächlich, Albus lag vorn! Rose riss die Arme in Höhe und jauchzte. Als ihr bewusst wurde was sie da gerade tat, leuchteten ihre Wangen vor Scham. Sie sah sich um, ob jemand sie beobachtete.

Mit einem Räuspern strich sie ihre Robe glatt und setzte wieder eine strenge Miene auf.

Myriel und Nicola standen etwas abseits und feuerten Albus und Scorpius an. Der dunkelhäutige Zabini trug seine Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. In der einen Hand schwenkte er einen Slytherinwimpel und in der anderen einen für Gryffindor.

Belustigt schüttelte Myriel den Kopf. „Du bist nicht gerade der Typ der sich festlegt, oder?"

„Ach geh weg! Als ob du nur für Scorpius wärst."

Ein verlegendes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie jubelte weiter.

Als ein Geist urplötzlich vor ihnen aus dem Boden kam, klammerten sie sich erschrocken aneinander. Er saß auf einem Besen und hatte lässig eine Pfeife im Mundwinkel hängen. Mit blassen Augen betrachtete er sich die beiden Slytherin näher und begann zu lächeln.

„Hallo ihr beiden! Keine Angst, ich bin Edgar!"

Myriel warf einen Seitenblick auf Nicola, der sich ihr zuneigte. „Bei Drei rennen wir los! Du nach links, ich nach rechts!"

Doch bevor sie antworten kann, schmunzelte der Geist ihnen zu. „He ihr Nasen, ihr braucht keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Außerdem weiß ich etwas, dass ihr wissen solltet."

Myriels krausgezogene Nase zeigte Nicola, dass sie gerade darüber nachdachte, ob sie mehr Angst hatte, oder doch die Neugierde bei ihr überwog. Plötzlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah den Geist herausfordernd an. Aha, da hatte also die Neugierde obsiegt.

„Also? Sag an, was ist so interessant?"

Sie bemerkte zum ersten Mal, das der Geist eine altmodische Quiditch-Uniform trug.

„Holla! Also ehrlich, zu meiner Zeit waren die Mädchen aber höflicher gewesen!"

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf. Damit konnte der Geist Myriel nicht beeindrucken. Und so wandte sie sich umgehend wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld zu.

Verblüfft darüber, so stehen gelassen zu werden, schaute der Geist zu Nicola, der mit den Schultern zuckte und dann wieder zu Myriel. Er näherte sich ihr und beugte sich nach vorn, so dass sie ihn anschauen musste.

„Ehrlich? Kein Interesse?"

„Nein!"

„Aber..., es könnte wichtig sein!"

„Pah!"

Das war schon ein starkes Stück! Edgar blickte sie entrüstet an. Das war ihm ja noch nie passiert. Zabini sah ihm mit großen Augen zu, wie Edgar sich seine Pfeife stopfte. Der Geist sträubte seinen Schnurrbart und klemmte sich die Pfeife wieder in den Mundwinkel.

„Du bist aus Slytherin! Nicht wahr junge Dame?"

„Jaah! Und du könntest aus Hufflepuff stammen."

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf das durchscheinende Gesicht des Geistes. „Heh, das stimmt! Ich heiße Edgar Knoxx!"

Nicola begann zu grübeln. Irgendwie kam ihm der Name wage bekannt vor. Edgar Knoxx. Woher kannte er diesen Namen. Plötzlich schnellte sein Kopf hoch.

„SIE SIND EDGAR KNOXX, DER BERÜHMTE JÄGER!!!"

Lächelnd nahm das Gespenst seine Pfeife aus dem Mund und deutete grinsend mit dem Mundstück auf Nicola.

„Aah! Den Schockofroschkarten sei Dank. Man hat mich noch nicht vergessen. In der Tat! Edgar Knoxx, der beste Jäger in mehr als zehn Spielzeiten, der bin ich!"

Nicola drehte sich zu Myriel und grinste sie an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Das ist unglaublich!" Er war regelrecht fassungslos. „Myriel, das ist Edgar Knoxx!" Er strahlte dabei, als ob er soeben, den Stein der Weisen entdeckt hätte.

Sein allzu alberner Überschwang, begann sie zu nerven und Myriel verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht taub Nicola!"

Ihr Desinteresse schockte ihn. Hibbelig hüpfte der Slytherin von einem Bein auf das andere und deutete vereinzelnd in Richtung des Geistes.

„A-aber Knoxx! Edgar Knoxx! Quidditch-Pokal-Sieger in Hogwarts! Sein Team hat fast ein Jahrzehnt lang die Premierleague angeführt! Mitglied der Nationalmannschaft und Weltmeister!"

Mit großen Augen schlug er die Hände zusammen. „Wow! Edgar Knoxx! Ich bin beeindruckt!"

Myriel seufzte und warf Nicola einen trockenen Seitenblick zu. Schließlich kannte sie ja seine Leidenschaft fürs Quidditch. Sie ging zu Edgar und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ok! Du hast meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit!"

Kurze Zeit später rannten Myriel und Nicola zu Rose Weasley. Es entstand eine kleine Debatte, in der Rose über Myriels Schulter zu Edgar hinübersah, der im Sonnenlicht kaum auszumachen war.

Nicola, der gerade wieder zu seinem Lobgesang ansetzen wollte, wurde mit einem gezielten Tritt auf seine Zehen, von Myriel zum Schweigen gebracht. Während er wütend auf einem Bein herumhüpfte, bahnten sich die beiden Mädchen schon ihren Weg nach vorn zu den Vertrauensschülern.

Von alle dem bekamen Albus und Scorpius überhaupt nichts mit. Sie hatten soeben die letzte Runde um die Torstangen abgeschlossen und jagten mit einem Affenzahn in den Begrenzungsgraben. Scorpius war es gelungen, sich ein wenig von dem Gryffindor abzusetzen. Aber nebeneinander zufliegen war in dem engen Labyrinth aus Stützbalken und Querverstrebungen eh nicht möglich. In hektischen Manövern mussten Albus und Scorpius versuchen zu verhindern, dass sie gegen eine der Planken knallten.

Albus hielt zischend die Luft an, als er bemerkte, wie er einen Querbalken so dicht passierte, dass er ihn mit seinen Haaren streifte. Mit dem eisernen Willen zu gewinnen, biss der Gryffindor die Zähne zusammen. Von Scorpius würde er sich bestimmt nicht abhängen lassen.

Der flog ein kleines Stück vor ihm und jagte gerade verdammt tief über den sandigen Boden hinweg. Damit wirbelte er eine große Staubwolke auf, durch die Albus nun hindurch musste. Platz zum Ausweichen war nicht vorhanden.

Hustend und Spuckend schoss der Schwarzhaarige aus der Wolke hervor und war mehr als dankbar für seine Fliegerbrille, die seine Augen vor Sand und Dreck schützte.

Albus konnte sehen, wie sich Scorpius zu ihm umwandte und mit einem breiten Grinsen seine Zähne aufblitzen lies.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Hatte der Blonde das doch tatsächlich mit Absicht getan. Albus schnaubte, da wollte wohl noch einer Gewinnen.

Mit eisigem Lächeln sah er, dass Scorpius mit einem seiner Steigbügel knapp einen Balken streifte und fast aus der Bahn geworfen wurde. Mit sichtlicher Mühe wich er einer weiteren Stütze aus. Er konnte aber seinen Besen noch mit letzter Kraft unter Kontrolle bringen.

Erleichtert stieß Albus die Luft aus. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn Scorpius irgendwas passiert wäre und er solch gehässige Gedanken in diesem Augenblick, dem Slytherin gegenüber gehegt hatte.

Lärm drang von oben an sein Ohr und Albus wagte einen kurzen Blick nach oben. Obwohl sie für ihn nicht mehr als dahinrasende Schemen waren, erkannte er jubelnde Schüler, die ihn und Scorpius anfeuerten.

Albus verzog den linken Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Ganz dicht schmiegte er seinen Körper an den Firebolt und hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen um sich diesem sagenhaften Gefühl der Geschwindigkeit voll und ganz hinzugeben. Das wäre aber momentan eine eher bescheuerte Idee gewesen. In seinen Händen spürte er die Kraft des sich beschleunigenden Besens. Er lachte. Er wollte gewinnen!

Tbc...


	6. Schnapp sei brav!

**Schnapp sei brav!**

Von dem ganzen Rummel auf dem Quidditch-Feld, bekam man oben in der Schule nichts mit. Nur vereinzelt konnte man einen Jubelruf oder allgemeines erschrockenes Aufkeuchen vernehmen. Ansonsten deutete nichts auf das Wettfliegen hin.

Zwei Gestalten lösten sich aus dem massiven Schatten des Schlosses und schlugen den Weg zum Quidditch-Stadion ein. Eine, verbissen die Lippen zusammenkneifende Professorin Briddles und ein ziemlich schadenfroher Dennis Parkinson.

Der Kleine grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Das Gefühl es geschafft zu haben, Potter und Malfoy eins auszuwischen, wenn nicht gar dafür gesorgt zu haben, das sie von der Schule geworfen werden, machte ihm die Beine leicht und er konnte locker mit Briddles energischen Schritten mithalten, trotz seiner kleinen Beine.

„... und Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter fliegen tatsächlich, trotz Verbots auf richtigen Rennbesen?"

Parkinson nickte atemlos. „Jaah! Und Fenton hat den Vorschlag selbst gemacht!"

Verärgert schüttelte Briddles ihren Kopf. „Unverantwortlich! Das wird Konsequenzen haben!"

Unbewusst beschleunigten beide ihre Schritte. Als sie in den Zugang zum Stadion einbogen, ähnelten sie zwei Sportlern, die sich einen grotesken Wettlauf im Gehen lieferten und gerade auf die Zielgerade einschwenkten.

Langsam verspürte Parkinson ein Stechen in der Seite. Doch dieses unangenehme Gefühl wurde verdrängt von einem anderen. Stolz! Stolz darüber, es den beiden gezeigt zu haben. Stolz darüber, sich für Malfoys abfälligen Bemerkungen über seine Mutter gerächt zu haben. Endlich! Parkinsons triumphales Lächeln schien ihm ins Gesicht gemeißelt zu sein.

Ein Lächeln, das urplötzlich gefror. Seine Augen weiteten sich grotesk. Kein Potter, der sich auf einem Besen in der Luft befand. Kein Malfoy, der ihm nachjagte. War der Junge eben noch erfüllt vor Schadenfreude und Stolz, stürzte er jetzt in ein umso tieferes Loch aus Wut und Enttäuschung.

„WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Briddles schneidende Stimme ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Grimmig blickte sie auf die Gruppe von Schülern, die sich zusammen mit ihren Vertrauensschülern, auf dem Spielfeld um Edgar Knoxx geschart hatten.

Der schaute verärgert zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen, die sich erdreisteten seinen Vortrag zu stören. Auf seinem transparenten Besen sitzend, kam er der Lehrerin entgegen.

„Ich habe vor den Kleinen gerade ein paar köstliche Bourmonts aus meiner Quidditch-Karriere zum Besten gegeben. Wissen Sie, sie hatten so darum gebeten."

Er sträubte seinen Schnurrbart und klopfte sich mit dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife gegen den Nasenflügel.

„Ich war gerade dabei von meinem großartigen Vertikalmanöver bei der Weltmeisterschaft von 1938 zu..."

Ungeduldig zuckten Briddles Mundwinkel und Edgar machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht.

„Ooh! Ich hoffe, ich habe ihre Schüler nicht vom Unterricht abgehalten." Er grinste breit. „Sie sind ja so wissbegierig."

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen und ging zu Nott.

„Was war hier los? Mir wurde zugetragen, dass Schüler aus dem ersten Jahrgang auf einem Rennbesen geflogen seien."

Sylvana machte ein hilfloses Gesicht und schaute zu Fenton. „Weißt du was davon Ted?"

„Außer Knoxx ist hier niemand geflogen."

Briddles Lippen waren zu einer kleinen roten Linie zusammengepresst. Langsam wurde sie ungehalten. Doch bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte, brach es aus Parkinson heraus.

„Quatsch Knoxx!"

Wut ließ ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen, während er mit dem Zeigefinger zitternd auf Albus und Scorpius wies, die zusammen im Gras saßen.

„Ma..., Malfoy und P-P-Potter sind geflogen!!! ES WAR EIN WETTKAMPF! UM DIE TORSTANGEN SIND SIE GEFLOGEN, U-UND IM GRABEN!!!"

Er drehte sich im Kreis und schaute in die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler. „Ihr wagt es, das zu bestreiten? LOS SAGT DIE WAHRHEIT!"

Seine ohnehin schon piepsende Stimme kippte endgültig und klang eher wie ein Quietschen. Verzweifelt wandte er sich wieder an Professor Briddles.

„Verdammt! Flint und Dolohow sind Zeugen!"

Sie nickte kurz und ging zu den beiden Slytherins und sah auffordernd von einem zum anderen.

„Und? Stimmt das?"

Mordred Flint und Randolphe Dolohow standen wie versteinert da. Flint ließ seine kleinen, fies dreinschauenden Schweinsäuglein zwischen Professor Briddles, Parkinson und Sylvana Nott hin und her schweifen.

Als er sah wie Nott hinter Briddles Rücken die Faust in ihre Handfläche schlug und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angrinste, ließ er die Schultern hängen.

„Niemand ist geflogen." Unglücklich sah er zu Parkinson, der inzwischen kalkweiß geworden war. „Wir saßen alle hier und haben diesem komischen Kauz, bei seinen langweiligen Erzählungen zugehört."

Dennis Parkinson fühlte sich, als ob er in den Magen geboxt wurde. Doch Briddles war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie baute sich vor Scorpius und Albus auf, die unvermittelt aufstanden und starrte die Beiden an.

„Sind sie geflogen?"

Albus sah sie kleinlaut an. Doch Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich gerade ein Rennen geflogen?"

Sie ließ ihren Blick prüfend über seine Gestalt gleiten. Scorpius sah sehr gepflegt aus. Die Haare waren einwandfrei nach hinten gegeelt und nicht eine Strähne war in Unordnung geraten. Dann wandte sie sich Albus zu. Nach einem kurzen Blick sanken ihre Schultern herab. Der sah eh immer aus wie durch den Wind gezogen.

„Na dann, weitermachen." Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. „PARKINSON!"

Unschlüssig stand sie vor dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. Plötzlich schoss ihre Hand nach vorn und packte den Jungen am Ohr.

„Unglaublich mich so auf den Arm zu nehmen und mich den ganzen Weg vom Schloss hier her zu jagen! WEGEN NICHTS! REIN GAR NICHTS!!!"

Sie war unbeschreiblich wütend. Als Hauslehrerin von Slytherin, auch noch von einem Schüler aus ihrem Haus gefoppt worden zu sein. Oh, sie war mächtig sauer!

Gnadenlos stapfte sie, den schreienden Parkinson hinter sich herziehend hoch zum Schloss.

„STRAFARBEIT! ZWEI WOCHEN! Und ich werde Filch höchstpersönlich bitten, sich besonders gemeine Arbeiten für Sie auszudenken!"

Kaum waren sie hinter dem Torbogen verschwunden, brachen alle Anwesende in Jubel aus. Einige Enthusiasten schwangen sogar ihre Wimpel.

Erleichtert wandte sich Fenton an Knoxx. „Puh! Das war ganz schön knapp. Vielen Dank Edgar!"

Der Geist winkte ab. „Ach was, alter Knabe! Mir hat es unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht. Es war schön, mal wieder über alte Zeiten zu schwadronieren."

Er drehte sich zu Albus und Scorpius. „Außerdem war es eine Freude, zwei so begabten jungen Zauberern beim fliegen zu zusehen. Ich freu mich schon auf nächstes Jahr, wenn ihr beiden Quidditch spielt!"

Fenton grinste und wurde von Nott leicht in die Seite geknufft. „Unentschieden! Die Beiden haben tatsächlich ein Unentschieden zustande gebracht."

„Jaah! Wir können aufs nächste Jahr gespannt sein. Und dann! Dann wird es Slytherin nicht mehr so leicht gegen uns haben!" Er verkniff sich dem Drang nachzugeben, ein kleines Tänzchen zu vollführen.

„Träum weiter Teddy! Träum weiter. Ich denke wir machen Schluss für heute!"

Auf dem Weg zurück, ging Albus schweigsam neben Rose her. Er war in Gedanken versunken und wäre fast gestolpert, wenn Rose ihn nicht am Arm gepackt hätte.

„Sag mal träumst du?"

„Sorry! Ich denke du hattest Recht Rosie."

„Womit?"

„Das war wirklich eine bescheuerte Idee!"

„Allerdings! Du kannst von Glück sagen dass die Beiden deine Freunde sind. Wenn Briddles dich und Scoop in der Luft erwischt hätte. Nicht auszudenken. Und dieser Parkinson..."

Wütend fuchtelte sie mit ihren Fäusten in der Luft herum. „Ooooch ich würde ihm am liebsten..." Der Rest ging in einem unverständlichen Gebrumme unter, während sie eine unflätige Geste vollführte.

Die Gruppe erreichte die überdachte Holzbrücke, die den gewaltigen Burggraben überspannte. Überrascht sah sich Albus am Arm gepackt und zur Seite gezogen. Scorpius führte ihn zu einem Steinkreis und ließ sich elegant auf den Stumpf einer umgestürzten Steinsäule nieder.

Er klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich und deutete Albus an sich zu ihm zu setzen. Doch der Gryffindor stellte sich stur und schaute den Blonden missmutig an. Lächelnd rollte Scorpius mit den Augen.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Eine ziemlich Große mit platinblonden Haaren, wenn du´s genau wissen willst!"

„He. Was habe ich dir denn getan?"

Albus verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und tat so, als ob er nachdenken müsste.

„Hm, mal sehen. Wie wäre es mit über mich lästern und mich zu provozieren?!"

„Oh, als ob ich dich erst großartig provozieren müsste. Manchmal glaube ich, dass du schon morgens auf Hundertachtzig bist, wenn du aufwachst."

„Du bist so was von arrogant, am liebsten würde ich dir in deinen überheblichen Ar..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Scorpius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und fiel mit strampelten Beinen, hintenüber ins Gras. Empört sah Albus zur Seite, er knirschte mit seinen Zähnen.

Plötzlich warf er sich mit einem weiten Satz auf den Blonden. Albus presste dessen Arme auf den Boden und giftete ihn wütend an. „HÖR AUF! Ich finde das nicht zum lachen!"

Scorpius schwieg. Sie schauten sich an, unschlüssig darüber was jetzt zu tun war. Schließlich brach Scorpius die Stille.

„Was jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht!"

Der Slytherin hob eine Augenbraue und Albus hatte Schwierigkeiten sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Er seufzte.

„Sag´s nicht! Ich bin nicht zickig!"

„Nein, Nie!"

Der Gryffindor ließ sich neben dem Blonden ins Gras fallen. „Warum bin ich eigentlich nur bei dir immer so schnell auf der Palme?"

„Mal von deinem Bruder abgesehen?"

„Mal von James abgesehen. Ja!"

„Ich habe es dir gesagt! Das passt nicht mit uns beiden. Aber du musstest ja unbedingt mit dem Kopf durch die Wand!"

Albus drehte sein Gesicht zu Scorpius und blinzelte. „Warum hast du mich eben provoziert?"

„Damit du die Sache ernst nimmst! Wir sind in verschiedenen Häusern und unser Verhalten wirkt sich auf unsere Hauspunkte aus." Er lächelte Albus neckend an. „Außerdem wollte ich, wenn wir schon einen Wettkampf untereinander austragen, dass du dich voll ins Zeug legst und nicht nur halbherzig bei der Sache bist, weil wir Freunde sind."

Albus blies die Backen auf und ließ die Luft wieder entweichen. „Ich hatte eine scheiß Wut auf dich! Weißt du das?"

„Das solltest du auch! Ich habe es genossen, als du mich mit Blicken regelrecht erdolcht hattest, nachdem ich dir gesagt habe ich wolle nicht hören, es würde nur an deiner Brille liegen, wenn ich gewonnen hätte. Als wir nebeneinander her flogen, konnte ich deine Wut so richtig spüren."

„Hauptsache du hattest deinen Spaß!"

„Heh! Das war ein toller Zweikampf! Und es hat Spaß gemacht, das kannst du nicht abstreiten."

Als Albus darauf nichts erwiderte, schaute ihn Scorpius unsicher an. Er zögerte, doch dann setzte er sich auf und fuhr dem Gryfindor sanft durchs Haar.

„Ich finde es schön, dass wir beide gewonnen haben. Und ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Jahr. Denn ich weiß jetzt, dass du verbissen um den goldenen Schnatz kämpfen wirst!"

Überrascht schaute Albus zu ihm hoch. „Du willst Sucher werden?"

„Klar! Du etwa nicht?"

„Doch schon." Albus fing an zu grinsen. „Aber, bist du nicht etwas zu schwer..., Äehm, groß. Ich meine groß!"

Mit einem empörten Aufschrei warf sich Scorpius auf den lachenden Gryffindor. Beide rangelten im Gras und rollten letztendlich ein Stück des Hangs hinab, an dem der Steinkreis lag.

Erschöpft winkte Albus ab. „Lass es gut sein, ich geb auf. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Der Slytherin erhob sich und hielt Albus die Hand hin. Als er ihn hochgezogen hatte, grinste er.

„Ich sage es auch niemanden."

Scorpius strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und klopfte mit der flachen Hand den Staub von seiner Robe. Dabei blickte er den Hang hinab auf Hagrids Hütte.

„Hier wohnt doch dein Freund, der Wildhüter."

„Er heißt Hagrid und ist Professor!"

Der Blonde legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg. „Er wird höflichkeitshalber mit Professor angesprochen!"

Grummelnd schüttelte Albus den Kopf. „Komm, lass uns lieber mal sehen, ob er zuhause ist."

„Was ist mit dem Essen?"

„Also ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so viel in mich reinstopfen, wenn du nächstes Jahr als Sucher in die Quidditch-Mannschaft aufgenommen werden willst!"

Lachend duckte sich Albus und entging so einem Schwinger, den Scorpius wütend ausführte.

„Du kleiner...! Wer stopft sich denn hier schon beim Frühstück bis zum Abwinken voll?!"

„Jaah! Aber trotzdem habe ich eine grazile Figur."

Scorpius schnaufte und folgte Albus zur Hütte. Sie kamen zu dem großen runden Bau, mit dem hohen Dach. Die Läden waren geschlossen und aus einem hohen windschiefen Schornstein kamen graue Rauchschwaden.

Vor der Hütte befand sich ein großes Gemüsebeet. Dahinter verlief ein Kürbisfeld. Einige besonders große Exemplare waren zu einer kleinen Pyramide aufgestapelt und waren fast schon reif, wie man an ihren leuchteten Farben erkennen konnte.

Jenseits der Hütte erstreckte sich der verbotene Wald, dessen düstere Ausläufer bis zu einem großen Hang reichten, der sich bis zu Hagrids Hütte und Gemüsebeete zog. Eine lange Steinmauer, sicherte den Abhang und verhinderte, dass jemand versehentlich hinabstürzte.

Einige Krähen hatten sich der Mauer und einer etwas unglücklich wirkenden Vogelscheuche bemächtigt. Sie legten ihre Köpfe schräg und beäugten die beiden, sich nähernden Zauberer argwöhnisch.

Scorpius schüttelte sich. „Brr, wie kann man nur so wohnen?"

„Nicht jeder haust in einem Manor!"

„Mein Lieber, ich hause nicht!" Mit einem besonders anmutigen Schwung legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich residiere!"

„Nun, Hagrid ist auf jedenfalls hier glücklich!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lief die Treppe hoch und klopfte gegen die Tür. „Hallo Hagrid! Bist du da?"

Nach ein paar Minuten hämmerte Albus erneut gegen die Tür und legte ein Ohr dagegen, da er glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. Unschlüssig schaute der Gryffindor sich um und schob die Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen.

Probeweise versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Mit leichtem Quietschen drückte Albus die Klinke nach unten. Es bedurfte etwas sanfter Gewalt, dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. Albus wollte gerade in die Hütte spähen, als die Tür urplötzlich mit einem gewaltigen Rums aufflog.

Erschrocken sah Scorpius, wie der Gryffindor in einem weiten Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und unsanft im Gras landete.

Wie eine Furie kam ein riesiger, schwarzer Schatten aus der Hütte hervor geschossen und stürzte sich auf den entsetzt kreischenden Slytherin.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, starrte der Blonde ängstlich eine gewaltige Kreatur an, die über ihm stand. Schmerzhaft hielten ihn, ihre gewaltigen Pranken an den Schultern zu Boden gedrückt.

Verzweifelt versuchte Scorpius seinen Pulsschlag zu beruhigen. Er war schon immer ein Feigling gewesen und an sich, sehr unsicher. Um das zu verbergen imitierte er oft seinen Vater, dessen arrogante Art mit den Dingen umzugehen und das gab ihm im Umgang mit anderen immer eine gewisse Sicherheit.

Aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute sich das Biest, etwas genauer an.

Über ihn gebeugt stand ein gewaltiger Hund. Er hatte ein kurzes schwarzes Fell und sah aus funkelnden bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf ihn hinab. Er hatte große abstehende Schlappohren und wirkte eigentlich gar nicht so bedrohlich.

Scorpius leckte sich über die Unterlippe, was der Hund neugierig mit schräg geneigtem Kopf verfolgte.

„Na, d-du bist bestimmt e-ein ganz ein Lieber, richtig?" Er schloss seine Augen und stotterte weiter. „Jah! Braver Hund! Nicht wahr? Du hast heute bestimmt schon gegessen?"

Entrüstet quiekte er auf, als ihm eine gewaltige und durchaus unangenehm, feuchte Zunge durchs Gesicht fuhr. „Na toll!" jammerte der Slytherin. „Jetzt sabbert er mich voll."

Albus unterdessen rappelte sich wieder benommen auf die Beine und rieb vorsichtig seine schmerzende Kehrseite. Ein Kreischen ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

„HEH! WAS IST MIT DIR LOS ALBUS? LEBST DU NOCH? HILF MIR ENDLICH VERDAMMT!"

Hilflos kratzte sich Albus am Kopf und überlegte was zu tun war. Der Hund, ein Saurüde kam ihm bekannt vor, er hatte ihn schon mal gesehen. Plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. An Weihnachten vor ein paar Jahren hatte Hagrid ihn mitgebracht, als er zu Besuch in den Fuchsbau kam. Ein weiteres Kreischen zeigte ihm das Scorpius langsam panisch wurde und er unbedingt was tun musste.

„Schnapp!"

„WAS?"

„Nein nicht du! Der Hund! Sein Name ist Schnapp!"

Scorpius Stimme überschlug sich fast. „ES IST MIR SCHEISSEGAL WIE DIE TÖLE HEISST! HILF MIR LIEBER!"

Dann folgte wieder ein hysterisches Schreien und nun bekam es Albus mit der Angst zu tun. Er sorgte sich um seinen Freund und versuchte verzweifelt Schnapp von Scorpius herunter zu zerren.

„Scorpius ist alles in Ordnung? Hat er dich gebissen?"

Eine dumpfe Stimme antwortete ihm. „Nein verdammt! Gebissen hat er nicht! Er leckt nur und schleimt mich voll! Das ist ekelig" Nun begann Scorpius mit den Beinen zu strampeln und versuchte sich verzweifelt hin und her zu wälzen. Aber er konnte den riesigen schwarzen Brocken nicht abschütteln.

„HILF MIR! WOZU HABE ICH EINEN FREUND DER AUS GRYFFINDOR IST?"

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein! Sei lieber froh, dass er dich mag!"

Scorpius rüde Erwiderung ging in einem Husten und Spucken unter, als Schnapp ihm mit der Zunge, wie mit einem großen Putzlappen, durchs Gesicht wischte.

Nachdem sich Albus vergeblich mit dem Rücken gegen den Saurüden gestemmt hatte, drehte er sich um und drückte mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen Schnapp.

„Sei ein braver Hund! Geh von ihm runter!"

Ein erneutes schrilles Kreischen ließ Albus die Augen verdrehen. „Verdammt Scoop, heul hier nicht rum und trag es wie ein Mann!"

Von der Schule her ertönte ein lauter Pfiff und Schnapp stellte seine Schlappohren auf. Er entdeckte Hagrid, der auf sie zukam und ließ ein freudiges Wuff ertönen. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz, raste er den Hang hinauf zu dem Halbriesen.

Seines Haltes beraubt, ruderte Albus mit seinen Armen und plumpste der Länge nach auf Scorpius, der schmerzvoll aufkeuchte.

Ziemlich umständlich rappelten sie sich auf. Albus einen giftigen Blick zuwerfend, säuberte Scorpius seine Robe. Der Gryffindor schluckte.

„Heh, schau mich nicht so an, ich kann nichts dafür."

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Nein, ich bin sauer auf mich! Ich hätte es wissen so...! WAS?"

Albus grinste Scorpius frech ins Gesicht. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Der Blonde sah einfach klasse aus. Einige Strähnen seiner Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht, andere standen wirr vom Kopf ab.

Scorpius wischte sich durchs Gesicht und schaute angeekelt auf seine Handfläche. „Uäh! Hundesabber!" Lachend trat Albus an ihn heran und wischte dem Slytherin, mit seinem Taschentuch etwas übers Kinn.

„Nu, das ´s mal ne Überraschung. Hy Al, hab erst am Freitag mit dir gerechnet!"

Freudestrahlend kam Hagrid auf sie zugelaufen. Als er den ein wenig derangierten Scorpius entdeckte, musste er lachen.

„Oy! So wie ´s aussieht, hat dich Schnapp sehr gern!" Der ließ ein herzhaftes Gebell erklingen, stellte seine Ohren auf und starrte Scorpius freudig an.

Mit einem abschätzenden Blick brachte sich der Slytherin lieber in Deckung, indem er hinter Albus trat, damit dieser zwischen ihm und dem Hund stand.

Hagrid schlug die Hände zusammen. „Na den ma zu. Kommt rein, ich setz Tee auf!"

Er betrat die Hütte und Albus wollte ihm folgen. „AUA!" Ungehalten drehte er sich zu Scorpius, der ihm gerade eine saftige Kopfnuss verpasst hatte. „Wofür war die denn?"

Der Blonde beugte sich keifend nach vorn. „Ich habe es dir einmal gesagt und sage es dir nun zum letzten Mal!" Sein Zeigefinger bohrte sich bei jedem weiteren Wort in Albus Brust, um seinen Worten Gewicht zu verleihen.

„NENN MICH NICHT SCOOP!!!"

Damit schritt er an dem Gryffindor vorbei, der betröpelt zu Boden sah. „Sorry!"

Hagrids Hütte war nicht unbedingt der Ort an dem sich Scorpius wohlfühlte. Während der Halbriese in seiner Küche herumfuhrwerkte um Tee aufzusetzen, schaute sich der Slytherin in dem Chaos um. Seine Miene sprach dabei Bände, was der Junge von der ganzen Unordnung hielt. Allerlei Gerätschaften hingen von dem Gebälk der Decke hinab. Seile, Fallen, Kessel und andere Sachen, von denen Scorpius lieber nicht wissen wollte um was es sich dabei handelte.

Angelzeug, Ruten und noch mehr Kessel sammelten sich in den Ecken, zwischen allerlei Truhen und Kisten. Wobei man die Sachen, die nicht oft in Gebrauch waren, an ihrer dicken Staubschicht erkennen konnte, oder dass sie von schweren Spinnweben umspannt waren.

Missmutig griff sich Scorpius mit spitzen Fingern einen kleinen Kupferkessel, drehte ihn um und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in dem blanken Metall. Als er seine wirren Haare sah, warf er einen bösen Seitenblick auf Schnapp, der ihm um die Beine strich.

„Jaah, schau nur was du da angerichtet hast!"

Grummelnd machte sich Scorpius daran seine Frisur in Ordnung zu bringen, während er ab und zu Schnapp zur Seite drücken musste.

Albus fing an den Tisch zu decken. Er schaute zu Hagrid, der gerade einige Teeblätter in seinen riesigen Händen zerbröselte und in die Kanne fallen ließ.

Da Hagrid ein Halbriese war, hatten die Möbel und das Geschirr die dementsprechende Größe, so dass sich Albus ein klein wenig wie Zwerg vorkam, als er die Teller auf den Tisch wuchtete.

„Du Hagrid, wie war dein Tag heute?"

Der Riese sah vom Feuer machen auf, er wollte zuerst seinen Schirm dazu nehmen, doch mit einem Blick auf Scorpius griff er lieber zu Zündelhölzer.

Man sollte wissen, das Hagrid als junger Magierschüler auch in Hogwarts studiert hatte. Doch er wurde infolge einer Intrige Tom Riddles von der Schule verwiesen und musste seinen Zauberstab abgeben. Aber mit Dumbledores Wissen, der damals als Professor in Hogwarts unterrichtete, wurde der Stab in den Griff von Hagrids Schirm eingearbeitet, so dass der Halbriese ein wenig zaubern konnte. Allerdings durfte das keiner erfahren.

„Mein Tag war toll. Den Fünftklässler habe ich die Thestrale gezeigt." Er blickte zu Seite und überlegte. „Obwohl gezeigt ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort dafür. Wie du... AUA!"

Ungeschickt verbrannte er sich seine Finger an dem runter gebrannten Streichholz. Hagrid wedelte mit seiner Hand und schaute grinsend zu Albus, der lachend Tassen und Löffel zum Tisch balancierte. An seinem Finger saugend, stellte Hagrid einen Kessel Wasser aufs Feuer.

Eine Tasse entglitt Albus ungeschickten Fingern, erschrocken sah er ihr nach. Doch Scorpius fing sie geschickt auf und zwinkert Albus zu.

Plötzlich bekam der Blonde einen Stups in den Rücken und stolperte einen Schritt nach vorn. Schnapp, der Scorpius fast bis zu den Schultern reichte, stand hinter ihm und schaute den Slytherin erwartungsvoll mit schrägem Kopf an.

„Was willst du?"

Hagrid lachte. „Er hat dich gern. Du sollst ihn hinterm Ohr kraulen." Er legte sich einen Zeigefinger an die klobige Nase. „Weißt du, das hat er besonders gern."

Scorpius blickte den Hund skeptisch an. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus und begann Schnapp hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen.

Schnapp genoss es. Er hechelte und sah aus als ob er lachen würde. Sanft hob der Hund seinen Kopf Scorpius Hand entgegen. Wohlig grummelte er, blickte den Blonden an und bellte.

Scorpius hob energisch seinen Zeigefinger und sah Schnapp streng an. „Na! Hier wird nicht gesabbert! NEIIN! Sonst kannst du dich alleine kraulen!"

Der Hund ließ ein missmutiges Brummen ertönen, war aber ansonsten brav und Scorpius kraulte ihn ausgiebig hinter den Ohren. Irgendwie schien es beiden Spaß zu machen, auch wenn der Blonde das niemals zugeben würde.

„So isses richtig mein Junge."

Hagrid nickte anerkennend und stellte einen großen Teller seiner selbstgebackenen Kekse auf den Tisch. Unterdessen war Albus auf seinen Stuhl geklettert. Etwas unschlüssig schaute er zu Scorpius und dann zu Hagrid.

„Man kann Thestrale nicht sehen? Oder?"

Hagrid schmunzelte nachsichtig. „Hat dich James wieder auf den Arm genommen?!"

Der Junge spürte wie er rot wurde und schaute auf seinen Teller. „Ich weiß nie so genau, wann er es ernst meint und wann er flunkert."

Scorpius schnaubte. „Du musst auch nicht immer gleich darauf anspringen, wenn dich dein Bruder mal wieder triezt. Du solltest gelassener bleiben!"

Schmollend sah Albus zu ihm. „Du hast gut reden, du bist ja auch ein Einzelkind!"

„Ich bin halt was ganz Besonderes!" Scorpius roch an seinen Händen und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. „Na toll! Jetzt rieche ich nach Hund!"

Seine Hand schüttelnd ging er zum Spülbecken. Mit dem Fuß zog er einen umgedrehten Kessel zu sich und stieg darauf. Über die Spüle gebeugt betätigte er den Pumphebel und hielt seine Hände unter das fließende Wasser. Nachdem er missmutig an einem abgebrochenen Stück Kernseife gerochen hat, zuckte er mit den Schultern und wusch sich die Hände. Währenddessen wandte er sich an Albus.

„Wenn du ruhig bleibst und James ignorierst, wird er irgendwann die Lust daran verlieren dich zu ärgern."

Albus sah zu Hagrid, der sich mit einer Teekanne an den Tisch setzte und begann ihnen einzuschenken.

„Meinst du er hat Recht?"

„Kann schon sein." Der Große zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nachdem sich Scorpius die Seife abgespült hatte, schnupperte er wieder an seinen Händen. Doch er war noch nicht zufrieden und wusch sie erneut. Neugierig kam Schnapp zu ihm und legte seinen Kopf auf den Rand der Spüle um besser sehen zu können, was Scorpius gerade machte.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue warf ihm der Blonde einen Seitenblick zu und spritzte plötzlich etwas Wasser nach dem Hund. Der wiederum mit eingeklemmten Schwanz, grummelnd unterm Tisch verschwand und dann abwartend hervorspähte.

Als Scorpius grinsend wieder seine nasse Hand hob, zog es Schnapp lieber vor, winselnd unter dem Tisch Deckung zu suchen. Ein zaghaftes Wuff ertönte, aber ansonsten sah man nichts von dem Saurüden.

Voller Misstrauen beäugte Scorpius die Handtücher und Lappen, die bei der Spühle lagen. Am Ende entschloss er sich die Hände an seiner Robe zu trocknen. Er setzte sich zu Albus und nickte Hagrid dankend zu, der ihm eine gefüllte Teetasse zuschob.

Schnapp versuchte seinen Kopf auf den Schoß des Blonden zu legen, handelte sich aber einen leichten Hieb mit der flachen Hand, auf seine große Nase ein. Mit einem Schnauben setzte sich der Hund neben Scorpius. Doch der Junge ignorierte ihn und so legte er murrend den Kopf auf den Tisch und schaute bettelnd zu Scorpius hoch. Der starrte wiederum ungerührt zurück.

Unruhig rutschte Albus auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Du Hagrid, was wirst du uns am Freitag zeigen?"

Der Halbriese hob tadelnd seinen Zeigefinger, grinste aber dabei. Na, wer ist denn da so ungeduldig?! Du wirst dich schon etwas gedulden müssen!"

„Oooh!"

Hagrid wandte sich wieder an Scorpius und nickte zu Schnapp. „Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen."

„Toll! Wenn er jetzt anfängt zu sabbern, flutet er den Tisch."

Der Bärtige lachte. „Sag mal Al, willst du Schnäbelchen besuchen?"

Mit großen Augen hob der Gryffindor den Kopf. „Wann?"

„Nu, ich denke am Sonntag ist gut. Zur Zeit ist Schnäbelchen etwas umtriebig. Es sieht so aus als ob es hier eine kleine Hippogreifdame in der Nähe gibt."

Er zwinkerte Albus zu, der einen Schluck Tee trank. „Hmmh! Lecker!"

Scorpius nahm sich einen Keks und schaute zu Hagrid. „Haben Sie Zucker?"

„Nö! Aber da iss irgendwo nochn kleiner Rest Honig."

Schnaufend stand er auf und begann in einem Küchenschrank herum zu wühlen. Albus schaute ihm kurz zu. Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkel, wie Scorpius dabei war in den Keks zu beißen. Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich laut und als ihn die grauen Augen fragend ansahen, schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

Scorpius betrachtete argwöhnisch das unförmige Stück Gebäck in seinen Fingern und schnupperte zögerlich daran. Dann schlug er damit zweimal auf den Tisch und seufzte. Als er an seiner Seite ein tiefes Brummen vernahm, hielt Scorpius dem Hund den Keks versuchsweise hin.

Ganz vorsichtig nahm Schnapp den Keks in sein Maul und begann freudig zu kauen. Unterdessen kam Hagrid mit einem kleinen Tontopf zurück. Er hielt ihn Scorpius hin, der mit einem Holzlöffel darin rumkratzte und schließlich die bernsteinfarbene, zähflüssige Masse in seine Tasse gleiten ließ.

Der Slytherin rührte ein wenig in seinem Tee und nippte vorsichtig an dem noch dampfenden Getränk. Scorpius seufzte erleichtert, wenigstens der Tee schmeckte gut. Mit einem sanften Stoß, lenkte Schnapp Scorpius Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Beide starrten sich an und als der Junge keine Anstallten machte sich zu bewegen, jaulte Schnapp ein wenig und stupste den Blonden erneut an.

Grinsend gab Scorpius Schnapp einen weiteren Keks, während Albus stumm vor sich hin grübelte. Dem Gryffindor schien etwas auf der Seele zu liegen, doch er wusste nicht wie er es ansprechen sollte.

„Du Hagrid?" Er spielte mit der großen Teetasse in seinen Händen, schließlich sah er den Halbriesen direkt an. „Mein Vater. Wie war er so, als er hier noch zur Schule ging?"

Hagrid nickte, er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Albus mit dieser Frage auf ihn zukam. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, schnaubte er sich mit einem riesigen geblümten Tuch die Nase. Langsam begann er. „Dein Vater..., nun dein Vater is ´n feiner Mensch. Er war oft hier, auf ´n Tee und so. Zusammen mit Ron und Mione."

Albus und Scorpius hörten ihm interessiert zu, hatten sie doch die Gelegenheit, an Informationen aus erster Hand, über die Zeit ihrer Väter in Hogwarts zu gelangen. Beide bedauerten, dass ihre Väter selber kaum darüber sprachen.

„Weißt du Al, ich mochte am meisten seine Unvoreingenommenheit den anderen gegenüber. Harry hat die Leute nich nach ihrer Herkunft beurteilt, oder in Klassen eingeteilt, so wie andere."

Scorpius schnaubte, er begegnete dem Blick dem Hagrid ihm bei den letzten Worten zuwarf, mit seiner typischen, spöttisch gewölbten Braue.

„Hmpf! Der heilige Sankt Potter!"

„Ne, ne mein Lieber, versteh mich nicht falsch. Harry war kein Unschuldslamm, er hat schon über die Strenge geschlagen. Snape zum Beispiel, den hatte er bis zum Schluss immer falsch verdächtigt."

Traurig schaute er zu Albus. „Am Ende hat ´s ihm Leid getan. Da war ´s aber zu spät für."

„War Paps hier eigentlich glücklich?"

„Nuja, er war schon sehr glücklich hier, das hat er mir oft gesagt. Aber es gab auch Zeiten, da war er sehr unglücklich." Mit einem Blick auf Scorpius setzte er noch hinzu. „Was oft an deinem Dad lag!"

Der Blonde schluckte betreten. „Zuhause hat Vater nie ein böses Wort über Harry Potter verloren. Er hat nie viel über ihn gesprochen. Ich weiß nur, dass dein Vater meinem das Leben gerettet hat und dass sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit nicht vertragen hatten."

Hagrid schnaubte. „Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter waren sich spinnefeind. Ich weiß nich was genau passiert war, aber seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts, hatte Draco Harry das Leben schwer gemacht und ihn gepiesackt wo er nur konnte."

Mit einem Brummen unterstrich Hagrid seine Aussage, als er aber sah, dass sich Scorpius dies sehr zu Herzen nahm und verlegen die Augen senkte, taten ihm seine barsche Worten leid.

„Na, na Junge, kein Grund die Ohren hängen zu lassen. Harry hatte es auch faustdick hinter den Ohren und hat sich nichts gefallen lassen."

Er schaute beide an. „So Schluss jetzt! Das waren andere Zeiten und dies sollte euch auch nicht belasten." Als Albus den Mund öffnete um zu widersprechen, schüttelte Hagrid bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein! Nichts mehr! Fragt eure Väter, ich sach dazu nichts mehr!"

Damit war das Thema vom Tisch. Später am Abend gingen Albus und Scorpius zurück zum Schloss. Beide waren sehr schweigsam und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Als sie den Vorhof der Schule betraten, schaute Scorpius zu den dunklen Fenstern der Großen Halle.

„Hmm. Ich denke das Abendessen können wir abschreiben."

Albus nickte, er grübelte immer noch über seine Fragen nach und setzte sich auf einen Mauervorsprung.

„Dad hat nie viel über sein Verhältnis zu deinem Pa gesprochen. Nur Onkel Ron hat sich ab und zu abfällig geäußert, Dad meinte dann immer er solle die Klappe halten."

Seufzend setzte sich Scorpius neben ihn. „Lass gut sein, das werden wir heute sowieso nicht mehr klären." Er schaute zum Mond hoch. „Bist du eigentlich unglücklich hier Albus?"

Der Schwarzhaarige druckste etwas herum „Wieso fragst du?"

„Warum weichst du mir aus?"

„Ich weiche nicht aus!"

„Also?"

Albus sah zur Seite. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich hier unglücklich bin. Ich..., es ist halt alles anders als ich gedacht hatte."

„Naja, du bist nicht nach Slytherin gekommen!"

„Wie lange willst du mir das noch unter die Nase reiben?"

Abwehrend hob der Blonde die Hände. „Schon gut!"

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf dass ich unglücklich bin?"

„Als du vorhin Hagrid gefragt hast ob dein Vater hier glücklich war, da hörte es sich so an, als ob du es nicht bist."

Albus seufzte. „Vielleicht muss ich mich erst eingewöhnen. Alles wirkt so vertraut, wegen all den Erzählungen. Und doch..., es ist mir alles auch wieder so fremd, da ich noch nie hier war."

„Du hast Heimweh!"

„...!"

Scorpius stupste den Kleineren an. „Na los! Sag schon."

„Ich habe kein Heimweh!" Er seufzte. „Nicht wirklich. Es ist schon etwas ungewohnt weder Ma noch Dad um sich zu haben. Aber wenn sie mir zu arg fehlen, dann geh ich halt los und ärgere James!"

Schweigend saßen sie beieinander und betrachteten den Mond. Die Nacht war sternenklar und der nahende Herbst mit seiner ungemütlichen Triste schien noch weit. Für Albus war der heutige Tag sehr aufregend gewesen. Am meisten freute er sich über den Freund den er doch noch für sich gewinnen konnte. Auch wenn Scorpius ein wenig anstrengend in seiner Art war, Albus hätte ihn gegen niemanden sonst eingetauscht.

„Scorpius? Vermisst du deine Eltern auch?"

„Ein wenig."

Diese Antwort überraschte Albus. „Was heißt denn ein wenig? Du wirst sie erst wieder an Weihnachten sehen!"

„Das ist mir bekannt."

„Aber...?"

Mit einem Schnaufen verdrehte der Blonde seine Augen. „Albus, ich bin so erzogen! Stehe zu deinen Gefühlen, aber trage sie nicht nach außen!"

Er sah schon, in Albus Augen standen tausend Fragen und der Gryffindor sah nicht so aus, als ob er es auf sich beruhen lassen wollte. Energisch stand Scorpius auf.

„Schluss jetzt, ich will nicht darüber sprechen!"

Albus schien anderer Meinung. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Scorpius kam ihm zuvor. „Versuch es erst gar nicht! Wenn ich über meine Gefühle sprechen möchte werde ich es dir schon sagen."

Langsam strich er sich die Robe glatt. „Ich gehe jetzt! Ich habe noch an meine Eltern zu schreiben. Vielleicht solltest du das auch."

„Jaah, vielleicht sollte ich das auch tun."

Sie betraten die Eingangshalle und Scorpius drehte sich um. „Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht!"

Albus grinste. „Das wünsch ich dir auch." Schüchtern umarmte er den Größeren. „Morgen zusammen Frühstücken?"

Scorpius nickte. „Gern." Er schob Albus etwas von sich. „Sieben Uhr! Und sei pünktlich!"

Damit verschwand er im Kerkerzugang. Eine Weile sah ihm der Gryffindor nach. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich auf, die Treppen in den siebenten Stock zu erklimmen. Albus würde noch einen Brief schreiben. Eigentlich zwei, einen an die Familie und einen speziellen nur für seinen Vater.

Tbc...


	7. Die Qualitäten eines Slytherins

**Die Qualitäten eines Slytherins**

Die weiteren Tage verliefen für Albus sehr aufregend. All die neuen Fächer, all die neuen Eindrücke hielten ihn in Atem. Zauberkunst bei dem alten Professor Flittwick, machte ihm besonders Spaß. Albus war sehr geschickt dabei, Dinge schweben zu lassen. Irgendwie schien ihm dieses Fach sehr zu liegen. Verwandlungen wurde nicht mehr von Professor McGonagall gelehrt, sie hatte den Unterricht abgegeben, als sie Schulleiterin wurde. Professor Terryl musste sich sehr anstrengen, um die Lücke zu füllen, die McGonagall hinterlassen hatte. Nur über eines war Albus etwas betrübt, der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, begann etwas trocken. Professor Stibbens war der Ansicht, dass seine Zöglinge zuerst die theoretischen Grundlagen beherrschen sollten. Und so saßen Albus und Scorpius, brav an ihren Tischen und wühlten sich durch Berge an Pergament, über die verschiedenen Zauber, über Angriff, Verteidigung und Entwaffnung.

Der Freitag kam so schnell, das Albus sich wunderte, wo all die Zeit geblieben war. Er hatte soeben zwei Stunden in Pflanzenkunde verbracht. Nun bummelte er mit Professor Longbottom über den kleinen Innenhof, der den Zugang zu den Gewächshäusern und den zu dem Raum für den Unterricht in Verwandlung, mit den beiden Hauptflügeln des Schlosses verband. Neville schob sich seine Nickelbrille etwas höher.

„Na, wie war der erste Unterricht bei mir? Kommst du wieder?"

Albus grinste. „Jaah! Es hat Spaß gemacht. Nur die Sumpflilien, buah, die stinken ja fürchterlich." Dabei wedelte er sich mit der Hand vorm Gesicht herum.

„Tja, leider war die Zeit reif fürs Umsetzen. Ich konnte nicht mehr länger damit warten." Er tippte sich auf die Nase. „Stinken mögen sie zwar, aber für einige Zaubertränke sind sie unentbehrlich."

„Das wird Scorpius bestimmt interessieren."

Neville betrachtete den jungen Gryffindor an seiner Seite. „Du magst Malfoy sehr, oder?"

Albus nickte bestimmt. „Ja! Er ist mein bester Freund!"

„Sieht er das genauso?"

„Ich weiß, dass viele mich komisch ansehen, weil ich mit einem Slytherin befreundet bin und dann auch noch mit einem Malfoy. Aber wir haben uns schon im Zug angefreundet und ich sehe es nicht ein, die Freundschaft zu beenden, bloß weil er in einem anderen Haus ist!"

Neville grinste und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. „Richtig so! Schließlich ist es deine Sache, mit wem du befreundet bist!"

„Du, Onkel Neville..."

Doch der schlaksige, hochgewachsene Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Stopp! Hagrid hat mich schon vorgewarnt. Ich werde dir keine Anekdoten aus alten Zeiten erzählen."

Albus schmollte. „Menno!"

Beschwichtigend legte Neville seine Hände auf Albus' Schultern. „Nein, versuch es erst gar nicht. Dein Vater ist der Meinung, dass die alten Geschichten ruhen sollten. Es ist schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre her. Malfoys Dad sieht das wohl genauso, sonst wäre Scorpius bestimmt nicht dein Freund geworden. Also, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du gleich Unterricht in Zaubertränke und zum Kerker geht es da lang."

„Ich treffe mich mit Scorpius an der Großen Treppe."

Nachdem Neville sich verabschiedet hatte und Richtung Lehrerzimmer entschwand, wartete Albus auf seinen Freund. Er entdeckte dessen weißblonden Haarschopf zwei Stockwerke tiefer. Scorpius sprach gerade mit Fred jr. und ließ sich scheinbar den Weg irgendwohin erklären. Jedenfalls gestikulierte Fred jr. dementsprechend. Als Scorpius wohl alles richtig wiederholt hatte, ließ der schwarze Junge seine strahlend, weiße Zähne aufblitzen. Der Blondschopf schien sich plötzlich siedendheiß daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Verabredung hatte. Er verabschiedete sich hastig und spurtete die Treppen hoch. Oben angekommen, grinste er Albus an und kam zu ihm.

„Na Albus, wie war Kräuterkunde?"

„Gut! Aber wir mussten Sumpflilien umtopfen und die rochen erbärmlich." Da fiel ihm ein, was Neville eben gesagt hatte. „Scorpius, wusstest du, dass sie für einige Zaubertränke unentbehrlich sind?"

„Ja, die getrockneten Blüten werden für Stärkungstränke verwendet. Die Wurzeln sind wichtig für Zaubertränke, welche die Sinne steigern und die Blütenstempel werden gemörsert und dienen bei einigen Tränken als Bindung von instabilen Flüssigkeiten."

Scorpius sah den, ein wenig niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck in Albus' Gesicht und legte ihm seinen Arm um die Schulter. „He Albus, in Zaubertränke kannst du mir nichts vormachen. Aber dafür bist du besser in Zauberkunst und in ein paar Wochen wirst du mir wahrscheinlich bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die Flüche um die Ohren hauen."

Albus lächelte ein wenig und beide gingen in Richtung Kerker. Sie passierten einen Bogengang im dritten Stock und näherten sich der kleinen Holzbrücke, die neben der Steinbrücke und dem Viadukt, die beiden Hauptkomplexe des Schlosses miteinander verband. Der Gryffindor grinste.

„Wir haben alle restlichen Fächer heute zusammen!"

„Jep! Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Pflege und Aufzucht magischer Geschöpfe. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind..." Scorpius fischte einen Stück Pergament aus der Tasche seiner Robe und hob es hoch. „Ich habe eine formelle Einladung bekommen, für heute Nachmittag zum Tee." Er zog die Augenbrauen zwei-, dreimal nach oben. „Vom Wildhüter!"

Plötzlich blieb Albus, mitten auf der Brücke stehen. Er bebte vor Wut und schaute den Slytherin ärgerlich an.

„WARUM BIST DU SO VERDAMMT ARROGANT?"

Ungerührt zuckte Scorpius mit seinen Schultern. „Weil ich es mir leisten kann! Immerhin habe ich ihm seinen Brief nicht, mit den Rechtschreibefehlern unterstrichen, zurückgeschickt."

Er grinste, doch Albus schaute ihn weiterhin missbilligend an. Scorpius war auf einmal sehr verunsichert. „Was hast du?"

„Wieso bist du so? Hagrid ist so ein lieber Mensch. Er weiß, dass wir befreundet sind und lädt dich extra zum Tee ein. Und du hasst nichts Besseres zu tun, als deine blöden Witze über ihn zu reißen."

Scorpius schmollte. „Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, eingeladen zu werden. Außerdem nörgele gefälligst nicht an meiner Art herum, schließlich wolltest du unbedingt mit mir befreundet sein. Ich habe es dir ja gleich gesagt es klappt nicht mit uns!"

Wütend schnaubte Albus. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen und sah dann wieder zu seinem Freund. „Ja, es stimmt! Das hast du mir gesagt und du lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, es mir zu beweisen."

Schnellen Schrittes ging er weiter und ließ Scorpius stehen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, öffnete er einen Torflügel und drehte sich zu Scorpius, der weiterhin mitten auf der Brücke stand.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht und wir beenden es einfach!"

Dann ging er weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Scorpius blieb eine Zeit lang wie erstarrt stehen und blickte in die Ferne. Seine Unsicherheit und Angst entluden sich in einem einzigen, wütenden Tritt gegen die Balustrade. Er hüpfte ein wenig auf einem Bein und humpelte dann Albus hinterher.

Während der Zaubertrankstunde redete der Gryffindor kein einziges Wort mit Scorpius, er ignorierte ihn völlig. Als sich der Blonde mit der Schulter an ihn lehnen wollte, rückte Albus seinen Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite. So ging es die ganzen zwei Stunden hindurch. Später bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, verhielt sich Albus genauso abweisend, mehr noch, er verbrachte die Stunde zusammen an der Seite von Berthram und Atticus.

Auf dem Weg zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, fing Scorpius Albus ab und hielt ihm am Arm fest. Er druckste herum und in seiner Unsicherheit rührte er den Gryffindor, schließlich straffte er seinen Rücken.

„Willst du... wirklich nicht mehr mein Freund sein?"

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ach Quatsch! Es ärgert mich halt, wenn du so gemein bist. Gerade meinen Freunden oder Verwandten gegenüber."

„Ich kann mich ändern!" Das klang so hochnäsig, das der Schwarzhaarige lachen musste.

„Nein, dass musst du nicht! Vielleicht eine Spur weniger Arroganz."

„Mal sehen."

Dafür erntete er einen Knuff in die Seite und beide setzten ihren Weg fort, zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Dort wurde die Klasse schon von einem, ziemlich gut gelaunten Hagrid begrüßt. Nach einer kurzen Ansprache hob er augenzwinkernd einen Karton auf den Tisch, den er vor seiner Hütte aufgestellt hatte.

„Und jetzt, schauen wir mal, mit was für Geschöpfen wir uns an's Thema herantasten. Ey?"

Er hob langsam den Deckel und die Schüler kamen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, erwartungsvoll näher. So mussten sie ungefähr aussehen, wenn sie an Weihnachten unterm Tannenbaum ihre Geschenke öffneten.

„Und was ist besser dafür geeignet als... tataa, FLUBBERWÜRMER!"

Am späten Nachmittag hatte sich Albus umgezogen, in Kapuzenshirt und Jeans machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Als er an einem Treppenabsatz wartete, bis die weiterführenden Stufen wieder zurück schwangen, konnte er Scorpius sehen, der weiter unten in der Eingangshalle, links an der Treppe vorüber ging. Albus musste unweigerlich an heute Vormittag denken, als er den Slytherin zusammen mit Fred jr. gesehen hatte. Was hatte sein Freund vor? Die Neugierde ergriff den kleinen Gryffindor und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trippelnd, wartete er, dass die Treppe endlich wieder den Weg freigab. Im Erdgeschoss angelangt, stand Albus unschlüssig vor einer Tür, die er nicht kannte. Sie verbarg eine Treppenflucht, die in die Katakomben des Schlosses führte. Ein scheuer Blick über seine Schulter zeigte ihm, dass er unbeachtet war, Albus leckte sich über die Lippe und lief los. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann hatte er zu dem Blonden aufgeschlossen. Der stand etwas weiter entfernt, in einem steinernen Korridor vor einem großen Gemälde, einem Stillleben, und drehte sich nach links und rechts, um zu sehen, ob er beobachtet wurde. Dann hob Scorpius seinen Arm. Albus lehnte sich hinter einer Säule etwas weiter nach vorn, um besser sehen zu können. Was zum Merlin machte der Slytherin da eigentlich? Mit dem Zeigefinger kitzelte Scorpius eine Birne, die daraufhin kichernd, aus ihrer Schale sprang und sich in eine grüne Türklinke verwandelte. Danach gab das Gemälde einen Zugang frei.

Nachdem sich der Blonde erneut umgesehen hatte, raffte er seine Robe und stieg durch den Zugang. Albus glaubte zu Wissen, dass das Gemälde den Eingang zur Küche verbarg. James hatte zusammen mit Fred jr. und Polly schon einige Exkursionen, in die kulinarischen Hallen von Hogwarts gemacht. Die Neugierde, was Scorpius dort wollte, trieb Albus schier auf die Palme, aber er wollte nicht von dem Slytherin überrascht werden und als Naseweis gelten. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er ging wieder zurück zum Treppenhaus.

Einige Minuten später stieg Scorpius wieder aus dem Gemälde, gefolgt von zwei Hauselfen, steckte er ein kleines Päckchen in die Tasche seiner Schulrobe. Der eine Elf redete die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein.

„Wir könnten es auch sautieren, braten, räuchern..." Doch der Blonde schüttelte kategorisch seinen Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein, ich benötige es so, wie es ist."

„Aber..."

„Scht, keine Wort mehr!"

Damit ließ er die beiden stehen und ging. Während der eine Hauself mit seinen Schultern zuckte, schüttelte der andere aus Verwunderung seinen Kopf. Diese Gören hatte er noch nie ganz verstanden. Kurze Zeit später trafen Albus und Scorpius in der Eingangshalle aufeinander.

Albus grinste. „Na, wo warst du?"

„Besorgungen erledigen!"

„Aja, dann lass uns losgehen!"

Als sie den Steinkreis erreichten, wies Scorpius in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. „So wie es aussieht, hat er gekocht."

Dicke Rauchschwaden waberten aus dem Kamin und stiegen träge in den Nachmittagshimmel. Die beiden Jungzauberer liefen den Hang hinab und sahen, wie Hagrid das Fenster aufriss, hustete und sich die Augen wischte. Er erblickte die beiden Jungs und winkte ihnen zu. Dann verschwand sein Kopf und Schnapps Kopf erschien am Fenster. Der Hund sah Scorpius und seine Ohren hoben sich und er bellte freudig. Albus grinste seinen Freund an.

„Wie's aussieht wurde hier jemand sehr vermisst und ich bin es nicht!"

Scorpius brummte etwas vor sich hin, dass sich nach ‚abwarten' anhörte und aus der Hütte ertönte plötzlich Krawall. Zwischen Scheppern und Klirren konnte man Hagrids tiefe Stimme hören.

„Dummer Hund! Jetzt warte doch mal! Ich mach dir doch schon die Tür auf!"

Kaum hatte Hagrid die Tür aufgestoßen, da schoss Schnapp schon an ihm vorbei und rannte direkt auf Scorpius zu, der in aller Ruhe ein Päckchen aus seiner Tasche zog und anfing es auszuwickeln. Neugierig beobachtete Albus, wie der Blonde dem Papier ein blutiges Filetstück entnahm und es vor sich hielt. Schnapp bremste ab und setzte sich winselnd vor Scorpius, der ihn streng ansah.

„Ach Albus?"

„Jaah?"

„Hier, fang auf!"

Scorpius wirbelte das Fleisch zu Albus. Konzentriert folgten die wachen Augen des Saurüden dem Filetstück, seine Ohren spitzten sich, doch Scorpius Blick hieß ihm, am Platz zu verweilen. Dann hob der Slytherin einen Finger und grinste.

„Ich an deiner Stelle Albus, würde die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Na los Schnapp, hol es dir!"

Augenblicklich sprintete der Hund los. Albus blickte völlig entgeistert auf das blutige Stück Fleisch in seinen Händen, dann auf Scorpius und wieder auf das Filet. Mit weit, aufgerissenen Augen hob er seinen Kopf, dem auf ihm zurasenden Hund entgegen, dann wirbelte Albus herum und lief mit einem Affenzahn los, den Hang hinauf. Wie ein schwarzer Schatten hetzte der Saurüde hinter ihm her. Unterdessen, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, pfiff Scorpius die Hogwarts-Hymne und ging weiter zu Hagrid, der vor der Hütte wartete und ihm verwirrt entgegen sah. Das Papier, in dem das Fleisch eingewickelt war, zerknüllte er und warf es mit elegantem Schwung auf den Komposthaufen beim Kürbisbeet. Seine Hände tauchte der Blonde kurz in die Wassertonne unter dem Regenlauf, wusch sie und trocknete sie an seiner Robe.

„Schönen Dank für die Einladung ‚Herr Professor'! War übrigens ein toller Witz mit den Flubberwürmern heute Nachmittag."

Damit spielte er auf den Scherz an, den Hagrid gemacht hatte. Statt Flubberwürmern, waren Baumwichtel in der Schachtel, die den Unterricht doch noch ganz amüsant gestalteten. Scorpius schüttelte die Hand des verblüfften Hagrids und grinste ihn breit an. Ein Schrei lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Albus, der gerade geschickt einen Haken schlug, während Schnapp laut kläffend an ihm vorbeirutschte und verzweifelt versuchte, die Kontrolle über seine vier Pfoten zu behalten. Der Schwarzhaarige sprintete den Hang hinunter und lief, laut Verwünschungen ausstoßend an Scorpius und Hagrid vorbei.

„...erdammt, das zahl ich dir Heim, Scorpius Malfoy! Bei Merlin, wie konn..."

Der Rest wurde von Schnapps lautem Gekläffe verschluckt, der dem Gryffindor dicht auf den Fersen war. Dann waren beide hinter der Hütte verschwunden. Hagrid öffnete den Mund, er wies mit seinem Daumen in Richtung Albus, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Sein verwirrter Ausdruck amüsierte Scorpius und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Blonde warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ich bin gespannt, wann er auf die Idee kommt, das Fleisch wegzuwerfen." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Ach, ich mag den Kleinen, er ist einfach zu drollig!"

In diesem Moment kam Albus mit einem Satz über die Mauer gesprungen, flink trugen ihn seine Beine zwischen den Kürbissen hindurch und er verbarg sich hinter der großen Kürbisspyramide. Dann kam auch schon der Saurüde über die Mauer, tat ein paar Schritte durch das Beet und lief plötzlich winselnd hin und her. Er hatte die Witterung des Gryffindor verloren. Der Geruch des Jungen wurde überlagert, von ein paar toter Frettchen, die an einem Holzgerüst hingen. Damit fütterte Hagrid den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel. Schnapp schnupperte etwas hilflos auf dem Boden herum.

Schnaufend versuchte Albus, von Kürbissen verdeckt, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Er verfluchte leise Scorpius, wagte es aber nicht, sich zu rühren. Unterdessen hatte Schnapp die Jagd aufgegeben, ließ winselnd seine Schlappohren hängen und brummelte vor sich hin. Ein plötzliches „Pscht!" lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Scorpius, der grinsend auf die kleine Pyramide aus Kürbissen deutete. Sofort stellten sich Schnapps Ohren wieder auf, er hatte den kleinen Wink verstanden und lief bellend auf den Stapel Kürbisse zu. Als er begriff, dass der Saurüde seine Witterung wieder aufgenommen hatte, rollte Albus mit den Augen und flüchtete weiter.

Er rannte im Kreis und kam wieder auf Scorpius zu, den er wütend angiftete. „Jetzt steh hier nicht so blöde rum und halte Maulaffen feil! Hilf mir lieber!"

Mit der ihm eigenen, stoischen Gelassenheit, inspizierte Scorpius seine Fingernägel, während er möglichst beiläufig Albus fragte, warum dieser nicht einfach das Fleisch wegwarf. Abrupt stoppte der Gryffindor. Er kam schlitternd zum Stehen und starrte fassungslos auf das Stück Filet, dass er die ganze Zeit über mit beiden Händen umklammert hielt. Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick sah er Scorpius an, bevor ihn irgendwas Schweres in den Rücken traf und zu Boden schleuderte. Ganz vorsichtig entwand Schnapp dem Jungen das Fleisch und schlang es genüsslich hinunter.

„Na? Hast du nun genug mit dem Hund gespielt?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, schoss Albus nach oben und Scorpius musste ziemlich an sich halten, um nicht vor Schreck einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers spießten ihn förmlich auf, doch der Blonde war nicht umsonst ein Malfoy. Er fischte ein paar Grashalme und einen kleinen Zweig aus Albus' wirren Haaren.

„Lass uns reingehen, da oben kommt dein Bruder!"

Albus schloss die Augen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er konnte schon James feixendes Gesicht vor sich sehen und riss überrascht seine Augen auf, als Scorpius begann, den Dreck von seiner Kleidung zu klopfen.

„Na, bereit für Tee und Kuchen?" James grinste erwartungsvoll über das ganze Gesicht.

„OH MERLIN, DER KUCHEN!" Erschrocken wirbelte Hagrid herum und lief in die Hütte.

Kurz darauf rumpelte und schepperte es, während Hagrid fluchend und grummelnd durch seine Küche rannte. Irgendwie hatte er wohl seinen Kuchen im Ofen total vergessen. Rose, Polly, Fred jr. und Victoire gesellten sich dazu und lugten vorsichtig durch die Tür. James betrachtete skeptisch seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Sag mal Albus, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Dem Schwarzhaarigen klappte der Mund auf, aber Scorpius kam ihm zuvor. „Wir hatten einen Wettlauf zur Hütte!"

„Hatten wir?" Augenblicklich bekam Albus einen Knuff in die Seite. „Ja-ah, richtig! Hatten wir!"

Verwirrt sah James zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wer hat gewonnen?"

Scorpius verzog keine Miene. „Albus natürlich!"

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sich James ab und folgte den anderen. Nach Albus trat Scorpius ein und tätschelte Schnapps Kopf.

„Braver Hund! Gut gemacht!"

Als der Abend dämmerte, herrschte in Hagrids Heim eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Der Nachmittag war sehr schön geworden. Zwar wollte niemand von dem dunklen Klumpen, den Hagrid aus dem Ofen noch hatte retten können, ein Stück essen, aber der Halbriese wusste sich zu helfen. Kurzer Hand backte er einen gewaltigen Stapel Pfannkuchen, unterstützt von Victoire, die ein paar ziemlich leckere Soßen dazu zauberte. Ein Pot Mirabellenmarmelade, den Madam Rosmerta Hagrid geschenkt hatte, ergänzte die Beilagen. Während James und Fred jr. zulangten, als gäbe es kein Morgen, hielt sich Albus ein wenig zurück. Er schämte sich immer ein wenig, wenn Scorpius ihn damit aufzog, dass er sein Essen in sich reinschlang wie ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel. Der Blonde dagegen, war immer ein Ausbund an guter Erziehung, Albus konterte zwar jedes Mal, dass sich Scorpius benähme als ob er einen Besenstiel verschluckt hätte, doch der Slytherin ging nie darauf ein und tat die Bemerkung mit einer spöttisch, hochgezogenen Augenbraue ab. Nun saß er hier, neben Albus und betrachtete sich zögerlich, den Pfannkuchen, auf seinem Teller.

„Du musst ihn essen, wenn er noch schön heiß ist!"

„Ich habe so was noch nie gegessen!"

Albus seufzte. „Was der Bauer nicht kennt, frisst er nicht!"

„Ha,ha!"

Der Gryffindor schnappte sich den Pot mit der Mirabellenmarmelade und bestrich damit Scorpius Pfannkuchen, rollte ihn zusammen und träufelte ein wenig von Victoires Holundersoße darüber. Dann schob er den Teller wieder zu Scorpius und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Der schnitt sich ein Stück ab und steckte es sich skeptisch in den Mund. Nachdem er ein, zweimal gekaut hatte, schloss Scorpius genießerisch seine Augen, Er musste unumwunden zugeben, dass Hagrids Pfannkuchen phantastisch schmeckten. Albus lächelte, er beobachtete wie sich Scorpius von seinem Pfannkuchen, kleine Happen abschnitt und elegant in den Mund steckte. Wenn etwas von der Marmelade an seinem Mund klebte, wurde es sofort mit der Serviette weggetupft. Albus dachte daran, dass man Zuhause und im Fuchsbau, über den Blonden lachen und Witze über sein affektiertes Gehabe reißen würde. Doch Albus mochte Scorpius' Art, fand seine Manieren angenehm, ganz im Gegensatz zu denen seines Bruders, oder seines Cousins. Die Beiden schmatzten mit vollen Backen und verschmierten Mündern, Messer und Gabel lagen unberührt neben ihren Tellern.

James kam schließlich auf die Idee, zusammen mit Fred jr. und Albus ein Wettessen zu starten, wer die meisten Pfannkuchen verputzen konnte, doch Scorpius lehnte dankend ab, dies war eindeutig unter seiner Würde. Missbilligend betrachtete er die drei und stellte fest, dass sich die Mädchen ebenfalls an dem Wettkampf beteiligten. Entschlossen schob er den Teller von sich weg, zwei Pfannkuchen waren genug.

Ein seltsamer Ton, der von draußen kam, weckte seine Neugierde. Er blickte Hagrid an, dessen Augen zu strahlen anfingen.

„Ah, Schnäbelchen ist zurück! Ich werd ihm mal Hallo sagen"

Doch bis auf den Slytherin achtete niemand auf ihn. Scorpius biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sein Professor für die Aufzucht und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe die Hütte verließ, beschloss der Blonde ihm zu folgen. Scorpius wollte wissen, was für ein Wesen solche Laute von sich gab.

Er rundete die Hütte und kam an eine eingezäunte Weide. Überrascht bemerkte er ein pferdeähnliches Wesen, das anmutig dastand und sich ihm zuwandte. Scorpius hatte schon viel über Hippogreife gelesen, auch die ein oder andere Zeichnung gesehen, doch die Realität raubte ihm schier den Atem. Der Hippogreif stand vor ihm, die hintere Hälfte glich einem Pferd, die Vordere einem Raubvogel. Der scharfkantige Schnabel glänzte in der untergehenden Sonne, darüber blitzten die funkelnden, wachen Augen, die den Blonden fixierten. Scorpius schluckte, als sein Blick auf die tückischen Krallen der Vorderbeine fiel, die in der Erde scharrten. Argwöhnisch beobachtete Seidenschnabel, wie sich ihm der Junge näherte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Scorpius breit, er schaute sich um, doch Hagrid war nirgends zu sehen. Der Hippogreif gab einen ärgerlichen Ton von sich, was den Slytherin veranlasste, stehen zu bleiben. Schüchtern sah er das große Wesen an.

„Na, du wirst mir doch nichts tun?"

Sein Vater hatte Scorpius von seiner ersten Begegnung mit einem Hippogreifen erzählt. Er schien damals um Haaresbreite seinen Arm verloren zu haben. Der Blonde senkte seinen Blick und verneigte sich. Er wartete, doch nichts passierte. Das Gefieder des Wesens glänzte in den letzten Strahlen, der versinkenden Sonne und Scorpius gab die Hoffnung auf, das der Hippogreif ihm erlauben würde sich zu nähern. Doch dann, ganz langsam, neigte Seidenschnabel sein Haupt. Nicht wissend, wie er das Wesen einschätzen sollte näherte sich Scorpius nur sehr zögerlich. Die blassen, eleganten Finger streichelten zaghaft das daunenweiche Gefieder, stets bereit sich beim ersten Anzeichen eines Angriffs zurückzuziehen. Doch die Sorge des Blonden war unbegründet, eine Folge von klackernden, zwitschernden Tönen zeigte ihm an, dass Seidenschnabel gefallen daran fand.

„Das hast du genau richtig gemacht, mein Junge! Fünf Punkte für Slytherin!" Hagrid, gefolgt von Albus, trat neben Scorpius und tätschelte Seidenschnabel die Flanken. „Na? Alter Rabauke, hast du dir deine Hörner abgestoßen, Ey?"

Albus trat ebenfalls zu ihnen und wurde freudig durch einem sanften Stoß mit dem Schnabel begrüßt, der ihn auf seinen Hintern plumpsen ließ. Seidenschnabel neigte seinen Kopf und Albus vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Gefieder.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Schnäbelchen."

Hagrid hielt dem überraschten Scorpius ein totes Frettchen hin. „Na, Willst du ihn füttern?"

Der Blonde nickte, griff sich mit spitzen Fingern das Tierchen und hielt es zögerlich vor Seidenschnabel. Mit einem plötzlichen Happs, der Scorpius erschrocken nach Luft schnappen ließ, verschlang der Hippogreif das Frettchen in einem Zug und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Hagrid, der lachte.

„Naja, ich muss schon sagen, du kommst besser mit Schnäbelchen zurecht, als dein Dad."

Überrascht wandte sich Scorpius ihm zu. „Das, das hier, ist der Hipppogreif der meinen Vater angegriffen hat?"

Hagrid nickte. „Ey! Aber Draco war selbst schuld, er hat die Regeln nicht beachtet und Schnäbelchen geärgert."

Scorpius schwieg. Inzwischen hatte er vieles über seinen Vater erfahren und dass meiste davon gefiel ihm nicht. Sein Grübeln wurde unterbrochen, als er Albus neben sich bemerkte.

„Warum hast du meinen Bruder eben mit dem Wettrennen angelogen?"

Die wölfischgrauen Augen funkelten hinterlistig. „Ich wollte dich ärgern, nicht aber vor deinem Bruder demütigen."

Verlegen kratzte sich Albus am Kopf. „Sah bestimmt sehr lustig aus, als Schnapp hinter mir her war?"

„Ein wenig," Scorpius nickte, fasste Albus mit einer Hand um sein Kinn und wischte dem Schwarzhaarigen, mit dem Daumen über die Mundwinkel. „Du hast da Marmelade kleben!" Albus grinste.

„Will einer von euch mal mit Schnäbelchen fliegen?" Enthusiastisch blickte Hagrid von einem zum anderen. Die Beiden schauten ihn etwas überrumpelt an, besonderst Scorpius wirkte ängstlich. „Ich glaube heute nicht."

„Jep! Damit warten wir besser noch, bis ihr etwas älter seid!"

Albus nickte erleichtert, er sah Scorpius und sich schon mit gebrochenen Knochen im Krankenflügel liegen, während Madam Pomfrey um sie herumscharwenzelte und ihnen Gelewachs einflößte.

Scorpius gähnte verhalten und streckte sich. Er neigte sich zu Albus. „Wer hat eigentlich das Wettfressen gewonnen?"

„Keine Ahnung, die sind immer noch dabei. Ich bin ausgestiegen."

Grinsend klopfte ihm der Blonde auf den Bauch. „Ist auch besser so!"

Tbc...


	8. Das Geschenk

**Das Geschenk**

Das Abendessen ließen Albus und Scorpius ausfallen. Hagrids Pfannkuchen waren nicht nur enorm lecker, sondern auch sehr sättigend. Albus schlug eine Partie Koboldstein vor, doch er scheiterte an Scorpius' Beharrlichkeit, der darauf bestand die Hausaufgaben zu machen. Der Slytherin grinste über die Leidensmiene seines Freundes, der die Aufgaben lieber am Sonntag erledigen wollte. Am Ende saßen sie auf Albus' Bett und schrieben den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke.

Zur selben Zeit machten sich Hagrid und Professor Longbottom auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie erreichten eine kleine Anhöhe, von der man einen schönen Blick auf das kleine, malerische Städtchen hatte. Es war zwar noch nicht ganz dunkel, dennoch brannten die Lichter und Laternen des Ortes. Neville hing seinen Gedanken nach, als er bemerkte, wie Hagrid ihn ansah.

„Hä?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du in dem neuen Jahrgang einige weibliche Fans hast."

Der schlaksige, Mann lachte. Er war überrascht, wie viele schmachtende Augenpaare ihm verliebte Blicke zuwarfen, seit er Professor geworden war und ziemlich schüchtern die ersten Unterrichtsstunden bestritten hatte. Seit dem ist viel Zeit vergangen, doch all das Anhimmeln, Zwinkern und Seufzen ließ nie nach. Und es waren bei weitem nicht nur Mädchen, die ihn anschmachteten, wenn ihn auch dieser Aspekt, selbst heute noch leicht irritierte, wie er schmunzelnd zugab. Doch im Grunde tangierte ihn dies nur sehr wenig. Sein Herz war längst vergeben, leider so vergeben wie die Frau, an die er es verloren hatte.

„Du solltest mal lieber öfters auf'n Swutsch gehen, statt dich in deinen Glashäusern zu verschanzen, hinter Pflanzen und Blumentöpfen."

Neville sah den Großen aus schmalen Augen an. „Rubeus, du und Rosmerta habt doch nicht wieder irgendein Mädchen eingeladen, mit dem ihr mich verkuppeln wollt?"

„Nee, wir doch nicht!"

Neville versetzte Hagrid einen leichten Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen, den der Halbriese gut gelaunt zurückgab. Erschrocken sah dieser, wie der arme Professor im hohen Bogen in die Büsche flog, da Hagrid nicht an seine Kräfte gedacht hatte. Umgehend fischte er den lachenden Neville aus dem Gebüsch und entschuldigte sich verschämt. Nachdem er sich den Staub aus seiner Robe geklopft hatte, gingen Neville und Hagrid weiter.

„Hab ich richtig gesehen, Hagrid? Seidenschnabel ist wieder zurück?"

„Ay! Der Racker! Sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn wir im Frühjahr zwei, drei kleine Hippogreife zur Pflege bekommen."

Amüsiert bemerkte Neville, dieses Glitzern in Hagrids dunklen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, Rubeus. Gab es nicht mal Gerüchte um ein Drachenei, oder einen dreiköpfigen Hund?"

Nach kurzer Zeit betraten sie den Schankraum, des Gasthauses Drei Besen. Madam Rosmerta begrüßte sie freudig und setzte ihnen gleich drei Humpen Butterbier vor. Hagrid grinste und stieß mit Neville an. Während dieser einen großen Schluck nahm, leerte der Halbriese seinen Becher gleich in einem Zug. Er rülpste, nahm sich den zweiten Becher, schaute kurz zu Neville und zuckte entschuldigend mit seinen beeindruckenden Schultern.

„Sorry! S'is wie ich immer sage, besser raus als rein!"

Neville sah sich neugierig um. „Ihr habt diesmal wirklich niemanden sonst eingeladen?"

„Naah! Das letzte Mal hat gereicht."

Hagrid erinnerte sich noch gut an den Abend. Rosmerta hatte die Nichte einer Freundin eingeladen und zusammen mit Hagrid hatte sie versucht, das Mädchen mit dem armen Neville zu verkuppeln. Am Ende des Abends saß Neville schmollend am Tisch, während die Kleine hemmungslos in ihr Butterbier heulte. Nein, so was würde Hagrid nicht mehr versuchen.

„Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind..." Neville schaute Hagrid an. „Hast du schon was Neues von Olympe gehört?"

Der Halbriese schaute etwas betrübt in sein Butterbier. Seine Beziehung zur Schulleiterin der französischen Hexenschule Beauxbaton, zog sich jetzt schon weit über zwanzig Jahre hin, mit all ihren Höhen und Tiefen. Mal waren sie zusammen, mal stritten sie sich wie die Kesselflicker. Er seufzte.

„Nee, sie is noch in Frankreich. Vielleicht im Frühjahr..."

„Meinst du, das renkt sich wieder ein, bei euch?"

„Yep! So sind Riesinnen nun mal. Unstet und flatterhaft. Nimm meine Ma, die war auch eines Tages auf und davon, ließ meinen alten Dad und mich allein."

„Also wenn ihr nur gekommen seit um Trübsal zu blasen, hättet ihr gleich in den Eberkopf gehen können!"

Madam Rosmerta stellte neues Bier und eine Schale Schweinepastetchentaler auf den Tisch, dann setzte sie sich zu ihnen. Neville grinste, sie hatte das Gasthaus schon geführt, als er hier noch zur Schule ging und nicht wenige der jungen Magier waren ein wenig in die lebensfrohe Hexe verknallt gewesen. Sie trug noch immer die, mit glitzernden Pailletten versehenen, Schuhe. Ihr hochgestecktes Haar war mit kräftigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, die trotzdem ihrem schmalen Gesicht schmeichelten. Sie tätschelte Hagrids gewaltige Hand.

„Deine kleine Olympe wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, keine Angst, mein Großer."

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und herein trat ein Mann. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Robe und grinste Hagrid und den anderen zu.

„Na, habt ihr noch ein Plätzchen für mich frei?"

Er hatte ingwerrote Haare und seine Wangen waren überzogen mit Sommersprossen. Die Wärme, die in seinen blauen Augen lag, zeugte von der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Freude. Neville sprang auf und umarmte den Neuankömmling.

„Ron! Schön dich zu sehen!"

Hagrid begrüßte Ron Weasley überschwänglich, verzichtete aber auf eine Umarmung, es war ihm immer noch peinlich, dass er eben Neville in die Büsche befördert hatte. Nachdem sich der Rothaarige neben Neville niedergelassen hatte, brüllte Madam Rosmerta los.

„HANK! NOCH'N BUTTERBIER!"

Plötzlich erschien ein Kopf über dem Tresen, so dass man im ersten Augenblick meinen konnte, dahinter würde ein Kind stehen, dass nun auf einen Hocker kletterte. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um einen Wicht handelte.

„Kommt sofort, Madam Rosmerta!"

„Bring bitte auch noch für alle Goldlackwasser!"

Der quirlige kleine Mann kam umgehend mit einer weiteren Runde Butterbier angewatschelt. Ron griff sich gleich einen der Humpen und stieß mit den anderen an. Nachdem er zwei Pastetchen auf einmal runter geschlungen hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf.

„Puah, jetzt geht's mir gleich besser!" Er stieß kurz auf und schaute dann zu Neville und Hagrid. „Na, wie macht sich meine Kleine?"

„Toll, sie ist genauso schlau wie ihre Mutter, als sie in dem Alter war."

Neville nickte bestätigend. „Gib ihr noch ein Jahr und sie geht allen anderen in ihrem Jahrgang auf den Keks!"

Am Tisch brach allgemeines Gelächter aus und Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihre Mutter hat das bereits schon nach einer Woche geschafft." Er schaute sich um, ob jemand in Hörweite war. „Aber ihr habt das nicht von mir!"

Hagrid grinste. „Wie geht's Hugo und Teddy?"

„Och, denen geht's gut. Hugo kann es kaum erwarten nach Hogwarts zu kommen, allerdings treibt er seine Mutter mit seinem Schlendrian noch in den Wahnsinn. Teddy lässt ab und zu was von sich hören. Er zieht sein Ding durch und wenn er grinsend Zuhause mal auftaucht, ist Mione die Erste, die alles stehen und liegen lässt, um ihn um den Hals zu fallen."

„Hört, hört!" Neville verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Ich weiß noch, wie er mit einem alten Rezept von Fred und George versucht hatte, heimlich im Gewächshaus eine Sumpfblase anzulegen. Das war vielleicht ‚ne Sauerei! Teddy hing damals mit diesem Typen ab, aus Deutschland kam der. Wie hieß er noch gleich?"

„Jauw! Du meinst den Typen dessen Onkel, Luna geheiratet hatte. Peter! Peter Tauber!"

Neville schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und zeigte auf Hagrid. „STIMMT! PETER TAUBER! Merlin, ich war dankbar, dass ich erst nach der Zeit von Fred und George Professor geworden bin. Aber die Beiden, die waren fast genauso schlimm!"

„Meinst du auch schlimmer als James und Fred jr.?"

„Ohja!" Neville nickte. „Bei weitem schlimmer! James und Fred bekomme ich gut in den Griff." Er zwinkerte Ron schmunzelnd zu. „Ich brauche nur mit ihren Müttern zu drohen und wenn dass nicht hilft, gibt es ja schließlich auch noch Molly."

Ron stimmte brummend zu und trank. „Hermione bringt es halt nicht übers Herz, besonders streng zu Hugo zu sein. Das bleibt immer an mir hängen. Warst du eigentlich nicht auch auf Lunas Hochzeit, Neville?"

„Ja, ich war ihr Trauzeuge!"

„Wie hatten die sich eigentlich kennen gelernt?"

Neville überlegte kurz. „Bei einem von Peters und Teddys Quiddittch-Tunieren. Sein Vater war krank, dafür kam sein Onkel. Luna hatte mich damals besucht, ich hatte sie Rolf vorgestellt."

Er wurde von Hagrid unterbrochen. „Richtig, Rolf Scamander, ich habe ihn noch gut in Erinnerung."

„Luna hatte ihn gleich in ein Gespräch über Nargel und andere Fantasiewesen verwickelt und ehe sich's der arme Kerl versah, hatte sie ihn am Wickel. Lorcan und Lysander, ihre Zwillinge sind jetzt zwei Jahre alt." Sie schwiegen, während sie ihren Erinnerungen nachhingen.

Madam Rosmerta brach dann die Stille. „Wie macht sich eigentlich der kleine Albus?"

Ein fettes Grinsen breitete sich auf Hagrids Gesicht aus. „Ach du solltest ihn sehen! Er sieht genauso wie Harry aus!"

„Ja schon, aber er hat seinen eigenen Kopf."

Ron schaute seinen ehemaligen Klassenkammeraden an. „Was meinst du?" Neville zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Er ist zwar auch schüchtern, allerdings ist er etwas selbstsicherer als Harry es damals war."

„Und eigensinniger!" Pflichtete Hagrid ihm bei. „Ich hab ihn und Malfoy heute zum Tee bei mir gehabt. Wusstest du, dass die Beiden Freunde geworden sind?"

„Ja, ich weiß!" Ron sah sich unvermittelt von allen zwei angestarrt. „Naja, wir haben Eulen von anderen Eltern bekommen. Ginny auch. Als sie herausgefunden hatte mit wem Al sich angefreundet hat, war sie außer sich. Und dass Harry es wusste und ihr nichts gesagt hat, machte die Sache noch schlimmer. Heute haben sie sich wieder gestritten, da Harry Al nicht die Freundschaft verbieten will." Er druckste herum. „Sie ist jetzt bei uns Zuhause und heult sich bei Hermione aus. Ich hab mich dann lieber vom Acker gemacht."

„Geht es Ginny gut?" Neville wirkte besorgt, doch Ron winkte ab. „Ja, ja! Keine Angst, du weist doch wie sie ist. Sie hat Harry schon immer gegängelt, hat halt Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren, wie am Ende unseres sechsten Schuljahres." Ron seufzte. „Ihr wisst ja selbst, dass Harry sich sehr vereinsamt gefühlt hatte, da Ginny ihn immer mehr von allen abgeschirmt hatte. Mit der Geburt der Kinder wurde es besser, aber so wie jetzt, habe ich sie noch nie gesehen."

Neville hielt kurz mit dem Becher vor seinem Mund inne. „Sie hatte Freds Tod nie ganz verwunden." Ron nickte. „Schon, aber die Malfoys hatten damit nichts zu tun. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich kann die ganze Bagage nicht ausstehen, aber Malfoys Eltern hatten sich am Kampf nicht beteiligt. Harry hatte gesagt, sie seien krank vor Sorge ums Frettchen, durch Hogwarts geirrt."

„Ginny hat es Harry ziemlich übel genommen, bei der Verhandlung, für die Malfoys ausgesagt zu haben." Ein trauriger Zug spielte um Nevilles Mundwinkel. „Ich kann Harry auf jeden Fall verstehen, dass es ihm lieber ist, wenn man den Kindern nicht die alten Feindschaften aufbürdet."

„Ich wette Malfoys Junior ist genauso ein arrogantes Blag, wie es sein Vater."

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Hochnäsig ja, aber er ist nicht so fies, wie Draco es war."

„Na, ich hoffe dass meine Rosie sich nicht in ihn verlieben wird."

„Hah!" Hagrid schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, so dass die Becher und die Schüssel einen Satz machten und er zwinkerte Neville schelmisch zu. „Keine Bange, sie steht ganz auf ihren Professor für Kräuterkunde."

Tosendes Gelächter drang aus dem hell erleuchteten Schankraum auf die Straße. Einige Hexen und Zauberer, die vorüber eilten, wandten ihre Köpfe und einige schauten neugierig in das Fenster.

Unterdessen saßen Albus und Scorpius im Gryffindor-Turm beisammen und beendeten Ihren Aufsatz. Scorpius hatte noch einige Korrekturen angemerkt, die Albus gerade dabei war, in seinem Aufsatz einzuarbeiten, als Sie von einem Klopfen am Fenster abgelenkt wurden. Albus sprang schnell vom Bett und eilte zum Fenster.

„Oh, schau nur, es ist Trudy!"

Er lies seine Eule ein, sie hatte ein Packet dabei und landete etwas ungeschickt auf dem Bett. Scorpius befreite sie von ihrer Last und streichelte ihr sanftes Gefieder.

„Sie ist wirklich eine Schönheit, Albus!"

„Jaah, pass aber auf, sie ist sehr launisch und lässt nur mich an sich ran. Sie beißt sehr schnell, weißt du..." Doch als er sah, wie seine Schneeeule ihren Kopf, Scorpius Hand entgegen drängte und dabei zufrieden schuhute, sah er sie schmollend an. „Du untreue Seele, du!"

Er ließ sich neben Scorpius auf das Bett plumpsen, mit dem Packet auf seinem Schoß. „Ich bin ganz Stolz auf Trudy, weißt du, mein Paps hatte auch eine Schneeeule, als er zur Schule ging."

Albus werkelte an dem Päckchen herum, während Scorpius Trudy mit Eulenkeksen fütterte. „Weißt du Scorpius, du kannst ganz gut mit Tieren umgehen."

Überrascht schaute der Blonde Albus an. Der nickte bekräftigend. „Doch, doch. Schau nur, sie ist total zutraulich, keinen sonst, außer mir, erlaubt sie es, sie zu streicheln oder zu füttern. Und Schnäbelchen mochte dich auch."

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich hatte Angst, dass er mir die Finger abbeißt!"

„Ach was!" Er streichelte seine Eule. „Das hast du fein gemacht Trudy, du bist eine ganz Liebe!" Die klackernden Laute, die Trudy mit dem Schnabel erzeugte, zeigten ihm, dass sie sein Lob genoss. Er schlug das Packpapier zur Seite und eine Karte rutschte heraus. Vorsichtig, um die Eule nicht zu verschrecken, beugte sich Scorpius nach unten und hob die Karte auf. Eine Art Umhang in den Händen haltend, erhob sich Albus und schaute verwirrt zu dem Blonden.

„Merlin, was ist das?"

„Hm, keine Ahnung!" Scorpius wedelte mit der Karte. „Hier ist ein Brief!"

„Lies du ihn bitte vor."

Der Blonde räusperte sich. „Lieber Albus, ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut. Gratulation! Wie ich lese, war all deine Sorge wegen Slytherin völlig umsonst. Obwohl, wie ich inzwischen erfahren habe, wäre es dir doch ganz recht gewesen, wenn der Hut dich dorthin eingeteilt hätte!" Scorpius zeigte Albus die Karte und wies mit dem Finger darauf. „Schau nur, er hat hier ein Smily gemalt!"

Albus wurde rot und brummelte. „Das mit Slytherin hat Dad bestimmt von James erfahren!"

Scorpius las weiter. „Ich finde es schön, dass du mit Scorpius Freundschaft geschlossen hast. Ich selbst habe es leider nicht geschafft, dass Malfoy und ich Freunde wurden.

Wie du siehst habe ich dir meinen alten Umhang geschenkt. Behandele ihn bitte pfleglich und lass ihn dir nicht wegnehmen. Denn er hat mir stets gute Dienste geleistet und ist einzigartig. Er war ein Geschenk von meinem Vater.

Sicherlich fragst du dich, mein lieber Al, warum ich ihn ausgerechnet dir und nicht James schenke? Meiner Meinung nach, hat James ihn nicht nötig. Er weiß sich im Leben durchzusetzen, da schlagen halt die Weasley-Gene durch. Du jedoch, mein Kleiner, erinnerst mich daran, wie ich einst war, als ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kam. Schüchtern, unsicher und ein Talent sich in Schwierigkeiten hineinzureiten. Also, erzähle nur deinen besten Freunden davon und stell nicht all zu viel an. Ich habe dich sehr lieb, Dad.

Ps Damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen, Minerva weiß, dass du meinen alten Tarnumhang hast. Schließlich wusste Dumbledore auch dass ich ihn damals hatte.

PPs Lass dir von Scorpius in Zaubertränke helfen. Ich war immer sehr schlecht in diesem Fach und wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann das es sehr wichtig ist und dass die Malfoys schon immer ein Händchen dafür hatten."

Beim letzten Absatz musste Scorpius lächeln. „Dein Vater ist sehr nett." Er schaute nach dem Tarnumhang. „Wow! Dies ist also der berühmte Tarnumhang! Mein Vater hat mir schon davon erzählt. Dein Vater hatte meinen damit fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben."

Seine grazilen Finger strichen über den sanften Stoff, während seine grauen Augen richtiggehend aufleuchteten. Dann schaute er Albus an.

„Was übrigens das Schüchterne betrifft, also davon habe ich nichts bemerkt, mein Lieber!"

Albus errötete, grinste aber und ließ sich den Brief geben. Er reichte Scorpius den Umhang.

„Hier, leg ihn mal um!"

„EHRLICH?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, während er das Schreiben überflog. Schnell warf sich Scorpius dem Umhang um die Schultern und bestaunte seinen verschwundenen Körper. Albus betrachte ihn.

Hah! Sieht geil aus!"

Scorpius' schwebender, platinblonder Kopf grinste ihm entgegen. Schließlich zog sich der Slytherin die Kapuze über den Kopf und verschwand ganz vor Albus' Augen. Dann konnte man die Stimme des Blonden vernehmen.

„Heh! Ich kann meinen Körper ja sehen!"

„Na klar du Nase! Du stehst doch unter dem Umhang! Der soll ja auch dich vor Blicken anderer verbergen und nicht vor dir selbst. Du musst doch sehen, wohin du läufst."

Als er darauf hin nichts mehr hörte, wurde Albus unsicher und schaute umher.

„Ähem, Scorpius?" Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Komm schon, das reicht!"

Plötzlich wurde er zu Boden gestoßen und Scorpius setzte sich rittlings auf ihn, beide Arme des Gryffindor zu Boden drückend.

„Hah! Du bist ja ganz schön frech, weißt du das?!"

Albus versuchte ihn abzuwerfen und gab nach einigen Minuten erschöpft auf. Schließlich lachte er, als Scorpius' Kopf über ihm auftauchte, einige der platinblonden Strähnen hingen ihm vorwitzig in die Stirn. Albus sah in an.

„Du bist albern!"

„Also mir macht es Spaß!"

„Dein Haar sieht schöner aus, wenn es dir in die Stirn fällt! Das Gel steht dir nicht!"

Ein Lächeln tänzelte über die Lippen des Slytherin. „Du meinst DIR gefällt es nicht!"

„Stehst du bitte auf?"

„Warum denn?"

„Es sähe doch schon ein wenig komisch aus, wenn jetzt die anderen rein kämen."

Scorpius überlegte ein wenig, dann sprang er auf die Beine und zog Albus zu sich hoch. „Willst du es auch mal versuchen?"

Albus nickte, er bekam von Scorpius den Umhang umgelegt und schloss ihn, dann zog er sich die Kapuze über. Er war zur Gänze verschwunden, kurz darauf tauchte sein Kopf wieder auf. Scorpius schaute ihn an.

„Das sieht schon ein wenig seltsam aus, Albus."

Der Schwarzhaarige stimmte ihm zu und verstaute den Umhang, sicher in seiner Truhe. Dann fütterte er Trudy mit einigen Eulenkeksen und ließ sie aus dem Fenster in die Nacht entschwinden. Sie hatte sich inzwischen im Eulenturm schon ganz gut eingelebt.

„Was ist, Scorpius? Lust auf eine Partie Koboldstein, oder Schnapp explodiert?"

Inzwischen hatte der Blonde sich wieder auf Albus' Bett bequem gemacht. Er saß dort, mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und deutete auf ein Pergament.

„Hast du nicht was vergessen? Deine Hausaufgaben vielleicht?"

Albus murrte, doch schließlich kam er dem Drängen nach und beendete seinen Aufsatz. Beide saßen noch eine Weile zusammen. Scorpius überflog ein letztes Mal Albus' Aufzeichnungen und nickte zufrieden. Der Blonde genoss den Augenblick der Stille, während Albus den Brief seines Vaters erneut las.

„Ob mein Dad mit deinem gesprochen hat?"

Scorpius dachte kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Sie haben sich seit neunzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, so viel ich weiß."

„Hast du auch einen Brief von Daheim bekommen?"

„Ja, Vater und Mutter haben mir gratuliert, nach Slytherin gekommen zu sein."

„Sonst nichts?"

Ein wenig verdrehte Scorpius seine Augen. „Naja, er hat es nicht so überschwänglich ausgedrückt wie dein Vater, aber er hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass wir Freunde sind."

Etwas ernüchtert brummte Albus nur. Er schaute den Größeren an. Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein, über dass er sich unterhalten wollte, also lehnte er sich zurück gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes. Albus hatte festgestellt, dass er es auch schön fand, wenn sie beide einfach nur so beieinander waren, ohne was zu tun oder zu reden. Auf irgendeine Art ergänzte ihn der Blonde und Albus spürte, dass Scorpius umgekehrt genauso fühlte. Als sich einige Zeit später die Tür öffnete und Albus' Zimmergenossen eintraten, mussten sie grinsen. Der Gryffindor und der Slytherin waren eingenickt. Beide lehnten aneinander und Albus schnarchte wie ein Bär im Winterschlaf. Vorsichtig beugte sich Yusaku über die Beiden und sah auf das Pergament, auf Albus' Schoß. Er nahm es an sich, überflog es und begann zu lächeln.

„Wer hat seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz noch nicht?"

Alle hoben die Hände und Yusaku nickte. „Dann auf, auf Gentleman, beherzt zu Pergament und Feder gegriffen, denn so eine Gelegenheit kommt nicht so schnell wieder.

Tbc... 


	9. Späte Strafe

**Späte Strafe **

Der Oktober zeigte sich von seiner schönsten Seite. Golden strahlte die Sonne über die Giebel und Türme Hogwarts. In der angenehmen Wärme lungerten die Schüler nach Unterrichtsende draußen herum, nur allzu gern bereit keinen Gedanken an die nassen, kalten Novembertage zu verschwenden, die noch vor ihnen lagen. Auf dem Rasen im Innenhof, der im hinteren Teil des Schlosses lag und von dem aus, man die Gewächshäuser und die Unterrichtsräume für Verwandlung erreichen konnte, standen sich Albus Severus Potter und Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy gegenüber. Der Wind spielte mit den Haaren des Blonden, der gelangweilt, mit verschränkten Armen, an einem Brunnen lehnte und seinen Zauberstab zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger baumeln ließ. Das einzige Geräusch kam von der eisernen Skulptur in der Brunnenmitte, sie zeigte die Planeten auf ihren elliptischen Bahnen, die sich quietschend im Wind drehten. Seufzend beobachtete Scorpius seinen Freund, der den Expelliarmus-Zauber im Geiste nochmals durchging und mit seinem Zauberstab die dazugehörigen Bewegungen ausführte.

„Bist du endlich soweit?"

„Ja-ja! OK, kann losgehen!"

Scorpius raffte etwas die weiten Ärmel seiner Robe und grinste. Sie brachten sich in Positur und erinnerten ein wenig an Degenfechter des Siebzehnten Jahrhunderts. Der Gryffindor schob seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen, zählte stumm bis drei und öffnete den Mund.

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Doch nicht Albus hatte gebrüllt, sondern Scorpius. Mit elegantem Schwung hieb er seinen Zauberstab nach unten und stieß ihn in einer spiralförmigen Bewegung nach vorn. Völlig überrumpelt sah Albus seinem Zauberstab hinterher, der in einem großen Bogen zur Seite flog. Verärgert schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf.

„Verflucht! Ich bekomme dass mit der Richtung einfach nicht hin. Der soll zu mir geschleudert werden und nicht quer durch die Landschaft!"

„He, Ich war dran! Wieso kannst du nicht warten?"

„Weil ich längst ein alter Mann wäre, bis du mal in die Puschen kommst."

„Ha-ha!"

Verärgert hob Albus seinen Stab auf, wirbelte plötzlich herum und brüllte „EXPELLIARMUS!"

„PROTEGO!"

Geschickt parierte Scorpius den Fluch, merkte aber, wie sein Zauberstab in der Hand ruckte. Um ein Haar hätte der Gryffindor Erfolg gehabt. Der schaute seinen Widersacher enttäuscht an.

„Hast du was bemerkt?"

„Nein, kein Stück!"

Wütend warf Albus seinen Zauberstab ins Gras und setzte sich schmollend auf eine Bank. „Ich bin eine Niete!" Er zog seine Knie an, verschränkte seine Arme und verbarg sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge, damit Scorpius seine Tränen nicht bemerken konnte.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte Professor Stibbens angefangen, den ersten Jahrgang praktisch in Stupor, Expelliarmus und Protego zu unterrichten. Albus hatte eigentlich gehofft, gerade den Expelliarmus-Spruch besonderst gut zu beherrschen. Schließlich hatte sein Vater in so gut gekonnt, dass er zu seinem Markenzeichen wurde. Leider klappte dies nicht so, wie es sich der Gryffindor wünschte. Aus diesem Grund traf ihn seine Enttäuschung doppelt so schwer.

Scorpius bereute es, seinen Freund angeschwindelt zu haben. Er wollte sich halt keine Schwäche eingestehen. Zögernd hob er den Zauberstab auf und näherte sich Albus.

„Man wirft seinen Zauberstab nicht einfach weg!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Hart legte sich Scorpius Hand auf die schmalen Schultern des Kleineren. „Ich habe gelogen! Du hast es fast geschafft mich zu entwaffnen."

Außer einem Schniefen zeigte Albus keine Reaktion. Der Slytherin rüttelte ihn sanft, aber der andere wollte schmollen.

„Das sagst du nur so!", kam es dumpf von Albus.

„Nein ehrlich. Ich musste meinen Griff verstärken, sonst wäre er mir entglitten."

„Du bist blöd!"

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Blonden. Rittlings setzte er sich zu Albus, umarmte ihn und zog den Schwarzhaarigen an sich.

„Komm schon, sei mir wieder gut. Du weißt doch, wie ich es liebe dich zu triezen."

Brummelnd versuchte sich Albus zu befreien, aber der Slytherin hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

„Lass los!"

„Ich denke nicht daran!"

Nach mehreren, erfolglosen Versuchen dem Griff des Blonden zu entkommen, resignierte Albus letztendlich und ließ sich hängen.

„Das ist unfair, du bist größer!"

„Ich bin ja auch älter!"

Albus hob erstaunt seinen Kopf. „Wie du bist älter? Du bist doch auch erst elf!"

Scorpius grinste. „Schon, ich werde aber im November zwölf und damit bin ich gut ein halbes Jahr älter als du!"

„Woher kennst du meinen Geburtstag?"

„Ich habe Rose gefragt."

Plötzlich erhellte sich Albus' Gesicht. „He, dann besteht ja noch die Chance dich beim Wachsen einzuholen!" Er nickte und schien auf einen Schlag sehr zufrieden. „Wann feiern wir?"

Ein wenig überrumpelt stierte ihn Scorpius an. „Was feiern?"

„Deinen Geburtstag natürlich!"

„Ich feiere nicht!"

„Was?"

Scorpius ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Da hatte er den Salat, was plapperte er auch einfach darauf los. An seinem Geburtstag gab es zwar immer Geschenke und etwas Besonderes zu Essen, doch eine richtige Party hatte er nie, da er keine Freunde hatte, die er hätte einladen können. Nur seine Eltern und seine Großeltern feierten mit ihm zusammen. Abschätzig kräuselte Scorpius die Lippen, er hätte es sich ja denken können, dass Albus sofort darauf ansprang.

„Erzähl keinen Scheiß, natürlich machen wir eine Party!"

„Könnten wir das später klären?"

„OK, glaub aber bloß nicht, dass ich das vergesse!"

„Käme mir nie in den Sinn."

Albus lehnte sein Kinn auf Scorpius' Schulter. „Bekomme ich meinen Stab wieder?"

„Wollen wir weiter trainieren?"

„Hm, Jep!"

Sie standen auf und Scorpius betrachtete sich den fremden Zauberstab näher. „Das ist Kirsche, nicht wahr?"

Albus nickte. „Ja! Kirschbaum mit einem geflochtenen Kern aus Einhornhaar und Stechpalme. Darf ich deinen sehen?"

Stolz zeigte Scorpius den dunklen Stab mit Intarsien im Griff. Das polierte Holz funkelte und hatte eine feine Maserung.

„Was für ein Holz ist das?"

„Holunder! Die Verzierungen sind aus Eibe und der Kern besteht aus Drachenherzfasern."

„Er liegt toll in der Hand. Na, dann lass es uns noch einmal versuchen."

Diesmal konzentrierte sich Albus verbissen. Er parierte Scorpius' Angriffe und während sie sich abwechselnd angriffen und verteidigten, bewegten sie sich langsam kreisförmig um den Brunnen. Von oben betrachtet, wirkten sie wie zwei Tänzer. Albus gelang es dann doch noch, Scorpius zu entwaffnen. Jubelnd führte er ein kleines Tänzchen auf. Seine Freude brachte den Blonden zum lachen. Albus war in seiner Art einfach zu knuffig. Über Nichtigkeiten konnte er sich immens aufregen, oder er schmollte. Aber Albus konnte sich auch überschwänglich über Dinge freuen und seine Herzlichkeit tat einem gut. Scorpius legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„Gratuliere! Wie wäre es mit Essen?"

„Sag mir lieber, was du dir zum Geburtstag wünschst?"

Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn der Gryffindor das vergessen hätte. Scorpius seufzte.

„Wenn du mir eine Freude machen möchtest, vergiss das Ganze!"

„Keine Chance! Wie hast du denn früher gefeiert?"

Scorpius ließ ihn los und wandte sich ab. „Gar nicht!"

„Ja, aber...?"

„Schluss jetzt! Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

„Merlin, jetzt lass dir nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Kommst du nun mit Abendessen?"

Doch so leicht ließ sich Albus nicht abwimmeln. Während sie zur Großen Halle gingen, quengelte er die ganze Zeit herum und trieb Scorpius damit fast in den Wahnsinn. Als sie am Eingangsportal ankamen, stellte sich ihnen jemand in den Weg. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, schaute Professor Briddles mit strengem Blick auf sie hinab.

„Was haben sie beide heute noch vor?"

Verdutzt schauten sich die beiden Schüler an und Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was es auch sei, ich denke unsere Pläne werden sich ändern."

Die Lehrerin nickte. „Sehr scharfsinnig, Mister Malfoy. Na schön, sie beide essen jetzt und melden sich im Anschluss bei mir im Lehrerzimmer!"

Damit rauschte sie ab, während ihr die lilafarbene Robe um die Beine schlenkerte. Albus schaute ihr nach.

„Was sollte das denn?"

„Ich schätze unser kleines Wettfliegen im letzten Monat ist aufgeflogen."

„Oh man!"

Die Stunde der Bestrafung kam schneller, als es Albus lieb war. Nach dem Abendessen, das die Beiden kaum anrührten, gingen sie zum Lehrerzimmer, um sich ihre Standpauke abzuholen. Lydia Briddles hielt ihnen eine gehörige Strafpredigt und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, kam auch noch Neville Longbottom hinzu. Als Albus' Hauslehrer zeigte er sich sehr enttäuscht, übertrieb aber nicht ganz so, wie seine Kollegin aus Slytherin. Zu allem Überfluss machten sich die beiden Wasserspeier, die vor dem Lehrerzimmer wachten, mit rüden Bemerkungen über sie lustig.

Nun saß Albus hier auf seinem Bett und schlug die Zeit tot. Er sollte sich zusammen mit Scorpius und Filch um Halbacht vor der Großen Halle treffen. Er hatte sich umgezogen und unterhielt sich mit Yusaku und Cole. Sie lästerten über Cyrrell Farnsworth, einem unangenehmen Mitschüler aus Hufflepuff.

„... und erst seine Stimme." Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht einmal Scoop hat solch einen hochnäsig, näselnden Tonfall."

„Meredith, sie ist aus Ravenclaw, wir haben uns in der Bibliothek kennen gelernt... WAS?" Cole schielte genervt auf die anderen beiden, die mit ihren Wimpern klimperten und knutschende Geräusche von sich gaben.

„OOOOH! Hast du gehört, Al? Sie heißt Meredith!"

„Idioten!"

„Mmmh! Und er hat sie in der Bibliothek aufgegabelt!"

„Wollt ihr Nasen das jetzt hören oder nicht?"

„OK, schieß los!"

„Also, Meredith..." Der pummelige Junge sah seine Freunde warnend an. „Sie hat gesagt, mit seinem Geplapper im Zaubertrankunterricht, ging Cyrrel sogar Briddles auf die Nerven. Inzwischen hat sie einen neuen Tick entwickelt. Nun knackt sie nicht nur mit ihren Knöchel, jetzt zuckt auch noch ihr linkes Auge unkontrolliert, wenn er sich wieder ungefragt meldet um einen seiner Verbesserungsvorschläge zu machen."

Albus nickte. „Jep! Letzte Woche hat er Onkel Neville genervt. Er will unbedingt eine Kräuterkunde-Hobby-AG gründen."

„Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?"

„Nun ja, es wollte keiner mitmachen und Farnsi war der Meinung, es gehöre zu Onkel Nevilles Aufgaben als Lehrer, die Schüler dazu Zwangs zu verpflichten."

Plötzlich fing Cole an zu kichern. „Oh, oh! Wisst ihr noch? Unsere erste Flugstunde?"

„Oh ja!" Yusaku tat so, als wolle er sich auf einen Besen setzen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, bis er dem Hufflepuff ähnelte und äffte ihn theatralisch nach. ‚Ich habe schon mit fünf Jahren auf einem Besen gesessen!' Und dann ist er mitsamt dem Besen auf seinen Hintern geplumpst."

„Man, Madam Hooch war vielleicht sauer! Er hat den Stiel glatt durchgebrochen."

Traurig warf Albus einen Blick auf seinen Wecker und seufzte. Yusaku schaute ihn an.

„Musst du los?"

„Jaah!"

„Merlin, Strafarbeit unter der Aufsicht von Filch, da wüsste ich ehrlich was Besseres."

Albus schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und stiefelte zur Tür. „Also bis später."

Seine Zimmergenossen winkten ihm mit bedauernden Mienen zu, als er den Schlafraum verließ. Vor der Großen Halle traf er auf Scorpius, der in Jeans und Sweatshirt so völlig ungewohnt aussah.

„He, ich muss glatt zweimal hinsehen, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!"

Der Blonde hob leicht seine Arme und drehte sich einmal. „Was meinst du, leger genug?"

„Äh?"

„Was?"

Der Gryffindor hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ist das ein Shirt aus der neusten Gilderoy Lockhard Teenage Collektion?"

„Klar! Die Jeans auch. Warum, findest du es nicht kleidsam?"

Statt einer Antwort rollte Albus mit seinen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie setzten sich auf einen Sockel und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Schockofrosch-Sammelkarten. Den guten Filch konnte man schon von weitem hören. Hustend und schniefend schlurfte er durch die Eingangshalle und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade eine ganze Flasche Lebertran getrunken. Mrs. Norris, seine Katze strich ihm um die Beine, behielt die beiden Schüler genau im Auge.

„Ich sollte euch an euren Daumen aufhängen, aber ich darf es nicht." Er stieß ein paar Laute des Missfallens aus und grummelte weiter. „Als Snape noch Schulleiter war, das waren noch Zeiten! Da wurde noch gezüchtigt. Ha, all ihre ängstlichen, kleinen Gesichter, hähähä, verfluchte Blagen!"

Mit einem unwirschen Nicken deutete er den beiden an, ihm zu folgen. Sie durchquerten die Große Halle bis zum Kopfende, an dem die lange Tafel stand, an der die Lehrer speisten. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich die gewaltigen Glaszylinder, in denen die Hauspunkte gezählt wurden. Mit einem leisen Klackern, rieselten die verschiedenen, farbigen Edelsteine auf den Boden des Gefäßes. Gelbe Zitrine zeigten den Punktestand Hufflepuffs an. Blaue Saphire den Rawenclaws, blutrote Rubine standen für Gryffindor und dunkelgrüne Smaragde zeugten von den Erfolgen der Slytherin. Erschrocken stellte Scorpius fest, dass ein kleiner Teil der Smaragde fehlten, die sich heute Morgen noch in ihrem Zylinder befanden. Es nagte ein wenig an ihm, da es allein seine Schuld war, dass sein Haus heute Punkte verlor. Mit hängenden Schultern folgte er Filch, der auf der linken Seite durch eine Tür trat. Sie stiegen eine große Treppe hinab, die zum antiken Pokalgewölbe führte. Ein furchtbar düsteres Gewölbe, angefüllt mit Sockel und Vitrinen, die Hunderten von Auszeichnungen und Pokale, verschiedenster Größe und Form als Heimstatt dienten. Dieser Raum hatte so gar nichts mit dem Pokalzimmer im dritten Stock gemeinsam, in dem die größten Auszeichnungen der Schüler und der Schule aufbewahrt wurden, die der Stolz Hogwarts waren. Dort stand auch der berühmte Trimagische Pokal, den Harry Potter und Cedric Diggory zusammen errungen hatten. Doch hier unten wurden die antiken Preise aufbewahrt. Darunter vieles, das man eigentlich nicht so gerne präsentierte. Eines dieser kuriosen Prachtstücke war ein goldener Teller, den Nils der Träge vom dänischen König im frühen Mittelalter verliehen bekommen hatte. Nils hatte einen Wettstreit gewonnen, oder besser gesagt überlebt, bei dem die Wettkämpfer dem berüchtigten Drachen Ralsgül dem Genervten, ins Auge spucken mussten. Nun ja, Nils war der Einzige, der wieder zurückkam.

Der Raum war nicht nur düster, sondern auch sehr verschmutzt. Dicke Staubschichten und klebrige Spinnweben wohin man auch sah. Albus kicherte leise in sich hinein, als er bemerkte, wie sehr sich Scorpius vor dem Dreck ekelte. Dem Blonden lief eine Gänsehaut über den Nacken, während er auf Zehenspitzen umher schlich, sehr darauf bedacht, mit nichts in Berührung zu kommen. Im Zentrum des Chaos stand ein junger Mann und grinste ihnen entgegen. Er bot schon einen ungewöhnlichen Anblick, wie er da stand, mit sandfarbenen, struppigen Haaren, die kaum von dem spitz zulaufenden Hut gebändigt wurden. Der hellblaue Hut mit Krempe schien ein paar Nummern zu groß und wurde nur von den gewaltigen Segelohren des Mannes gehalten. Diese herrlichen, abstehenden Ohren, ein Paar blauer Augen und Sommersprossen verliehen ihm ein gutmütiges Aussehen. Er trug einen schwarzen Marinepullover, Knieggerbocker und Gummistiefel, darüber eine blassblaue Robe aus derbem Jerseystoff, die wohl das Zauberer-Pendant eines Blaumanns darstellte. Kurz winkte er ihnen zu und sah dann Filch abwartend an. Der Hausmeister saugte mit einem widerlich, schmatzenden Geräusch an seinen Zähnen und warf den beiden Jungs einen ungehaltenen Blick zu.

„Das!" Sein Daumen wies auf den jungen Mann. „Ist mein Gehilfe Adalbert. Er wird euch beaufsichtigen, während ich meine Runde gehe." Er wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt und kratzte sich am Hintern. „Ihr werdet hier alles sauber machen..."

Während der Hausmeister erklärte, was Albus und Scorpius alles zu tun hatten, wurden ihre Gesichter immer länger. Nicht nur Staubwischen und Putzen gehörte dazu, sondern auch noch die Pokale polieren, die Scheiben der Vitrinen wischen und beschädigte Schränke reparieren. Selbstverständlich durften sie ihre Zauberstäbe nur benutzen um beschädigte Möbel mittels Reparo-Zauber wieder zusammen zu flicken.

„Aber... den beherrschen wir doch noch gar nicht!"

Scorpius blaffte ihn verärgert an und Filch machte daraufhin ein Gesicht, als ob er einen Schlaganfall bekommen hätte. Der Hausmeister gab dem Slytherin eine Kopfnuss und Mrs. Norris fauchte den armen Tropf wütend an.

„Dafür ist ja auch Adalbert da, dummes Balg! An den Daumen sollte man die ganze Brut aufhängen!"

Er hatte erneut einen Hustenanfall und brauchte eine Weile bis er wieder zu Atem kam. „Argh, verfluchter Dumbledore, verfluchte McGonagall! ‚Nein Filch, sie dürfen die Schüler nicht aufhängen!' Bäh, Snape wusste wenigstens wie man sich Respekt verschafft!" Seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf. „Jaah, und Umbrige, die war ne Wucht!"

Filch spuckte einen braunen, schleimigen Klumpen in einen am Boden liegenden Pokal, es ertönte so etwas wie ein Blink und der alte Mann grinste unverhohlen gehässig, in die empörten Gesichter der Jungs.

„Hehehe! Und schön blank wienern, meine beiden Goldschätze!"

Mit einem rasselnden Lachen schlurfte er zur Tür und stieg dann summend die Treppe zur Großen Halle hinauf.

„Scheiße, das dauert ja ewig, bis wir damit fertig sind!" Albus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schaute hilflos zu Scorpius, der sich an Adalbert wandte.

„Guter Mann, was musste eigentlich Parkinson machen, als er Strafarbeit ableisten musste?"

„Nun, der hatte die Bibliothek durchzuwischen und die Gewächshäuser zu reinigen. Doch er hatte sich über Filch beschwert und musste leider feststellen, dass für besonders hartnäckige Fälle, Filch immer einen völlig verdreckten Kellerraum im Petto hat, den der arme Tropf dann putzen darf."

Der Blonde schnaubte und klatschte in die Hände. „Na, dann wollen wir mal!"

Eine Stunde lang versuchten die beiden Jungs dem Staub Herr zu werden, allerdings ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Dauernd musste Albus niesen, da ihn der Staub in der Nase kitzelte und er brummte vor sich hin.

„Adalbert!"

Eine Stimme erklang plötzlich und Filchs Gehilfe blickte zu einem Gemälde neben der großen Vitrine. Eine Hexe in historischer Quidditch-Kleidung winkte ihm zu sich und flüsterte dem jungen Mann etwas ins Ohr. Argwöhnisch näherte sich Scorpius Albus und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Was hältst du davon?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Adalbert nickte der Hexe zu und kam herüber. „Wir haben Glück! Filch hat sich vor dem Lehrraum für Mugglekunde auf die Lauer gelegt und ist eingeschlafen. Ich würde sagen, wir machen eine Pause."

Er rieb sich die Hände und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes einen Tisch erscheinen. Ein weiterer Schlenker und mit einem dumpfen Plopp erschien eine Platte mit mehreren Sandwichs, danach ein Krug mit Kürbissaft und drei Humpen. Freudig schnappte sich Albus ein Gurkensandwich und füllte sich einen Humpen mit Saft. Er setzte sich zu Adalbert und biss herzhaft in seinen Snack. Filchs Gehilfe schaute ihn an.

„Und, schmeckts?"

Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und nickte mit vollen Backen. Adalbert freute sich, er bemerkte dass sich Scorpius nur Kürbissaft genommen hatte und sprach ihn an.

„Hast du denn keinen Hunger?"

„Wir hatten doch erst Abendessen gehabt!"

„Uhm, wenn ich mir Albus hier so anschaue..."

Scorpius rollte schnaubend mit den Augen und sah missbilligend zu seinem Freund. „Pah! Der ist immer am Essen!"

„Gar nipft wahr!"

„Schluck gefälligst runter, wenn du schon deinen Senf mit dazu geben musst!"

Mürrisch schluckte Albus und spülte mit einem kräftigen Schluck Kürbissaft nach.

„Und? Besser so?"

„Allerdings!"

Wie ein Schelm grinste Albus den Blonden an und Scorpius hatte Mühe seine so sorgsam gewahrte Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit und Arroganz aufrecht zu erhalten. Es machte ihm sehr viel Spaß mit dem Gryffindor zu streiten und ihn zu necken. Doch er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu weit ging und Albus ungewollt verletzte. Er erwiderte das Grinsen und blinzelte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Der nahm sich ein weiteres Sandwich und sah Adalbert fragend an.

„In welchem Haus warst du, als du noch Schüler hier warst?"

„Hufflepuff! Ich hab vor drei Jahren meinen Abschluss gemacht und mich dann um den Posten als Filchs Gehilfe beworben."

Albus nickte nachdenklich. „Macht die Arbeit als Hausmeistergehilfe eigentlich Spaß?"

„Oh ja! Hogwarts ist cool! Filch will sich in absehbarer Zeit zur Ruhe setzen und ich werde seinen Posten übernehmen."

Die grünen Augen des Gryffindor begannen zu funkeln. „Toll, All die Geheimnisse Hogwarts, die verborgenen Orte, die Geheimgänge. Man, ich glaub schon, dass der Job erste Sahne ist!"

Bei Scorpius schrillten plötzlich die Alarmglocken. Skeptisch wölbte er eine Augenbraue und warf Albus einen abfälligen Blick zu. Das fehlte noch, dass sein bester, zu alledem auch einziger Freund, plötzlich anfing an einem Job als Hilfsarbeiter Gefallen zu finden. Bei dem Gryffindor wusste man ja nie, was er als nächstes ausbrüten würde. Da war es höchste Zeit, dass er einschritt.

„Was bringt einen jungen Magier dazu, der gerade mal erst die Schule verlassen hat, sein Talent zu verschwenden und solch einen anspruchslosen Job anzustreben?"

Ein wenig überrumpelt starrte ihn Adalbert an, so richtig hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht.

„Nun... Faulheit!" Der junge Mann grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als hielt er den Stein der Weisen in der Hand. „Meine grenzenlose Faulheit und jedweder Mangel an Ergeiz!"

Scorpius verschluckte sich. Ihm fiel die Kinnlade nach unten, wenn er nicht schon gesessen hätte, wäre der Blonde glatt nach hinten über gekippt.

„Weißt du, ich war nie der Hellste und was die Magie angeht, beherrsche ich das nötigste für den Alltag. Das reicht!" Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Mir war meine Bequemlichkeit immer am wichtigsten. Willst du noch mehr über mich wissen?"

Scorpius schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten wollten sich Albus und Scorpius wieder ans Arbeiten machen, doch Adalbert hielt sie zurück.

„Wartet, benutzt ruhig eure Zauberstäbe, Filch ist eh nicht da."

Er zog seinen eigenen Stab und zeigte Scorpius wie er Staub und Spinnweben verschwinden lassen konnte. Albus hingegen erlernte einen nützlichen Zauber, der Glas zum Strahlen brachte. Adalbert, war nicht der Typ, der anderen bei der Arbeit zusah, Faulheit hin oder her, schließlich war er ein ehemaliger Hufflepuff. Mit einem Stups seines Zauberstabes brachte er den Wischmopp zum Tanzen. Sie verneigten sich voreinander und Wischmopp und Zauberer tanzten durch die Reihen, während gleichzeitig der Boden geputzt wurde. Albus hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei und scherzeshalber ließ er einen Staubwedel schweben und staubte Scorpius Rücken damit ab, auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich einen bösen Blick einzuhandeln.

„Hey, das macht doch Spaß, oder?"

Der Blonde schaute ihn trocken an und verzog abschätzig den Mund. „Jaah, furchtbar viel Spaß. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wozu es Hauselfen gibt?"

„Jedenfalls nicht nur um zu putzen!"

„Ach? Dann mal los, geh hin und frag einen, ob er sich noch etwas anderes wünscht, außer jemandem den Haushalt zu führen!"

„Meine Tante hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Hauselfen von Hogwarts für ihre Arbeit entlohnt werden!"

„Warum überrascht mich das wohl nicht?!"

Albus stand kurz vorm platzen. „ouuuuh! Du bist so ein... grmpf!" Der Rest ging in einem Quietschen unter, da Albus sich auf die Zunge biss um nicht noch etwas Falsches zu sagen. Es war zum Haare raufen mit dem Kerl, aber Scorpius war eben Scorpius, da musste er nun mal durch.

„Äh, hallo?"

Überrascht drehten sich beide um. In einem kleinen Gemälde drängten sich zwei Personen. Ein ziemlich verschlafener, doch darum nicht weniger empörter Bowman Whrigt, der nicht nur ein begnadeter Metallmagier und Quidditch-Fan war, sondern auch den Goldenen Schnatz erfunden hatte und die junge Hexe im Schäferinnenkostüm, die normaler Weise in einem der hinteren Treppenhäuser hing. Bowman Whrigt blickte etwas betreten, mit knallrotem Gesicht zur Seite. Es gab kaum Platz in seinem Portrait und das letzte Mal, dass er mit einer Frau so dicht beieinander war, lag nun auch schon einige Jahrhunderte zurück und endete im Nachhinein betrachtet, nicht gerade sehr erfreulich. Kurzerhand quetschte ihn die Hexe an die Seite und winkte Adalbert zu sich.

„Froilein! So gehet dies aber mitnichten!"

Sie zischte ihn an und Bowman hielt entrüstet seinen Mund.

Adalbert kam angelaufen und grinste sie an. „Ah, Nelly! Wie geht's?"

„Sie schaute sich kurz um. „Gut, gut! Aber ich muss dich warnen, Filch ist auf dem Weg hierher! Du solltest aufpassen!"

„Ja, richtig! Herzlichen Dank Nell!"

Er warf ihr einen Handkuss zu, der sie zum kichern brachte und wandte sich an die beiden Jungmagier.

„So, jetzt müsst ihr leider wieder per Hand putzen."

Sie gaben ihm ihre Zauberstäbe und fingen an wieder mit Besen und Feudel zu hantieren, bemüht ein möglichst genervtes Gesicht zu machen. Schwupps, da flog auch schon die Tür auf und herein kam Mrs. Norris, alle fest im Blick ihrer stechenden, braungelben Augen. Einen Moment später erschien Argus Filch und schaute sich argwöhnisch um.

„Wie isses Bertie, alles in Ordnung?"

Adalbert nahm grinsend Haltung an und schlug die Hacken zusammen. „Jep, Mister Filch, Sir! Alles Bestens!"

„Die waren auch brav?"

„Jaah! Waren fleißig mit Mob und Feudel bei der Sache."

„Ihre Stäbe?"

„Habe ich sicherheitshalber eingesammelt."

Der junge Mann hob die beiden Zauberstäbe in die Höhe und wedelte damit herum. Entsetzt hob Filch seine Arme. „Mensch Junge, wedel bloß nich' damit rum. Sonst legste noch alles in Schutt und Asche!"

Brummend watschelte der alte Hausmeister durch die Reihen der glänzenden Vitrinen und nickte zufrieden.

„Donnerlüttchen, da haben wir ja zwei Naturtalente entdeckt!" Er klopfte Scorpius auf den Rücken, der ihn empört anstarrte. „Kannst ruhig öfters Mist bauen. Es gibt noch ne Menge zu wienern im dem, Schuppen!"

Wieder brach er in dieses arhythmische Röcheln aus, das seine Art war zu lachen. Er zog die Nase hoch, spuckte in sein fleckiges Taschentuch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fein, fein! Dann macht mal Schluss für heute!"

Nach dem Sie sich bei Adalbert ihre Zauberstäbe abgeholt hatten, liefen die beiden Jungen so schnell, wie möglich aus dem Raum. Argus Filch hob liebevoll seine Katze auf den Arm und nickte seinem Gehilfen zu. Alle verließen das Pokalzimmer. Sobald niemand mehr da war, verlöschten die Laternen. In seinem, nun wieder leeren Rahmen, klopfte Bowman Whrigt pikiert seine Robe aus.

„Endlich herrschet hier wieder Stille!"

Er schüttelte drohend die Faust, in die Richtung, in der Nelly verschwunden war. Zufrieden blähte er seine Nasenflügel und legte sich zur Ruhe. Eine Weile später wurde die Dunkelheit durch ein gleichmäßiges Schnarchen durchdrungen.

Tbc...


	10. Ein unangenehmer Geburtstag

**Ein unangenehmer Geburtstag **

Die wolfsgrauen Augen, die ihm aus dem Badezimmerspiegel entgegen starrten, wirkten trotz der ausgiebigen Dusche immer noch recht verschlafen. Scorpius murrte, er wollte perfekt aussehen und Ringe unter den Augen, konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Er griff sich einen kleinen Tiegel aus seiner Badetasche und entnahm ihm, mit seinem kleinen Finger, eine wohl duftende Creme. Vorsichtig rieb er die Haut unter den Augen damit ein und widmete sich danach seinem Haar. Er bürstete es eine Zeit lang, bis es anfing zu glänzen. Einem etwas größeren Tiegel entnahm er Gel. Gleichmäßig verrieb Scorpius die nach Apfelblüten, Sandelholz und Bienenwachs duftende Paste in seinen Händen und trug sie auf die platinblonden Strähnen auf. Normalerweise reichten ihm seine Haarspitzen bis zum Kinn, doch er gelte sie sich immer streng nach hinten. Nach einiger Zeit war der Junge zufrieden und besah sich seine Augenpartie näher. Die Creme tat ihre Wirkung und hatte die dunkle Färbung verschwinden lassen. Nun war seine Haut wieder bleich wie Marmor, bis auf die blassrosa Lippen. Zuletzt wandte sich Scorpius einer länglichen, kleinen Flasche zu. Er öffnete sie und träufelte mit einer Pipette ein wenig Rosenwasser in seine Augen. Dies sollte sie klar machen und ihnen einen funkelnden Glanz verleihen. Dann warf Scorpius einen abschließenden Blick in den Spiegel. Er bemerkte eine Bewegung hinter seinem Rücken und sah Nicola Zabini vergnügt, mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen lehnen.

„Also ehrlich Scorpius, du bist der einzige Junge den ich kenne, der länger für sein Morgenbad braucht, als meine Mutter!"

„Sehr amüsant, Zabini!"

„Nein, ehrlich!" Er stieß sich am Türrahmen ab und trat zu Scorpius neben den Spiegel. Nicola nahm sich den Topf mit Haargel und studierte die Banderole. „Myrna Pimpernell's Gentlemans Gel. Verleiht ihren Locken ein strahlenden Glanz und angenehmen Duft!" Seine Augenbraue wölbte sich und er besah sich die restlichen Tiegel. „Gesichtscreme, die aussieht wie selbst gemacht, wahrscheinlich ein Rezept deiner Mutter, Rosenwasser... Merlin, ich denke du hast sogar mehr Kosmetika in deiner Tasche als meine Mutter." Scorpius entriss ihm die Flasche und stopfte sie wieder in seinen Kulturbeutel. Er bemerkte wie Zabini ihn von der Seite musterte und knurrte ihn an. „WAS?"

Der Dunkelhäutige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich frage mich, wozu?"

Die schwarzen Brauen des Blonden zogen sich zusammen und mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme fragte er Nicola. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Ähem, perfekt?"

„Eben!"

Damit verließ Scorpius das Bad um sich fertig anzukleiden. Einige Stockwerke höher im siebten Stock, stand ein nicht minder verschlafener Albus unter der Dusche und... schnarchte. Ein Stoß in die Seite ließ ihn aufschrecken und Berthram schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„He, Al, wenn du weiter da rum stehst, wachsen dir noch Schwimmhäute! Also wirklich, du bist der Einzige den ich kenne, der selbst unter der Dusche einpennt."

„Ich hatte noch bis spät Nachts an der blöden Tabelle für Briddles gesessen."

„Nanu, wollte dir Scorpius nicht helfen?"

„Doch, schon, aber ich wollte meine Hausarbeit nicht gleich nach Unterrichtsschluss beginnen. Da ist er eingeschnappt und hat mich stehen lassen."

„Tja, er ist halt konsequent."

Albus stellte das Wasser ab und schnappte sich ein Badetuch. „Er ist ein Dickkopf!"

„Ha! Sein Sturkopf ist wohl kaum dicker als deiner."

„Sehr witzig!"

Er schlüpfte in seine Shorts und ging sich die Zähne putzen. Nachdem Albus sich die Haare getrocknet hatte schaute er zu Berthram. „Kann ich mal dein Gel probieren?"

„Klar!" Er warf Albus die Tube zu und grinste. „Ich glaub aber kaum, dass es Erfolg haben wird."

Albus seufzte, gab aber die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er klatschte sich das Gel aufs Haar und versuchte seine störrischen Strähnen zu bändigen. Nach einigem Hin und Her schaute er Berthram an.

„Ich weiß nicht Al, das sieht aus als ob du nen schwarzen Helm aufhast."

Betrübt nickte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute zu, wie sich eine Strähne, nach der anderen, wieder aufstellte. Resignierend hielt er den Kopf unter den Wasserhahn und spülte das Gel wieder aus. Er gab die Tube zurück und trocknete sich die Haare.

„Ich geb's auf! Die machen ja doch was sie wollen!"

Einige Zeit später war er voll angekleidet und auf dem Weg nach unten. In den Kerkern war Scorpius ebenfalls fertig eingekleidet. Er kam gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, als Myriel und Nicola von ihren Sesseln aufsprangen.

„Oh, bereit fürs Frühstück, Scorpius?"

„Habt ihr etwa auf mich gewartet?"

„Ja, lass uns gehen!"

Die drei zogen los und traten aus dem Zugang, der von dem Gemälde der Hexe in elisabethanischer Tracht bewacht wurde. Völlig überrascht starrte Scorpius Albus an, der auf der anderen Seite bereits auf ihn wartete. Der Gryffindor schaute zu den anderen beiden Slytherin.

„Seid ihr bereit?"

Scorpius schaute von einem zum anderen. „Bereit wofür?"

Albus zählte bis drei und sie begannen ein Lied anzustimmen. „Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, zum Geburtstag viel Glück..."

Murrend ließ der Blonde die Schultern hängen. „Ich hasse euch alle drei!"

Er wurde umarmt, und schließlich bedankte er sich aber dennoch brummend bei seinen Freunden. Einen Moment dachte Scorpius darüber nach Albus eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen, doch dann ließ er es sein. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste ihn an.

„He, ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich vergesse deinen Geburtstag nicht."

„Hast du die Tabelle fertig?"

„Ja!"

„Wenigstens etwas."

„Schaust du nachher einmal drüber, ob alles richtig ist?"

„Meinetwegen."

Zabini fing an zu drängeln. „Kommt schon, ich hab Hunger!"

Sie liefen die schmale Treppe hoch, kreuzten die Eingangshalle und betraten die Große Halle. Der Duft von frischem Tee, Kaffee, Pfannkuchen und leckerem Speck stieg ihnen in die Nase und sie freuten sich schon richtig auf ihr Frühstück.

Albus folgte Scorpius, doch bevor sie den Slytherin-Tisch erreichten, wurden sie von Fenton und Nott zur Seite genommen. Theodore sah ein wenig unwohl aus, er sprach die beiden jüngeren Magier an.

„Hört mal, eigentlich ist es uns egal," er wies auf Sylvana und sich. „aber es geht darum, dass ihr während der Mahlzeiten teilweise an anderen Haustischen sitzt. Nun, es hat sich jemand beschwert."

Scorpius hatte da so eine Vorahnung. „Wer?"

Theodore wollte sich nicht weiter dazu äußern, doch Sylvana fiel ihm ins Wort. „Parkinson, wer sonst!" Sie warf Albus einen Blick zu. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle sich gefälligst nicht so haben, doch dann ist er direkt zu Briddles gelaufen." Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Sorry!"

Albus war wütend, er wandte sich an Theodore. „Kann ich das Haus noch wechseln?"

Tröstend legte ihm der Vertrauensschüler die Hand auf die Schulter. „Na, na. Wenn die Mahlzeiten vorüber sind, oder am Nachmittag könnt ihr sitzen wo ihr wollt."

Mit hängenden Schultern nickte Albus. „Bis später Scorpius."

Dieser nickte ihm kurz zu und folgte den anderen zum Slytherin-Tisch. Im Gegensatz zu Albus, dem man seine Enttäuschung ansah, wirkte der Slytherin sehr gefasst. Er bemerkte den selbstgefälligen Blick von Dennis Parkinson und blieb kurz bei ihm stehen.

„Hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, Parkinson!"

„Oh, musst du jetzt auf deinen kleinen Gryffindork beim Essen etwa verzichten?"

Der Blonde kniff die Lippen zusammen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Parkinson schien etwas überrascht, dass Scorpius sich so ohne weiteres zurückgezogen hatte. Amüsiert sah er sich bei seinen Freunden um und äffte Malfoy nach. Die anderen lachten lauthals und der mopsgesichtige Junge schien sehr mit sich zufrieden. Bei den Gryffindor saß Albus betrübt über seinem Tee, Hunger hatte er keinen mehr. James sah seinen Bruder an und seufzte.

„He, nimms doch nicht so schwer." Albus schnaufte abfällig und James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin dein großer Bruder! Ich piesacke dich zwar gern, aber ich steh immer auf deiner Seite!"

„Sorry!"

Albus schaute ihn kleinlaut an und bekam von seinem Bruder einen Teller mit Toast zugeschoben. Der Ältere nickte auffordernd und Albus nahm sich die mit Butter und Honig bestrichene, geröstete Scheibe und biss hinein.

Eine Weile später entstand plötzlich am Slytherin-Tisch ein kleiner Tumult. Man konnte Parkinson quer durch die ganze Halle brüllen hören.

„DAS BÜßT DU, MALFOY!"

Alle reckten die Hälse um besser sehen zu können. Vereinzelt fingen die Schüler an zu Lachen und selbst einige Lehrer hatten ein Problem sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Parkinson und zwei seiner Kumpane standen vor Scorpius, der das Trio lässig ignorierte. Er nahm einen Schluck Tee während Parkinson weiter auf ihn einschrie.

„SCHAU MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN!"

Nur mit mäßigem Interesse, ließ der Blonde seinen Blick über die drei Gestalten schweifen und es sprach einmal mehr für seine Selbstbeherrschung, dass er keine Miene verzog. Parkinson hatte eine grüne Gesichtsfarbe, seine Haut war mit Furunkeln und Warzen überzogen. Aus dem Wust seiner mutierten Haare, die an faules Stroh erinnerten, schlängelten sich zwei Tentakel. Auch die beiden anderen Slytherin sahen schräg aus. Mordred Flint, der seine Verwandtschaft zu Trollen kaum verleugnen konnte, hatte eine beeindruckende blaue Gesichtsfarbe, er hatte zwar weniger Warzen im Gesicht, dafür aber Schuppen. Der dritte Junge heulte über seine knallrote Hautfarbe und versuchte die Tentakeln auf seinem Kopf zu bändigen.

Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso, du siehst doch aus wie immer! Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr habt. Wahrscheinlich war unter den Massen, die ihr in euch reingeschaufelt habt..." Er wandte sich seinen Fingernägeln zu. „... etwas gegen dass ihr allergisch seid!"

Die drei starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, während Professor Briddles in Begleitung von Sylvana Nott herbei eilte. Sie schob den, wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfenden Parkinson vor sich her aus der Großen Halle, um ihn und die anderen beiden zum Krankenflügel zu bringen. Scorpius erhob sich und schritt langsam zum Eingang. Interessiert schaute er Sylvana dabei zu, die Drei die Treppe hochzuscheuchen. Briddels stand ungehalten neben ihm und sah ihn an.

„Was haben Sie denen gegeben?"

Gelassen hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue. „Gar nichts! Bei den Massen die, die in sich reinstopfen wundert mich gar nichts mehr."

„Ach Mumpitz, da wird man höchstens fett, aber es wachsen einem keine Tentakel aus den Ohren."

Scorpius hob seine Arme. „Was ist schon normal?"

Wütend schaute sie ihn an, sie wusste, dass er irgendwas getan hatte, doch sie konnte es ihm nicht beweisen. Aber wenn sie heraus bekam, was, vor allem wie er es angestellt hatte, konnte sich Scorpius auf Strafarbeiten, für den Rest seiner Schulzeit gefasst machen. Er schaute ihr nach, wie sie die Treppe hoch lief, als sich Albus, James und die anderen um ihn scharten.

Albus schaute ihn von der Seite an. „Das werd ich mir merken, falls ich jemals wieder den Gedanken haben sollte, dich zu ärgern."

James klopfte dem Slytherin auf die Schulter. „Respekt, Malfoy! Das war ne reife Leistung!"

Lachend kam Fred jr. hinzu. „Tja, leg dich nie mit nem Malfoy an! Ich wette wenn du das Rezept an meinen Vater verkaufst, nimmt er es glatt ins Sortiment von ‚Weaslesys Zauberhafte Scherzartikel' auf."

Nicola grinste und schaute zu Scorpius. „Parkinson ist echt ein Arsch! Keiner bis auf seine Clique hatte was dagegen, wenn Albus an unserem Tisch saß."

Dem konnte Myriel nur zustimmen. „Stimmt! Und Briddles hat sich nur einspannen lassen, weil sie noch sauer auf euch, wegen dem Wettfliegen war."

„Jaah, das glaub ich gern. Aber das war ja nicht unsere Idee!" Albus hatte eine Sauwut auf Parkinson und stieß ein paar Verwünschungen aus. „... könnte ihn erwürgen! Wieso bist du eigentlich so ruhig?"

Scorpius sah ihn kurz an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist es nicht wert! Außerdem gönne ich ihm die Genugtuung nicht, mir eins Ausgewischt zu haben."

Er verabschiedete sich, da die Slytherin zum Kräuterkundeunterricht mussten. Doch Albus konnte, besser gesagt wollte sich nicht beruhigen und selbst der sterbenslangweilige Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei, konnte sein Mütchen nicht abkühlen. Die ganze Zeit saß er neben Rose und ging seiner Cousine mächtig auf die Nerven, da er immerzu vor sich hinbrummte. Als Albus sich dann später wieder mit Scorpius traf, sie hatten gemeinsam Zaubertränke, war der völlig überrascht, dass der Gryffindor immer noch am Schimpfen war.

„Mein Gott, Albus, jetzt bekomm dich langsam mal wieder ein!"

„Ich steck das halt nicht so gut weg wie du! Du... du verpasst ihm einfach kurz eine Abreibung und bist dann wieder die Ruhe selbst. So bin ich nun mal nicht..."

„Blah, blah, blah! Das ist halt deine Sache. Gib her!"

„Was?"

„Deine Tabelle! Ich wollte doch noch einmal einen Blick darüber werfen."

Maulend fügte sich Albus und legte Scorpius seine Arbeit vor. Der Blonde überfolg die Zeilen und nickte dann anerkennend.

„Sehr gut! Keine Fehler, du hast viel bei mir gelernt!"

Er grinste Albus an, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Ein Glück, das du so bescheiden bist."

„Nicht wahr!"

Ein klein wenig war der Gryffindor aber doch stolz auf sich, denn so leicht war dem Slytherin kein Lob zu entlocken. Allerdings hätte er sich bei der Arbeit, die ihm das Erstellen der Tabelle gemacht hatte und die Tatsache, dass er bis mitten in der Nacht daran gesessen hat, gewünscht, dass Professor Briddles mehr für ihn übrig gehabt hätte, als nur ein kurzes Nicken.

Stunden später, als das Abendessen vorüber war, stieg ein besorgt aussehender Scorpius die Treppen zum siebten Stock hoch. Er war mehr als verwundert, dass er den Gryffindor nach dem Unterricht nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Scorpius betrat den Zugang zum siebenden Stock und stand letztendlich vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame. Sie beäugte ihn skeptisch.

„Jaah?"

„Ähem, ich weiß ohne Passwort komme ich hier nicht rein, aber..."

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber ich brauche das Passwort!"

„Vielleicht können Sie mir sagen, ob es Albus Potter gut geht?"

„Was kümmert dich das?"

Scorpius streckte sich ein wenig. „Er ist mein Freund! Ich war auch schon öfters mit ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor!"

„Ich weiß! Aber ohne..."

„Schon gut!"

Enttäuscht ließ der Slytherin die Schultern hängen, als plötzlich jemand neben ihn trat. „Na, willst du Albus besuchen?"

Neville Longbottom schaute auf ihn hinab und der Junge nickte. „Ja, bitte. Er war nicht beim Abendessen und ich wollte wissen ob es ihm gut geht."

Der Professor grinste. „Ooch, dem geht es gut, bis auf sein blaues Auge!"

„EIN BLAU... ein blaues Auge?"

„Äh, ja. Deshalb hat er Stubenarrest!"

„Weil er ein blaues Augen hat?"

„WAS?"

„Wieso?"

Der Slytherin rollte mit den Augen, irgendwie schien der Professor ein wenig den Faden verloren zu haben.

„Sie sagten sein blaues Auge wäre der Grund für seinen Stubenarrest."

„Oh!" Neville dachte kurz nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Er hat Stubenarrest, weil er sich geprügelt hat. Und weil er sich geprügelt hat, hat er ein blaues Auge. Klar?"

„Wie sieht der andere aus?"

„Der hat ein Veilchen. Ich glaube er hat auch eine gebrochene Nase, aber bei den Pusteln die er noch im Gesicht hatte lässt sich das schwer sagen."

Fassungslos starrte Scorpius den Hauslehrer Gryffindors an. „Er hat Parkinson verprügelt!" Er hob kurz die Arme und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Dabei hab ich ihm gesagt, er soll es gut sein lassen. Parkinson sei es nicht wert!"

„Na ja, Parkinson war selbst daran schuld. Aber das hast du nicht von mir!"

„Was ist passiert!"

„Parkinson hat unerlaubt den Krankenflügel verlassen. Er hatte Albus abgefangen und ihn provoziert. Irgendwas muss er gesagt haben, jedenfalls sprang Al auf ihn und verprügelte ihn."

„Darf ich zu Albus?"

Neville nickte und flüsterte der Fetten Lady das Passwort zu. Als Scorpius an ihm vorbei wollte hielt er ihn kurz zurück. „Eine Bitte..." Er holte seine Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor und hielt einen Teller unter Scorpius Nase. „Das wollte ich ihm vorbei bringen. Aber ich denke, er freut sich mehr darüber wenn du es ihm bringst, als wenn sein alter Professor es tut."

Scorpius besah sich das Essen. Eine Keule von einem gebratenen Hühnchen. Käse, Wurst, Tomaten und gebutterten Toast. Er fischte aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Päckchen. Es entpuppte sich als zwei Stück Schokoladenkuchen, den er in sein Taschentuch eingewickelt hatte um ihn Albus mitzubringen. Neville blinzelte ihm zufrieden zu.

„Fein, fein. Wie ich sehe ist er in den besten Händen!"

Ohne auf die Gryffindor zu achten, die ihn leicht verwundert anstarrten, ging Scorpius geradewegs die Treppen hoch, bis er zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs ankam. Er klopfte an die Tür, in denen die Schüler des ersten Jahrgangs ihre Betten hatten und wartete. Nach einem erneuten Klopfen trat er ein. Der Raum war leer, bis auf Albus, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür, auf seinem Bett saß und sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.

„Hau ab, James! Ich kann auf deine blöden Bemerkungen gut verzichten."

„Nun, ich bin nicht dein Bruder, aber... einen Anpfiff kannst du auch gerne von mir haben!"

„Scorpius!"

Albus starrte ihn an, bemerkte den Teller in Scorpius Händen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Für mich?"

„Nein, ich dachte mir, es wäre ganz nett mein Abendmahl einmal im Gryffindor-Turm einzunehmen."

„Ach du bist doof!"

Mit einem Grinsen setzte sich der Blonde neben ihn. Er drückte dem Gryffindor den Teller in die Hand und besah sich dessen blaues Auge. Beeindruckt stieß er einen Pfiff aus und sah dann Albus direkt an.

„Da hat Parkinson aber mächtig hingelangt!"

„Er hat mich voll erwischt. Aber ich hab mich revanchiert!"

„Idiot! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst dich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen!"

Traurig schaute Albus nach unten und nuschelte. „Ich bin halt ein Depp!"

Scorpius betrachtete sich seinen Freund eine Weile und fuhr ruhig fort. „Was ist passiert? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nichts!"

„Ich kenn dich, Albus! Also erzähl schon."

Der Kleinere seufzte und erzählte ganz leise was sich ereignet hatte. „Ich war nach der letzten Stunde auf dem Weg hierher, ich wollte meine Schulsachen ablegen und mich kurz frisch machen vorm Abendessen. Da hat mir Parkinson im vierten Stock aufgelauert. Zuerst hab ich mich an dass, was du mir gesagt hast auch gehalten. Ich habe ihn einfach ignoriert." Albus zuckte mit seinen schmalen Schultern. „Er hat mich festgehalten, meine Eltern beleidigt, mich beleidigt... Ich hab nicht reagiert..."

„Und dann?"

Albus schwieg und schaute wieder auf seinen Teller. Scorpius dachte sich schon, dass da ein wenig mehr vorgefallen sein musste, um den Gryffindor aus der Reserve zu locken. Aber es würde keinen Zweck haben, Albus zu drängen, auch wenn der Slytherin sehr ungeduldig war. Albus würde reden wenn er soweit war.

„Na ja, er hat so Andeutungen gemacht."

„Was für Andeutungen?"

„Er... unsere Freundschaft... Er meinte, meine guten Noten in Zaubertränke hätte ich nur dir zu verdanken. Und ob ich deine Nachhilfestunden in Naturalien bezahlen würde."

Vorsichtig sah Albus Scorpius an. „Ich wusste nicht was er meint und als er merkte, warum ich nicht darauf reagiert habe..." Seine Wangen wurden scharlachrot, bis hinter die Ohren.

„... hat er es dir erklärt!" Albus nickte bejahend und Scorpius presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie nur noch eine schmale Linie waren.

„Hat er sonst noch was gesagt?"

„Er hat mich gefragt ob du gut bist, wenn du es mir besorgst... auch dass musste er mir erst erklären und dann hab ich halt rot gesehen."

„Er hat Glück, dass er dich provoziert hat. Ich hätte ihn glatt über das Treppengeländer gehievt!"

Sie saßen still beieinander. Nach einer Weile schaute Albus den anderen aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Scorpius?"

„Hmmh?"

„Unsere Freundschaft... ist nicht so, oder?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Scorpius Gesicht. „Wir sind Freunde weil wir uns mögen und einander verstehen. Wir vertrauen uns und einer verlässt sich auf den anderen! Stimmt das?"

Albus nickte und Scorpius legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter.

„Siehst du, nur darauf kommt es an. Du bist mein Freund, ich möchte mit keinem anderen befreundet sein! Und jetzt iss auf!"

Erleichtert knabberte Albus an dem Hühnerflügel, nach einer Weile ergriff der Blonde wieder das Wort.

„Wie lange hast du Stubenarrest?"

„Eine Woche! Warum?"

„Ich fürchte, danach wirst du mir das Essen vorbeibringen müssen."

„Wieso dass denn?"

„Weil ich nächste Woche hingehe und Parkinson auch eins in seine dämliche Fresse verpasse!"

Sie lachten und Albus ließ mittels Vingardium Leviosa, zwei Becher und den Krug mit Kürbissaft herbeischweben. Er füllte die Becher, gab Scorpius einen davon und hielt dann seinen hoch, damit sie anstoßen konnten.

„Eigentlich hab ich mir den Abend ein wenig anders vorgestellt!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

„Oh, Danke!"

Tbc...


	11. Über den Wolken, ein Platz für mich

**Über den Wolken, ein Platz für mich allein.**

Der erste Schnee kam an einem Novemberwochenende. Hogwarts lag halbverwaist unter einer dicken Schneedecke, die allen Lärm seltsam dämpfte. Die höheren Jahrgänge waren auf einer ihrer Hogsmeade-Touren, während sich die jüngeren Schüler im Schloss die Zeit vertrieben. Albus, Nicola und Myriel saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin beisammen und spielten Schnapp explodiert. Die beiden Jungs saßen mit Scorpius zusammen auf einem Sofa, Myriel ihnen gegenüber in einem Ohrensessel, zwischen ihnen lagen die Spielkarten auf einem kleinen Couchtisch. Während Zabini gerade darüber nachgrübelte, welche seiner Karten er ablegen sollte, schaute Albus zu Scorpius neben sich. Der saß schlafend an ihn gelehnt und Albus konnte das kleine, in Leder gebundene Buch, in dem der Blonde gelesen hatte, gerade noch davor bewahren aus Scorpius' Hand zu gleiten und auf den Boden zu fallen. Angespannt beobachtete er, welche Karte Nicola ausspielte und mit einem Freudenschrei nahm er diese und deckte alle seine Karten auf.

„JUHUUUH! SCHNAPP EXPLODIERT!"

Pärchenweise explodierten alle der sechseckigen Spielkarten, die dasselbe Symbol trugen, in einer lilafarbenen Rauchwolke, um sogleich wieder in ihrer Sammelbox zu erschienen. Myriel warf missmutig ihre Karten in die Schachtel und schmollte. Sie zog die Beine an und begann ihren Haarzopf um den Finger zu wickeln.

„Boah, schon das vierte Mal heute! Ich hab keine Lust mehr!"

Sie schaute zu Scorpius, den die allgemeine Unruhe gerade aus seinem Schlummer gerissen hatte.

„Heh! Warum spielst du eigentlich nie?"

Der Blonde rieb sich grummelnd die Augen und räkelte sich. Er legte die Füße auf den Tisch, verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich gähnend mit geschlossenen Augen an Albus. Nachdem Myriel schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte, brummte Scorpius vor sich hin.

„Ich bin ein schlechter Verlierer, deshalb spiele ich auch nie!"

„Na toll!" Sie sprang auf ihre Füße und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Ich geh jetzt nach draußen und such mir nen Hufflepuff, dem ich ein paar Schneebälle an den Kopf werfen kann." Sie stieß Zabini an. „Was ist, kommst du mit?"

Nicola sah von seinen Karten auf. Er grinste und nickte. Nachdem die beiden in ihre Winterroben geschlüpft waren, Schaals und Handschuhe angelegt hatten, verließen sie mit einem kurzen Gruß den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Zeit später blickte Albus zu Scorpius.

„Wollen wir beide eine Partie spielen?"

Kaum merklich schüttelte der Blonde seinen Kopf.

„Wie wäre es mit Schach, oder Koboldstein?"

Nachdem er keinerlei Reaktion erhielt, stupste Albus den anderen mit dem Ellenbogen an. „He, was ist jetzt?"

Scorpius rollte mit den Augen, konnte Potter denn keine Ruhe geben. „Ich möchte nicht spielen. Kein Kartenspiel, kein Schach, oder Koboldstein!" Als Albus seinen Mund öffnete setzte der Blonde nach. „Und erst recht geh ich nicht raus, um irgendeinem bescheuerten Hufflepuff einen Schneeball ins Gesicht zu klatschen!"

Albus nickte, er griff sich das in Leder gebundene Büchlein, in dem Scorpius gelesen hatte. Er überflog den Titel, schaute auf Scorpius und sah dann wieder auf den Einband.

„'Mein Herz schlägt mit immerwährender Mattigkeit.' Verse einer verschmähten Liebe an eine Elfe, von Warwick Nickelby Scott. So was liest du?"

„Hmmmh!"

„Da geht's um Liebe und so'n Kram?!"

„Ja und?"

„Ähem, das ist kitschig!"

Scorpius schnaubte. „Kulturbanause! Du hast keine Ahnung von Lyrik!"

Mit einem Schulternzucken warf Albus das Buch auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. „Warum sollte ich, ich bin gerade mal elf Jahre alt!"

„Wow, ich hab da noch ein paar Schockofroschkarten, die sind wohl eher dein Niveau. Ignorant!"

„Snob!"

Der Blonde grinste. „Jep! Aber ein Snob mit Klasse!"

„Ha! Ja, so siehst du aus." Er lehnte sich nach hinten und legte die Beine hoch. „Boah, mir ist langweilig. Man kann aber auch gar nichts tun. Fliegen dürfen wir nicht. Nach Hogsmeade dürfen wir erst ab übernächstes Jahr..." Albus merkte, dass Scorpius einen Einwand hatte und sprach rasch weiter. „...und zum Lesen hab ich keine Lust!"

Grummelnd versuchte er eine bequemere Position zu finden. Doch damit störte er Scorpius, der langsam am eindösen war. Beide rutschten hin und her, rauf und runter, bis sie schließlich eine einigermaßen komfortable Stellung, Schulter an Schulter gefunden hatten.

Der Gryffindor legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Ich habe Hunger!"

„Die eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen könntest du dich ruhig noch gedulden. Ansonsten geh in die Küche!"

„Keinen Bock, dann müsst ich mich bewegen."

„Merlin, ich hasse dich!"

Irgendwie schien die Zeit nicht vergehen zu wollen. Albus blies die Backen auf und ließ die Luft wieder geräuschvoll entweichen. Er wippte mit den Beinen und trommelte irgendeine Melodie, die ihm durch den Kopf ging, auf seinem Bauch. Die ganze Zeit über lag Scorpius neben ihm und versuchte so gut es ging, das Gezappel zu ignorieren. Als Albus anfing zu pfeifen, ließ der Blonde ein unwilliges Brummen erklingen, welches den Gryffindor kurz zum Schweigen brachte. Scorpius fühlte sich so herrlich träge, er wollte sich einfach fallen lassen und wegdösen. Doch leider wurde ihm das, durch die Zappelei des Gryffindor neben ihm, der anscheinend Hummeln im Hintern hatte, verwehrt. Schließlich drehte sich Scorpius unwillig zur Seite und lehnte sich gegen die Armstütze.

Albus blickte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Scorpius?"

„WAS? WAS IST JETZT SCHON WIEDER?"

Der Slytherin saß aufrecht neben Albus, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Entschuldige bitte Scorpius, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so ein Langeweiler bist!"

Augenblicklich sprang Scorpius mit einem entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck auf und starrte auf Albus hinab, der einmal mehr seine vorlaute Klappe verwünschte.

„Los, steh auf!"

„A...aber..."

Doch Scorpius duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er packte Albus am Arm und zerrte ihn auf die Füße. Dieser grünäugige Quälgeist würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn der Slytherin die Initiative ergriff. Verwirrt schaute sich Albus um, als er unformell zum Ausgang geschoben wurde.

„Wo willst du mit mir hin?"

„Klappe!"

„Aber..."

„Scht!"

Die Steinwand öffnete sich und drei ziemlich überraschte Mädchen, die gerade das Passwort sagen wollten, starrten ihnen entgegen. Albus spürte wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss, die drei kannte er nur zu gut. Grinsend drängten sich die Mädels an ihnen vorbei.

„Hi, Albus! Hi, Scorpius!"

Sie fingen an zu kichern und liefen zu den Schlafsälen.

„Alberne Gänse!"

Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog Albus mit sich. Weiter ging es, hoch ins Treppenhaus und dann durch eine Seitentür wieder hinab in die Katakomben Hogwarts. Scorpius schien nicht im Geringsten was sagen zu wollen. Erst als sie vor dem Stillleben ankamen, das vor dem Zugang zur Küche hing wurde er etwas gesprächiger.

„So, gleich sind wir da."

„Aua, zerr nicht so!"

„Stell dich nicht so an!"

Nachdem er die Birne durch Kitzeln dazu gebracht hatte, sich in eine Türklinke zu verwandeln, öffnete der Blonde die Tür zur Schulküche. Albus entzog ihm seine Hand.

„Es gibt doch eh gleich Abendessen."

Energisch brachte ihn Scorpius zum Schweigen, indem er Albus einen Zeigefinger vor das Gesicht hielt.

„Kein Wort mehr! Seit heute Morgen geht das schon so. Ich habe gestern Nacht kaum geschlafen und hatte gehofft wenigstens Tagsüber etwas Schlaf zu finden. Aber nein, Mister Albus-Ich-Nörgel-Den-Lieben-Langen-Tag-Herum-Serverus-Mir-Ist-Ja-So-Langweilig-Quengel-Potter lässt mich ja nicht. Erst scheuchst du mich nach dem Frühstück in den Schnee. Wir waren bei Hagrid und seinem Zoo, bei Trudy im Eulenturm und dann der Höhepunkt! Du zerrst mich zum Futterplatz der Thestrale, wo ich mir geschlagene zwei Stunden den Ar... Hintern abfriere. Und dann fängst du wieder an zu nörgeln, weil du sie nicht sehen konntest."

Albus klappte den Mund auf, schnappte ihn aber umgehend wieder zu, als ihn Scorpius wütend ansah.

„Kein Wort! Oder ich schwöre dir, dass ich dann morgen kein Problem damit haben werde, diese Viecher zu sehen!"

Seufzend schielte ihn Albus an. „Ich war wohl arg nervig? Tut mir leid!"

Der Andere nickte kurz. „Schon gut. Jetzt habe ich mich so in Rage geredet, dass ich glatt Hunger bekommen habe."

Grinsend schüttelte Albus seinen Kopf. Sein Freund war manchmal eine richtige Prima Donna, aber er war nicht besonders nachtragend und hatte sich meistens auch schnell wieder beruhigt.

„Ich hab eine Idee. Gib mir mal bitte den Korb da, Scorpius!"

Ein wenig argwöhnisch beobachtete der Blonde, wie Albus sich von den Hauselfen verschiedene Dinge einpacken ließ. Geflügel, Wurst, Käse, Brot und Obst wanderten in den Korb, gefolgt von mehreren Flaschen Butterbier, Teller, Besteck und schließlich noch ein Kuchen und ein paar Pasteten.

„Was wird das?"

„Picknick!"

„Bei dem Wetter? Und überhaupt, wer soll das alles essen?"

Albus grinste, er wies mit dem Daumen auf Scorpius und sich selbst. „Na los, pack mit an!"

Gemeinsam trugen sie den Korb zwischen sich hoch in die Eingangshalle. Doch es ging nicht, wie Scorpius angenommen hatte, weiter nach draußen, sonder Albus steuerte auf die Große Treppe zu.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Vertrau mir!"

„Ok! Dann warte mal bitte."

Scorpius zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Korb. „Lokomotor!" Der Korb begann zu schweben und erwartungsvoll schaute der Slytherin Albus an. „Und?"

„Nach oben!"

Sie stiegen bis in den siebten Stock und abermals schlug der Schwarzhaarige einen anderen Weg ein, als es Scorpius erwartet hatte. Den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor ließen sie links liegen. Stattdessen ging es eine halbe Treppe weiter hinauf. Gegenüber der Tür, die zum Flur führte, über den man zum Raum der Wünsche kam, erreichten sie einen langen Gang. Anders als in den unteren Stockwerken, bestand der Boden nicht aus Steinplatten, sondern aus Holzbohlen. Zielstrebig lief Albus weiter, bis er eine kleine Tür erreicht hatte. Der Gryffindor drehte den Knauf und sie traten in den Raum dahinter. Erstaunt riss Scorpius den Mund auf. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Labyrinth aus Dachbalken. Während er Albus folgte, schaute sich der Blonde um. Sie mussten sich im Deckengewölbe der Großen Halle befinden. Der Dachstuhl war gewaltig. Es war das erste Mal, das Scorpius die eigentliche Decke, der Großen Halle sah. Normaler Weise zeigte der Blick nach oben, den Himmel darüber. Der dazu verwendete Zauber hatte den Effekt, dass man im Gegenzug, wenn man nun nach unten schaute, auf eine gewaltige weiße Wolkendecke sah. Man hatte das Gefühl über den Wolken zu stehen. In einer Nische an der Vorderseite des Gewölbes, gab es eine hölzerne Plattform, eine schöne Gelegenheit zum Sitzen. Ein kleines Rundfenster bot einen wunderbaren Blick nach draußen, auf den See und die Ländereien. Hier unter dem Dach war es angenehm warm, da sich die Hitze hunderter, schwebender Kerzen und des gewaltigen Kamins, hier oben sammelte. Pfeifend deckte Albus den Platz mit Tellern und Besteck ein. Er grinste Scorpius an, der sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Scorpius nickte, er öffnete eine Flasche Butterbier und reichte sie an Albus. „Es ist cool! Wie hast du diesen Platz gefunden?"

„James hat ihn mir gezeigt, falls ich mal einen Ort bräuchte, an dem ich allein für mich sein kann."

„Was wohl nicht oft vorkommt, hm?"

Scorpius nahm von Albus einen gefüllten Teller entgegen. Der Kleinere grinste ihn an. „Dank dir hatte ich dieses Jahr nicht oft das Bedürfnis allein sein zu wollen."

Neugierig hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue. „Das hört sich an, als ob du ansonsten häufiger allein bist?"

Er forschte in Albus Gesicht, das sich leicht rötlich verfärbte, während der Gryffindor verlegen zur Seite schaute.

„Wenn du erst einmal einige Zeit mit meiner Familie verbracht hast, bist du dankbar für jedes bisschen Privatsphäre! Einen nervigen großen Bruder, eine kleine Schwester, die immer bei dir sein möchte..." Er seufzte und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Einmal hatte ich mich tatsächlich in den kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe gewünscht, in dem Dad bei seinen Verwandten gelebt hatte."

„Nicht wirklich, oder?"

Albus nickte. „Doch, doch! Du weißt doch wie nervig James ist."

Ein böses Grinsen umspielte Scorpius' Lippen, während er Albus einen Apfel reichte. „Du meinst es gibt tatsächlich einen noch nervigeren Potter, als der, der mir gerade gegenüber sitzt?"

Der Gryffindor schmollte und streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus, bevor er in den Apfel biss. Mit vollem Mund fragte er weiter. „Und du? Bist du oft allein?"

„Ja! Aber ich bin gern allein für mich." Scorpius schob sich eine Traube in den Mund und schaute Albus an. „Jedenfalls war ich es gerne, bis mir jemand bestimmtes über den Weg lief, oder besser gesagt in mein Abteil stolperte."

Verlegen kratzte sich Albus am Hinterkopf. „Warum bist du gerne allein?"

„Das ist meine Sache!"

Albus stand auf und nahm sich sein Butterbier. Er ging zu dem Blonden und setzte sich neben ihn. Eine Zeit lang saßen sie schweigend beieinander, nippten ab und zu an ihren Flaschen und beobachteten das Farbenspiel des bevorstehenden Sonnenuntergangs. Weit dehnte sich der rotgoldene Schimmer über die Landschaft, bis schließlich alles in einem warmen Zinnoberrot erstrahlte. Am Ende jedoch obsiegte die Nacht. Auch wenn sich das Licht des aufgehenden Mondes, verzweifelt in den Schnee krallte, verschwanden der See, die Ländereien und der Wald in der Dunkelheit. Albus wippte mit seinem Fuß und blickte immer wieder zu Scorpius.

„Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass du keine Geschwister hast?"

Leicht genervt rollte der Blonde mit den Augen. Potter schien es nicht auf sich selbst beruhen lassen zu wollen.

„Du hast nicht vor Ruhe zu geben, oder?"

„Nein!"

„Dachte ich mir."

„Also?"

„Ich sage es dir trotzdem nicht!"

„Aha!"

Ein Lächeln konnte sich Albus nicht verkneifen. So wie es aussah war er hier nicht der Einzige der einen Sturkopf hatte. Aber so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben. Früher oder später würde er den Blonden schon noch weich klopfen. Doch fürs erste änderte Albus seine Taktik.

„Fährst du an Weihnachten nach Hause?"

Scorpius nickte. „Jaah! Ich freue mich schon darauf, meine Eltern wieder zu sehen."

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Intensiv starrte Albus den anderen von der Seite her an, bis Scorpius nach fünf Minuten schließlich aufgab. Er seufzte und stützte sein Kinn in die Hand.

„Na schön. Los, sag schon, fährst du auch nach Hause?"

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht."

Er bekam von Scorpius einen schiefen Seitenblick zugeworfen, der gerade überlegte ob er dem Gryffindor eine scheuern sollte.

„Du weißt nicht? Und deshalb dieser Aufstand?"

„Ich freu mich schon auf Zuhause, aber andererseits... ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

Albus schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden und wand sich unbehaglich unter Scorpius' Blick. Der Slytherin überlegte kurz.

„Wie feiert ihr denn Weihnachten?"

„Es ist eigentlich fast jedes Jahr dasselbe. Wenn die Ferien beginnen, kommen Hagrid und Teddy, das ist der Patensohn meines Dads, zu uns nach Hause. An Weihnachten trifft sich dann die gesamte Familie bei meinen Großeltern im Fuchsbau. Das Haus platzt dann aus allen Nähten. Alle Potters und Weasleys sind da, hinzu kommen Hagrid mit seinem Hund, manchmal auch McGonagall oder Onkel Neville. Die ganze Zeit kommt man sich vor, wie auf dem Jahrmarkt."

„Und dir macht es keinen Spaß?"

„Doch schon, aber es ist Jahr aus, Jahr ein dasselbe. Wie ist es denn bei dir?"

Scorpius nahm einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier. „Na ja, früher waren wir oft im Ausland, Skifahren in der Schweiz, Tauchen in der Südsee und ähnliches. Ich hatte viel Spaß. In den letzten Jahren jedoch blieben wir Weihnachten auf Malfoy Manor."

„Ist Malfoy Manor schön?"

„Oh jaah!" Seine wolfsgrauen Augen bekamen plötzlich einen seltsamen Glanz. „Im Frühling und Sommer ist es natürlich am schönsten. Alles steht in Blüte, es gibt viel Wald und grüne Weiden. Herrliche Ländereien, ich bin gern dort."

„Und im Winter?"

„Da macht es einen eher schaurig, düsteren Eindruck. Die meisten Bäume auf dem Anwesen sind Laubbäume. Es ist schon ein wenig trostlos, wenn sich kahle Baumkronen bis zum Horizont ziehen."

Der Gedanke an Zuhause ließ den Blonden lächeln und beide verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich Scorpius und fing an die Reste zurück in den Korb zu räumen. Plötzlich hockte er sich vor Albus und stützte sich auf dessen Knie ab.

„Möchtest du es sehen?"

Albus wirkte verwirrt. „Was sehen?"

„Malfoy Manor! Möchtest du dieses Weihnachten mit mir und meiner Famil...?"

„JAAH!"

Lachend schüttelte Scorpius seinen Kopf. Albus hatte ihn erst gar nicht ausreden lassen. Typisch Gryffindor. Doch langsam kamen dem Schwarzhaarigen Zweifel und er zog nachdenklich seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Ähem, wird denn dein Vater nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mitkomme?"

„Warum sollte er? Mein Vater hatte doch auch nichts gegen unsere Freundschaft. Ich wette Mutter würde sich sehr darüber freuen. Ich werde ihnen heute noch eine Eule schicken!"

„Warte mal! Was ist mit deinen Großeltern? Die konnten meinen Dad nie leiden."

„Meine Großeltern leben schon lange nicht mehr auf Malfoy Manor." Ein wenig wirkte Scorpius nachdenklich. Er schien mit sich zu ringen und seufzte, als er eine Entscheidung traf. „Also schön. Eigentlich möchte ich nicht darüber sprechen. Nach Voldemorts Tod hatte das Ansehen meiner Familie sehr gelitten, eigentlich das ganze Jahr vorher schon. Mein Vater gilt als Feigling und meine Großeltern hatten sowieso einen schweren Stand. Großvater Lucius war schließlich ein Todesser und Großmutter Narcissa hatte Voldemort gedient, auch wenn sie keine Todesserin war. Meine Familie hat deinem Vater viel zu verdanken. Nur sein Eintreten für uns vor dem Zaubergamot bewahrte alle davor, nach Askaban geschickt zu werden."

Mit großen Augen schaute ihn Albus an. „Das wusste ich nicht. Bei uns wird nicht oft darüber gesprochen, wenn wir Kinder dabei sind."

Scorpius nickte. „Bei uns auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht was dein Vater ausgesagt hat, oder warum er sich überhaupt für meine Familie eingesetzt hat. Nun ja, wir Malfoys hatten nie viele Freunde. Früher hatten alle entweder Furcht vor uns, oder wurden durch uns protegiert..." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er Albus' fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Das heißt gefördert! Doch mit dem Fall des dunklen Lords schwand auch unser Einfluss und das ließ man meine Großeltern und meinen Vater spüren. Meine Großeltern verließen England und gingen nach Irland. Sie haben sich dort auf einem alten Landsitz zurückgezogen. Natürlich kommen sie ab und an zu Besuch, aber hauptsächlich leben sie in Irland."

Albus räusperte sich. „Wie andere Zauberer deine Familie behandeln, ist das der Grund, warum du lieber allein für dich bist?"

„Ja! Ich hatte nie richtige Freunde. Ich hasste es, wenn sie hinter meinem Rücken über mich redeten oder sich über meinen Vater lustig machten. Immer gerade nur so laut, dass ich es ja mitbekam. Zabini und Bulstrode sind da eine Ausnahme. Aber mit der Zeit blieb ich lieber allein."

„Was auch erklärt, warum du son Quatsch liest!"

Der Blonde verpasste ihm empört eine Kopfnuss. „Das ist Poesie! Du bist ein richtiger... Ach ist auch egal! Jedenfalls willst du nun an Weihnachten mitkommen?"

Albus nickte und Scorpius erhob sich lächelnd. Er hielt dem anderen seine Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Ich wollte nie Freunde haben. Aber dass du nun mein Freund bist finde ich irgendwie..."

„Angemessen?"

Scorpius lachte und kniff den kleineren in die Wange. „Ja, so in etwa. Lass uns gehen, ich will noch den Brief an meine Eltern schreiben und dann ins Bett! Vielleicht finde ich ja heute Nacht ein wenig Schlaf."

Tbc...


	12. Schneegestöber

**Schneegestöber**

Später am Abend stand Scorpius an dem großen, glaslosen Fenster in der Eulerei. Seine Eule hatte er schon vor einer Weile aus den Augen verloren, als sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Auf die Reaktion seines Vaters war er sehr gespannt. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, Albus Potter hatte einen sonderbaren Einfluss auf ihn. Die Art und Weise in der sich Scorpius ihm öffnete, überraschte den Slytherin. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dem anderen zu vertrauen. Doch Scorpius fühlte, nein, er wusste, dass er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass Albus nichts von dem, über das sie heute Abend gesprochen hatten, einem Dritten weitersagen würde. Auf dem Weg nach draußen entdeckte er Trudy. Sie begrüßte den Slytherin mit einem Fiepen und zwackte ihm liebevoll in den Finger, als er sie streichelte.

„Hallo, meine Schöne. Na, wie geht es dir? Dein Herrchen kommt auch gleich noch vorbei. Er hat einen Brief an seinen Vater."

Er fischte einen Eulenkeks aus seiner Tasche, der von der Schneeeule freudig genommen wurde. Plötzlich wirbelte Scorpius herum, ein Geräusch hatte ihn aufgeschreckt. Langsam suchten seine Augen in dem spärlichen Licht des Mondes nach dessen Ursache, während er seinen Zauberstab hob.

„Lumos!"

Von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schoss ein Lichtstrahl durch den Raum. Einige Eulen ließen ärgerliche Laute ertönen oder flogen empört auf, in die Finsternis des Dachstuhls. Doch außer Eulen, Dreck und herabschwebende Federn, gab es nichts zusehen. Eine Maus, die in trügerischer Hoffnung auf Futter alle Vorsicht in den Wind geschlagen und sich in den Eulenturm verirrt hatte, wurde durch das Licht aufgeschreckt und versuchte durch einen beherzten Sprung aus dem Lichtkegel, ihr Leben zu retten. Doch ein kümmerliches Quietschen in der Dunkelheit zeigte, dass es vergebens war. Triumphierend blitzten zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen auf, als sich der Räuber mitsamt seiner Beute in die Luft erhob.

„Nox!"

Mit einem Schlenker, brachte Scorpius seinen Stab zum erlöschen und schallt sich einen Narren. Die Kälte fuhr ihm in die Glieder und brummend machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Er verließ den Turm und schritt die Treppen hinab. Noch nicht ganz unten angekommen, wurde er an den Beinen gepackt. Verzweifelt ruderte der Blonde mit den Armen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern seitwärts von der Treppe zu stürzen. Unsanft schlug sein Körper auf dem Boden auf. Wie Feuer schoss der Schmerz durch seinen Leib und nahm ihm fast das Bewusstsein. Hektisch tastete Scorpius nach seinem Zauberstab, der ihm entglitten war, doch er fand ihn nicht. Dunkle Gestalten packten ihn, zerrten ihn auf die Beine. Eine unbändige Wut stieg in Scorpius auf, er trat und schlug um sich. Als jemand versuchte ihm den Mund zu zuhalten, biss er in die fleischige Hand, die ihn ums Gesicht gepackt hielt.

„Argh! Verdammte Scheiße!"

Eine Gestalt versuchte nach hinten wegzulaufen, stolperte aber über einen Stein. Scorpius gelang es einen Arm frei zu bekommen. Vor ihm tauchte ein bleiches Gesicht auf und er schlug danach.

„STUPOR!"

Der Fluch traf ihn und den Jungen, der ihn gepackt hielt. Beide wurden in die Luft gerissen und gegen die Wand des Eulenturms geschleudert. Der Geschmack von Blut, der ihn an Kupfer erinnerte, war das erste, was Scorpius wahrnahm, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Irgendwas, besser gesagt irgendwer lag unter ihm und rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig versuchte der Slytherin seine Augen zu öffnen und stöhnte vor Schmerzen laut auf. Seine Arme wurden ihm auf den Rücken gedreht und mit einem brutalen Ruck, wurde er auf die Beine gerissen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich taub an, als sei er in Watte gepackt, Blut klebte ihm im Gesicht und er konnte sein linkes Auge nicht öffnen.

„Sieh mal an, wen wir hier gefunden haben."

Jemand packte ihm in die Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf zurück, so dass Scorpius gezwungen war seinen Peiniger anzusehen. Das schiefe Grinsen von Dennis Parkinson strahlte ihm entgegen.

„Tja, ich schätze du hast dir deinen Abend etwas anders vorgestellt, nicht wahr, Malfoy?"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, zerrte Parkinson erneut Scorpius' Kopf zurück. Seine dunklen Augen erfreuten sich an dem Anblick, den der Blonde bot. Blut zog eine klebrige, rostrote Spur von der geplatzten Augenbraue bis zum Kinn. Das linke Auge war angeschwollen und Scorpius feines Gesicht mit Schrammen und Kratzern übersät.

„Malfoy, du siehst echt scheiße aus!"

Er sah, dass der Blonde etwas sagen wollte und neigte sich ein wenig nach vorn. Scorpius' Lippe war aufgeplatzt und schmerzte höllisch. Ganz leise zischte er.

„Geh mir gefälligst nicht an meine Haare, du Arsch!"

Dennis riss seine Augen auf und ließ Scorpius' Haarschopf los. Dies hätte er besser nicht getan. Mit aller Kraft, zu der er fähig war, schlug Scorpius seinen Kopf gegen Parkinsons Nase. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch Scorpius' Stirn und er hoffte grimmig, dass das knirschende Geräusch, welches er vernahm von Parkinsons Nasenbein herrührte. Der taumelte zurück und schlug sich beide Hände vors Gesicht, da ein dicker Schwall Blut aus seiner Nase schoss.

„Du Fau! Du blöde Fau!"

Wütend grunzte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin Verwünschungen. Seine Kumpel standen etwas unschlüssig herum und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Flint hielt Scorpius noch immer am Arm gepackt, während Merrywell sich um den bewusstlosen Donaue kümmerte. McDuff schien so langsam in Panik zu geraten, unsicher blickte er in Richtung Schule, aus Angst sie könnten überrascht werden.

„Verdammt Parkinson, was soll der Scheiß? Jeden Moment kann jemand vorbeikommen."

Dennis warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „HALT DIE FNAUTZE! DIE DUMME FAU HAT MIR DIE NAFE GEBROCHEN!"

„Was?"

Wütend trat Parkinson, dem begriffsstutzigen McDuff gegen sein Schienbein. „Ach, halt die Freffe McDuff!"

Dennis ging drohend auf Scorpius zu. „Mordred laff ihn lof!"

Der blonde Slytherin glitt auf seine Knie und musste sich abstützen, um nicht der Nase nach in den Schnee zu fallen. Parkinson grinste. So hatte er sich Malfoy vorgestellt, wehrlos und am Boden kauernd. Langsam näherte er sich dem wehrlosen Jungen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die blutende Nase. Der Schmerz ließ ihn sein Gesicht verziehen und er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Und jetzt Malfoy, werden wir ein bisschen Spaß haben."

„Verflucht noch eins!" Wütend lutschte Hagrid am Daumen, den er sich gerade verbrüht hatte. Minerva McGonagall kam schnell herbei gesprungen und bewahrte den dampfenden Teepott vor einem Sturz auf den Boden. Sie hatte so ihre liebe Mühe nicht über Schnapp zu stolpern, der ihnen laut kläffend um die Beine streifte. Kopfschüttelnd warf Hagrid dem Saurüden einen strengen Blick zu.

„Hund, gib endlich Ruhe oder du fliegst raus!"

Das schien keinen großen Eindruck auf den Hund zu machen. Er wartete bis McGonagall sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und tapste zu ihr hin. Seinen großen Kopf legte er auf ihren Schoß und versuchte sich an seiner Version eines süßen Dackelblicks. Mit Erfolg, die Hexe zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ mit einem eleganten Schwung einige Hundekuchen in ihrer Hand erscheinen. Schnapp hechelte erwartungsvoll und McGonagall gab ihm lachend ein Leckerli nach dem anderen.

„Vermisst du Fang eigentlich immer noch sehr?"

Hagrid, der an der Spüle herumwerkelte schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Manchmal, aber wie du siehst hält der mich genug auf Trapp."

Ein rotes Aufleuchten in der Dunkelheit ließ ihn aufblicken. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, sah aber nur Finsternis. Doch da war es wieder! Ein mehrmaliges Aufblitzen. Dann geschah nichts mehr und Hagrid tat die Sache mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts, Minerva! Ich dachte ich hätt was gesehen. Naja, vielleicht ein paar Doxys, oder die Zentauren."

Minerva nickte. „Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von den Zentauren gehört. Zuletzt vor fast siebzehn Jahren, als Bane uns wieder erlaubte den Wald zu betreten." Ein wenig entmutigt seufzte sie auf. „Nur dem armen Ference, ihm haben sie nie verziehen."

Mit einem Teller voller Kekse kam Hagrid zum Tisch. „Es is ne himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit, sach ich. Jawoll!" Der Teller wurde etwas fester als beabsichtigt auf den Tisch geknallt und einige Kekse hopsten über den Tellerrand. „Sorry Minerva! Es ärgert mich jedes Mal. Ference wollt Dumbledore nur helfen. Ihn all die Zeit auszuschließen ist ne Sauerei!"

Mit einem skeptischen Blick betrachtete McGonagall einen Keks und beschloss, dass es für ihre Zähne wohl gesünder wäre, wenn sie ihn zurücklegte.

„Ja, es ist in der Tat ungerecht. Ich hatte schon so oft versucht für ihn zu vermitteln, aber eher geht ein Drache durch ein Nadelöhr."

„Keine Kekse?"

Sie lächelte. „Nein Danke! Aber wenn du mir eine Schale von deinem Saubohnen-Minze-Eintopf anbieten würdest, wäre ich durchaus nicht abgeneigt."

Hagrid erhob sich. „Sollst du haben!"

Er stieg über den im Weg liegenden Hund, schnappte sich eine Schale und ging zum Herdfeuer. In einem großen Kessel brodelte der Eintopf vor sich hin. Mehrere Male rührte Hagrid mit einem Holzlöffel in der blubbernden Masse herum und schnupperte daran.

„Hmmh! Der ist genau richtig! Ich glaub ich gönn mir auch ne Portion."

Zwei Schalen balancierend kam Hagrid wieder zurück. Doch leider wollte Schnapp wissen, was sein Herrchen da in den Schalen hatte. Er sprang plötzlich auf, während Hagrid, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, über ihn hinweg steigen wollte. Erschrocken versuchte der Halbriese nicht auf seinen Hund zu treten und verlor das Gleichgewicht. McGonagall schloss die Augen und nippte an ihrem Tee. Als sie dann wieder hinsah, saß Hagrid frustriert auf seinem Hintern. Schnapp stand gutgelaunt an seiner Seite und schleckte Hagrid den Eintopf aus dem Gesicht, der ihm sogar aus seinem Bart tropfte.

„Jetzt reicht's!"

Hagrid schnappte sich eine Schale vom Kopf, die er wie eine Krone trug und pfefferte sie auf den Boden. Der arme Schnapp wurde kurzer Hand an seinem Halsband genommen, zur Tür geschleift und mit ein paar saftigen Kommentaren nach draußen gesetzt. McGonagall, die Mühe hatte einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, fügte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die kaputten Schalen wieder zusammen. Nachdem sie das Durcheinander beseitigt hatte, setzte sie sich, mit zwei dampfenden Portionen Eintopf, zu Hagrid an den Tisch. Grummelnd nahm dieser einen Löffel und begann zu essen. Plötzlich hörte man Schnapp, der laut bellend durch die Dunkelheit rannte.

„Ich glaub wenn ich Norbert behalten hätte, hätte ich weniger Ärger."

McGonagall hustete in ihren Tee. „Du meinst diesen Drachen?"

Er nickte.

„Mein lieber Hagrid! Wenn du Norbert behalten hättest, wäre deine Hütte abgefackelt, der ein oder andere Schüler wohlmöglich aufgefressen und ich fürchte die Schule hätte auch ein wenig gelitten. Ich glaube, dass Schnapp mit den Jahren noch ruhiger wird."

Plötzlich hörte man den Saurüden laut aufjaulen. „Ich hoffe das passiert bevor er mir noch alles verwüstet."

Der Eintopf schmeckte fabelhaft. Mochten Hagrids Kekse noch so manchen Unerschrockenen in die Flucht schlagen, seine Eintöpfe und Braten waren extrem lecker. Als McGonagall bemerkte, dass Hagrid sie anstarrte, hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue. Mit verschmitztem Gesicht hielt er Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch, als würde er ein Schnapsglas halten. Sie verstand die Geste und fischte in der Tasche ihrer Robe, eine kleine bauchige Flasche hervor, dann ließ sie zwei kleine Gläser herbeischweben.

„Ich denke gegen einen belebenden Schluck Feuerwhisky ist nichts einzuwenden."

Albus fror. Er trug mehrere Pullover, hatte eine Decke über den Schultern, aber er fror. Wütend verpasste er dem Kanonenofen in der Mitte ihres Schlafraumes einen saftigen Tritt. Dann humpelte er zu einem kleinen Tisch um seinen Brief zu vollenden.

„Vergiss es, das Teil macht mehr Qualm und Gestank als dass es wärmt!"

Berthram kam unter einem Stapel Decken hervor gekrochen, wie ein Maulwurf. Gelangweilt sah er zu Albus.

„Hoffentlich leeren sie uns morgen einen Wärmezauber... Was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich schreibe an meinen Dad!"

Albus versiegelte das Schreiben und blickte noch eine Zeit lang, nachdenklich auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. Das würde das erste Weihnachten werden, das er nicht mit seiner Familie verbrachte. Seiner Mutter würde dies bestimmt nicht gefallen. Albus konnte sich noch gut an das Theater erinnern, welches sie veranstaltet hatte, als James die Feiertage letztes Jahr zusammen mit Fred jr. und Teddy in Deutschland verbringen wollte. Teddy wollte seinen alten Schulfreund Peter Tauber besuchen. Merlin, da war was los. Da würde er wohl seinen Vater vorschieben müssen. Träge folgten Berthrams Augen dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, der sich noch einen dicken Pullover überzog und in zwei Schneestiefel schlüpfte. Schließlich, eingemümmelt in seinen Schaal und die dicke Winterrobe, stapfte Albus los.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Blöde Frage, in die Eulerei natürlich!"

„Jetzt noch? Das schaffst du doch niemals rechtzeitig wieder zurück!"

„Ach, ich pass schon auf!"

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt!"

Albus verließ das Zimmer und spurtete die Treppen hoch, zum Schlafsaal der Drittklässler. Zögerlich klopfte er an die Tür und trat ein. James saß mit Fred jr. auf dem Bett, vertieft in eine Partie Zauberschach.

„James, ich brauche bitte die Karte des Rumtreibers. Darf ich?"

„Was planst du jetzt schon...?" Er schaute auf und musste zweimal hinsehen, Albus bot einen großartigen Anblick, dick eingepackt wie ein Murmeltier. „Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus? Gehst du auf ne Polarexpedition?"

„Mir ist kalt! Außerdem will ich zum Eulenturm, Ich hab noch nen Brief an Dad!"

„Den kannst du doch auch morgen..."

„Biiiiitte!" Nun kam Albus Geheimwaffe zum Einsatz. Der Kulleraugenangriff! Mit weit aufgerissenen Glubschaugen legte Albus seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und blinzelte seinen großen Bruder an. Meistens kam er mit dieser Taktik durch, es sei denn er hatte sich mit James besonders arg gestritten. Der nickte und wandte sich mit einem Schulterzucken, dem Spiel wieder zu.

„Dafür darf ich mir auch mal Dad's Umhang ausleihen!"

„Gebongt!"

Nachdem er sich die Karte aus James' Truhe genommen hatte, verstaute er sie in seiner Robe, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eulenturm.

Dennis Parkinson fluchte, als sich die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte öffnete und ging hinter einem Haufen Kürbisse in die Hocke. Um ihn herum warfen sich alle in den Schnee und Malfoy stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Vorsichtig spähte Parkinson über die Kürbisse hinweg und beruhigte sich wieder. Der Halbriese war so laut mit seinem Hund am Schimpfen, dass er nichts gehört hatte. Flint versetzte dem Blonden einen Schlag und Malfoy brach bewusstlos zusammen. Nach einem weiteren Blick hatte Dennis sich davon überzeugt, dass Hagrid wieder zurück in die Hütte gegangen war. Dafür kam nun diese riesige Töle angelaufen, kläffte herum und begann Malfoy durchs Gesicht zu lecken. Parkinson versuchte den Hund von seinem Hausgenossen wegzuzerren, doch ohne Erfolg. Nach einem kurzen Nicken, setzte Mordred dem Hund einen saftigen Hieb auf die Nase und der arme Schnapp rannte jaulend durch die Dunkelheit.

"Das dauert alles viel zu lange. Wir müssen gleich zurück, sonst bekommen wir Ärger!"

Er schaute sich suchend um, als McDuff zu ihm kam. „Bekommen wir nicht eh Ärger, wenn Malfoy petzen geht?"

„Das wagt er nicht! Dafür ist er zu stolz!"

Dennis erhob sich und stapfte zur kleinen Mauer, an der Seite. Nach einem kurzen Blick dahinter, hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Bringt ihn her!"

Flint packte den besinnungslosen Scorpius und zerrte ihn zu Parkinson. „OK, Mordred, wirf ihn auf die andere Seite!"

Ohne nachzudenken, schleuderte Flint Scorpius über die Mauer und der Blonde rollte aus ihrem Sichtfeld hinab in die Finsternis des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Hoffentlich frisst ihn irgendein Biest auf!" Parkinson warf achtlos Malfoys Zauberstab in den Schnee. „Los, kommt jetzt, wir müssen zurück!"

In Hagrids Hütte hatte sich eine gemütliche Wärme ausgebreitet. McGonagall spürte die Hitze ihrer geröteten Wangen und wusste, dass sie heute keinen weiteren Schluck mehr trinken würde. Mit einem Blick auf Hagrid versuchte sie sich auf seine Frage von eben zu konzentrieren.

„Doch, ich war schon überrascht, dass unser kleiner Al mit Scorpius Malfoy Freundschaft geschlossen hat."

„Na, so klein isser nicht!" Er lachte. „Aber er gleicht Harry bis aufs Haar."

McGonagall nickte zustimmend. „Schon, aber es gibt da auch kleine Unterschiede. Und ich bin froh, dass er ruhiger ist als James!"

„Jauw, der hat sich zusammen mit Fred jr. in den Kopf gesetzt, Fred und George zu übertreffen."

Resignierend nahm die Schulleiterin ihre Brille ab und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Ich bewundere Dumbledore heute noch wegen seiner Geduld, die er mit ihnen hatte. Albus hatte sich immer köstlich über ihre Streiche amüsiert."

„Ich war im Sommer wieder an Freds Grab. Molly pflegt es wirklich liebevoll."

McGonagall schauderte bei den Gedanken an die Schatten der Vergangenheit. „Es sind zu viele Gräber geworden. Manches Jahr muss ich mich regelrecht dazu zwingen, sie zu besuchen, weil ich befürchte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu zu haben."

Der Halbriese nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhisky. „Hast du ihm eigentlich geschrieben?"

Die Hexe nickte. „Ja, allen beiden! Bereits im letzten Jahr."

Besorgt schaute Hagrid McGonagall an. „Sie haben doch nicht abgelehnt?"

„Nein, nein!" Beschwichtigte sie ihn. „Beide haben zugesagt. Aber Harry sowie auch Draco wollen warten, bis Al und Scorpius ihren Abschluss haben, bevor sie ihre Stellen antreten."

„Klar, is schon blöd, wenn dein Vater an deiner Schule unterrichten würde. Aber was is mit Lily?"

McGonagall lachte. „Die Kleine vergöttert ihren Vater gerade zu. Ich glaube sie wäre wirklich enttäuscht, wenn Harry damit warten würde seine Stelle als Professor anzutreten, bis sie ihren Abschluss hat."

Plötzlich hörten sie Schnapp wieder bellen. Irgendwas schien seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben. Sie hörten ein dumpfes Platschen und Hagrid beschloss dem Lärm besser mal auf den Grund zu gehen. Grummelnd trat er in die Kälte. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und er spähte konzentriert durch das Schneegestöber.

„Blöder Hund! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

Alles war ruhig und von Schnapp war nichts zu sehen. McGonagall trat neben ihn. Sie hatte eine Winterrobe umgelegt und zog sich ihren Hexenhut tief ins Gesicht.

„Und?"

Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts! Wer weiß was er nun schon wieder hat."

Sie mummelte sich in ihre Robe. „Es wird Zeit für mich, Rubeus. Ich muss morgen wieder früh raus." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Danke für den schönen Abend. Das Essen war lecker!"

Er grinste ihr zu und sie stapfte durch den Schnee in Richtung Schule davon. Hagrid rief ein paar Mal nach Schnapp, aber alles blieb ruhig. Nach einer Weile zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging wieder zurück in die anheimelnde Wärme seiner Hütte.

Albus starrte durch die Dunkelheit. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass niemand im Eulenturm war, zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Lumos!" Er stieg in den ersten Stock und schaute sich um. „Trudy?"

Vereinzelt blitzten helle Augenpaare in der Dunklen auf. Dann hörte er ein Rascheln, elegant kam eine Schneeeule angesegelt und ließ sich auf seinem Arm nieder.

„Na meine Hübsche, bringst du für mich einen Brief nach Hause?"

Zärtlich zwackte sie in seinen Zeigefinger, mit dem er durch ihr Gefieder streichelte. Trudy ließ eine Folge von Klack- und Heullaute ertönen und Albus lächelte sie sanft an.

„Das ist lieb von dir." Er ging zu dem großen, glaslosen Fenster und ließ Trudy auf die Fensterbank hopsen. Behände band Albus das Pergament um ihr Bein und nahm die Eule schließlich wieder auf die Hand. Seine grünen Augen blickten sie eindringlich an, während er sie liebevoll streichelte.

„Der Brief ist nur für Dad! Nicht für Mom! Klar?"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm sagte, er solle sie ja nicht für begriffsstutzig halten, dann flog Trudy los. Seine Augen verfolgten sie, bis Trudy in dem Schneetreiben nicht mehr auszumachen war. Vor Kälte schaudern, schlüpfte Albus in seine Handschuhe und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor. Nachdem er es aufgeschlagen hatte, ließ der Gryffindor die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, kurz auf die Oberfläche stippen.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"

Ein feines Gespinst aus Linien erstreckte sich über das Pergament und bildete den Grundriss Hogwarts, mit allen Räumen und den Ländereien. Eine Armee aus kleinen Fähnchen wuselte herum und zeigte dem Gryffindor, wo sich alle Personen in der Schule befanden. Nachdem sich Albus überzeugt hatte, dass der Weg zum Schloss frei war, wollte er die Karte wieder zusammen falten. Doch irgendwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. In Hagrids Hütte waren Hagrid und McGonagall. Die durfte ihn auf keinen Fall erwischen. Er wollte nicht, dass er seinen Umhang wieder hätte abgeben müssen. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen. Ein weiteres Fähnchen, etwas Abseits der Hütte im Verbotenen Wald ließ ihn laut nach Luft schnappen. Es war beschriftet mit dem Namen Scorpius Malfoy!

Zwei Stufen zugleich nehmend, sprintete Albus nach unten. Auf der äußeren Treppe verlor er den Halt und fiel in den Schnee. Ungeschickt wuchtete er sich wieder auf die Beine und stapfte in Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Albus kämpfte sich schwer atmend durch den Schnee und fluchte vor sich hin. Den Tarnumhang hatte er unter den Arm geklemmt, da er ihn nur beim gehen behindern würde. Was zum Merlin hatte Scorpius mitten in der Nacht im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen? Das Herz des kleinen Gryffindor wummerte heftig in seiner Brust. Tiefer Schnee erschwerte sein Vorankommen und in der Finsternis waren die Ländereien und der Wald mehr als Furcht einflößend. Ab und an blieb er erschrocken stehen und sah sich um, wenn er einen knackenden Ast hörte oder irgendein Wesen unvermittelt aufschrie. Als er endlich den großen Kürbishaufen neben der Steinmauer an Hagrids Hütte erreicht hatte, schien es Albus, als hätte er Stunden für die kleine Strecke benötigt. Erschöpft lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kürbisse und schnappte nach Luft. Seine Wangen waren feuerrot und sein Atem ging rasselnd. Stück für Stück rutschte der Schwarzhaarige nach unten, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Seine grünen Augen folgten den kleinen weißen Nebeln die er mit jedem Atemzug ausstieß, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Er wurde ruhiger und wischte sich Speichel von seinem Kinn. Gerade als er weiter wollte, hielt er inne. Ein Geräusch weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Leise, ganz leise konnte er es hören, es kam näher und Albus erkannte das Knirschen von Schritten im Schnee. Irgendwer, oder besser irgendwas, kam auf ihn zu. Unbewusst drückte er den Tarnumhang fester an sich und sein Herz begann wieder heftiger in seiner Brust zu wummern. Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab, die Spitze zitterte ein wenig und sein Mund wurde trocken. Doch Albus verspürte keine Angst. Er war zwar schon aufgeregt, aber auch neugierig auf das, was sich da näherte. Zu seiner Überraschung verspürte er Ärger. Scorpius befand sich vielleicht in Gefahr und er konnte hier nicht weg, bis er herausgefunden hatte, was hier durch den Schnee schlich. In Hagrids Hütte brannte Licht. Es fiel durch das Fenster nach draußen und Albus konnte zu seiner Linken einen Schatten ausmachen. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Was da auch immer auf ihn zukam, nun würde er nicht mehr lange warten müssen, um zu sehen was es ist.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig lugte eine schwarze Masse um das Ende des Stapels Kürbisse. Albus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und kniff die Augen zusammen um schärfer sehen zu können. Ein funkelndes Paar Augen blickte ihm entgegen und er konnte erkennen, dass dieses Wesen die Ohren aufrichtete. Ein tiefes „Wuff!" erklang und Schnapp kam aufgeregt auf den Jungen zugelaufen, als er Albus erkannte.

„Blöder Hund!"

Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper und er schleppte sich wieder auf die Beine. Freudig kam Schnapp auf ihn zu und drückte Albus mit seinen wuchtigen Pfoten zurück in den Schnee.

„Nein! Nein, hör auf ich muss weiter!"

Es war zum Verzweifeln, die Sorge um Scorpius wurde immer größer und nun musste Schnapp hier auch noch solch einen Radau veranstalten. Der Hund bekam einen Klaps und blickte Albus mit schiefem Kopf an.

„Schscht! Sei Leise! Und geh endlich runter von mir!"

Vorsichtig stieg Schnapp von Albus und sah ihn abwartend zu, wie der sich etwas konsterniert den Schnee abklopfte und nach seinen Sachen suchte. Diesmal legte er den Tarnumhang sorgfältig zusammen, verstaute ihn in der Innentasche seiner Winterrobe und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Lumos!"

Albus vergewisserte sich auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, das Scorpius immer noch an dem Platz war, an dem er ihn auf der Karte entdeckt hatte. Schnapp blickte, vor Neugierde getrieben, ebenfalls auf das Pergament und Albus drückte seinen großen Kopf sanft zur Seite.

„Also hierbei kannst du mir wirklich nicht helfen!"

Doch Schnapp schien anderer Meinung, plötzlich brummte er und grub mit seiner Pfote im Schnee. Albus leuchtete auf den Boden. „Na, hast du da einen Knochen vergraben?" Ein dunkler länglicher Gegenstand blitzte auf und Albus schnappte nach Atem. „Ich glaube nicht! Das hast du gut gemacht!"

Er kraulte den Saurüden hinterm Ohr und griff sich den dunklen Stab aus Holunderholz, der wie er wusste Scorpius gehörte. Was war hier passiert? Mit „Nox!" ließ der Junge seinen Zauberstab erlöschen und verstaute ihn zusammen mit Scorpius' Stab und der Karte in seiner Robe. Gefolgt von Schnapp stiefelte er zur nahe gelegenen Steinmauer. Albus zog sich daran hoch und schwang ein Bein hinüber, doch der Saurüde war furchtbar neugierig. Er kläffte laut und wollte Albus über die Mauer folgen. Der saß nun rittlings auf den Steinen und deutete dem Hund an, ruhig zu sein.

„Nein! Keinen Laut! Scht!"

Interessiert betrachtete Schnapp das Herumgehampel des jungen Magiers, dann bellte er wieder.

„Bist du endlich ruhig! Scht, ich suche Scorpius!" Schnapp verstummte und spitzte die Ohren. Jaah! So ist brav! Ich muss zu Scorpius, weißt du? Scorpius!"

Albus äffte das Minenspiel des Slytherins nach und Schnapp schien tatsächlich zu verstehen was der Junge meinte. Er spitzte erneut die Ohren und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!!"

Doch es war zu spät. Kläffend sprang der Hund die Mauer hoch und riss den entsetzten Albus mit auf die andere Seite. Fluchend landete der Gryffindor im Schnee, während Schnapp weiter den Hang hinunter wuselte. Die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte öffnete sich und der Halbriese erschien im Türrahmen. Er spähte in die Nacht und schimpfte wegen Schnapps Gebell. Albus lugte vorsichtig über die Mauer, im ersten Moment kam ihm die Idee Hagrid um Hilfe zu bitten, doch plötzlich trat eine weitere Gestalt aus der Hütte. Der Gryffindor erkannte seine Schulleiterin und ging umgehend auf Tauchstation. McGonagall durfte ihn nicht sehen. Vorsichtig rutschte er den Hang weiter hinunter. Die Dunkelheit nahm hier zu und Albus kniff die Augen zusammen um irgendwas zu erkennen. Er wagte es nicht, mit seinem Zauberstab Licht zu machen. Schnapps Gekläffe wies ihm den Weg und Albus fiel regelrecht ein Stein von seinem kleinen Herzen, als er Scorpius' nörgelige Stimme vernahm. Da hier der Schnee noch höher lag, sank Albus bei jedem Schritt tiefer ein. Schließlich erreichte er die Beiden. Der Saurüde freute sich riesig, dass er Scorpius gefunden hatte, doch der Blonde war gar nicht begeistert und nölte herum.

„Lass das! Jaah, ich freu mich ja auch dich zu sehen... AUS! NEIN! Hier wird nicht gesabbert! Bäh, nicht immer durchs Gesicht!" Als Albus vor ihm in den Schnee fiel, hob der Slytherin vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue.

„Musstest du unbedingt diesen Schwamm mitbringen?"

„Wir können ja wieder gehen, wenn es dir nicht passt!"

„Nichts da! Wag es ja nicht!"

Albus kam näher und zog den Blonden zu sich, der daraufhin gepeinigt aufstöhnte. „Lumos!" Als er die Verletzungen in Scorpius' Gesicht sah, sog Albus erschrocken die Luft ein. „Man siehst du scheiße aus!"

Scorpius verzog grinsend das Gesicht. „Ha! Das hat Parkinson vorhin auch gesagt!"

„PARKINSON?! Hat er dich etwa so zugerichtet?"

„Jep! Er und seine Clique!"

Wut stieg in Albus auf, er hätte den mopsgesichtigen Parkinson am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen, wenn er es gekonnt hätte.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du mir hoch hilfst."

Kleinlaut nickte ihm Albus zu. Der elende Zustand in dem er seinen Freund vorfand, schockte ihn. Hastig begann er zu überlegen, was nun zu tun war. Im fahlen Lichtstrahl sah Scorpius' Haut bei weitem blasser aus als sonst. Die Prellungen und Schrammen traten dadurch sehr viel deutlicher hervor. Der Blonde musste große Schmerzen haben und ihm war bestimmt eiskalt. Jedenfalls klapperte Scorpius heftig mit den Zähnen. Vorsichtig half ihm Albus auf die Beine. Flink schlüpfte er aus seiner Winterrobe und legte sie dem durchgefrorenen Leib um die Schultern. Entschlossen nahm er Scorpius in den Arm, rieb ihm über den Rücken und massierte seine Oberarme. Ein wenig genießerisch schloss der Blonde die Augen. Es tat so gut, das wieder Wärme zurück in seinen Körper floss.

„Hmmh! Das ist gut!" Er schaute Albus an. „Sag, willst du die Robe nicht lieber anlassen? Dir wird doch bestimmt kalt!"

Verneinend schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf. „Mir ist nicht kalt!" Er blickte sich unschlüssig um und rief dann Schnapp zu sich. „Hier halt dich an seinem Halsband fest!"

Albus nahm den Kopf des Hundes in beide Hände und redete sehr eindringlich auf den Saurüden ein. „Pass gut auf, Schnapp! Zieh uns langsam nach oben!" Er zeigte den Hang hinauf. „Da hoch, Schnapp und Langsam! Hast du verstanden?"

Schnapp bellte kurz und stellte die Ohren auf. Scorpius hielt sich mit beiden Händen an dem dicken Halsband des Hundes fest. Auch Albus packte das Lederband und legte einen Arm um die Hüften des Slytherin.

„Bereit!"

Der Blonde nickte und Albus deutete Schnapp an er könne losgehen. Äußerst vorsichtig bewegte sich der große Hund, setzte eine Pfote vor die andere. Der hohe Schnee war ein Problem und des Öfteren sackten sie bis zu den Knien ein. Es war eine wahre Schinderei, ehe sie schließlich oben ankamen. Albus hatte das Gefühl es hätte eine Ewigkeit gedauert und sah besorgt auf Scorpius, der auf die Knie gefallen war und wie ein Dampfkessel schnaufte.

„Scheiße, ich... kann... nicht... mehr!"

„Was heißt du kannst nicht mehr?" Besorgt kniete sich Albus neben seinen Freund. „Wir müssen noch hoch zum Schloss!"

Scorpius lachte. „Ich bin fertig, bin zu müde!"

„Dann hole ich Hagrid!"

„NEIN!"

Der Blonde packte Albus' Handgelenk derart fest, dass der Kleinere überrascht aufsah. „Keine Angst, Hagrid wird schweigen."

„Ich sage nein! Lass uns gehen!"

Mühsam rappelte sich Scorpius auf, gestützt von Albus und an Schnapps Halsband hängend, schleppte sich der Slytherin weiter. Der Weg zur Schule schien nahezu endlos und der Wind blies ihnen eiskalt ins Gesicht. Der Blonde hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er Albus' Winterrobe trug.

„Komm mal bitte näher." Fragend sah ihn der Schwarzhaarige an. Mit weitem Schwung legte Scorpius die Robe um sie beide und klammerte sich um Albus' Hüfte.

„Ich hab nicht gefroren, ehrlich!"

„Lass uns weitergehen, Albus!"

Hier zeigte sich mal wieder, dass Albus alle Qualitäten eines Gryffindor aufwies. Scorpius wusste genau, dass ihn sein Freund anschwindelte. Die blauen, bibbernden Lippen und dass der Kleinere wie Espenlaub zitterte, markten seine Worte als Lüge. Scorpius lächelte still in sich hinein, hier hatte er den Beweis, dass er keinen besseren Freund hätte finden können und er drückte Albus ein wenig fester an sich. Das Einzige was ihm jetzt noch durch den Kopf ging, war die Frage wie der Gryffindor ihn hatte finden können.

Nach einer schier endlosen Quälerei standen beide vor dem Eingang zum Hauptgebäude. Scorpius tätschelte Schnapps Kopf, nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm und gab dem Hund einen Schmatzer auf die Nase.

„Danke Großer, du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"

Schnapp wedelte mit dem Schwanz und kläffte ein paar Mal, dann lief er zurück zur Hütte. Etwas konsterniert starrte Scorpius ihm nach. „Bäh, ich glaube es nicht! Ich hab gerade einen Hund geküsst!"

Albus hätte gelächelt, wenn er nicht so durchgefroren wäre. Er zitterte und glaubte kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Gliedmaßen zu haben. Erneut legte er Scorpius die Winterrobe über und zog den Tarnumhang aus deren Tasche.

„Hier, den müssen wir umlegen, falls wir auf Filch stoßen. Warte mal..."

Ein wenig umständlich fischte Albus seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und begann das mächtige Tor zu öffnen. Angespannt spähte er in die nur spärlich erleuchtete Eingangshalle und winkte Scorpius zu, ihm zu folgen. Knarrend schloss sich das sperrige Tor und sie versteckten sich erstmal hinter einer der Keilerstatuen in der Halle. Aber es blieb alles still! Sie konnten weitergehen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen entdeckt zu werden. Scorpius hielt Albus am Arm fest.

„Wo willst du eigentlich mit mir hin?"

„Zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Was?" Scorpius sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich schlepp mich doch nicht in den siebten Stock!"

„Ach und wo willst du hin? In den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum? Wir müssen uns um deine Wunden kümmern, das heißt wir müssen zudem in den Krankenflügel einbrechen und da brauche ich halt Hilfe!"

„Wen willst du denn um Hilfe bitten?"

„Warts ab!"

Nicht wirklich überzeugt, willigte der Blonde trotzdem ein. Sicher unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, schlichen sich die Zwei die Treppe hoch. Im dritten Stock konnte Albus Scorpius davor bewahren, in die Trickstufe zu treten. Ansonsten blieb alles still. Die Hexen und Magier in ihren Gemälden schnarchten und die Geister, die manchmal an ihnen vorüber schwebten bekamen von der Anwesenheit der beiden Jungs nichts mit. Sie kamen gut voran, mussten jedoch gelegentlich eine Pause einlegen, damit Scorpius verschnaufen konnte. Das Ganze hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Während sie im fünften Stock auf einem Treppenabsatz saßen und sich ausruhten, ertönte plötzlich ein Scheppern. Ein schrilles Jaulen kam ihnen entgegen und der sich nähernde Lärm wurde langsam ohrenbetäubend. Man hatte den Eindruck eine Armee in voller Rüstung sei im Ansturm.

„Was zum Merlin ist dass?"

„Keine Ahnung!"

Albus wandte den Kopf und schaute einen Gang entlang, plötzlich riss er seine Augen weit auf, als ihm Mrs. Norris entgegen sprang. Sie hatte einen panischen Ausdruck und zog einige leere Konservenbüchsen hinter sich her, die irgendjemand an ihren Schwanz festgebunden hatte. Daher rührte also der infernalische Lärm. Filchs Katze machte einen weiten Satz und knallte voll gegen den Kopf des vorwitzigen Gryffindors, der unter seinem Umhang ja nicht zu sehen war. Entsetzt rollte das arme Tier die Treppe runter, doch geschickt, wie Katzen nun mal sind, landete sie sicher auf ihren Pfötchen und lief scheppernd weiter. Albus rieb sich die Nase.

„Autsch, meine Nase!"

„Herr Gott noch mal, warum bist du auch immer so neugierig?"

„Na toll, dich rette ich noch mal wieder!"

„Jetzt sei endlich leise! Da kommt jemand!"

Laut fluchend kam Filch angerannt, er blieb auf der obersten Stufe stehen und lauschte. Das Getöse von unten ließ ihn weiterlaufen, die beiden Jungen, die sich unter ihrem Tarnumhang an die Wand gedrängt hatten, bemerkte er nicht.

„Verdammter Peeves, dir werd ich's zeigen!"

Dann war er um eine Ecke verschwunden, immer dem Lärm hinterher. Albus ließ die Luft, die er die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte, wieder geräuschvoll entweichen. Er warf Scorpius einen Blick zu und nickte. „Komm, lass uns weitergehen!"

Aber sie kamen nicht weit, zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw tauchten plötzlich aus einem Seitengang auf und spähten über das Geländer. Sie kicherten über ihren gelungenen Scherz. Besorgt sah Albus zu seinem Freund. Scorpius wurde immer blasser, es war höchste Zeit, dass sie in die Wärme des Gemeinschaftsraumes kamen. Kurzerhand patschte der Gryffindor einem der Mädchen auf den Rücken und rief. „Boooh!"

Kreischend packten sie sich an den Händen und liefen schnell in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm. Albus' Kopf tauchte plötzlich auf, er schaute sich kurz um, ob die Luft rein war, dann verwand er wieder.

„Man, das ist ja ein Betrieb hier draußen und dann noch um diese Zeit."

„Können wir weiter? Mir geht es nicht gut!"

„Komm, wir haben's gleich geschafft!"

Die Fette Dame ruhte in ihrem Portrait. Friedlich schnarchte sie vor sich hin, als plötzlich leise das Passwort ertönte. Sie gähnte, schmatzte herzhaft und öffnete ein Auge. Aus lauter Gewohnheit hatte sie den Zugang freigegeben, doch sie hatte niemanden gesehen. Energisch ließ sie das Gemälde wieder zuschnappen, da sie dachte, das Ganze nur geträumt zu haben. Peinlich berührt warf sie einen Blick in die Runde, das war ihr ja noch nie passiert in all den Jahrhunderten, sie hatte ohne Grund den Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor freigegeben. Sie haderte noch eine lange Zeit mit sich selbst, während auf der anderen Seite, Albus seinem Freund, in einen Sessel dicht am Kamin half. Schnell legte der Schwarzhaarige ein paar Scheite auf und blies hinein, um die Glut wieder anzufachen. Als ein kleines Feuer im Kamin prasselte nickte er zufrieden brummend. Er wandte sich wieder Scorpius zu, rieb ihm über die Arme und legte eine Decke über seine Beine. Auf einer Anrichte stand ein Krug, Albus lief hin und stupste mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen. Er hörte wie sich der Krug blubbernd füllte und war ein klein wenig stolz auf sich. Diesen Zauber hatte ihm Professor Terryl zwei Tage zuvor beigebracht. Schnell füllte er einen Pokal und reichte ihn Scorpius.

„Hier, nimm einen Schluck Kürbissaft!"

Nachdem er davon getrunken hatte, sah Scorpius seinen Freund an und verzog das Gesicht. „Bäh, das ist ja Wasser!"

„Oh! Naja, ich üb halt noch!"

„Na, besser als nichts!"

„Jetzt wärm dich erstmal auf!"

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich hol Hilfe!"

„Keinen Lehrer! Ich will nicht, dass das hier einer mitbekommt."

„Aber..."

„Nein, Albus! Ich muss alleine damit klarkommen!"

„OK! Aber ich will es Rosie sagen, sie weiß was zu tun ist."

Scorpius schnaubte. „Sie ist eine Besserwisserin!" Er schaute sich um und bemerkte wie Albus auf den Zugang zu den Mädchenschlafräumen zuging. „Dürfte ich erfahren was du da vorhast?"

„Rose holen!"

Der Blonde sprang auf. „Nein Albus, nicht!"

„Keine Angst, ich bin..."

Doch kaum hatte Albus die Tür geöffnet und war die ersten Stufen hoch gelaufen, brach das Chaos aus. Ein Signalton heulte schrill auf, noch im selben Augenblick kippten die Stufen nach hinten und bildeten eine Art Rutsche. Überrumpelt ruderte Albus wie wild mit den Armen. Doch umsonst, er verlor allen Halt und purzelte nach unten, direkt Scorpius vor die Füße. Geistesgegenwärtig packte der Blonde seinen Freund beim Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Depp! Jetzt schau nicht so belämmert aus der Wäsche, du kannst doch nicht zu den Mädchenschlafräumen gehen!"

„Warum?"

Scorpius klappte den Mund auf, zerrte dann aber Albus mit sich in eine Ecke und warf den Tarnumhang um sie beide. Da tauchten auch schon die ersten Mädchen auf, allen voran Daisy Coppermole, die Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindormädchen. Auch Fenton, umringt von einigen Jungs, tapste mehr schlafend als wach durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er trug einen kanariengelben, geblümten Morgenmantel, der wohl das enthusiastische Geschenk einer seiner Großtanten war.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm mitten in der Nacht?"

„Einer deiner Jungs hat sich scheinbar in der Tür geirrt."

„Aber wer?"

Es entstand ein kleiner Disput, wer oder wie es zu dem Alarm kam. Die allgemeine Verwirrung ausnutzend, lehnte sich Albus nach vorn und streifte Rose über den Rücken. Leise raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Keine Angst Ich bin es! Komm bitte gleich wieder zurück, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"

Während sie die anderen im Auge behielt, nickte Rose kaum merklich und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Unterdessen wandte sich Theodore an seine, wie es Daisy ausdrückte, Herde hormongesteuerter Jungs und las ihnen die Leviten. Kein Junge hatte irgendwas in den Schlafsälen der Mädchen verloren. Cole Scrapshore, einer der Schüler aus dem ersten Jahrgang, starrte Fenton groß an.

„Warum dürfen die Jungs nicht zu den Mädchenschlafsälen?"

Schlagartig war es still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die einen schwiegen aus Neugier, die anderen aus Schadenfreude, wie Daisy Coppermole zum Beispiel und waren gespannt, wie sich Theodore da raus winden würde. Unbeholfen setzte der große, braunhaarige Vertrauensschüler ein paar Mal zu einer Antwort an, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Das sag ich dir in zwei Jahren!" Er schaute sich kurz um und klatschte in die Hände. „So, jetzt Abmarsch in die Federn!"

Widerwillig tummelten sich die Schüler an den Zugängen zu den Schlafräumen. Es wäre schon spannend gewesen, wenn sie denjenigen, der für das ganze Durcheinander verantwortlich war, hätten finden können. Einige Minuten später kehrte schließlich Ruhe ein. Dann tauchten plötzlich zwei Jungs aus dem Nichts auf. Scorpius hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und sah vorwurfsvoll zu Albus, der ein wenig betreten mit den Füßen scharrte.

„War wohl nicht eine meiner besten Ideen?"

„Nicht unbedingt."

„Aber..."

„Man geht nun mal nicht zu den Schlafräumen der Mädchen!"

Scorpius zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich gerade die Tür zu den besagten Schlafstätten erneut öffnete. Rose trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte ihnen eine gehörige Standpauke halten, doch als sie die Verletzungen des Slytherins sah, war ihr Ärger augenblicklich verraucht. Besorgt betrachtete sie sich die Kratzer und Schrammen und hörte sich die Erklärung an, wie es dazu kam.

„Das müssen wir einem Lehrer sagen!"

Doch das war nicht nach Scorpius' Willen. „Auf keinen Fall!"

„Aber das was Parkinson da getan hat, ist kriminell!"

„Ich sage nein! Keinen Lehrer, ich werde dass auf meine Weise regeln!" Er wartete bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „Du kannst mir gerne mit meinen Verletzungen helfen, aber was heute passiert ist bleibt unter uns!"

Roses Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, ihre Mimik strotzte nur so vor Missbilligung. „Dies hat nichts mit petzen zu tun! Ich glaube kaum, dass Briddles dies gutheißen würde und McGonagall..."

„Hör zu Weasley, wenn du sonst nichts dazu beizutragen hast, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen..." Scorpius sah zu Albus. „Ich hätte doch gleich in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sollen!"

Der Gryffindor schaute flehend zu seiner Cousine. „Rosie, bitte!"

Verärgert grummelte sie vor sich hin. „Das ist so'n Männerding, nicht wahr?"

Der Blonde schnaubte pikiert und Albus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Es ist wohl eher ein Malfoyding!"

Resignierend atmete sie einmal durch. „OK, ich mach's! Wir müssen uns erst ein paar Sachen aus dem Krankenflügel besorgen..." Rose nahm Albus' Tarnumhang und legte ihn sich um. „Al, hast du die Karte des..." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Slytherin und fing an zu flüstern. „Du weißt schon..."

Er nickte und gab ihr die Karte, doch schon fing Rose an zu schimpfen. „Du hast sie ja nicht gelöscht! Wenn dich jemand erwischt hätte, hätte jeder die Karte lesen können!"

„Aber ich musste doch..."

„Papa und Onkel George haben immer gesagt, dass man die Karte stets..."

„Was für eine Karte!" Betont neugierig hatte sich Scorpius genähert und warf einen Blick auf das Pergament in Roses Hand, die es sofort hinter ihrem Rücken verbarg. Albus überlegte kurz und rang sich zu einer Entscheidung durch.

„Das ist eine magische Karte von Hogwarts!"

„AL! Wie kannst du nur!"

Der Blonde lachte zynisch auf. „Ja, du darfst darüber nicht reden! Ich gehe sonst los und verpetze es gleich!"

Rose war beleidigt. „So hab ich's gar nicht gemeint! Macht doch was ihr wollt!"

„Rose bitte, ich vertraue Scorpius und wir brauchen dich!" Albus wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu. „Pass auf, diese Karte zeigt dir wo sich alle Personen im Schloss und auf den Ländereien befinden..."

„Deshalb wusstest du, wo ich war!"

„Genau, eigentlich gehört die Karte meinem Vater, aber James hat sie aus seinem Schreibtisch gemopst. Aber ich glaube Dad weiß darüber Bescheid."

Rose schaute nochmals auf die Karte. „Ich geh jetzt los. Filch ist im anderen Teil des Schlosses und Geister sind auch keine unterwegs. Ich werd mich beeilen!" Dann legte sie sich die Kapuze über und war verschwunden. Einige Sekunden später hörte man das Bild der Fetten Damen zur Seite klappen, dann war wieder Ruhe.

Albus drängte Scorpius zurück auf den Sessel am Kamin. „Das dauert jetzt eine Weile, ruh dich erstmal aus!"

„Was hattest du eigentlich da draußen verloren?"

„Ich hab den Brief an meinen Dad losgeschickt. Als ich auf der Karte nachgesehen habe, ob alles in Ordnung ist, habe ich deinen Namen plötzlich im Wald gesehen und mir natürlich Sorgen gemacht!"

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Scorpius' Lippen und er drückte die Hand des Gryfindors. „Lieben Dank! Du bist gleich los um mir zu helfen, obwohl ich im Wald war. Du bist wirklich ein wahrer Freund!"

Albus winkte ab und lachte. „Ach was, du hättest doch das Gleiche für mich getan!"

Er stocherte in der kleiner werdenden Glut herum und konnte so den Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin nicht sehen. Der war so gar nicht davon überzeugt, ob er sich ebenso verhalten hätte. „Jaja, natürlich..." Doch Scorpius fürchtete, das dies nicht so selbstverständlich für ihn wäre. Er war ein Feigling, das hatte er schon früher bemerkt und jetzt, als er sich den Rücken seines besten Freundes betrachtete, schockte es ihn regelrecht, als er feststellte, dass er im umgekehrten Fall, Albus wohl nicht zu Hilfe gekommen wäre. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie sich die Hitze, die, die Scham in seinem Innern aufwühlte, auf seine Wangen legte. Nachdem das Feuer wieder brannte drehte sich Albus zufrieden um.

„Oh, dir ist wieder wärmer, du hast rote Backen!"

„Jaah, mir ist jetzt wieder warm!"

Albus nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Ich könnte schon mal anfangen mit Episkey das Gröbste zu verarzten."

Argwöhnisch beäugte Scorpius seinen Freund und dachte an seinen Versuch vorhin, Kürbissaft in die Kanne zu füllen. „Äh, wie oft hast du das schon gemacht?"

„Noch gar nicht! Rose hat ihn von ihrer Mom gelernt und ihn mir mal gezeigt!"

„Geh mir augenblicklich vom Leib!"

Ein wenig eingeschnappt wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige ab. „Pah, dann eben nicht!"

Sie schwiegen sich eine Zeit lang an, müde dösten sie in den beiden Sesseln vor sich hin und wären um ein Haar eingenickt, als sie plötzlich das Geschimpfe der Fetten Dame vernahmen.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht. Wer hat hier eben das Passwort gesagt? Hallo? Frechheit!"

Dann war wieder Ruhe und augenblicklich erschien Rose, beladen mit einer Flasche und mehreren Tiegel.

„So, Scorpius, zieh dein Hemd aus!" Der Blonde tat wie ihm geheißen und Rosie drückte ihrem Cousin zwei Tiegel in die Hand. „Hier Al, du cremst damit die Wunden auf dem Rücken und dem Bauch ein. Die blaue Creme ist für Blutergüsse, die Weiße kommt danach und wirkt schmerzlindern auf die Prellungen. Ich kümmere mich um die Schrammen im Gesicht!"

Geduldig ließ Scorpius die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Zu seiner Überraschung nahm der Schmerz ab. Er nahm aus Roses Hand einen Becher entgegen, in den sie etwas aus der Flasche geschüttet hatte. Skeptisch beäugte er die klare Flüssigkeit und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Keine Bange, das stärkt deinen Kreislauf und beugt etwaigen Infektionen vor!"

„Ich hoffe du weißt wovon du redest."

„Das tue ich auch und jetzt sei ein braver Junge und nimm deine Medizin!"

Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn in die blasse Wange zu zwacken. Brummend leerte Scorpius den Becher. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, doch dies war seine einzige Reaktion auf den so unangenehmen Geschmack. Zufrieden nickte Rose und berührte Albus am Arm.

„So, das musst du jetzt alle zwei Stunden machen, dann sieht er morgen aus wie neu."

„Alle zwei Stunden? Aber..."

„Er wird halt hier bleiben müssen."

Scorpius starrte sie an. „Wie hier?"

„Nun, es ist schon mitten in der Nacht! Warum unnötig was riskieren? Du schläfst bei Al und alle zwei Stunden cremst du dich ein und nimmst hiervon einen Becher!" Sie drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand und ging wieder zum Zugang für die Mädchenschlafräume. Scorpius druckste ein wenig herum, doch dann seufzte er.

„Danke Rose, das war sehr nett von dir!"

„Gern geschehen! Und jetzt, gute Nacht! Ihr seid schuld, wenn ich morgen Früh Ringe unter den Augen habe!"

Damit ließ sie die Beiden allein. Albus sah sich um und sammelte seine Sachen ein. Als er die Karte des Rumtreibers aufhob, bemerkte er, dass Rose sie nicht gelöscht hatte und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Unheil angerichtet!"

„Was?"

„Damit löscht man die Karte des Rumtreibers! Mit ‚Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!' aktivierst du sie!"

„Oh!"

„Tja, so wie es aussieht, schläfst du bei mir!"

Müde schleppten sie sich in Albus' Schlafraum, sehr darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Doch die schliefen tief und fest. Dumpfes Schnarchen drang durch die geschlossenen Bettvorhänge und Albus wagte es mit Lumos ein wenig Licht zu zaubern. Achtlos warf er die Winterroben auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett, nur den Tarnumhang legte er fein säuberlich zusammen und verstaute ihn in seiner Truhe. Er wühlte darin herum und brachte einen hellblauen Pyjama zum Vorschein, den er an Scorpius weiterreichte.

„Hier, schlüpf da rein!"

Skeptisch betrachtete Scorpius das Kleidungsstück in seinen Händen und rümpfte die Nase. „Sorry, aber den kann ich nicht anziehen!"

Verdutzt schaute Albus auf. „Warum? Der ist frisch gewaschen!"

„Darum geht es nicht! Der sieht scheußlich aus! Schau nur, das Muster besteht aus Rennbesen. Das ist nur etwas für Kinder!"

Albus machte dicke Backen und rollte mit seinen Augen. „Merlin, manchmal vergesse ich, dass du ein Malfoy bist. Warte, ich schau mal nach ob ich etwas für dich finde, dass... sagen wir mehr deinem Geschmack entspricht." Er gab vor, weiter in seiner Truhe zu wühlen. „Wie wäre es mit etwas aus Seide, Mylord. Vielleicht mit einem kleinen, aufgesticktem Krönchen am Kragen? Schade, leider finde ich hier nichts!" Er klappte den Deckel zu und sah Scorpius missbilligend an. „Los jetzt, zieh das gefälligst an!"

„Ist ja schon gut!" Ein wenig kleinlaut, schlüpfte Scorpius aus seinem Hemd und zog sich die Jacke des Pyjamas über. Seine Schuhe hatte er schon abgestreift. Als er den Gürtel seiner Hose öffnete, schaute er nochmals zu Albus. „Los, dreh dich um!"

„Bin schon dabei!" Albus wandte seine Augen ab, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen einen vorwitzigen Blick zu riskieren und sah dann wieder schnell in die andere Richtung. Er wartete bis Scorpius in die Federn geschlüpft war und ihn böse anstarrte.

„Bist du so nett und gibst mir meinen Schlafanzug, er liegt unter dem Kis..." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte im der Slytherin seinen Pyjama um die Ohren gepfeffert und schmollte ihn weiter mit verschränkten Armen an. Albus hatte offensichtlich nicht so große Hemmungen, sich vor dem anderen Jungen umzuziehen. Kein Wunder mit zwei Geschwistern und jeder Menge Cousins und Cousinen, da war Privatsphäre ein Luxus. Er krabbelte ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Doch dann lehnte er sich kurz nach draußen und fischte seine Armbanduhr vom Nachttisch.

„So, alle zwei Stunden hat sie gesagt, na das wird dann wohl ne ziemlich lange Nacht!"

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dir diese Ungelegenheiten mache."

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte ab. „Ach was, sei nicht so zerknirscht! Es war doch ganz spannend gewesen."

„Jah, ich hab selten so viel Spaß gehabt!" Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. Irgendwie schien der Gryffindor jeder Situation etwas Positives abgewinnen zu können.

„Komm schon, nachts im Wald und in der Schule herumschleichen... Das war doch aufregend?! Sag bloß du bist so ein Streber, der nur lernt?"

„Halt die Klappe! Ich kann mir etwas Besseres vorstellen, als mich von Parkinson verprügeln zu lassen!"

„Dem zeigen wir es morgen!"

„Was hast du vor?"

Verschwörerisch funkelten Albus Augen auf. „Pass auf, der ist doch so von sich überzeugt, dass er bestimmt schon damit rumgeprahlt hat." Scorpius nickte und Albus fuhr fort seine Absicht zu erläutern. „Wenn das stimmt, was Rosie sagt, wird morgen Früh nichts mehr von den Spuren zu sehen sein. Und wenn dann alle gespannt beim Frühstück auf dich warten, kommst du ohne einen Kratzer herein spaziert und er ist der Blamierte!"

Mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln im Gesicht nickte Scorpius ihm zu. „Aus dir hätte ein guter Slytherin werden können!"

Albus lachte und streckte kurz die Zunge raus. „So, schlaf jetzt! Zwei Stunden sind eh schon knapp genug." Er zog sich Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. „Gute Nacht!"

„Dito!"

Tbc...


	13. Der geborene Verlierer

**Der geborene Verlierer**

Nicola Zabini kam fröhlich summend aus den Gemeinschaftsduschen. Gehüllt in einen seidenen Morgenmantel, mit dem Handtuch, gleich einem Burnus um den Kopf geschlungen, sah er aus wie ein exotischer Prinz. Lässig schlenkerte er seinen Kulturbeutel hin und her und sah selbst in seinen Pantoffeln irgendwie cool aus. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, trat er in seinen Schlafraum und war einmal mehr dankbar dafür, dass so viele Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurden, dass die Schulleitung beschlossen hatte, ihn zusammen mit Scorpius Malfoy und Nigel Prewett in einem weiteren Zimmer unterzubringen. Irgendwie konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass diese Entscheidung wohl mit Malfoys familiären Hintergrund zu tun hatte. Nicola warf einen Blick auf die geschlossenen Bettvorhänge des Blonden und klopfte gegen einen der Bettpfosten.

„He, Schlafmütze! Wach auf!"

„Ich glaub der war noch gar nicht im Bett!" Nigel, ein schüchterner, kleiner Junge, mit sandfarbenen Haaren und grünen Augen, blickte neugierig über Nicolas Schulter, der einen kurzen Blick hinter die Vorhänge riskierte.

„Hm, da könntest du Recht haben, das Bett ist noch unberührt."

Der große dunkelhäutige Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern und schlüpfte aus seinem Morgenmantel. Mit einem Badetuch um die Hüfte gebunden, kniete er sich vor seine Truhe und suchte darin eine Shorts nebst Strümpfen heraus. Eher unbewusst nahm er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, als sich die Tür öffnete. Ewan McDuff kam herein stolziert und sah sich neugierig um. Nigel wollte ihn schon fragen, was er hier wolle, doch Nicola kam ihm zuvor. Er sprang auf, war mit zwei Schritten bei seinem überrumpelten Hausgenossen und packte McDuff am Schlafittchen.

„Sag mal, gibt es bei euch im Schlafsaal nicht genug Jungs, bei denen du spannen kannst?"

Bevor der empörte McDuff darauf hinweisen konnte, dass er nicht dabei war irgendwelchen voyeuristischen Neigungen nachzugehen, wurde er ziemlich ruppig aus dem Zimmer geworfen.

„Das hier ist keine gottverdammte Peepshow, du kleiner Perversling!"

Mit knallrotem Kopf wirbelte McDuff herum und sah, dass er zur allgemeinen Belustigung beitrug. Einige der älteren Schüler grinsten ihn gehässig an, während Zabini ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Sie tuschelten und McDuff trat verschämt den Rückzug an und lief die Treppe hoch zum Zugang zur Großen Halle. Er ging auf eine Gruppe Slytherin zu, in deren Mitte Dennis Parkinson ihm schon gelangweilt entgegenstarrte.

„Und?"

„Er war nicht da, aber Zabini hat mich einfach rausgeschmissen, bevor ich mich davon vergewissern konnte."

Der mopsgesichtige Junge sah ihn abfällig grinsend an und wandte sich ab. Doch Merrywell hatte noch Fragen, die ihm auf der Seele lagen. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihn deutlich mitgenommen und in seiner Nervosität ähnelte er einem verängstigten Nagetier, das sich mit angezogenen Pfötchen immerzu argwöhnisch umsah.

„Äh, Dennis? Sollten wir nicht lieber warteten, bevor du damit rumprahlst?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, wenn Malfoy was Schlimmes passiert ist, wird man dann nicht uns zur Rechenschaft ziehen?"

Parkinson hob desinteressiert die Schulter. „Klappe, Merrywell! Zerbrich dir nicht meinen Kopf!"

Unten im Keller lehnte Myriel Bulstrode am Türrahmen von Scorpius' Schlafraum und sah Nicola zu, der gerade seine Hose anzog.

„Oha, wie es scheint hätte ich früher kommen sollen, ich hab wohl das Beste verpasst?"

Höchst entrüstet starrte Nicola sie, mit halbhochgezogenen Hosen an. „Ey, wer hat dir erlaubt, einzutreten? Klopfen ist wohl nicht mehr?"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und lachte. „Keine Bange, ich guck dir schon nichts weg! Außerdem stand die Tür offen."

Unwirsch schob Zabini das Mädchen raus und schloss die Tür. Sie wartete ein, zwei Sekunden, dann klopfte sie leise an. „Soll ich auf dich warten?"

„Klappe Bulstrode!"

Mit kraus gezogener Nase kicherte sie, Nicola ließ sich einfach zu gern aufziehen. Ein anderes Mädchen winkte ihr zu und Myriel wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr. Nachdem ihre Freundin weiter gezogen war, sah Myriel wieder auf die Tür, die zu ihrer großen Verwunderung offen stand. Augenblicklich polterte Nicola wieder los.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt du sollst draußen bleiben?"

„Die Tür war offen!"

Verwirrt sah Zabini sie an. „Merlin, langsam werd ich alt! Ich könnte schwören, ich hab sie geschlossen."

Währenddessen saß Scorpius in Albus' Bett und wurde langsam unruhig. Um ihn herum kam mittlerweile Leben in den Schlafsaal und Albus' Mitbewohner wuselten herum um sich anzuziehen. Scorpius selbst und Albus waren bereits vor zwei Stunden duschen gegangen, um zu vermeiden, auf die anderen Gryffindors zu treffen. Während der eine sich duschte, hielt der andere Wache, damit sie nicht überrascht wurden. Nun saß er wieder hier, in diesem lächerlichen Kinderschlafanzug und wartete auf seinen Freund. Albus hatte sich im Schutze des Tarnumhangs auf den Weg zu den Slytherin-Kerkern gemacht, um Scorpius ein paar frische Anziehsachen zu holen. Mit der Zeit waren Yusaku, Berthram, Cole und Atticus fast fertig fürs Frühstück. Berthram trödelte wie jedem Morgen herum und zog sich seine Schuhe an, während Yusaku skeptisch auf die geschlossenen Bettvorhänge von Albus' Bett deutete.

„Hat jemand von euch Al gesehen?"

Erschrocken hob Scorpius seinen Kopf und starrte auf die Vorhänge. Langsam kam er sich vor, wie ein Reh in der Falle. Die anderen Mitbewohner schüttelten die Köpfe und Atticus ging auf das Bett zu.

„Ich schau mal nach!"

Jetzt war Scorpius wirklich in Panik. Er hasste peinliche Momente über alles und hier konnte er sich nirgends verstecken. In seiner Verzweiflung zog sich der Blonde einfach die Decke über den Kopf. Peinlich berührt, grummelte Scorpius unter dem Federbett vor sich hin, wie kindisch war er eigentlich. In dem Augenblick, als Atticus in die Bettvorhänge griff und Scorpius ängstlich die Luft anhielt, öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal und Albus kam hereingestiefelt.

„Morgen Leute!"

„He, Al! Wo kommst du denn her? Wir dachten du pennst noch!"

„Ich bin früh wach geworden und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen."

Yusaku grinste. „Hehe, das ist ja ne richtige Premiere, sonst müssen wir dich immer aus den Federn treten!"

Atticus legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Was ist, kommst du mit Frühstücken?"

Zögernd wähnte Albus den Vorschlag ab. „Geht schon mal vor, ich habe noch was zu tun."

Er wartete bis alle gegangen waren und lief dann zu seinem Bett. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und fand Scorpius vor, der ihn erleichtert ansah. Ein wenig irritiert bemerkte Albus die wirren platinblonden Haarsträhnen und das scharlachrote Gesicht des Slytherin.

„Sag mal, hast du dir etwa die Decke über den Kopf gezogen?"

„Quatsch!" Mit einem Schnauben grabschte sich Scorpius seine Sachen, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen eine kleine Spur röter wurden. „Hast du meine Kulturtasche?"

„Jep!" Albus reichte sie ihm rüber und besah sich den Blonden näher. „Cool, man sieht fast gar nichts mehr! Nur hier an der Augenbraue ist noch ein kleiner Kratzer."

Scorpius fischte einen kleinen Handspiegel aus seiner Badetasche und warf einen kritischen Blick hinein. „Das macht nichts, da hab ich genau das richtige dafür." Er kramte einen kleinen Tiegel hervor, öffnete ihn und begann eine wohlriechende Creme aufzutragen. Fasziniert sah ihm der Schwarzhaarige dabei zu und wölbte eine Augenbraue, als Scorpius begann ein wenig Puder aufzutragen.

„Voila! Man kann nichts mehr sehen!"

„Äh, du schminkst dich?"

„Was heißt hier, ich schminke mich? Ich überdecke nur den Kratzer!"

„Scoop, du bist der einzige Junge den ich kenne, der so'n Kosmetikzeugs dabei hat!"

Empört warf Scorpius seine Schminksachen zurück in die Tasche und fauchte seinen Freund an. „Das ist meine Sache! Außerdem nenn mich nicht Scoop!"

Albus überhörte den Einwand und lugte neugierig in dir kleine schwarze Tasche, die er für den anderen, aus dessen Schlafsaal geholt hatte. „Hast du auch Lippenstift?"

„WIESO SOLLTE ICH DENN LIPPENSTIFT DABEI HABEN, DU NASE!"

Er wollte Albus die Tasche entreißen, doch der Gryffindor drehte sich zur Seite und wühlte weiter in Scorpius' Kulturtasche. „Großer Merlin, was ist dass?" Er zog die kleine Flasche mit Rosenwasser hervor, entstöpselte sie und schnupperte vorsichtig daran. „Hm, Rosenduft!"

„Albus, bitte!" Scorpius war fast am Verzweifeln, er nahm sich die Tasche und stopfte seine Sachen wieder zurück. „Ich schminke mich nicht! Siehst du dass hier?" Er hielt einen Tiegel hoch und Albus nickte. „Das ist eine Creme aus Kamillenblüten, die ist gegen Augenringe und Krähenfüße. Das Rosenwasser macht die Augen hell und klar. Ich lege halt wert auf meine Pflege, da muss ich mich nicht auch noch von Ignoranten wie dir und Zabini foppen lassen!"

„Ist ja schon gut, aber du musst doch zugeben, dass es wohl kaum einen zweiten Jungen in Hogwarts gibt, der diesen Krempel dabei hat."

Ein hochnäsiges Lächeln umspielte Scorpius' Mundwinkel und er nickte einmal. „Ja schon, aber ich bin ja halt auch einzigartig. Und dass war ja wohl auch der Grund, warum du dich mit mir angefreundet hast! Und jetzt..." Er scheuchte Albus mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Bett. „...mach dass du raus kommst, ich will mich ankleiden!"

„Ist gut, bei dir gibt's ja eh nicht viel zu sehen!" Fluchtartig sprang Albus aus dem Bett und kicherte über seine Schlagfertigkeit. Doch er war nicht schnell genug und wurde mit einem Kissen am Hinterkopf getroffen.

„Du bist ein richtiger Trollfurz, Potter!" Zutiefst beleidigt schloss Scorpius die Bettvorhänge und begann sich anzuziehen. Leise grummelte er vor sich hin. „...nicht viel zu sehen. Pah!" Eine Zeitlang schwieg er, dann streckte er den Kopf aus dem Bett. „Sag mal, wieso hast du heute Morgen eigentlich so lange gebraucht?"

„Ich musste den langen Weg nehmen, du hast mir zwar das Passwort für euren Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben, aber nicht für den Durchgang. Diese elisabethanische Pute wollte mich nicht durchlassen!"

„Oh, sorry!"

„Außerdem glaube ich, hab ich Zabini in den Wahnsinn getrieben, da ich eure Zimmertür immer offen gelassen habe. Aber dort waren so viele unterwegs, dass ich mich schnellsten aus dem Staub machen musste."

Scorpius hüpfte aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Er band sich die Krawatte um, schlüpfte in seinen Pullover und präsentierte sich dann Albus. „Und? Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Sehr gut! Von dem Veilchen und den Kratzern sieht man nichts mehr. Hast du denn noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein, nur ein unangenehmes Ziehen wo mich die Stupor getroffen haben. Ansonsten geht es." Er gab Albus den kleinen Spiegel. „So, jetzt fehlt nur noch das Gel!"

„Du siehst ohne besser aus! Warum glaubst du mir das nicht?"

„Ja natürlich, Albus Severus Potter, der Fachmann für Frisuren!" Er sah missbilligend auf die dunkle, verstrubbelte Haarpracht des Gryffindor. „Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben!"

„Du bist echt doof!"

„Na und? Hauptsache ich gefalle mir! Kann halt nicht jeder so billig rum laufen wie du!"

Mit wenigen Handgriffen saßen seine Haare so wie sie sollten und zufrieden nickte Scorpius seinem Spiegelbild zu. Er räumte seine Sachen fort und sah sich um. Albus saß beleidigt auf seinem Bett und wich dem Blick des Blonden aus. In seinen Augen blitzten Tränen auf, und er wandte sein Gesicht ab, damit Scorpius sie nicht sehen konnte. Doch der Blonde hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass der Andere mit den Tränen kämpfte und nestelte schuldbewusst an dem Saum seines Pullovers. Scorpius haderte mit sich, wegen seiner Gedankenlosigkeit. Er hätte mehr auf die Gefühle seines Freundes Rücksicht nehmen sollen. So sehr sie sich auch oft triezten, sich ärgerten und irgendwelche Albernheiten an den Kopf warfen und ihren Spaß dabei hatten, so leicht fiel es ihnen, sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu verletzen. Das war Scorpius gleich aufgefallen, als er mit Albus Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Früher hatte er oft Beleidigungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Doch mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, diese Schmähungen zu ignorieren, sie mit der sprichwörtlichen Gelassenheit der Malfoys zu übergehen. Doch mit Albus Potter wurde alles anders. Der quirlige Gryffindor wirbelte Scorpius' ganzes Repertoire an Attitüden, die er so lange einstudiert hatte, durcheinander. Bemerkungen, die der Slytherin bei jedem anderen eiskalt Lächelnd übergangen hätte, trafen ihn besonders hart, wenn sie aus Albus' Mund kamen. Und es überraschte Scorpius, wie sehr er selbst den Schwarzhaarigen mit einer unbedachten Äußerung verletzen konnte. Aber Scorpius wusste auch, dass sie sich nie lange böse sein konnten, also beschloss er ein wenig zu Kreuze zu kriechen und war froh, dass sein Vater ihn jetzt nicht sehen konnte. Seufzend ließ er sich neben Albus nieder, der ihm weiterhin den Rücken zuwandte. Scorpius legte dem Kleineren die Hand auf die Schulter, doch der schüttelte sie ab und schniefte.

„Lass mich!"

„Jetzt schmoll nicht, du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht so meine!"

„Das macht es auch nicht gerade besser! Du solltest langsam ein Gefühl dafür haben, wann du mich verletzt!"

Scorpius machte dicke Backen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist ja was mit meinem Gefühl kaputt?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Albus. Sanft stupste er den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Komm schon! Lass uns Frühstücken."

„Hab keinen Hunger!"

„Ach, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"

„Siehst du, du tust es schon wieder!"

„Ich... sag mal, heute Morgen bist du ganz besonders dünnhäutig, kann das sein?"

„Nicht mehr als sonst auch!"

Langsam begann sich Scorpius' Schuldbewusstsein in Ärger umzuschlagen. Seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gekniffen, starrte er den Hinterkopf des Gryffindor an und zählte bis zehn um sich abzuregen.

„Wollten wir nicht eigentlich Parkinson eins auswischen?"

„Pf, mach doch!"

„Ach jetzt ist auch mal wieder gut! Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich jemals in die Verlegenheit komme, meine Haare in Form eines Krähennestes zu tragen, bist du der Erste, den ich frage!"

Wütend warf sich Albus auf ihn und zerstrubbelte dem empörten Slytherin die Haare. „Verdammt du kleine Ratte, bleib mir von meinen Haaren weg!"

Doch der Gryffindor dachte gar nicht daran. Er war sauer auf den anderen und hätte ihm am liebsten in seinen arroganten Hintern getreten. Sie rangelten eine Zeit lang herum, bis sie vom Bett rollten und Scorpius wieder die Oberhand gewann. Fest schlossen sich seine Finger um die schmalen Handgelenke des Kleineren.

„So, jetzt hab ich dich! Gibst du endlich Ruhe?"

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!"

„Dir wird nicht viel anderes übrig bleiben!" Scorpius schnaufte und sah verärgert auf Albus hinab. „Ist dir klar, dass ich jetzt wieder meine Frisur herrichten muss?"

„Pah, du könntest sie lassen wie sie jetzt sind, sieht doch ganz niedlich aus!"

„ICH BIN NICHT NIEDLICH!" Nun war der Blonde wirklich sauer, schnippisch keifte er Albus an. „Ich bin ein Malfoy, die sind nicht niedlich. NICHT NIEDLICH!"

Dies entlockte Albus ein Kichern und frustriert setzte sich Scorpius auf, blieb aber weiterhin auf dem Schwarzhaarigen sitzen. „Idiot! Das macht keinen Spaß, wenn du dabei lachst!"

Umständlich rappelte er sich auf und wollte nach seiner Kulturtasche greifen. Hinter ihm sprang Albus mit einem Mal ziemlich behände auf die Beine und zog seinen Zauberstab. Zielsicher richtete er ihn auf Scorpius' schwarze Tasche.

„Snufflifors!"

Ein pinkfarbener Lichtstrahl jagte an dem verdutzten Slytherin vorbei und traf die Tasche, die plötzlich ein Fell bekam, nebst Ohren und Schwanz. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Scorpius die Maus an, die vor kurzem noch seine Tasche war und musste hilflos zusehen, wie sie plötzlich vom Hocker hopste und ihm quiekend über die Schuhe lief. Reflexartig versuchte der blonde Junge die Maus zu greifen, doch die schlug einen Haken und war in einem Loch in der Wand verschwunden. Während er um Fassung rang, starrte Scorpius eine Zeit lang auf das Loch.

„Wo ist die hin?"

Albus, der neben in trat schaute ebenfalls auf das kleine Loch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wo Mäuse halt so hingehen."

Scorpius schloss kurz seine Augen um sich zu beruhigen. „Was zum Teufel war das?"

„Snufflifors! Damit verwandelt man Dinge in Mäuse. Tante Hermione hat ihn uns früher gezeigt, indem sie Bücher in Mäuse verwandelte. Sie wollte wohl unser Interesse am Lesen wecken."

„So was hast du behalten? Du hast zwar Schwierigkeiten Kürbissaft von Wasser zu unterscheiden, aber du kannst Dinge in Mäuse verwandeln."

„Cool, ne?"

„WAS HEIßT HIER COOL? Meine Sachen! Was mach ich denn jetzt?"

Albus verstaute seinen Zauberstab und drehte den Größeren zu sich. Mit einigen Handgriffen wuschelte er Scorpius durchs Haar und zog ihm einige Strähnen in die Stirn. Dabei ignorierte er die Blicke der wolfsgrauen Augen, die sogar Lava zum erstarren gebracht hätten. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte zufrieden.

„Jetzt siehst du toll aus!"

Der Blonde warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und brummte sarkastisch auf. „Super, jetzt sehen wir aus, als ob wir im Partnerlook unterwegs sind."

Mit einem Grinsen legte Albus dem Slytherin einen Arm um die Schultern. „Mir gefällt es!"

„Sagt der Junge ohne den geringsten Geschmack!"

„Komm schon, lass uns in die Große Halle gehen."

„Auf keinen Fall, so gehe ich nicht unter Leute!"

„Schön, dann hat Parkinson halt gewonnen!"

„WAS?"

Scheinheilig grinsend wandte sich Albus ab und hob die Schultern. „Der hat bestimmt schon überall rum erzählt, was er gemacht hat. Wenn du dem Frühstück fern bleibst, werden ihm alle glauben! Also, was ist, kommst du nun mit?"

Die Große Halle begann sich langsam zu füllen. Verschlafen schleppten sich die meisten Schülern zu ihren Plätzen und ließen sich unmotiviert auf die Bänke plumpsen. Vorbildlich waren die Schüler aus Ravenclaw. Ihr Tisch war bereits fast voll besetzt und die Ravenclaws waren munter am schwatzen. Auch die Schüler aus Hufflepuff schienen wahre Frühaufsteher zu sein und ließen ihre Kameraden aus Slytherin und Gryffindor wie Morgenmuffel aussehen. Diesen Eindruck machte auch Rose Weasley, die träge neben ihrer Cousine Polly saß und verschlafen in ihrem Müsli herumrührte. Polly Weasley war die Tochter von George und Angelina. Sie hatte genau wie ihr Bruder Fred jr. die dunkle Hautfarbe ihrer Mutter und deren strahlenden Augen. Von ihrem Vater erbte sie die Sommersprossen und immer wenn sie in der Sonne stand, bekam ihr dunkles Haar einen roten Schimmer. Sie hieß Roxanne Pollyanna Weasley, wurde aber von allen immer liebevoll Polly gerufen. Sie warf ihrer Cousine einen Blick zu und grinste.

„Na Rosi, wach ist was anderes, oder?"

„Mmmmh!"

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

„Doch schon..."

„Naja, bei dem Tumult gestern Nacht!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na der Junge, der sich zu den Mädchen schleichen wollte." Verträumt kaute sie auf ihrem Toast herum. „Hach, wie romantisch. Es war bestimmt einer der Siebtklässler!"

Gelangweilt schob Rose die Schüssel mit dem Müsli zur Seite. „Nee, bestimmt nicht!"

„Weißt du wer es war? Oh, bitte sag's mir!"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, Polly?"

„Und warum wirst du dann rot?"

„Frag nicht!" Seufzend legte Rose ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Unterarme und brummelte vor sich hin.

Doch die Beiden waren nicht die Einzigen, die an diesem Morgen mit ihrer Müdigkeit zu kämpfen hatten. Auch Hank Baddock, ein vierschrötiger junger Mann aus Slytherin saß übellaunig auf seinem Platz. Er gehörte zu den Absolventen des siebten Jahrgangs, die die Ermahnungen ihrer Schulleiterin und ihrer Hauslehrerin in den Wind geschlagen hatten, bereits im sechsten Schuljahr damit zu beginnen, sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ihnen Professor McGonagall noch einmal kräftig ins Gewissen geredet und ihnen vorgerechnet, dass sie von nun an jeden Abend zusätzlich zu ihren Hausaufgaben und den Schulprojekten, mindestens drei Stunden den bisherigen Unterrichtsstoff aufarbeiten mussten, damit sie bei ihren Utzen einigermaßen manierlich abschneiden konnten. Hanks Vater hatte ihm ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass er kein schlechtes Examen akzeptieren würde, geschweige denn ein Durchfallen seines Sprösslings. Wohl oder übel schlug sich nun der Slytherin, mit seinen Leidensgenossen die Nächte mit Pauken um die Ohren. Beim Frühstück versuchte er immer ein wenig zu dösen und nutzte den Morgen normalerweise bis zur letzten Sekunde aus. Doch heute war daran nicht zu denken. Der ganze Slytherin-Tisch schwirrte nur so vor Tratsch und Gerüchten, die teilweise schon auf die anderen Haustischen übergegriffen hatten. Übellaunig zwang er sich dazu, seine blutunterlaufenen Augen zu öffnen und blaffte seinen Nachbarn an.

„Was bei Salazars Eingeweiden ist eigentlich los, heute Morgen?"

Wallace Sheppard, ebenfalls aus dem siebten Jahrgang, neigte sich ihm zu. „Parkinson gibt mal wieder an, wie eine Tüte voller Feuerfliegen!"

„Man, der soll die..."

„Nee, warte! Die wollen gestern Abend Malfoy aufgemischt haben. Angeblich haben sie ihn im verbotenen Wald abgeladen, vielleicht liegt er immer noch da."

„Wen interessiert schon Malfoy! Die haben vielleicht Probleme!"

Sein wuchtiger Kopf ruckte in Richtung der Quelle des ganzen Trubels. „Verdammt Parkinson, halt die Fresse und gib endlich Ruhe!"

Schlagartig herrschte Schweigen am Tisch und alle sahen abwechselnd von Baddock zu Parkinson. Der mopsgesichtige Junge, der bis eben noch in den höchsten Tönen herum geprahlt hatte, rümpfte pikiert die Nase und sah giftig den Tisch entlang. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen rot wurden und erhob sich. Langsam stolzierte er zu den Siebtklässlern und näselte vorwurfsvoll mit seiner piepsigen Stimme.

„Ich hab mir wohl ein wenig Respekt verdient, immerhin hab ich Malfoy fertig gemacht!"

Hank ließ seinen Blick, verächtlich über den kleinen Slytherin wandern und wandte sich mit einem Schnauben ab. „Deshalb brauchst du noch lange nicht, solch ein Trara zu veranstalten, bloß weil du und deine Kumpel irgend so einen Hanswurst aufgemischt habt." Er lachte trocken auf und wies auf Parkinsons rötliche, leicht geschwollene Nase. „Bis jetzt hat er ja wohl dir immer gezeigt, wo der Hammer hängt."

Gehässig geiferte Parkinson los. „Jah, weil er Potter an seiner Seite weiß. Da kann er die Fresse ja aufreis..."

„Ja klar, als ob du ihm allein eine verpasst hast! Mit wie viel Mann hast du ihm denn aufgelauert?"

Dennis war zutiefst verbittert, wenn Malfoy und Potter ihm eins auswischten, da lachten sie alle über ihm. Aber wenn er es dem Blonden mal gezeigt hatte, interessierte sich kein Troll dafür. Er rieb sich über seine malträtierte Nase und verfluchte einmal mehr Scorpius. Zischend atmete er ein, doch bevor er noch ein Wort über die Lippen brachte, legte sich eine Hand mit festem Griff auf seine Schulter.

„Lass gut sein, der liebe Hank weiß die guten, alten Qualitäten eines Slytherins nicht zu schätzen. Stimmt 's Alter?"

Parkinson schaute den Jungen, der neben ihn trat, unsicher an. Er wusste, dass der Junge Francis Urquhart hieß und im zweiten Schuljahr war. Francis grinste ihm aufmunternd zu, behielt ihn ansonsten weiterhin fest an der Schulter gepackt. Der Slytherin mit den kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren war gut einen Kopf größer als Parkinson und fixierte Hank fest, mit seinen hellen, blauen Augen.

„Weißt du Parkinson, der gute Hank und ich sind Cousins und du hast Recht, er könnte es tatsächlich würdigen, dass du es diesem Verräterspross Manieren beigebracht hast."

Genervt schnaubte der übermüdete Hank auf, dass letzte was er heute Morgen gebrauchen konnte, war eine weitere, fruchtlose, ideologische Diskussion mit seinem Cousin.

„Als ob deine Alten je dem dunklen Lord gedient hätten. Die waren doch die ersten, die sich ins Ausland abgesetzt hatten."

Wenn Francis beleidigt über diese Aussage war, so zeigte er es nicht. Ruhig stand er da, locker an Parkinson gelehnt und grinste schmal.

„Dass meine Alten scheiße sind, brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, Cousin!"

Er wandte sich wieder Parkinson zu. „Ich bin übrigens Francis Frédèrick Urquhart! Ich bin im zweiten Jahrgang und natürlich... reinblütig!"

Das letzte Wort ließ er genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen, und sah Parkinson fest in die Augen. Dennis wich diesem stechenden Blick aus, langsam schmerzte seine Schulter und Francis begann seinen Griff zu verstärken.

„Du bist doch ein Reinblüter, Parkinson?"

„Ja-ja, was denkst du denn?"

Der Andere nickte kurz und schien zufrieden. Plötzlich erhob sich Hank und trat mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihnen.

„Ich mag vielleicht nicht die Art eines Slytherin zu schätzen wissen, Vetter..." Süffisant schnippte er seinem Cousin einen Fussel von der Robe. „...dafür krieche ich aber auch keinem Dummschwätzer in den Hintern!"

Mit einem kurzen Nicken wies er zum Eingang der Halle und ging lachend weiter. Francis versteifte sich und stieß Parkinson zur Seite. Der konnte es gerade noch vermeiden, über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und sah erschrocken zu den anderen Jungen, der ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Das vergesse ich dir nie, du Versager!"

Der Grund für sein verändertes Verhalten spazierte gerade in die Große Halle und zankte sich mit einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor mit Brille. Am liebsten wäre Parkinson vor Scham im Boden versunken. Ungläubig starrte er Scorpius Malfoy an, der zu seinem Platz ging, als hätte es den gestrigen Abend nie gegeben. Ausgiebig stritt er sich mit Albus Potter, der sich, nachdem er Zabini und Bulstrode begrüßt hatte, neben den Blonden setzte und anfing mit ihm zu schimpfen. Einige der Slytherins, die ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, gingen an Parkinson vorbei und rempelten ihn rüde an. Dabei zischte ihm der ein oder andere leise Beleidigungen zu, von denen Idiot oder Schwätzer, noch die harmlosesten waren. Doch Parkinson, nahm dies fast gar nicht wahr, ungläubig sah er Scorpius an, der nicht den kleinsten Kratzer im Gesicht hatte. Wie zum Merlin hatte Malfoy das wieder hinbekommen? Myriel unterdessen sah Albus und Scorpius bei ihrem Disput zu. Irgendwas zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, aber sie konnte nicht sagen was es war. Das Mädchen zog seine Nase kraus, was langsam zu einer Angewohnheit bei ihr wurde, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen Scorpius, irgendwas ist heute anders."

Der Blonde warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, als er seinen Mund öffnete, wedelte Myriel mit der Hand. „Nein, nein, sag nichts, ich hab's gleich!"

„Ich..."

„Nein, bitte, bitte, warte!"

Ein sichtlich genervter Nicola Zabini sah abwechselnd zwischen beiden hin und her, bevor er mit den Augen rollte. „Siehst du's nicht? Es sind die Haare!"

„Ooh, steht dir aber gut!"

„Da! Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt!" Sehr mit sich zufrieden, goss sich Albus Tee ein und grinste, was bei einem bestimmten, platinblonden Slytherin nicht gerade die Laune hob.

„Ja, du hast es gesagt und ich sage Bullshit!"

Die gute Myriel verstand nicht, warum sich Scorpius so sehr aufregte. „Also ich finde, du siehst putzig aus!"

Doch leider merkte sie nicht, dass sie damit nur noch mehr Öl ins Feuer goss. Aus schmalen Augen giftete Scorpius sie an. „ICH BIN NICHT PUTZIG!"

Zabini trat Myriel kurz vors Schienbein, so dass sie ein wenig zusammenzuckte und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. Der dunkelhäutige Slytherin kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah neugierig zu Scorpius. „Wieso hast du überhaupt so eine Friesu..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, da ihm der Blonde das Wort abschnitt.

„Weil ein gewisser Gryffindor es für furchtbar lustig hielt, meine Tasche mit den Waschutensilien in eine Maus zu verwandeln!"

„Wie dass?"

„Snufflifors!" Albus grinste verschwörerisch. „Macht unheimlich viel Spaß!" Scorpius stieß ein verärgertes Schnauben aus und Albus knuffte ihm in die Seite. „Also ich hatte meinen Spaß und du siehst wirklich gut mit deinen Haaren aus!" Er neigte sich dem Blonden zu. „Schau nur, Parkinson ärgert sich grün und blau. Ich halte jede Wette, der würde am Liebsten über den Tisch springen und dich fragen, wieso du keine Blessuren hast."

Scorpius nickte. „Tja, er hat halt keinen Löwen der ihm zur Seite steht!" Er schaute tief in Albus' Augen und musste lächeln, als er deren überraschten Ausdruck sah. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dir trotz des Ärgers, so unendlich dankbar bin?"

Albus nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich! Gibst du mir bitte die Schüssel mit dem Plumpudding?"

„Gern!"

Schräg gegenüber am Tisch, saßen Parkinson und seine Spießkumpane tuschelnd beieinander. Merrywell fuchtelte hektisch mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum und schien sehr aufgebracht. Er wollte sich nicht beruhigen und schließlich stauchte ihn Parkinson zusammen.

„Verdammt, ich weiß nicht wieso er keine Verletzungen hat. Jetzt gib endlich Ruhe, das Ganze ist schon peinlich genug!"

„Du hast gesagt da kann nichts schief gehen!"

Wütend warf Dennis ein Brötchen nach dem Kleineren. „Ja, dann verklag mich doch, du Idiot!"

Merrywell sprang abrupt auf und lief heulend aus der Großen Halle, während Parkinson verächtlich hinter ihm hersah. „Kaum zu glauben, dass der reinblütig ist. So ein Jammerlappen!"

„Aber ich würde schon gern wissen, wie er aus dem Wald gekommen ist." Mordred Flint schien sich seinen Quadratschädel darüber zu zerbrechen, während McDuff sich an Dennis wandte.

„Du scheinst ja die Ruhe weg zu haben, Parkinson. Was wenn er uns verpetzt?"

„Schwachkopf, wenn er uns verpfeifen wollte würde er sich nicht geben, als wäre nichts passiert!" Er lachte bitter auf. „Nein, Malfoy hat eine perfidere Methode gefunden. Er lässt mich als Aufschneider dastehen!"

Dennis lachte, er war alles andere als ruhig. In seinem Inneren war es regelrecht am brodeln. Einmal mehr hatte es Malfoy geschafft, aus einer sicheren Niederlage einen Triumph zu machen. Der Slytherin mit den schwarzen Stoppelhaaren gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, seine Hausgenossen hielten ihn einmal mehr für den geborenen Verlierer. Ihm klangen die Beleidigungen von eben immer noch in den Ohren, aber am schlimmsten war die Verachtung, die Urquhart ihn fühlen ließ. Dabei hatte er so gehofft endlich einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden zu haben, der nicht nur reinblütig war, sondern in Dennis' Augen das gewisse Etwas hatte. Seine Mutter wäre bestimmt stolz auf ihn gewesen, wenn er mit Urquhart hätte Freundschaft schließen können. Er sah wie der schwarzhaarige Junge auf der anderen Seite des Tisches entlang ging und Malfoy anstarrte. Eine Zeit lang blieb Francis unschlüssig stehen, ging dann aber direkt zu Scorpius. Er wollte den Blonden an die Schulter greifen, doch bevor er ihn auch nur berühren konnte, schoss Albus' Hand nach vorn und packte das Handgelenk des Slytherins. Sie blickten sich aus schmalen Augen abschätzig an, bis Urquhart seine Hand langsam zurückzog.

„Ich gratuliere Malfoy, nicht jeder kann von sich behaupten, er habe einen Wachhund aus Gryffindor."

Albus lächelte ihn kalt an. „Jah und dieser Wachhund beißt auch wenn es nötig ist!"

Der Slytherin verneigte sich leicht und seine schwarzen, kinnlangen Haare rutschten auf beide Seiten nach vorn, wie Gardinen. „Das wird wohl nicht von Nöten sein, Potter! Die Warnung ist angekommen."

Scorpius hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und musterte den Zweitklässler. Aus Urquharts Miene ließ sich nicht ablesen, wie er zu Scorpius stand, doch der Blonde war aus Erfahrung misstrauisch.

„Was willst du?"

„Stimmt das, was Parkinson faselt?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er nun wieder erzählt hat, aber es ist kein Geheimnis, dass er viel Wind um nichts macht."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Francis' schmale Lippen. „In der Tat, er macht allerdings viel Wind! Wie wäre es, wenn du mal eine unserer Versammlungen besuchen würdest. Es gibt Kreise, da könnte der Name Malfoy wieder glänzen." Fest hielten die hellblauen Augen, ihre wolfsgrauen Pendants im Blick. „Was meinst du dazu?"

Scorpius wölbte eine Augenbraue, ansonsten sah man ihm keine Regung an. Nur Albus wusste die Mimik seines Freundes zu deuten und für ihn stand fest, dass der Blonde nicht das geringste Interesse hatte, ein weiteres Mitglied in Urquharts kuriosem Reinblüterclub zu werden. Diese Erkenntnis keimte nun auch bei Francis auf, aber er verstand es sein Missfallen zu verbergen.

„Oh, ich verstehe." Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Albus und verließ dann die Große Halle.

„Brrr, bei diesem Typen hab ich glatt ne Gänsehaut bekommen." Myriel schüttelte sich. „Bei dem solltest du aufpassen!"

„Keine Angst!" Scorpius zwinkerte Albus zu und lächelte. „Das werden wir!"

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief ungestört und noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Albus Potter wieder am Tisch der Slytherins saß, schien irgendeinen zu stören. Jedenfalls keinen außer der kleinen Schar um Dennis Parkinson. Doch auch sein halbherziger Protest bei den Vertrauensschüler und seiner Hauslehrerin, brachten ihm nichts weiter ein, als einen doppelten Anpfiff von Sylvana Nott und Bruce McInnery. Auch Professor Briddles schien sich nicht sonderlich für das Geplapper ihres Hausschülers zu interessieren und brummte ihn einige Stunden Strafarbeit auf.

Tbc...


	14. Briefe

**Briefe**

Am späten Nachmittag stand Harry Potter am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers im Grimmauld Place Nummer zwölf und sah hinaus auf die Straße. Es schien als wolle der Schnee hier in London einfach nicht liegen bleiben. Kaum dass die Flocken das Pflaster berührten, verwandelten sie sich in Klumpen dunklen Schneematschs. Ein Milchbrötchen traf ihn am Hinterkopf und riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken.

„He, ich quassel' mir hier den Mund fusselig und du hörst gar nicht zu!"

Harry grinste wie ein Schaaf und sah entschuldigend zu Ron Weasley, seinem besten Freund. „Jaah, sorry! Ich war gerade woanders."

„Das hab ich bemerkt!"

Harry hob das Brötchen auf und setzte sich wieder zu Ron auf die Couch. Unbewusst begannen seine Finger mit der Semmel zu spielen. „Und du willst wirklich aufhören?"

Ron nickte. „Jep! Ich meine die letzten neunzehn Jahre waren toll und wir haben einiges bewirkt... ach was rede ich, wir haben den ganzen Laden umgekrempelt!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Harry unsicher an. „Du hast doch auch schon darüber gemosert, dass dir die Abwechslung fehlt. Der Job als Auror ist nicht schlecht, aber in letzter Zeit komm ich mir eher als Anstandswauwau für durchgeknallte Teenager vor."

Harry gab seinem Freund Recht. Damals nach Voldemorts Tod hatte ihm Kingsley Shaklebolt, der designierte Zaubereiminister, die Leitung der Aurorenabteilung angeboten. Harry hatte damals freudig zugesagt und Ron als seinen Stellvertreter, zusammen mit Neville Longbottom mit ins Boot genommen. Von Grund auf hatten sie die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung umgekrempelt. Alles wurde modernisiert und entbürokratisiert. Nie wieder sollten die Auroren zum Spielball des Ministeriums werden, den die Administration nach Belieben zum Machterhalt missbrauchen konnte. Im Gegenzug durften die Auroren keine autarke Macht innerhalb der magischen Gesellschaft werden. Es war ein langer, arbeitsreicher Weg gewesen, aber sie waren ihn gern gegangen. Kingsley hatte alle, die an Harrys Seite in Hogwarts gekämpft hatten in den Dienst des Ministeriums berufen. Viele folgten dem Ruf, andere wollten lieber ihren Schulabschluss nachholen, darunter auch Hermione, die ihr Diplom mit Auszeichnung machte. Zunächst arbeitete sie in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe und verbesserte die Lebensbedingungen für Hauselfen. Als sie dann, entgegen ihrer früheren Absicht, doch in eine hohe Position in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung wechselte, hatte sie die Beziehungen zwischen Hexen und Zauberern zu den andren magischen Geschöpfen nachhaltig auf eine neue Ebene der Freundschaft und des gegenseitigen Respekts gehoben. Zusammen mit Kingsley hatten Harry, Ron und Hermione begonnen, den gesamten Verwaltungsapparat des Ministeriums zu verändern. Überhaupt wurde damals der Begriff ‚Veränderung' zum Schlagwort des neuen Milleniums. Viele der jungen Ministeriumsangestellten wollten verhindern, dass sich Ereignisse, wie sie sich bei der Machtübernahme durch den dunklen Lord abgespielt hatten, je wiederholen konnten.

Doch nach fast zwanzig Jahren gab es keine machtgierigen Schwarzmagier mehr, die Zeiten waren vorbei. Natürlich rechnete keiner damit, dass dies ein Zustand für die Ewigkeit sein würde, doch solange Harry Potter lebte, würde es niemand wagen, ihn herauszufordern. Infolge dessen mussten sich Harry und Ron in den letzten Jahren hauptsächlich mit Jungmagiern auseinandersetzten, die versuchten, die Grenzen des Erlasses zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger auszutesten. Manchmal war es wirklich mehr als nervig, wenn ein Aurorenteam unter Harrys oder Rons Führung, irgendwo erschien und einen Haufen kichernder Teenager vorfand, die es aufregend fanden mit dunkler Magie zu experimentieren, um ihren Schwarm zu beeindrucken, oder einfach nur cool sein wollten. Wenn nichts Schlimmeres passiert war, mussten sich die armen Tröpfe hinterher eine saftige Standpauke in Hermiones Büro über sich ergehen lassen. Mit der Zeit, begannen sich Ron und Harry des Öfteren sehr zu langweilen. Während der Schwarzhaarige, bei der ein oder anderen Gastlesung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, Gefallen am Dozieren fand, half Ron immer öfters George im Laden aus. Schon mehrmals hatte George seinem kleinen Bruder angeboten, Teilhaber bei ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' zu werden. Doch Ron hatte bis jetzt immer abgelehnt. Als er jedoch dieses Jahr seine Tochter Rose auf ihrer Reise nach Hogwarts verabschiedet hatte, fasste Ron den endgültigen Entschluss. Er würde seine carmesinrote Aurorenrobe an den Nagel hängen.

„Ich hab mir das genau überlegt. Die Arbeit mit George macht unheimlich viel Spaß! Was ist mit dir Harry, du würdest doch auch viel lieber unterrichten so wie Neville, als in deinem Büro die Zeit totzuschlagen!"

„Jaah, stimmt irgendwie schon! Was meint eigentlich Hermione dazu?"

Grinsend zog Ron eine Grimasse. „Wir haben schon oft darüber gesprochen, erst vorgestern. Für sie ist es ok und ich denke, ich schau zu, dass ich mich vom Acker mache bevor meine, von mir über alles geliebte Frau, Zaubereiminister wird und das Heft in die Hand nimmt!"

Beide lachten herzhaft. Dies wurde schon zum geflügelten Running Gag. Hermione und ihre Durchsetzungskraft waren im Ministerium berüchtigt. Vor allem, als sie dafür gesorgt hatte, das alle Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die wissentlich, teils einvernehmlich die Übernahme des Ministeriums durch Voldemort und seine Schergen begünstigt hatten, wie Dolores Umbridge, sich vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten mussten, hatte sich die jungen Hexe mit ihren buschigen, haselnussbraunen Haaren, eine Menge Respekt und Anerkennung erworben. Dies half ihr auch bei der Reform der Anti-Muggle-Gesetze und der Abschaffung von rassistischen Paragraphen. Seit damals wurde sie als neuer Kopf der magischen Gesellschaft gehandelt, wenn der allseits beliebte Kingsley Shaklebolt einst in den Ruhestand gehen würde.

Harry seufzte. „Minerva hat mir geschrieben." Er wartete bis er Rons volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Sie hat mir offiziell den Posten als Professor für VgdK angeboten. Ich werde den Posten antreten, wenn Al seinen Abschluss hat!"

„Du hattest schon damals, als du uns für die DA ausgebildet hast, alle Qualitäten, die einen guten Lehrer ausmachen!"

Beide dachten ein wenig wehmütig an die Zeit zurück, als sie und einige Mitschüler, Professor Umbridge getrotzt hatten und einen verbotenen Club gründeten. Dumbledores Armee nannten sie sich und Harry unterwies sie in Zauber und Flüche, mit denen sie sich gegenüber den Schwarzmagiern behaupten konnten.

Harry goss Ron Tee ein und nahm sich selbst auch noch eine Tasse. „Minerva plant, mir in absehbarer Zeit die Leitung der Schule zu übertragen." Ron pfiff anerkennend und war sichtlich beeindruckt. „Tja, so wie es aussieht möchte sie Weiterziehen, eine neue Seite in ihrem Leben beginnen."

„Ehrlich gesagt fällt es mir schwer, das alte Mädchen nicht als strenge Professorin zu sehen."

Ein Grinsen umspielte Harrys grüne Augen. „Al mag sie sehr!"

„Na, freut er sich schon auf Weihnachten?"

Zögernd nickte Harry. „Jap, allerdings hat er sich da was in den Kopf gesetzt."

„Er wird doch wohl nicht über die Feiertage über in Hogwarts bleiben?"

„Nicht in Hogwarts!"

„Wo will er denn sonst..." Rons Augen wurden plötzlich groß wie Teller. „Er will doch nicht etwa zu..."

Harry nickte und grinste. „Doch, doch! Heute Morgen kam seine Eule." Er fischte Albus' Brief aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn Ron unter die Nase.

Der griff zaghaft danach. „Bist du sicher, dass ich ihn lesen soll?"

„Lies den Brief!"

„Aber vielleicht ist es Al nicht recht, wenn ich..."

„Lies den Brief. Er weiß, dass ich mich oft mit dir und Herm beratschlage."

„Aber..."

Harry seufzte. „Bitte Ron, lies einfach!"

„Wenn du meinst." Langsam entfaltete Ron das Pergament.

_‚Hi Paps,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir und Ma gut. Was macht meine kleine Lily? Ärgert sie sich immer noch so sehr, dass sie für Hogwarts noch zu jung ist?_

_Ich soll dir liebe Grüße von den anderen ausrichten. Du weißt schon, Hagrid, McGonagall und Onkel Neville. Bestimmt hast du schon gehört, dass ich Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen hatte, zusammen mit Scorpius. Aber das war nicht so schlimm. Sag mal, war Filch bei euch damals genauso ätzend gewesen? Damit du wegen der Strafarbeit nicht so böse auf mich bist, hab ich noch eine kleine Überraschung. Ich habe ein „O" im letzten Test in Zaubertränke bekommen! Wie du siehst Paps, hab ich deinen Rat beherzigt und lerne fleißig mit Scorpius. Übrigens lässt dir McGonagall ausrichten, wenn du allzu sauer wegen der Strafarbeit wirst, soll ich dir sagen, du sollst dir an die eigene Nase fassen!? Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber sie hat recht herzhaft dabei gelacht, als sie mir das gesagt hat._

_James ärgert mich zwar immer noch gern, aber es hat schon nachgelassen. Scoop passt auf mich auf. Er mag seinen Spitznamen immer noch nicht, aber ich lasse mich nicht entmutigen! Tja, in drei Wochen ist Weihnachten wie du weißt und ich habe eine große, groooooße Bitte an dich. Scoop hat mich eingeladen, die Weihnachtsferien bei ihm auf Malfoy Manor zu verbringen. Ich möchte da wirklich schrecklich gerne hin! Darf ich? Bitte! Biiiiiitte!! Du musst Ma unbedingt davon überzeugen, ja zu sagen! Ich weiß noch was für ein Trara sie wegen James im letzten Jahr gemacht hatte. Aber ich möchte wirklich sehr gerne fahren! Ich verzichte auch auf Geschenke!!_

_So, ich mach jetzt Schluss. Es ist saukalt und dieser vermaledeite Ofen stinkt und macht jede Menge Dampf, nur heizen tut er nicht. Also Paps, alles Liebe, alles Liebe auch für Ma und Lily, gib ihnen bitte einen dicken Schmatzer von mir. Und bitte sag ja!!_

_Al_

_PS: Wenn du das liest Onkel Ron, falls Dad dich um Rat fragen sollte, bitte mach dass er ja sagt! Du bist doch mein Lieblingsonkel!!'_

Ron ließ das Pergament sinken und sah zu Harry. „Wie es scheint, liegt ihm wirklich viel daran. Hast du schon mit Gin darüber gesprochen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich werde es heute noch tun."

„Schon seltsam, was findet Al nur an diesem Fatzke?"

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry seinen Freund an und seufzte. „Vielleicht solltest du den Jungen nicht mit seinem Vater vergleichen und du solltest nie in Al's Beisein, so über Scorpius reden, sonst fürchte ich warst du die längste Zeit sein Lieblingsonkel!"

Ron grinste verschmitzt. „Ich hoffe du petzt nicht!"

„Ich? Nie im Leben!"

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, warum ausgerechnet Kleinscorpius?"

„Na ja, sie haben sich im Zug kennen gelernt, so wie wir. Irgendwie muss er Al beeindruckt haben, schon in seinem ersten Brief hat er von Scorpius geschrieben. Stell dir vor, sie haben einen gemeinsamen Erzrivalen, genau wie wir damals!"

„Wen? Malfoy steht ja nicht zur Verfügung."

„Dennis Parkinson!"

„Oh Merlin, der soll ja ne schlimmerer Nervensäge als seine Mutter sein! Die mit ihren seltsamen Reinblüter-Club."

Harry machte dicken Backen. „Ja, ich hatte früher gedacht, wir geraten mal mit diesen Ewiggestrigen aneinander. Aber das sind alles nur Schwätzer. Und dann noch diese unschöne Geschichte mit dem Vater des Jungen."

Ron schüttelte sich. „Ich frage mich, wieso Malfoy eigentlich nicht diese Planschkuh geheiratet hat?"

„Nun, er hat halt das getan, was man von einem Malfoy erwarten würde. Eine Reinblüterin geehelicht! Aber dass er sich Astoria Greengrass geschnappt hat, zeugt doch von seinem guten Geschmack!"

„Weißt du noch ihre Schwester Daphne?"

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Lass uns von was anderem reden. Ich werde es Al erlauben!" Sorgevoll zog Harry seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Schreibst du ihm, falls mein geliebtes Eheweib mich erwürgt?"

„Klar! Vererbst du mir deinen alten Feuerblitz?"

„Na warte!"

Geschickt packte Harry den Rothaarigen im Schwitzkasten und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, während Ron versuchte ihn zu kitzeln und ihm in die Seite piekste. Die Beiden balgten sich so arg herum, bis sie über ihre Beine stolperten und aufs Sofa purzelten. Harry packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und setzte sich auf Rons Rücken und zog ihn am Ohr.

„Na was ist? Gibst du auf?"

„Meine Güte, ihr beiden werdet wohl nie erwachsen!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat Ginny ein und betrachtete sich Ron und Harry, die ertappt zu ihr aufschauten. „Was ist Bruderherz, bleibst du zum Essen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich, Harrys Unachtsamkeit ausnutzend, versetzte er ihm einen Tritt mit der Ferse und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Argh! Ron, du Mistkerl!"

„Was denn, immer auf die Deckung achten, Boss!"

Nach einem missbilligenden Blick, verließ Ginny das Zimmer, nicht jedoch ohne vorher ein resignierendes „Männer!" zu brummen.

Lachend zog Ron Harry wieder auf die Beine. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du allein mit ihr sprichst."

„Hm, das denke ich auch." Er seufzte. „Wollen wir am Wochenende einen Trinken gehen?"

„Gebongt!"

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, bis Harry seinen Freund in die Küche begleitete, in der Kreacher, Harrys Hauself und Ginny gerade dabei waren, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Ron kniff seiner Schwester in die Wange, verabschiedete sich von Kreacher und nahm dann Harry in den Arm.

„Kopf hoch, Kumpel. Du schaffst dass!"

Sie grinsten sich an und Ron entnahm einer kleinen Schale, neben dem großen Kamin ein wenig von einem grünen, leicht grobkörnigen Pulver. Er trat in die Feuerstelle und warf das Flohpulver zu Boden, rief dabei laut und deutlich, den Namen seines Zuhauses. Augenblicklich loderten smaragdfarbene Flammen nach oben und der rothaarige Mann, mit den strahlend blauen Augen und einer Menge Sommersprossen im Gesicht, verschwand, während er sich wie ein Kreisel drehte.

Scorpius trottete zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, um seine Schultasche vor dem Abendessen wegzupacken. Ein wenig atemlos kam ihn Nicola Zabini hinterher gelaufen.

„Warte doch mal, Scorpius! Ich wollte vor Myriel nichts sagen... aber..." Er schnaufte. „Wo warst du eigentlich heute die ganze Nacht?"

„In meinem Bett!"

„Was? Garantiert nicht!" Der Blonde öffnete seinen Mund, aber Nicola sprach schon weiter. „Du warst nicht im Bett! Nigel und ich hatten das gescheckt!" Er konnte sich das triumphierende Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Also, was ist dran, an Parkinsons Gelaber?"

Der Blonde schwieg und Zabini knuffte ihn in die Seite. Ein wenig mit sich hadernd, offenbarte sich Scorpius schließlich. „Alles! Sie haben mich am Eulenturm aufgemischt in den Wald gebracht und dort einfach liegen gelassen. Al hat mich gerettet und die Nacht über im Gryffindor-Turm gepflegt."

„Woah! Moment! Stopp! Woher wusste er, wo du warst?"

Nun war es an Scorpius, dem anderen ein gehässiges Grinsen zu schenken. Übermütig schnippte er mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Nicolas Nase. „Na, du musst ja nicht alles wissen, Zabini"

Sie gingen weiter und kamen an das Portrait der elisabethanischen Hexe. Zabini nannte das Passwort und das Gemälde klappte zur Seite. Gerade als Nicola durchschlüpfen wollte, bemerkte der Slytherin, dass ihm ein Mäuschen entgegen kam. Völlig perplex starrte er sie an und kreischte plötzlich auf.

„IIIIIH! Eine Maus!" Panisch hüpfte er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Mach sie weg, mach sie weg! Bitte, bitte, mach dass sie weggeht!" Irritiert sah Scorpius zuerst auf Zabini und dann dem kleinen, pelzigen Etwas hinterher. Plötzlich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte er den Nager und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Hey, die kenne ich. Bleib sofort stehen du Aas!"

„Äh, Scorpius?" Nicola traute seinen Augen nicht. Scorpius hüpfte wütend hinter der kleinen, schwarzen Maus her, die verzweifelt im Zickzack lief und panisch quiekend suchte, ihr Heil in der Flucht zu finden. Schließlich erwischte Scorpius sie mit dem Wingardium Leviosa Spruch. Ängstlich zappelte der Nager mit seinen Beinchen in der Luft, bis der Blonde sie greifen konnte. Ein wenig befremdlich schaute ihn Zabini an.

„Was zum..."

Statt zu antworten stupste Scorpius mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Maus und flüsterte. „Finite!" Langsam, nach und nach, wuchs die Maus. Je größer sie wurde, desto mehr schwanden der Schwanz, das Fell und die Ohren, bis der Blonde schließlich seine elegante Badetasche, triumphierend in den Händen hielt.

Schmunzelnd deutete Zabini auf die schwarze Tasche. „ Snufflifors?"

Scorpius zuckte leicht verärgert mit den Brauen. „ Snufflifors!" Er schnaubte und klopfte auf die Tasche. „Albus und seine Spielchen. Na, wenigstens kann ich mir jetzt die Haare fürs Abendessen, wieder vernünftig stylen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, hat Albus Recht..."

Als Nicola sah wie ihm Scorpius einen zutiefst verärgerten Seitenblick zuwarf, schnappte er seinen Mund zu. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand, ahmte er eine Bewegung nach, als würde er einen Reißverschluss, quer über seinem Mund schließen. Eine Weile giftete der Blonde ihn noch an, dann nickte Scorpius zufrieden und trat durch den Zugang zu den Slytherin-Kerkern.

Wilteshire war ein beschaulicher Landstrich im Südwesten Englands. Abseits einer kleinen Ortschaft, lagen weite Felder, die im Sommer mit saftigem, grünem Gras überzogen waren. Nun, im Winter zog sich eine endlose, weiße Schneelandschaft dahin. Sanfte Hügel und dichte Wälder wechselten sich ab. Inmitten all der Pracht lag der Landsitz der Familie Malfoy. Malfoy Manor. Das majestätisch anmutende Herrenhaus im Tudorstil thronte düster inmitten des Schnees, der eine Unmenge aus Gärten, Heckenlabyrinthen, die im Frühjahr zum Lustwandeln einluden, und einen Springbrunnen unter seiner dicken, eisigen Pulverschicht verbarg. In einem der oberen Stockwerke befand sich ein kleines, gemütliches Lesezimmer. Das munter im Kamin prasselnde Feuer und der flauschige Teppich ließen einen rasch den frostigen Winter, draußen vor dem mit Eisblumen überzogenen Fenster vergessen. Eine Dame, hübsch, Mitte Dreißig, hoch gewachsen und von anmutiger Gestalt, streichelte gerade eine Sperbereule, die auf einer Leselampe saß und zufrieden mit ihrem falkenähnlichem Schnabel knarzte. Die Frau hatte sehr kurz geschnittenes, flachsblondes Haar, das ihr in frechen Franzen, keck ins Gesicht hing und ihr ein übermütiges Wesen verlieh. Am Hinterkopf lief das Haar spitz in den ausrasierten Nacken und betonte ihren schönen, langen Schwanenhals. Grazile Finger hielten ein Stück Pergament. Ein Brief, den die Eule heute gebracht hatte. Die hellen, violetten Augen der Dame hatten einen wachen Ausdruck und überflogen erneut den Brief, Zeile für Zeile. Mit einem sanften Seufzer, reichte sie mit der anderen Hand, der Eule abwesend einen Keks, während sie las.

_‚Liebste Mutter, liebster Vater,_

_ich hoffe sehr ihr seit Wohlauf. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Weihnachtszeit und auf Malfoy Manor. Ich erwarte mein Zimmer sieht noch genauso aus, wie ich es verlassen habe. Nicht dass du, in deiner so spontanen Art, es wieder mal umdekoriert hast, Mutter.'_

Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen der Frau, dann nahm sie den Text wieder auf.

_‚Ich schlage mich ganz gut in allen Fächern. Am __herausragendsten_ _natürlich in Zaubertränke. Meine Freundschaft zu Albus Potter verhalf mir auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu einer guten Note und auch in anderen Fächern zahlt sich das Lernen mit ihm aus. Überraschender Weise scheine ich ein Händchen für Aufzucht und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu haben, jedenfalls ist der Wildhüter sehr zufrieden mit mir und nicht nur, weil ich mit Seidenschnabel so gut auskomme, im Gegensatz zu dir, Vater. (Ich hatte euch schon von meiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Hippogreifen geschrieben.) Hagrids riesiger, sabbernder Hund scheint mich auch irgendwie zu mögen, sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Kleidung. _

_Liebe Mutter, falls du besorgt bist wegen der Gerüchte, die schon bestimmt ihren Weg zu dir gefunden haben, natürlich von so genannten Freunden an dich weitergeleitet, so bitte ich dich, das Ganze nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen. Dennis Parkinson scheint mir tatsächlich seinen eigenen Privatkrieg erklärt zu haben. Aber ich weiß mit ihm umzugehen. Du magst zwar der Überzeugung sein, Mutter, dass ich mich an die Lehrer wenden soll. Aber das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht wie ein kleiner Junge zu meinen Professoren rennen, auf keinen Fall. Als ein Malfoy muss ich mit Parkinson auf meine Weise fertig werden. Aber ich bin nicht allein. Albus ist mir tatsächlich ein sehr guter Freund geworden und steht mir in allem unerschütterlich bei. Bei ihm habe ich zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, einem anderen Vertrauen zu können. Auch wenn unsere Wesen sehr unterschiedlich sind, ergänzen wir uns. Obwohl ich ihn manchmal wirklich erwürgen könnte... Nein, nicht wirklich, ich habe heute festgestellt, dass ich mehr als traurig wäre, wenn Albus wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde._

_Deshalb habe ich ihn auch über die Weihnachtsferien zu uns nach Hause eingeladen. Ich wäre sehr glücklich Vater, wenn du es erlauben würdest. Von Mutter bin ich überzeugt, dass sie nichts dagegen hat. Ich denke, sie ist schon furchtbar neugierig auf Albus...'_

Die Frau hob eine Augenbraue und wackelte leicht spöttisch mit ihrem Kopf.

_‚Ich hoffe sehr, ich bekomme eure Erlaubnis. Bitte sendet mir so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort. _

_Euer euch liebender Sohn_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'_

Sie sah aus dem Fenster, während sie unablässig mit dem Brief gegen ihre Unterlippe klopfte. Astoria Malfoy freute sich für ihren Sohn. Draco und sie hatten nicht ohne Sorge all die Jahre bemerkt, wie sehr sich Scorpius von anderen Kindern zurückgezogen hatte. Nicht ohne Grund. Schon immer war ihr Sohn ein Außenseiter gewesen. Im besten Fall hatten ihn die anderen Kinder gemieden, da ihre Eltern es ihnen verboten hatten, sich mit einem Malfoy abzugeben. Doch es gab auch die andere Art von Eltern. Diejenigen, die versuchten Draco eins auszuwischen, ihn seine Vergangenheit spüren zu lassen, um alte Rechnungen zu begleichen und sich nicht zu schade waren, ihre Kinder dazu zu benutzen. Sie wussten nur zu genau, dass sie Draco über seinen Sohn treffen konnten. Daher war es auch kaum verwunderlich, dass Scorpius nach ein paar schlechten Erfahrungen, die Gesellschaft anderer Kinder mied. Selbst als er Nicola Zabini und Myriel Bulstrode kennen lernte, die ihn anständig behandelten, scheute er doch meistens ihre Nähe. Später als Scorpius in seinen ersten Briefen von seiner Freundschaft zu Albus Potter schrieb, wollte Astoria es erst gar nicht glauben. Sie war so glücklich über diese Wende des Schicksals, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie schmunzelte, in seinen Briefen schrieb ihr Sohn Seitenweise über Albus und mit der Zeit nahm er nach und nach Gestalt an in ihrer Fantasie. Und nun würde sie ihn leibhaftig kennen lernen. Mrs. Malfoy verließ ihr Lesezimmer und schritt durch die langen Flure des Manors. Sie stieg die große Treppe hinunter und betrat das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes. Draco Malfoy saß an einem prachtvollen Schreibtisch im Empirestil. Hochkonzentriert studierte er einige Papiere und fügte dem ein oder anderen Pergament seine Unterschrift hinzu. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich ihren Mann liebevoll betrachtete. Die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers stand immer offen und dafür war sie ihm so unendlich dankbar. Jederzeit konnte sie zu ihm kommen und jedes Mal nahm er sich Zeit für sie. Nie fühlte sich Draco durch ihre Anwesenheit gestört, auch jetzt nicht. Er hob den Blick seiner seegrauen Augen und sie begannen augenblicklich zu funkeln, als sie ihrer Ansichtig wurden. Seine Papiere blieben unbeachtet und er lehnte sich in seinem bequemen Ledersessel zurück. Seine Hand hebend lächelte Draco ihr auffordernd zu.

„Ich kenne dieses Grinsen, Liebes! Scorpius hat wieder geschrieben!"

Elegant setzte sich Astoria auf seinen Schoß und stupste ihn mit dem Brief gegen seine spitze Nase. Ihre Lippen wanderten sanft über seine Wangen und bahnten sich ihren Weg über die Nase zum Mund.

„Hmmh! Seine Eule ist vorhin angekommen und..." Um die Spannung ein wenig in die Länge zu ziehen, ließ sie den Brief erneut über seine Nase streifen, bis Draco anfing zu knurren. „Knurr nicht Draco! Ich glaube unser Sohn hat eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

„Oh, noch eine gute Benotung? Oder hat er nach dem Hippogreif jetzt einen Drachen gestreichelt?"

Kopfschüttelnd lachte sie. „Nun ja, wenigstens ist sein Arm noch dran!"

Er überhörte ihre Spitze gegen sein früheres Missgeschick und seiner dramatischen Wehklage deswegen und schnappte sich den Brief. Er lachte laut auf, als er an die betreffende Stelle mit dem Hippogreif kam. Draco konnte nicht umhin, ausgenommen stolz auf seinen Filius zu sein. Erst recht, als er las, dass Scorpius die Sache mit Parkinson selbst regeln wollte. Ein ernster Zug legte sich auf Dracos Lippen, er würde ein Auge auf die Sache haben und eingreifen, falls es nötig werden sollte. Da sollte sich Pansy sehr in Acht nehmen. Die grauen Augen folgten weiter der feinen, scharf gestochenen Handschrift, Zeile für Zeile. Am Ende angelangt, atmete Draco tief durch und blickte seine Frau an, die ihm erwartungsvoll entgegensah.

„Nun, was denkst du, Draco?"

„Das ich in der Tat überrascht bin! Hat er tatsächlich geschrieben, dass er ihm vertraut? Das er glücklich ist und traurig wäre, wenn Albus nicht mehr da wäre?"

Sie nickte und hüpfte von seinem Schoß. „Tja, dann werd ich bei Albus' Vater um dessen Erlaubnis nachfragen!"

Sie hatte kaum die Tür erreicht, als sie sein typisches Hüsteln vernahm, wenn er mit einem Gespräch noch nicht fertig war und noch etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Was ist mit meiner Erlaubnis?"

Astoria warf ihm einen flüchtigen Handkuss zu und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer. Seufzend hob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Schön, dass ich hier auch noch was zu sagen habe." Dann wandte er sich wieder Scorpius' Brief zu und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Am späten Abend saß Harry in der Küche seines Hauses und sah neugierig seiner Frau und seinem Hauselfen zu, die gerade dabei waren Berge von Weihnachtskeksen zu backen. Die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, die Wangen leuchtend rot und leicht mit Mehl bestäubt, ähnelte Ginny auf gewisser Weise ihrer Mutter. Resolut knetete sie den Teig und blies sich grinsend eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass Harry sie beobachtete.

„Du hättest ruhig noch mit Ron heute um die Häuser ziehen können, ich bin den ganzen Abend bestimmt noch mit Backen beschäftigt."

„Nun, ich dachte, ich verbringe den Abend lieber mit meinem geliebten Weibe und helfe ihr beim backen! Darf ich?"

Harry war aufgestanden und zu Ginny herüber gebummelt, wohl in der Hoffnung noch eine Schüssel mit etwas Teig zu finden, die er auslecken konnte. Freudig entdeckte er eine, doch Kreacher war schneller. Er ließ die Schüssel zum Spülbecken schweben und Ginny drückte Harry einen Teller mit Keksen in die Hand. Als sie seinen bockigen Ausdruck im Gesicht sah, wies sie ihm energisch die Tür, grinste aber.

Harry seufzte. „Ok, ich seh schon, ich bin hier überflüssig!"

Betont schmollend wollte er gerade aus der Küche schlüpfen, als ein ungeduldiges Klopfen, gegen das Küchenfenster ertönte. Ein wenig hilflos hob Ginny ihre teigverschmierten Hände in die Höhe.

„Oh Schatz, würdest du bitte?"

Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht nahm schon fast erschreckende Ausmaße an. „Ja, ja, jetzt werd ich wohl wieder gebraucht!"

Ginny klimperte provokant mit ihren Wimpern und sah Harry neugierig zu, der einen hübschen kleinen Elfenkauz einließ, der ihm augenblicklich auf den Unterarm hüpfte um ihm aufgeregt ein Bein, mit einem daran gebundenen Brief zu zustrecken.

„Na, was bist du denn für ein hübscher?" Harry kannte den kleinen flauschigen Vogel nicht, der auf dem Rücken goldbraune Federn hatte, die mit weißen Punkten übersäht waren. Die Vorderpartie war grau bis weiß gefiedert und er hatte um die dunklen Augen, lange, weiße Augenbrauen. Der Kauz knarzte und Harry befreite ihn von seiner Last. Dann ließ sich der kleine Elfenkauz auf dem Kaminsims nieder und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Oh, wie es aussieht erwartet er eine Antwort!"

Nachdem Harry dem kleinen Raubvogel ein paar Eulenkekse gegeben hatte, warf er einen Blick auf den Umschlag, während er das zarte Gefieder kraulte, das in den wärmsten Goldtönen erstrahlte. Das Käuzchen gab einige behagliche Laute von sich, die der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht mitbekam. Die elegante Handschrift in grüner Tinte sagte ihm nichts und Harry wendete den Umschlag. Das Wappen auf dem Siegel erkannte er sofort. Ein majestätischer Pfau, der sein Rad schlug, thronte über einem Schild, der auf der linken Seite die drei englischen Löwen trug, denen auf der anderen Seite drei französische Lilien gegenüberstanden. Der Schild wurde von einem Spruchbanner eingerahmt, das der Pfau in seinen Krallen hielt. Drei Worte auf Französisch standen auf dem Banner. Artifice, Malice, Malignité! Das Familienmotto der Malfoys, List, Verschlagenheit und Tücke. Mit zitternden Fingern riss Harry den Umschlag auf, überrascht darüber, dass er so aufgeregt war. Die Handschrift war eindeutig nicht die Dracos und ein schneller Blick auf die Fußzeile zeigte ihm, dass er von Astoria Malfoy stammte. Nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte, seufzte Harry bedächtig, nun konnte er sich nicht mehr davor drücken, mit Ginny zu reden.

„Und? Von wem ist der?" Sie wischte sich kurz mit dem Unterarm über die Nase und wartete. Harry sah sie mit seinen Hundeaugen an und Ginny wusste sofort, dass sie sich auf unangenehme Neuigkeiten gefasst machen musste. „Na los Schatz, sag schon, was ist los?"

„Trudy ist heute mit einem Brief von Al gekommen!"

Sie lächelte wissend. „Hat er dir wieder Mal sein Herz ausgeschüttet?" Sein erstaunter Blick erheiterte sie. Natürlich hatte Ginny längst herausgefunden, dass Albus oft im geheimen an seinen Vater schrieb, wenn er Sorgen hatte, oder Harry vorschob, um ihre Erlaubnis für seine Wünsche zu erhalten. Sie grinste, langsam kam Albus auch in das Alter, indem man Männerfragen nur mit seinem Vater besprechen wollte. Ginny musste sich damit wohl oder übel abfinden, Mütter standen hierbei außen vor.

„Nun schau nicht so erstaunt, Harry! Ich finde es eigentlich ganz niedlich, wenn ihr beiden kleine Geheimnisse miteinander habt."

„Ehrlich?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen und Harry schob ihr einen Stuhl hin. „Setz dich bitte!"

Er füllte zwei Becher mit Tee und schob einen davon Ginny zu, während er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. Ihre großen, braunen Augen schauten ihn skeptisch an.

„Was denn, so schlimm?"

Ein wenig verlegen druckste Harry herum. „Nun ja, wie man's nimmt. Al möchte seine Weihnachtsferien bei Scorpius verbringen!"

„Auf Malfoy Manor?! Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Ginny quiekte fast schon.

„Eigentlich schon, Scorpius hat ihn eingeladen und..." Er deutete mit den Fingern auf den Brief. „...seine Eltern haben nichts dagegen."

Ginny schnaubte, sie mochte die Malfoys nicht. Ihrer Ansicht nach hätte man sie damals allesamt nach Askaban verfrachten sollen. Der Tod Freds und Dumbledores gingen ihrer Meinung nach auf Dracos Konto. Nie im Leben war sie dazu bereit, ihnen das zu vergeben, auch wenn Harry es nicht müde wurde zu betonen, dass die Malfoys sich aus der Schlacht um Hogwarts heraus gehalten hatten, um Draco zu suchen und Narcissa aus Sorge um ihren einzigen Sohn, sich auf Harrys Seite schlug und den schwarzen Lord angelogen hatte. Bis heute nahm sie es Harry krumm, dass er bei der Verhandlung der Malfoys, für diese aussagte und sie nicht nur vor Askaban bewahrte, sondern mit seiner Aussage dafür sorgte, dass sie in allen Punkten frei gesprochen wurden. Wieder einmal hatten es Lucius, Narcissa und Draco geschafft, ohne Strafe davonzukommen. Es passte Ginny überhaupt nicht, dass sich Albus mit Dracos Sohn angefreundet hatte. Doch Harry hatte sich gegen sie durchgesetzt. Der Gedanke schien ihn sogar irgendwie zu belustigen, dass die Söhne zweier so großer Streithähne Freundschaft schlossen. Sie wollte es kaum glauben, doch Harry hatte diese Querelen längst hinter sich gelassen.

„Wie siehst du das denn, Harry?"

„Ich finde es großartig!" Er grinste. „Du weißt doch wie schwierig es für Al war, mit mir als seinen Vater. Vor Außenstehenden hatte er sich immer zurückgezogen. Wenn James, Fred jr., Polly und die anderen nicht wären, hätte er gar niemanden um sich." Er wartete einen Moment um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. „Ich habe unseren Kleinen noch nie so überschwänglich erlebt. Er ist glücklich und darüber bin ich froh!"

Betrübt sah Ginny zu Boden. „Ich werde mein kleines Lämmchen vermissen!"

Harry lachte und kam um den Tisch gelaufen, um Ginny so richtig zu herzen. Liebevoll hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft auf ihren Schmollmund. „He, du hast doch unser Lamm zehn Jahre lang an Weihnachten um dich gehabt. Al freut sich so sehr darauf und ich möchte es ihm nicht verwehren."

Ginny gab sich geschlagen. Sie wusste, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten stand, was gab es auch schon auf seine Entscheidung hin zu erwidern. Al wäre bestimmt sehr enttäuscht und die Auseinandersetzungen mit James im letzten Jahr, kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Geschlagen sah sie in die sanften, grünen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte.

„Ich werde ihn trotzdem sehr vermissen!"

„Keks?" Grinsend hielt Harry ihr einen Keks in Form einer Eule vor die Nase. Ginny biss hinein und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Alle meine Kinder verlassen mich."

„Trag es mit Fassung, so ist nun mal der Lauf der Welt! Doch tröste dich Weib, dir bleibt ja noch Lily." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und knuffte ihn in die Seite, wegen seiner Neckerei.

„Ob James sauer sein wird?"

„Wenn ja zu Recht! Aber er wird es verstehen. Wilteshire liegt hier in der Nähe und nicht irgendwo in Süddeutschland. Aber ich fürchte, nächstes Jahr wirst du nicht darum herum kommen, ihm zu erlauben, mit Teddy oder Fred jr. auf Reisen zu gehen."

Harry kniff ihr in die Wange. „Jetzt schau nicht so traurig, du Glucke, unsere Kinder werden halt flügge."

„Bah, bist du gemein, Harry. Aber wenn ich die Glucke bin, bist du der Gockel!"

Er ließ ein lautes Kikeriki ertönen und brachte Ginny mit seiner Imitation eines Hahnes zum Lachen. Sie konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein, zumal Harry sie erneut mit einem Keks fütterte und die ganze Zeit „Putputput!" rief.

Undeutlich, da sie den Mund voller Krümel hatte, nuschelte Ginny los. „In Ordnung, schreib ihnen, dass wir einverstanden sind. Aber wehe sie tun meinem kleinen Al etwas an!"

„Wow, wow, wow!" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sie werden ihm schon nichts tun!"

„Bestimmt langweilen sie ihn mit ihrer Arroganz zu Tode."

„Möglicherweise, aber dies wäre dann sein Problem!"

Nach einem letzten Kuss auf Ginnys Nase, erhob sich Harry und ließ den Elfenkauz auf seine Schulter hüpfen. „Na komm mein Kleiner, dann wollen wir mal eine Antwort schreiben!"

„Und wenn du an Al schreibst, sag ihn ich hab ihn lieb!"

Harry nickte Ginny zu und verschwand aus der Küche, nicht jedoch ohne vorher heimlich ein paar Kekse stibitzt zu haben. Später in seinem Arbeitszimmer setzte Harry den Kauz zu Trudy auf ein Sideboard. Sie beäugte den Neuankömmling skeptisch, doch machte sie ihm großzügig etwas Platz, damit der Kauz an die Wasserschale konnte, die ihr Harry hingestellt hatte. Während Harry überlegte, wie er den Brief an die Malfoys beginnen sollte, fütterte er die beiden Vögel abwechselnd mit Eulenkeksen. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Schreibtisch, der übersät war mit Aktenstapeln, an denen ein Heer an Notizzettel klebte. Irgendwo in dem Chaos stand ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Photo von Ginny und den Kindern. Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und begann den Brief an Albus. Der ging ihm leicht von der Hand und er konnte sich schon das erfreute Gesicht seines Filius' vorstellen. Mit dem Brief an die Malfoys tat sich Harry jedoch schwer. Wie sollte er den überhaupt beginnen? Den Brief mit ‚Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy' zu eröffnen, kam ihm irgendwie komisch vor. Mister Malfoy war für ihn Lucius gewesen und Draco war halt einfach Draco, oder Malfoy. Und Astoria konnte er schwerlich mit Vornamen anschreiben, schließlich wurden sie sich nie einander vorgestellt. Der Elfenkauz kam zu ihm auf den Schreibtisch gehüpft und Harry streichelte ihn grinsend. Vorsichtig zwackte ihn das kleine Federknäul in den Finger, um den schwarzhaarigen Magier dazu zu bewegen, ihm noch einen Keks zu geben.

Letztendlich hatte sich Harry dazu entschlossen, da ihn Mrs. Malfoy selbst angeschrieben hatte, den Brief mit _‚Liebe Astoria Malfoy...'_ zu beginnen. Er schrieb, dass Ginny und er sich über die Einladung Albus' nach Malfoy Manor sehr freuen und damit einverstanden sind, dass Albus seine Ferien bei den Malfoys verbringen würde. Im letzten Satz bat er sie, Draco seine Grüße auszurichten. Nachdem er, mit sich zufrieden, den Brief unterzeichnet und versiegelt hatte, band Harry das Pergament dem kleinen Elfenkauz ans Bein. Er öffnete das Fenster und entließ den kleinen Vogel in die Dämmerung. Die kalte Abendluft roch würzig und er atmete sie tief sein. Als Harry den Umschlag mit dem Brief für Albus nahm, fing Trudy erwartungsvoll an zu fiepen.

„Na, vermisst du dein Herrchen?"

Unruhig schuhute die große Schneeeule und Harry dachte einmal mehr mit großer Trauer zurück an seine Hedwig. Seine erste Eule. Sie war ebenso wie Trudy eine Schneeeule und Harry hatte sie von Hagrid zu seinem elften Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Damals war er sehr stolz auf seine Hedwig gewesen, die immer treu und unerschütterlich an seiner Seite war bis sie in der Nacht seines siebzehnten Geburtstages getötet wurde, als Voldemorts Schergen, ihn und Hagrid angegriffen hatten. Nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords hatte Harry sehr lange damit gewartet, bevor er sich erneut eine Eule zulegte. Harry wollte keine Schneeeule mehr haben, oder überhaupt eine weiße Eule. Er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, da es sich anfühlen würde, als ob der Hedwig ersetzt hätte. Darum kaufte er eine große, schwarze Neuhollandeule. Ein riesiger, hässlicher Vogel, der meistens übellaunig war und auf den Namen Peacock hörte. Mit der Zeit war Harry dazu übergegangen ihn ‚blödes Mistviech' zu rufen, da Peacock ihn immer in die Hand biss. Als Albus, der darauf bestand seine Eule selbst auszuwählen, diesen Sommer mit einer großen Schneeeule, aus Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus trat, musste Harry schon schwer schlucken. Der Kleine präsentierte sie voller Stolz und als sie ihm aus Zuneigung in den Unterarm zwackte, musste Albus ein paar Tränchen tapfer wegblinzeln.

Sanft küsste Harry Trudy auf das Köpfchen, er vergewisserte sich, dass der Brief an Albus sicher festgebunden war und ließ sie schließlich in die zunehmende Dunkelheit entschwinden. Ein rascher Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zeigte ihm, dass es noch früh am Abend war und Harry beschloss dem Vorschlag seiner Frau zu folgen und mit Ron noch einen Trinken zu gehen.

Tbc...


	15. Ferien auf Malfoy Manor

**Ferien auf Malfoy Manor**

Am Morgen des dreiundzwanzigsten Dezembers glich Hogwarts einem Bienenkorb. Schüler und Lehrer wuselten aufgeregt, in Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Fest, durch die so hochehrenwerten Hallen der Schule. Die Hauslehrer und einige Vertrauensschüler versuchten entnervt ein wenig Ruhe in den schnatternden Haufen zu bekommen. Im Eingangsbereich stapelten sich das Gepäck und Käfige mit Eulen, bereit für den kurzen Transport nach Hogsmeade verladen zu werden. Florence Peabody, die Schulsprecherin, versuchte ein Überblick über das Chaos zu bekommen. Sie verglich die Namen auf den Taschen und Koffern, mit denen auf ihrer Liste, um zu sehen ob alle, die die Weihnachtsferien zuhause verbringen wollten, ihre Sachen schon gepackt hatten. Natürlich würde es wie jedes Jahr faule Nachzügler geben, die mal wieder bis zum Letzten trödelten. Sie setzte gerade ihre flotte Schreibefeder an, als diese mit einem lauten Wusch explodierte. Die große, stämmige Hufflepuff wurde von einer lilafarbenen Rauchwolke verschluckt und tauchte nach einigen Minuten, hustend und prustend daraus hervor. Filch und Adalbert schauten sie erschrocken an, denn von Kopf bis Fuß war das arme Mädchen in allen Schattierungen der Farbe Lila getaucht. Das Haar bis in die Spitzen strahlte in Pflaumenfarbe und sogar die Haut schimmert in einem ungesunden Malveton. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zwei, kichernde Schüler, hinter einigen Schrankkoffern hervor preschen und in der Großen Halle verschwinden.

„Merlin verdamme dich, James Potter! Und du brauchst da gar nicht so dämlich zu Lachen Fred jr.! Wenn ich euch vermaledeite Brut..."

Der Rest ging in einer eher unschönen Schimpftirade unter. Letztendlich stand sie, die Fäuste ringend mitten in der Eingangshalle. Adalbert klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter, während er Filch skeptisch dabei beäugte, wie der in ein hässliches Taschentuch spuckte und versuchte die Farbe aus Florences Gesicht zu wischen.

Die Große Halle erstrahlte in einer weihnachtlichen Pracht und verbreitete Wärme und Geborgenheit, mit fünf riesigen Weihnachtsbäumen, die an der Kopfseite der Haustische thronten. Weihnachtlich geschmückt, jede Tanne in der Farbe eines Hauses. In ihrer Mitte stach ein weiterer Baum hervor, kunterbunt erstrahlte er, es war der Weihnachtsbaum der Lehrer. Farbige Girlanden zogen sich quer über die Köpfe der Schüler dahin, Schnee rieselte aus dem Dachgestühl und überall schwirrten kleine Engel und Elfen umher um Festtagslaune zu verbreiten. Von überall erklangen Schellen und Glöckchen und einige Gespenster frönten ihrer eigenen, grausig, schönen Version der traditionellen Art der Carol-Singer.

Noch ein wenig seiner wohligen Müdigkeit nachhängend, betrachtete sich Scorpius den grün, silbernen Weihnachtsbaum von Slytherin. Er mochte die Farben seines Hauses und fing an, so richtig herzhaft zu gähnen. Leicht ertappt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaute sich um, ob ihn irgendjemand beobachtet hatte. Ärgerlich über sich selbst, schüttelte der Blonde seinen Kopf. Früher wäre ihm so was nie passiert, er musste wirklich aufpassen, damit er sich nicht gehen ließ. Den Schuldigen dafür, konnte Scorpius blind benennen. Albus Potter natürlich, der hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Scorpius nahm sich noch einen Becher heißen Kakaos mit Sahne und stopfte einen Marshmallow hinein. Er hatte heute Morgen wirklich alle Zeit der Welt.

Ein wenig gehässig beobachtete der Slytherin wie James Potter ziemlich fahrig einen Becher Kaffee hinunterstürzte, dann wild mit den Händen wedelte, da er sich natürlich verbrüht hatte und von einem Bein auf das andere stampfte. Der Gryffindor mit den leicht rötlichen Haaren butterte sich eiligst einen Toast, strich etwas Honig darüber und klemmte ihn sich zwischen die Zähne. Dann, einen Becher Kürbissaft in der einen und zwei Scoons in der anderen Hand, rannte er aus der Halle um seine Sachen noch schleunigst gepackt zu bekommen. Natürlich hatte er das wieder vertrödelt. Tja, Weihnachtsferien kommen immer ein wenig überraschend und unerwartet.

Missbilligend schüttelte Scorpius seinen Kopf, wenigstens konnte er Albus davon überzeugen, seine Sachen gestern schon zu packen. Überraschender Weise hatte sich Albus nicht dagegen gesträubt. Scorpius hatte schon mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, aber der Gryffindor freute sich schon so darauf, das Zuhause des Blonden kennen zu lernen, dass er sich nicht lange bitten ließ. Schmatzend genoss Scorpius einen weiteren Schluck und nickte wohlwollend Zabini zu, der sich verschlafen auf seinen Platz schob. Nicola brummte irgendwas, das sich entfernt nach einem Morgengruß anhörte und bemächtigte sich des Kaffeepotts. Kurz überlegte er gleich aus der Kanne zu trinken, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder.

„Merlin, du siehst vielleicht verschlafen aus!"

„Mmmpf!"

„Hast du wenigstens schon gepackt?"

„Grmpf!"

„Wenigstens etwas!" Scorpius schaute Zabini aus schmalen Augen an. „Das hieß doch ja, oder?"

Um sich die Antwort zu sparen, streckte Nicola träge einen Daumen in die Höhe und grinste breit in die Richtung, in der er Scorpius vermutete. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Schwierigkeiten seine Augen zu öffnen.

Der Blonde schmunzelte amüsiert und schob seinem Zimmergenossen eine Schüssel mit Rührei rüber. Zabini beugte sich tief in die Schüssel um zu sehen, was drin war. Einen Moment lang dachte Scorpius Zabini würde in die Schüssel fallen, doch der Dunkelhäutige kam wieder zum Vorschein. Er hielt sich erst gar nicht damit auf, die Eier auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln, sondern aß lieber gleich aus der Schüssel. Schmatzend schaute er sich um.

„Potter?"

„Der geht noch seine Eule holen. Er hat schon gefrühstückt, Myriel übrigens auch."

„Boah! Iss doch noch viel zu... früh..."

Skeptisch beobachtete Scorpius, wie Zabinis Augen immer schmaler wurden und der Kopf tiefer sank. Ein angeknabbertes Brötchen rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und mit einem seligen Schnarchen ruhte sein Kopf auf dem Rand der Rühreischüssel. Resignierend rollte Scorpius mit seinen Augen und schlug mit der flachen Hand mehrmals auf den Tisch.

„Ey, Zabini! Holla, aufwachen!"

„Schon gut... isch esch ja schon auf!"

Er stopfte sich einen Löffel Rührei in den Mund und grinste. Scorpius stöhnte, es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, dass sie aufbrachen.

Draußen, vor der überdachten Holzbrücke sammelten sich einige Zeit später die jungen Magier und Hexen, bereit zur Abfahrt. Aufgeregt schwatzend warteten sie auf die Pferdeschlitten, die sie zum Bahnhof von Hogesmeade bringen würden. Ein paar Schneebälle flogen hin und her und zeugten von der ausgelassenen Stimmung die herrschte. Als dann die ersten Schlitten unter Schellengeläut vorfuhren, ertönten viele bewundernde Rufe. Mit großen Augen verfolgte die Schüler, wie die geschmückten Schlitten mit den hübschen Grauschimmeln in einer Reihe vorfuhren. Ihr Gepäck war schon unterwegs zum Bahnhof, nur noch die Käfige mit den Eulen und die ein oder andere Tasche mussten noch verstaut werden. Wie zwei Leuchttürme in der wogenden See, standen Professor McGonagall und Neville Longbottom inmitten ihrer Schülerschar und sorgten für Ruhe. Die Schulleiterin verabschiedete sich von jedem Einzelnen und wünschte ihnen ein gesegnetes Fest. Hier zwinkerte sie einem zu, da ermahnte sie tadelnd ein Sorgenkind oder klopfte aufmunternd auf die ein oder andere Schulter. Ein wenig Abseits standen drei Slytherins und warteten, dass die Reihe an sie kam, in einen Schlitten zu steigen. Ungeduldig verrenkte Scorpius seinen Kopf und hielt nach Albus Ausschau.

„Wo treibt sich dieser Gryffindor nur jetzt schon wieder rum?" Abwesend streichelte er seine Sperbereule, die anmutig in ihrem Käfig saß, seine Zärtlichkeiten genoss und dabei wohlig mit dem Schnabel klackerte.

Nicola bemerkte Scorpius' Unruhe und seufzte. „Wollte er nicht seine Eule holen?"

„Ich bitte dich, das war vor dreißig Minuten! Inzwischen hätte ich schon zwanzig Eulen holen können."

„Bestimmt hat er irgendwas gefunden und die Zeit darüber vergessen."

„Wenn er den Zug verpasst, ziehe ich ihm die Hammelbeine lang!"

Myriel winkte ihnen zu. „Hier ist unser Schlitten, kommt ihr?"

Scorpius scheuchte Zabini zum Schlitten und verstaute vorsichtig den Käfig mit seiner Eule. Er überprüfte gewissenhaft die Halterung und streichelte ein letztes Mal über das braune Gefieder.

„Na, Antares? Hast du es bequem?"

Die Eule schuhute und Scorpius legte ein Tuch über den Käfig, dass Antares beruhigen sollte und gegen die Kälte Schutz bot. Er warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf Zabinis Raben, einem großen, schwarzen Vogel, der auf einem Auge blind war. Das weiß angelaufene Auge und ein paar abstehenden Federn, gaben dem Vogel einen verwegenen Charakter. Er hielt seinen Kopf schräg, um den Slytherin besser sehen zu können. Zabini liebte diesen Raben, er war zwar als Briefbote nicht zu gebrauchen, aber ansonsten ein freches, gelehriges Kerlchen. Langsam beschlich Scorpius der Gedanke, dass der Rabe sehr genau wusste wie er einen Brief zu transportieren hatte. Doch wollte der Vogel dies nicht tun, weil es wahrscheinlich unter seiner Würde war. Scorpius konnte das gut verstehen und zwinkerte dem Raben zu.

Zur gleichen Zeit kam Albus mit einem leeren Eulenkäfig aus dem Seitenweg gelaufen, der zum Eulenturm führte. Dick eingemummelt in seine Winterrobe, trug er seinen Gryffindor Schaal und eine rot, gelbe Pudelmütze. Tollpatschig schlitterte er über den rutschigen Grund, konnte sich aber auf den Beinen halten. Als er zu den Pferdeschlitten sah, erblickte er Scorpius, der gerade seine Eule im Schlitten unterbrachte. Ein wenig außer Atem betrachtete er sich den Slytherin und hielt einen Moment inne. Der Blonde trug einen langen, smaragdfarbenen Wintermantel, der einen dunkelgrünen Samtkragen hatte. Der eng anliegende Mantel betonte seine schlanke Gestalt und ließ ihn ein wenig größer erscheinen, als er es eh schon war. Auf dem Kopf hatte er eine weiße, mit Pelz gefütterte Winterhaube, die wie ein kugelrunder Helm wirkte und seine platinblonden Haare verbarg. Nur sein blasses Gesicht mit der spitzen Nase lugte hervor. Albus bemerkte wie sich Scorpius' dunkle Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und ihn die wölfischgrauen Augen unangehalten anfunkelten.

„Was stehst du da rum und hältst Maulaffen feil?" Er blickte zum leeren Käfig. „Wo hast du Trudy gelassen?"

Albus blinzelte. „Die habe ich mit einem Brief an meinen Dad vorausgeschickt!"

„Huh? Aber du siehst ihn doch eh heute auf dem Bahnsteig?"

Der Schwarzhaarige presste die Lippen zusammen und Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stellten den leeren Käfig zu den anderen und warteten bis Nicola und Myriel vorn im Schlitten Platz nahmen. Verfroren legte Nicola die Decke über seinen und Myriels Schoss und zog sie bis zum Kinn hoch.

„Brrr, ich glaub, bis wir am Bahnhof sind bin ich erfroren!"

„Alter Jammerlappen!" Kichernd streckte ihm Albus die Zunge raus und lachte über Zabinis gespielte Empörung. Er wartete bis Scorpius Platz genommen hatte, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Ich wünsch dir eine schöne Weihnachtszeit Al!" Minerva McGonagall stand hinter ihm und schaute ihn freundlich an. „Wie mir zugetragen wurde, müssen wir dieses Jahr auf dich im Fuchsbau verzichten."

„Ja, Mam!" Albus schniefte und grinste. „Aber ich werde dieses Jahr trotzdem schöne Weihnachten haben!" Er nickte zu Scorpius und Professor McGonagall verdeckte mit der Hand ein Grinsen, indem sie vorgab zu Hüsteln. Sie verabschiedete die drei Slytherins und ging dann zum nächsten Schlitten. Auch Neville winkte ihnen zu.

Scorpius stopfte die Decke unter ihre Beine und achtete darauf, dass sie gut eingemummelt waren. Dann setzten sich der Schlitten rasch in Bewegung. Im weiten Bogen ging es rechts um die Schule herum auf das Tor zu. Die schweren Gittertore standen weit offen und unter den wachen Blicken zweier geflügelter Keilerstatuen passierten sie das Tor. Die aufregende Fahrt nach Hogesmeade ging leider viel zu schnell vorüber. Im Gegensatz zu den eher behäbigen Kutschen, die von Thestralen gezogen wurden, jagten die Grauschimmel geradezu dahin. In wenigen Minuten bogen sie auf die Zufahrt zum Bahnhof ein und schon war die Fahrt vorbei. Während Scorpius und Nicola sich um die Käfige kümmerten, stand Albus mit Myriel vorn bei den Pferden. Mit großen Augen streichelte der Junge eines der kraftvollen Tiere.

„Die finde ich viel schöner als die Thestrale! Die kann man wenigstens sehen."

Murrend trat Scorpius neben ihn. „Sei lieber froh, dass du die nicht sehen kannst!" Er drückte Albus Trudys leeren Käfig in den Arm und schob den Gryffindor gereizt Richtung Bahnsteig. Thestrale waren bei Albus fast schon zur Manie geworden. Jedes Mal, wenn sie im Unterricht bei Hagrid am Futterplatz dieser Tiere vorbei kamen, verrenkte sich der Schwarzhaarige förmlich den Hals um wenigstens eines dieser Viecher zu erspähen, was Scorpius fast regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn trieb. Konnte man sie doch nur sehen, wenn man den Tod gesehen hat.

Keine zehn Minuten später setzte sich der Hogwarts Express in Bewegung und ließ, lang gezogene Dampfschwaden ausstoßend, Hogesmeade hinter sich zurück. Endlich waren sie unterwegs. Scorpius, der aus dem Fenster starrte, kam das erste Mal, seit sie in die Pferdeschlitten gestiegen waren wieder zur Ruhe. In wenigen Stunden würden sie London erreichen und dann müsste er auch nicht mehr lange warten, bis er seine Eltern wieder sah. Die schaukelnden Bewegungen des Wagens lullten ihn ein und der Blonde ließ sich tiefer in den Sitz sinken, die Augen fest geschlossen. Nur unbewusst nahm er die Geräusche um sich war. Zabini, der seinen Raben aus dem Käfig nahm und ihn ausgiebig streichelte und Myriel, die sich angeregt mit Albus unterhielt. Scorpius war froh, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen und gab vor, am Schlafen zu sein. Dass er tatsächlich einnickte bekam er gar nicht mit, erst als ihn Albus an der Schulter schüttelte, schreckte er verschämt hoch. Die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Begleiter ignorierte er gekonnt und mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck, reckte er die Arme und fragte hochnäsig.

„ Oh, sind wir schon da?"

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht!"

Albus lachte. „Dafür hast du aber mächtig geschnarcht!"

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige! DU schnarchst doch wie ein Trupp Holzfäller im Wald!"

Einen Moment lang amüsierte sich Myriel über Scorpius, der den Gryffindor mit roten Wangen angiftete. Doch dann, kam ihr etwas in den Sinn, dass der Blonde eben gesagt hatte.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass Albus schnarcht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe, da hatte sich Scorpius glatt verplappert. Der wollte zuerst alles abstreiten, doch dann ließ er seine Schultern hängen und brummte.

„Du weißt doch, als Parkinson damit angegeben hat, mich verprügelt zu haben?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, damals dachte ich er erzählt nur Trollmist."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es stimmte. Ich habe Scorpius damals durch Zufall gefunden und ihn mit in meinen Schlafsaal genommen und ihn mit Roses Hilfe gepflegt."

„Na ja, jedenfalls hatte ich da die Gelegenheit, sein Schnarchkonzert zu genießen! He, was gibt es da blöde zu grinsen?"

Statt einer Antwort, hielt ihm Myriel seinen Mantel hin. Es passte dem Blonden zwar nicht, aber er beschloss zähneknirschend die süffisanten Mienen seiner Begleiter zu übersehen. Rasch sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und stapfte aus dem Abteil. Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig entstand das übliche Durcheinander. Natürlich wollte jeder so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Familie und so drängten sich die Schüler mit ihrem Gepäck, der wartenden Menge aus Verwandten entgegen. Albus sah sogleich den Rotschimmernden Haarschopf seines Onkels.

„Hey, Onkel Ron!"

„Hallo du Schlawiner, schön dich zu sehen!"

Er hob Albus hoch und herzte ihn. „Gut siehst du aus, Hogwarts scheint dir gut zu tun."

Sie grinsten sich an und Albus entdeckte Hermione. Auch seine Tante Angelina war da, um Fred jr. und Polly abzuholen und weiter hinten stand seine Mutter. Doch seinen Vater konnte er nirgends sehen. Ron bemerkte inzwischen Scorpius und nickte ihm zu.

„Oh, du bist bestimmt Klein Scorpius!"

Der Blonde schaute ihn an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Ich bin Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" All seine Arroganz und Überheblichkeit legte er in diese fünf Worte.

Etwas überrumpelt schüttelte Ron die ihm dargebotene Hand. Der Kleine war ganz sein Vater. Doch bevor er noch irgendwas sagen konnte bekam er einen Knuff in den Rücken. Hermione warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu und lächelte dann Scorpius an.

„Lass dich nicht ärgern, Scorpius. Ron ist manchmal wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Ich bin Hermione Weasley!"

Höflich erwiderte der Blonde die Begrüßung, aber Albus sah ihm schon an, dass er lieber gehen würde. Einzig allein die Freude, die Albus verspürte seine Familie wieder zu sehen, ließ Scorpius das Ganze durchstehen. Und dann kam Ginny. Herzlich begrüßte sie ihren Sohn, doch als er ihr Scorpius vorstellte, lächelte sie dem nur schmal zu und begrüßte ihn betont unterkühlt. Albus war über die Art seiner Mutter überrascht. Er hatte sie schon oft wütend, verärgert oder traurig erlebt, aber so abweisend hatte sie noch niemanden sonst behandelt, der ihr vorgestellt wurde. Sie würdigte den Slytherin keines weiteren Blickes und unterhielt sich wieder mit Angelina. Peinlich berührt sah Albus zu Scorpius, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Schließlich sprach Albus seine Mutter wieder an.

„Ma, wo ist eigentlich Dad?"

Missbilligend verzog sie ihren Mund. „Dein Vater kommt nicht! Er muss ja ausgerechnet heute Überstunden schieben." Ihrer Stimme konnte man anhören, dass sie dass fürchterlich wurmte. „Aber du brauchst dir ja keine Sorgen zu machen. Du willst ja Weihnachten auch nicht mit mir feiern!"

„Ginny!" Erschrocken schaute Angelina ihre Schwägerin an. „Das kannst ihm du doch nicht sagen!"

„Warum nicht, er stellt mich ja auch vor vollendete Tatsachen!"

Albus war erstaunt. Er wusste, dass es seiner Mutter nicht gefallen würde, wenn er Weihnachten nicht mit der Familie verbrachte, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Vielleicht nimmst du deinen Vater gleich mit, dann bin ich am Fest ganz allein!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber!" Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll dass eigentlich? Fred ist doch auch nicht da. Er muss auch arbeiten..."

„Mom!" Albus hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Theater. „Ich geh dann mal, kommst du noch mit zu Scorpius' Familie?"

„Tut mir Leid, Al! Aber darauf kann ich gerne verzichten! Ich wünsch dir noch ein schönes Fest!"

Sie wandte sich ab und ging zu James. Hermione, die innerlich am Kochen war, riss sich zusammen und legte Albus ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm schon Al, ich begleite euch."

Traurig nickte der Schwarzhaarige, nahm seine Tasche und den Käfig und folgte seiner Tante. Scorpius an seiner Seite, lehnte sich leicht an ihn und lächelte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu. Albus seufzte und brachte tapfer ein Lächeln zustande.

„Das lief ja besser als erwartet!"

„So sehe ich das auch." Scorpius grinste, doch innerlich ärgerte ihn das Verhalten von Albus' Mutter.

Hermione sah die Beiden an. „Nimm es ihr nicht krumm, Al. Sie hatte eine schwere Woche und du weißt ja, wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hat, dass du Weihnachten Zuhause feierst."

„Ach, wir feiern doch jedes Jahr zusammen. Ich wollte Weihnachten halt gern bei Scorpius verbringen!"

„Ich weiß!" Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf den Slytherin. „Und Scorpius, freust du dich schon auf Zuhause?"

„Jaah, sehr! Ich habe Malfoy Manor arg vermisst! Kennen Sie es zufällig, Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione hielt kurz inne, es schien als ob ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschte. Doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. „Ja, ich war einmal dort! Aber da war schlechtes Wetter!"

Irritiert blickte Scorpius sie an. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass damals, als Hermione zusammen mit Harry und Ron gegen Voldemort kämpfte, die Drei gefangen und nach Malfoy Manor verschleppt wurden. Hermione wurde damals von Bellatrix Lestrange mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert. Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Soweit ich es damals gesehen habe, war es ein beeindruckendes Anwesen."

Plötzlich blieb Scorpius stehen. Vor ihnen stand Draco Malfoy und sah sie abwartend an. Albus schluckte, die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn, war ebenso frappierend wie bei ihm und Harry. Der blonde Magier vor ihm war eine sehr elegante Erscheinung. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Wintermantel, dessen Kragen hochgeschlagen war. Seine braunen Handschuhe trug er in der linken Hand, die andere reichte er schwungvoll Hermione.

„Hermione Granger. Pardon, Weasley natürlich. Es ist lange her!"

Sie schüttelte seine Hand. „Hallo Draco, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut! Und wie ist dein Befinden?"

„Bestens!" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Du hast einen sehr wohlerzogenen Sohn!"

„Überrascht?"

Leicht zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern. „Du wirst gut auf unseren Al Acht geben?"

„Tante Herm!" Albus schaute sie groß an. Er war schon elf Jahre alt und konnte gut auf sich alleine acht geben. Wieso mussten einen eigentlich immer große Brüder und Erwachsene, derart in Verlegenheit bringen.

„Natürlich, wie auf meinen eigenen Sohn!"

Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen und lächelte dann wieder. „Dann wünsch ich dir ein schönes Weihnachten und richte deiner Frau ebenfalls meine Grüße aus."

„Gern und du natürlich deinem Mann, die meinigen!"

Sie nickten einander zu und Hermione beugte sich zu Albus. „So mein Kleiner, dann mach es gut und gib deiner Tante einen Kuss!"

Albus küsste sie kurz auf die Wange und dann verabschiedete sich Hermione von allen. Sie kehrte zu den anderen zurück und Albus starrte nun Draco Malfoy an, der auf ihn hinab sah. Er musterte den Jungen ohne sich auch nur die geringste Regung anmerken zu lassen. Albus begann zu schwitzen und wand sich unter dem festen Blick der grauen Augen, die denen Scorpius' so sehr glichen.

„Ich war schon sehr gespannt auf dich, Albus Potter. Es freut mich dich als unseren Gast auf Malfoy Manor begrüßen zu dürfen. Sei herzlich willkommen!"

Er reichte dem Jungen seine Hand und wölbte eine Augenbraue über den Händedruck, den Albus fest erwiderte. Seine Augen wanderten zu Scorpius und Albus konnte so etwas wie Stolz darin erkennen. Scorpius lächelte und reichte seinem Vater die Hand.

„Hallo, Vater!"

„Sohn!"

Doch anstatt die Hand wieder loszulassen, zog Draco seinen Sohn zu sich. Er herzte ihn und berührte sanft seine Wange. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah die Beiden nach einander an.

„Habt ihr euer Gepäck?"

Sie nickten und Draco deutete ihnen an ihm zu folgen. Albus warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf seine Familie, bevor er mit den Malfoys durch die Barriere schritt und Gleis Neun dreiviertel hinter sich ließ.

Der kleinen Gruppe schenkte so gut wie niemand Beachtung, während sie die Bahnhofshallen von Kings Cross durchquerte. Nur Scorpius' Sperbereule zog ein, zwei Blicke auf sich. Doch auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz bildete sich eine kleine Menschentraube um eine beeindruckende, dunkle Limousine. Der schwarzsilberne Maybach sorgte für einiges Aufsehen. Dessen schien sich Draco Malfoy sehr wohl bewusst zu sein. Muggles und Magier standen um das Gefährt und gerieten regelrecht ins Schwärmen. Scorpius sah zu seinem Vater, der neben ihm trat und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ich nehme an, wir werden heute nicht disapperieren?"

„Nun ich dachte, wir schinden heute bei deinen Mitschüler ein wenig Eindruck!"

Schelmisch zwinkerte er den beiden Jungs zu und ließ mit einer eleganten Bewegung seiner Hand den Kofferraumdeckel aufklappen. Scorpius wölbte eine Augenbraue.

„Magie?"

Draco ließ spielerisch ein kleines schwarzes Gerät an einer silbernen Kette baumeln. „Fernbedienung!"

Nachdem ihr Gepäck verstaut war, ließ Draco die beiden Jungmagier im Font des Wagens einsteigen. Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber, Albus mit dem Rücken zu Fahrtrichtung, so dass Scorpius neben seinem Vater sitzen konnte. Der stellte den Käfig mit Antares neben sich und beobachtete Albus. Mit großen Augen schaute sich der Schwarzhaarige neugierig um. Wenn er je etwas beschreiben müsste, was Luxus und Eleganz verkörperte, so war es das Wageninnere. Alles war mit feinstem, weißem Leder ausgeschlagen und als Albus genauer hinsah, konnte er das goldene Wappen der Familie Malfoy erkennen, mit dem die Kopfstützen bestickt waren. Edelstes Holz und Goldverzierungen schimmerten im fahlen Licht der Wintersonne, ohne jedoch aufdringlich oder überborden zu wirken.

„Das sieht sehr edel aus, Mister Malfoy!"

„Gefällt es dir, Albus?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte der Schwarzhaarige und man konnte es ihm ansehen, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Mit leisem Surren glitt die Trennscheibe zum Fahrer runter. Jetzt konnte Albus sehen, dass kein Chauffeur auf dem Fahrersitz saß, wie es von außen betrachtet den Anschein hatte, sondern ein Hauself. Der Sitz und die Pedale waren magisch seiner geringen Körpergröße angepasst und zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte Albus, dass das kleine Wesen eine dunkelgrüne Uniform trug. Der Gryffindor presste seine Lippen zusammen um sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, denn die ein wenig zu groß geratene Mütze, wurde von den großen fledermausartigen Ohren des Elfen gehalten. Draco unterdessen, wartete bis sich sein Blick mit dem des Hauselfen im Rückspiegel kreuzte.

„Nach Malfoy Manor, Puck!"

„Sehr wohl, Master Malfoy!"

Während sich die Scheibe wieder langsam nach oben schob, setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung und glitt majestätisch davon. Leicht verlegen stellte Albus fest, dass ihn Draco Malfoy weiterhin intensiv musterte. Sie saßen sich direkt gegenüber und unter dem stechenden Blick der silbergrauen Augen fühlte sich Albus zusehends unwohler. Dann setzte der Trotz bei ihm ein und er starrte zurück. Doch sich ein Blickduell mit seinem Bruder oder mit Scorpius zu liefern, war eine Sache, aber Draco Malfoy war ein völlig anderes Kalieber. Ziemlich schnell war Albus klar, dass er hier nicht gewinnen konnte, darum ging er dazu über, Draco und Scorpius miteinander zu vergleichen. Diese extreme Ähnlichkeit amüsierte den Jungen. Dieselben wolfsgrauen Augen, ähnliche Gesichtszüge, bei denen natürlich die spitze Nase und pointierte Kinnpartie einem sofort auffielen. Getrennt wurden die Beiden durch Scorpius' kindlichere Züge. Er sah wirklich wie das jüngere Selbst seines Vaters aus.

In Albus' grünen Augen blitzte plötzlich ein kleiner, gehässiger Funke auf. Dem Gryffindor kam gerade ein Gedanke, während er die anderen Beiden miteinander verglich. Draco hatte altersbedingt, einen hohen Haaransatz, der seine Geheimratsecken sehr deutlich hervortreten ließ. Er versuchte dies durch seine kinnlangen Haare, ein wenig zu kaschieren. Albus grinste, sollte Scorpius ihn wieder einmal zu arg drangsalieren, würde er es ihm mit ein paar gezielten Spitzen über die trüben Zukunftsaussichten, seiner ach so geliebten, platinblonden Haarsträhnen heimzahlen.

Gut, er würde es zwar nicht überleben, aber immerhin.

In diesem Moment blinzelte ihm Scorpius voller Freundschaft zu und Albus begann sich augenblicklich seiner Gedanken zu schämen.

Draco unterdessen nahm das Gespräch wieder auf. „Wirst du denn deine Familie nicht vermissen, Albus?"

„Doch schon, aber ich freu mich sehr darauf Weihnachten mit Scorpius und Ihnen zu verbringen." Er zog kurz seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. „Ich hätte wirklich gerne Dad heute gesehen. Er fehlt mir!"

Fasziniert sah Draco diesen traurigen Blick in Albus' Augen. „Ich bin sicher, dein Vater wäre heute gern zum Bahnhof gekommen. Aber zurzeit ist im Ministerium der Teufel los."

Interessiert fragte Albus nach. „Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, nein, keine Bange. Es gab nur ein wenig... Durcheinander." Der Blick der grauen Augen wanderte nach draußen. Doch so richtig nahm der blonde Mann das Treiben auf Londons Straßen nicht wahr. „Marfalda Hopkerk ist in den Ruhestand gegangen, ebenso Bernie Pillsworth, der für die Koordination internationaler Beziehungen verantwortlich war. Na ja, der alte Pillsworth hatte vergessen, dass er im Januar einen weltweiten Auroren Kongress in London zu organisieren hatte, der von deinem Vater geleitet wird. Und da Marfalda, die sonst immer das Chaos im Ministerium im Griff hatte, nicht mehr da ist, stehen sich nun über fünfzig Auroren aus aller Herren Länder, im Ministerium die Füße platt. Einen Monat zu früh." Er sah wieder zu dem Gryffindor. „Dein Vater hat nun alle Hände voll zu tun, sie über die Feiertage unterzubringen und für ihre Betreuung zu sorgen."

„Arbeiten Sie auch fürs Ministerium, Mr. Malfoy?"

Leicht schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin im Vorstand von Gringotts! Ich leite und koordiniere die Bankgeschäfte mit anderen Ländern und den Muggles."

„Albus machte große Augen. „Oh, da kommen Sie wohl viel rum?"

Skeptisch verzog Draco seinen Mund. „Ab und an ja. Doch dies ist kein Urlaub, meistens muss ich mich mit langwierigen Verhandlungen und jeder Menge Papierkram herumplagen." Er sah Albus grinsendes Gesicht und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was?"

„Das sagt mein Dad auch immer in letzter Zeit, wenn er über seine Arbeit spricht. Er und Onkel Ron sind dann jedes Mal am schimpfen."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten arhythmisch, doch er konnte sich ein Lachen gerade noch verkneifen.

„Nun ja, ich bin überzeugt, nach all den Abenteuer die Harry Potter erlebt hat, kommt er sich heutzutage wohl eher als ein besserer Verwaltungsangestellter vor."

Mit der Zeit ließ der Maybach die Stadt hinter sich und bog auf einen Schnellstraßenzubringer ein. Als die Limousine in eine enge Kurve fuhr und für den nachfolgenden Verkehr nicht mehr zu sehen war, beschleunigte der Wagen plötzlich so stark, dass er verschwand. Albus bemerkte die Veränderung und sah fasziniert, wie Fahrzeuge, Bäume und Gebäude zur Seite sprangen, um dem mit einer aberwitzigen Geschwindigkeit dahinjagenden Maybach den Weg freizumachen.

„Oh man, das ist ja wie im Knight Bus!"

„Beide funktionieren nach demselben Prinzip!"

„Das ist absolut geil, Mr. Malfoy!"

Seufzend hob Draco eine Augenbraue und nickte nach vorn. „Und schon sind wir Zuhause!"

Scorpius, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, fragte sich ziemlich nervös, wie Albus Malfoy Manor finden würde. Er beobachtete sehr genau jede Regung in der Mimik des Gryffindor.

Sie passierten ein großes schmiedeeisernes Tor und folgten einer lang gezogenen, von Pappeln bewachsenen Allee. Steinmauern und gewaltige, mit Schnee bedeckten Hecken und Bäumen, schützten das Anwesen vor neugierigen Blicken. Als dann der gewaltige Gebäudekomplex im Tudorstil vor ihnen auftauchte, war Albus schier begeistert. Er lehnte sich zur Seite und drückte sich an der Scheibe die Nase platt.

„Coool!"

Beinahe ehrfürchtig kam ihm das Wort über die Lippen und die beiden Malfoys grinsten sich an. „Gefällt es dir, Albus?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte stumm, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen sprach Bände. Bewundernd betrachtete er das einschüchternde Landhaus, das gespickt mit Zinnen, Türmchen und Kaminen, umgeben von einer weißen, funkelnden Schneelandschaft wie ein Chateau wirkte. Albus erkannte, dass sich unter dem Schnee Springbrunnen, Heckenlabyrinthen, ja eine ganze Parklandschaft verbarg. Sehnsüchtig fragte er sich, wie es hier wohl im Frühling oder Sommer aussehen würde. Es muss ein grandioser Anblick sein und langsam begriff der Gryffindor, warum Scorpius immer so sehr von seinem Zuhause ins Schwärmen geriet. Der Maybach kam vor dem großen Eingang zu stehen und sofort kamen eilfertige Hauselfen in Livree herbei geeilt, und kümmerten sich um das Gepäck der Jungs.

Albus merkte, wie ihn Scorpius am Ärmel zog und ihn unsicher ansah. „Und?"

Viel zu beeindruckt um zu antworten, presste Albus seine Lippen zusammen. Er war nicht imstande ein Wort hervorzubringen und breitete seine Arme aus. Man konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, dass er nach Worten suchte, die seine Gefühle beschreiben konnten.

„Mmmmmmmmmmh, geil?"

Scorpius lachte und gab Albus einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Er griff sich die Hand des Gryffindors und zog ihn ins Innere des Hauses. Stolpernd und kichernd stürmten sie in die Eingangshalle und standen plötzlich vor Mrs. Malfoy, die sie schmunzelnd ansah. Sie trug ein taubenblaues Kleid, eine lange Perlenkette und ihre violetten Augen funkelten übermütig, als sie ihren Sohn begrüßte.

„Willkommen Zuhause, mein Schatz! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast!"

Scorpius lächelte ihr schmal zu und versuchte seine Verlegenheit vor Albus zu verbergen. „Ich freu mich auch wieder Daheim zu sein, Mutter!" Er schmiegte sich kurz an sie und erlaubte ihr, ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen.

Dann kam die Reihe an Albus, der Mrs. Malfoy Unverholen anstarrte. Er schluckte und wurde auf der Stelle von ihrem einnehmenden Wesen verzaubert. Er hatte noch nie eine hübschere Frau gesehen. Das galt auch für seine Mutter. Ginny hatte zwar ihre Reize, aber Mrs. Malfoy strahlte eine Eleganz und Anmut aus, die sie ungemein schön wirken ließ. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Albus, der seine Mütze abzog und ihr die Hand gab.

„Und du musst bestimmt der berühmte Albus Severus Potter sein. Herzlich Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor. Ich hoffe du wirst dich bei uns, wie zuhause fühlen!"

Albus machte riesige Augen. „Äh, berühmt?"

Seine Verlegenheit rührte sie und seine roten Ohren brachten Astoria zum Lächeln. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Albus. Scorpius hat mir schon in duzenden Briefen über dich berichtet. Deshalb habe ich auch das Gefühl dich bestens zu kennen."

„So hat er das!" Verblüfft sah er zu Scorpius, der seine Mutter mit einem äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick bedachte.

„Mutter!" Verschämt wandte sich der Blonde an Albus. „Du musst nicht alles glauben, dass sie erzählt!"

Eine ihrer Augenbraue wölbte sich. „Ach, soll ich deine Briefe holen gehen?"

„MOM!" Im Augenblick fühlte sich Scorpius, als würde ihm jemand glühende Kohlen in die Kleidung stopfen. Er wand sich beschämt unter den Blicken seiner Eltern und seines besten Freundes. Sein Vater schien ihm auch nicht großartig helfen zu wollen. Draco stand ein wenig abseits und betrachtete sich das Geschehen sehr interessiert. Schließlich schnappte sich Scorpius Albus Hand und zog ihn Richtung Treppe.

„Komm ich zeig dir mein Zimmer!"

Während er ziemlich bestimmt mitgeschleift wurde, entschuldigte sich Albus und dankte Mrs. Malfoy für ihre Gastlichkeit, bevor er endgültig im nächsten Stockwerk verschwand. Die blonde Hexe begann zu Lachen, als sie den Beiden hinterher sah.

Draco trat neben sie. „Na, was hältst du von ihm?"

„Albus ist wirklich herzallerliebst!" Sie sah ihren Mann an. „Aber wer zum Merlin ist der blonde Junge?"

„Tja, ich musste auch erst zweimal hinsehen!"

„Weißt du, ich habe Scorpius selten so gelöst gesehen!" Sie tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nase. „Normalerweise gibt er sich steif wie ein Stockfisch und imitiert dich!"

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Danke sehr, meine Liebe!"

Forschend sah Astoria in seine grauen Augen. „Und? Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, im Ministerium ist heute viel los und er kam nicht zum Bahnhof. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Was hätten wir uns schon zu sagen?"

Sie blickte bedauernd die Treppe hoch. „Armer Junge, da hat er ja seinen Vater gar nicht gesehen!"

Draco nickte seufzend. „Ich war im ersten Augenblick wie versteinert, als ich Scorpius und ihn zusammen sah. Man hätte es für eine Momentaufnahme aus unserer Schulzeit halten können, wenn Potter und ich je befreundet gewesen wären."

„Höre ich da so etwas wie Bedauern aus deiner Stimme?" Ihre schmale Hand streichelte zärtlich durch seine silbernen Haarsträhnen, was Draco mit einem Knurren quittierte.

Zwei Stockwerke höher sah ein sehr aufgeregter Scorpius zu, wie Albus durch sein Zimmer stiefelte. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm sehr wichtig, dass Albus seine Räumlichkeiten mochte. Diese waren zugegebener Maßen sehr beeindruckend. Wenn man durch die Tür trat, blickte man direkt auf zwei riesige Fenster, die dem Raum ein helles, freundliches Wesen verliehen. Auf der linken Seite, befand sich ein schönes Himmelbett, mit blassblauen, goldbestickten Vorhängen. In einem Kamin brannte ein gemütliches Feuer, dass Behaglichkeit verbreitete, wozu auch die beiden unförmigen Sitzsäcke beitrugen, die einen geradezu einluden, sich hinein zu lümmeln und den tanzenden Flammen zu zuschauen. Es gab eine kleine Sitzgruppe, eine Art Leseecke, mit einem großen Ohrensessel und einen Erker, in dem man an einem kleinen Esstisch seine Speisen einnehmen konnte. Scorpius setzte sich langsam auf das Bett und stellte seine Füße auf die kleine Truhe, die vor dem Fußende seines Bettes stand. Während er sich seines Wintermantels entledigte, beobachtete er Albus sehr genau. Der Gryffindor begutachtete mittlerweile Scorpius' Schreibtisch, der vor den großen Fenstern stand, durch die Albus einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Ländereien hatte. Der Schreibtisch war akkurat aufgeräumt, ordentlich nebeneinander lagen Schreibfedern, Lineale, Stechzirkel und ein Vergrößerungsglas. Es gab ein Mikroskop, ein Gestell mit leeren Reagenzgläsern und einige Bücher über die Kunst des Brauens von Zaubertränken. Doch besonderes Interesse weckte ein großes Tintenfass, in der Form eines schlafenden Drachens. Albus musste breit Grinsen, als er sah, wohin man bei dem Drachen die Schreibfeder stecken musste. Unschlüssig blickte er sich um.

„Hast du kein Spielzeug?"

„Ich bin doch keine Fünf mehr!"

„Ja schon, aber was ist mit Spielen, oder Karten, vielleicht Koboldstein?" Albus sah eine Tür und lief hin. „Aha! Hier haben wir..." Er öffnete einen Türflügel und riss die Augen auf. „...einen SCHRANK?"

Es handelte sich eher um ein Ankleidezimmer. Voll gespickt mit Mäntel, Roben, Jacken von erlesener Qualität. Hemden, Pullover und Sachen, die Albus seinen Lebtag noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Hilfe! Du hast ja mehr Sachen zum Anziehen als ich, meine Geschwister und Cousins zusammen!" Inzwischen war er ins Zimmer hineingegangen und dumpf ertönte seine Stimme. „Himmel! Da sind ja zwei Schränke voller Schuhe!"

Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. „Komm da wieder raus!" Etwas leiser fügte er noch hinzu. „Bevor du mir noch verloren gehst."

Albus kam wieder zum Vorschein und schloss die Tür. „Du hast tatsächlich keine Spielsachen!"

„Auf dem Speicher, in Kisten verpackt! Wie gesagt ich bin kein Kind mehr und mit wem sollte ich spielen?"

Schulterzuckend bummelte Albus weiter zu der kleinen Leseecke. Sein Blick schweifte über die vielen Buchrücken, die in drei hohen Regalen standen.

„Woah, hast du die alle gelesen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schob sich seine Brille ein wenig höher auf die Nase und beugte sich nach vorn, um die Titel besser lesen zu können.

„Aah! Kitschkram!" Er nahm ein in Leder gebundenes Büchlein. „Das ist doch wieder alles Kitschzeugs, oder?"

Scorpius verzog missbilligend den Mund. „Ich denke, wir hatten bereits ausgiebig geklärt, dass du und ich, literarisch gesehen, in zwei verschiedenen Liegen spielen!" Er betrachtete seine Fingernägel. „Aber es gibt auch einige Abenteuergeschichten und Bände über Quidditch."

Der Gryffindor nickte und wollte gerade weitergehen, als ihm mitten in einem Stapel Fachzeitschriften über Zaubertränke, etwas Buntes auffiel.

„Holla, was'n das?!" Albus begann zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und hielt triumphierend zwei Magazine hoch. „Der Quibbolino! Das Magazin für angehende Magier und Hexen!" Er hüpfte zum Bett und ließ sich neben Scorpius nieder, der sein knallrotes Gesicht in seinen Händen zu verbergen suchte. Da der Slytherin immer noch seine weiße Winterhaube trug, wirkte das Ganze noch weitaus lustiger.

„Bitte nicht!"

„Lass uns mal sehen, was für den versierten, angehenden Jungmagier heutzutage hipp ist."

„Leg es bitte weg!"

„Nö! Du hast sonst nur Fachzeitschriften für Zaubertränke und Quidditch. Ich will sehen was so interessant an diesen beiden Zeitschriften ist, dass du sie dir gekauft hast."

Fassungslos starrte Scorpius seinen Freund an. Grinsend schaute Albus zurück und streifte mit einer Hand die Haube von Scorpius' Kopf. Dann fing er an, vergnügt in einem der Jugendmagazine zu blättern.

„So, dann wollen wir mal schauen!" Mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen warf er dem Blonden, einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Aha! Modische Styling Tipps für die richtige Kombination aus Robe, Liedschatten und Zauberstab." Doch dann schüttelte Albus den Kopf und ignorierte weiterhin den schmollenden Jungen neben sich. „Nö, das iss es nicht! Tipps für Klamotten brauchst du nicht." Albus wies mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Ankleidezimmers. „Im Gegenteil, die könntest du selber geben." Er schaute wieder zu Scorpius. „Und Liedschatten benutzt du nicht! Oder etwa doch?"

Der empörte Blick den er von dem Slytherin erntete, brachte ihn zum Kichern und so ging es weiter Seite für Seite. Nachdem er beide Zeitschriften durch hatte, ließ Albus die Schultern hängen.

„OK, ich geb's auf, was ist daran so interessant?"

„Gar nichts, gib sie mir wieder her!"

Er grabschte nach den Heften, doch Albus war schneller und zog sie weg. „Nein, nein! Warum hast du sie dir gekauft?"

Statt zu antworten, verschränkte der Blonde die Arme vor der Brust und beschloss Albus schmollend zu ignorieren. Doch so rasch ließ sich der Gryffindor nicht den Schneid abkaufen. Erneut durchblätterte er die beiden Quibbolinos und dann entdeckte Albus, was er suchte. Oder besser gesagt, entdeckte Albus was fehlte.

„Gotcha! Hier fehlen die Poster!" Er hielt Scorpius das aufgeschlagene Heft hin. „Wo ist das Poster von _Witches Abroad_?"

Ertappt ließ Scorpius den Kopf hängen und deutete über das Kopfende des Bettes. „Dort an der Wand, zwischen den Bettpfosten. Aber nur ich kann es sehen!"

„So, du stehst also auf Hard Rock!"

Der Blonde nickte und nahm Albus die Zeitschriften aus der Hand. „Jah! _Witches Abroad_ sind meine Lieblingsband! Wenn du möchtest leg ich sie auf."

„Gern, lass hören!"

Albus wartete und Scorpius ging zu einem Sideboard. Er entnahm ihm ein kleines, verziertes Holzkästchen, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Spieluhr aufwies und klappte den Deckel nach oben. Geschickt legte der Blonde einen kleinen Würfel in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung und kurze Zeit später erklang die Musik.

Albus sprang von Bett und nickte mit seinem Kopf im Takt. „Geil, das ist ja ne Live Aufnahme!"

„Ein Konzertmitschnitt von dem letztjährigen Open Air Festival auf dem Drachenfelsen in Cornwall!"

„Warst du da?"

„Leider nicht. Vater meinte ich sei noch zu jung!"

So unscheinbar die kleine Spieluhr auch aussah, vom Klang und der Lautstärke her, konnte man glauben direkt beim Event dabei zu sein.

Albus begann zu tanzen. Als er sah, dass Scorpius unschlüssig an der Seite stand, lächelte er ihm auffordernd zu und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Zögernd begann sich Scorpius zu bewegen und tat es schließlich Albus gleich. Sie hatten ihren Spaß und Scorpius bemerkte erfreut, dass Albus mitsang.

„Heh, du kennst ja den Text!"

„Jap! Du auch?"

Natürlich kannte der Blonde den Text. Während beide lauthals mitgrölten, spielte Albus Luftgitarre und Scorpius hämmerte auf einem imaginären Schlagzeug herum. Nach einiger Zeit ließen sie sich erschöpft auf Scorpius' Bett fallen. Schnaufend grinsten sie sich an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auf diese Musik stehst, Albus!"

„So? Was dachtest du denn?"

„Na Pop, oder Folk!"

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Oy und das von dir, der nur Kitsch liest!"

Er bekam eine Kopfnuss und Scorpius näselte arrogant. „Das ist Literatur, verstehst du? Poesie!"

Einen Moment schwieg der Schwarzhaarige, bevor er zögernd nachhakte. „Apropos Poesie, Scorpius. Du bist doch Fan der Arsenals Harpies und unserer Quidditch Nationalmannschaft?"

„Jaah?" Vorsichtig setzte sich der Slytherin auf und musterte misstrauisch den Gryffindor neben ihm. Dessen selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck mochte er überhaupt nicht.

„Was machst du dann mit einem lebensgroßen Starschnitt von Isaac Scaufield, dem Topsucher der Welsh Berzerkers?"

Auf Scorpius' Wangen legte sich ein leuchtendes Rot, er deutete seitlich an die Wand. Albus sah, dass er irgendwie die Lippen bewegte, doch er konnte nicht das Geringste hören. Mit seiner Hand am Ohr neigte sich der Schwarzhaarige ihm zu. „Äh, was? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."

Verschämt auf seine Schuhe blickend nuschelte Scorpius. „Ich finde ihn cool!"

„Aaaah! Und damit keiner sieht, welche Musik du hörst, oder auf wen du stehst, hast du einen Zauber auf die Poster legen lassen!"

„Ja genau! Und wenn du weiterhin so dämlich grinst, haue ich dir eins auf deine vorwitzige Nase, Rudolph!"

Respektvoll rutschte Albus ein wenig zurück. Zuzutrauen wäre es dem Blonden und der Gryffindor wollte heute Abend beim Essen bestimmt nicht am Tisch sitzen mit einer leuchtend, roten Nase, wie das berühmte Rentier.

„Weißt du Scorpius, ich finde es toll, dass du nicht ganz so steif und arrogant bist, wie du dich gibst!"

Hinterhältig grinste der Slytherin. „So, findest du?"

„Jap!"

„Na warte!"

Beide tobten durchs Zimmer und versuchten sich gegenseitig in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Dabei war Scorpius durch seine Größe leicht im Vorteil, doch Albus machte diesen Nachteil durch seine Quirligkeit mehr als wett. Beiden stürzten auf einen der Sitzsäcke, die vor dem Kamin lagen. Sie waren eins der wenigen modernen Attribute in Scorpius Raum. Für Albus waren sie einfach saumäßig bequem und er lümmelte noch tiefer in das weiche Leder. Scorpius schüttelte neben ihm den Kopf, Albus war schon eine Marke. Der Slytherin rang in seinem Innern kurz mit sich selbst, doch dann zog er umso entschlossener seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte eine magische Formel. Zuerst geschah nichts, dann hob Albus verwirrt seinen Kopf und sah sich um.

„Was..."

An den Wänden traten verschiedene Poster hervor, und in Front von Scorpius Schreibtisch hing zwischen den beiden großen Fenstern eine Kinderzeichnung, die Gellert Grindelwald darstellte. Einen dunklen Magier, der von Albus Dumbledore besiegt wurde. Albus grinste, wie es aussah, hatte Scorpius so viel Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst, dass er den Zauber, der nur den Blonden die Poster sehen ließ, auf Albus erweitert hatte.

Es ertönte ein zögerliches Klopfen und dann traten zwei Hauselfen ein. „Mistress Malfoy ist der Überzeugung, dass die jungen Gentlemen bestimmt hungrig sind."

Sie deckten den kleinen Esstisch ein, der seinen Platz im Erker links neben der Leseecke hatte. Bei dem Anblick all der Leckereien, feinstem Teegebäck, Scoones und Gurkensandwichs, lief dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Hinzu kam das köstliche Aroma des Tees und der Magen des armen Albus begann laut zu knurren.

„Hungrig?" Scorpius grinste ihn an.

Albus kam nur sehr mühsam aus dem Sitzsack hoch und setzte sich leicht verlegen auf einen Stuhl. „Jaah! Seit dem Frühstück hab ich nichts mehr zwischen die Kiemen bekommen."

Der Blonde nickte, während er seinem Freund Tee eingoss. „Hast du denn im Zug nichts gegessen?"

„Ich war zu aufgeregt! Was ist mit dir, du hast ja geschlafen, hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Ein wenig, aber lang ruhig zu!"

Das ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht zweimal sagen, mit riesigen Augen schnappte er sich die Schalen mit Pastetchen und Sandwichs. Plötzlich kam ihm jedoch der Gedanke, dass er ziemlich verfressen wirken musste und schaute peinlich berührt drein. Dies amüsierte Scorpius und er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Bitte Albus, bedien dich. Bei dir wundere ich mich eh, dass du nicht zunimmst."

Albus war Scorpius sehr dankbar für seinen lockeren Umgang mit seinen Essgewohnheiten. Zuhause wurde er immer damit aufgezogen. James machte sich jedes Mal darüber lustig. Ausgerechnet sein Bruder, der sich selbst benahm wie ein Ferkel am Trog. Seine Mutter sah ihn dann immer kopfschüttelnd an und selbst Lily, seine kleine Schwester, die ihn geradezu vergötterte, fing seit neustem an, missbilligend ihre Nase zu rümpfen. Nur sein Vater sagte nichts dazu. Harry imitierte zu Ginnys Leidwesen seinen jüngsten Sohn und beide grinsten sich dann jedes Mal mit vollen Backen an, wie zwei Lausejungs. Scorpius hingegen war ganz anders. Zögerlich knabberte er an seiner Pastete, oder nippte an seinem Tee. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte der Blonde an Albus' Grinsen erkennen, was dieser gerade dachte.

„Bevor du wieder moserst, was für ein Snob ich bin, möchte ich nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich einfach nur eine gute Erziehung genossen habe!"

Albus ignorierte den kleinen Seitenhieb auf seine Kinderstube. Er stützte sein Kinn in die Hände und säuselte dem Slytherin zu. „Ich würde nie von dir denke, dass du ein Snob bist, Scorpius! Ich kenne niemanden der so niedlich an seiner Pastete mümmelt wie du!"

Entsetzt verschluckte sich der Blonde und musste kräftig mit Tee nachspülen, um nicht zu ersticken. Das brachte Albus wiederum so zum Lachen, dass ihm der Tee aus der Nase sprudelte. Mit hochrotem Wangen sahen sie sich an und Scorpius war sehr froh darüber, dass er Albus zu Weihnachten eingeladen hatte und der Schwarzhaarige war mehr als froh darüber, zugesagt zu haben und dass es seinem Vater gelungen war, seine Mutter zu überreden, ihr Einverständnis dazu zu geben.

Der Nachmittag verging ziemlich schnell und ehe man es sich versah, war es an der Zeit für das Dinner. Überrascht sah Albus, dass man sich in Malfoy Manor zum Essen umzog. Er hatte sich in seine besten Sachen geworfen und hoffte wenigstens ein bisschen Eindruck auf Scorpius' Eltern zu machen. Ein abschließender Blick in den Spiegel seines Zimmers, zeigte ihm, dass ihm das weiße Hemd, der anthrazitfarbene Westover und seine Gryffindor Krawatte sehr gut standen. Er warf noch einen kritischen Blick auf seine Schuhe und stippte einen Fussel von seiner schwarzen Hose. Dann verließ er zufrieden sein Zimmer.

Das Dinner wurde in einem gemütlichen Esszimmer serviert, in dessen Kamin ein munteres Feuer prasselte. Draco hielt sich mit der Konversation ein wenig zurück, doch Astoria überschüttete Albus geradezu mit Fragen über ihn, seiner Familie und Hogwarts. Selbst ein zürnender Blick ihres Sohnes konnte sie nicht stoppen. Brav antwortete der Schwarzhaarige auf ihre Fragen und erst als Scorpius seinen Vater flehend anstarrte, sprang Draco dem Gryffindor bei. Ein etwas gestelztes Hüsteln seinerseits ließ Mrs. Malfoy ein Einsehen haben.

Später am Abend hatte sich die Familie in einen Salon zurückgezogen. Mrs. Malfoy saß bei einer kleinen Tasse Mokka, in einem bequemen Lehnstuhl und blätterte in einem ledergebundenem Büchlein. Nun wusste Albus auch, von wem Scorpius seine Leidenschaft für literarische Bücher hatte. Draco seinerseits fand sich unverhofft bei einer Partie Schnapp explodiert wieder, nachdem Albus ihn in seiner ungestümen Art, dazu aufgefordert hatte. Entgegen seinem Naturell ließ er die beiden Jungens gewinnen und hatte seinen Spaß an der Freude der beiden. Laut lachte der weißblonde Magier auf und räusperte sich verlegen, als er sah, dass ihm seine Frau über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg belustigte Blicke zuwarf.

Als es schließlich an der Zeit war, dass die Kinder ins Bett gingen, zog sich Draco in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Die Tür blieb wie immer offen, während er an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Schnell überflogen die wolfsgrauen Augen die Korrespondenz und er legte die Briefe, die er am nächsten Tag beantworten würde, in eine Schale. Der Rest verschwand in einem Papierkorb. Draco goss sich einen Sherry ein und mit geschlossenen Augen, das Glas in der Hand leicht schwenkend, ließ der Blonde seine Gedanken treiben. Seltsamer Weise hatte es ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzt, als feststand, dass Harry nicht zum Bahnhof nach Kings Cross kommen würde. Zwanzig Jahre waren halt doch eine lange Zeit und im Sommer hatte Draco es nicht fertig gebracht Harry anzusprechen. Nicht mit dem halben Wieselrudel um sich herum. Sanft rann der Sherry seine Kehle hinab und wärmte Draco von innen. Ein leises Geräusch weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Albus stand ein wenig unschlüssig in der Tür, er hatte an den Türrahmen geklopft. Amüsiert musterte Draco den Kleinen und konnte sich gerade noch ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. Der Gryffindor steckte in einem etwas zu großen Schlafanzug. Zinnoberrot, übersät mit Goldenen Schnatzen sah er einfach zu drollig aus.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?"

„Nun... ich... mir ist gerade eingefallen... Gehen wir morgen eigentlich noch einkaufen, Mister Malfoy?" Er leckte sich über die trockene Unterlippe. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit ein Geschenk für Scoop zu besorgen."

Eine von Dracos Augenbrauen wölbte sich elegant und Albus ahnte, von wem sich sein Freund diese Angewohnheit abgeschaut hatte.

„Scoop?"

„Das ist mein Spitzname für Scorpius."

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ihm das gefällt."

„Tut es auch nicht!"

Nun musste Draco wirklich lachen. „Wir werden morgen Vormittag nach London fahren."

Albus wirkte erleichtert, doch plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er gar kein Geld dabei hatte. „Ähem, könnten sie mir etwas Geld leihen, Mr. Malfoy, Sir? Dad gibt es ihnen bestimmt wieder!"

Draco zog einen kleinen Beutel aus der Tasche seiner Hausjobbe. „Keine Bange, dein Vater hat mir heute seine Eule geschickt, die offen gesagt einer der hässlichsten Vögel ist, die ich je gesehen habe. Hier ist Geld für deine Auslagen!"

Harry hatte an alles gedacht und Albus war sehr erleichtert, wollte er doch unbedingt Scorpius etwas Besonderes schenken. Er wünschte Draco artig eine gute Nacht und tapste müde zu seinem Zimmer, dass Mrs. Malfoy gegenüber Scorpius Zimmer eingerichtet hatte.

Nachdenklich wog Draco den Beutel in seiner Hand. Im Geiste ging er nochmals die Zeilen des Briefes durch, den Harry dem Geld beigefügt hatte. Der Gryffindor hatte sich besonders herzlich bei Draco bedankt, dass dieser Albus bei sich aufnehmen wollte. Er drückte sein Bedauern aus, dass er nicht am Bahnhof sein würde und erklärte die Gründe. Ein wenig war Draco erstaunt, dass Harry nicht weiter darauf einging, dass sich ihre Söhne angefreundet hatten. Irgendwie schien es Harry zu gefallen, im Gegensatz zu seiner Familie. Draco wusste, dass Ginny dieser Freundschaft nicht wohlwollend gegenüber stand. Er seufzte, Astoria hatte Recht, irgendwie tat diese Freundschaft Scorpius gut. Selten zuvor hatte Draco seinen Sohn so enthusiastisch erlebt. Scorpius war im Umgang mit anderen Kindern immer sehr reserviert, er ließ niemand an sich heran. Draco wusste nur zu gut, dass er und seine Vorgeschichte Schuld an der gesellschaftlichen Isolation seiner Familien waren. Der blonde Slytherin musste viele Demütigungen und Schmähungen in den letzten zwanzig Jahren ertragen. Und am schlimmsten dabei war diese scheinheilige Brut von Magiern, die bei der Machtergreifung Voldemorts, ach so willfährig waren und sich aus Angst um ihr jämmerliches Leben an der Übernahme des Ministeriums beteiligten. Das ganze Pack sollte sich gefälligst zum Teufel scheren. Das einzige was Draco bereute, war dass seine Familie darunter zu leiden hatte, insbesondere sein Sohn. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Nur zu gern hätte er Harry im September auf dem Bahnsteig angesprochen. Nach all den Jahren sah der Gryffindor immer noch gut aus.

Albus fand diese Nacht kaum Schlaf. Er vermisste seinen Vater und wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Die ungewohnte Umgebung tat das ihrige dazu. Der Wind heulte schaurig um das alte Gemäuer und in seinem Inneren gab es die unheimlichsten Töne von sich. Mitten in der Nacht lag er da, wach und mit einem heftigen Anflug von Heimweh fühlte sich Albus sehr einsam.

Diese Probleme hatte Scorpius, der in seinem eigenen Zimmer schlief nicht. Er liebte das alte Haus, mit seinen knarzenden Geräuschen im Gebälk. Es hatte etwas von einem alten Segelschiff. Von einem dringenden Bedürfnis geweckt, öffnete Scorpius widerstrebend die Augen. Murrend lag er eine Zeit lang einfach so da, bevor er grummelnd in seine Pantoffeln schlüpfte und träge ins Bad schlurfte. Kurze Zeit später kam er erleichtert wieder heraus und wollte nichts lieber, als zurück in sein mollig, warmes Bett. Mit einer Hand auf der Türklinke hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür von Albus' Schlafraum und er fragte sich wie es wohl seinem Freund erging. Und so beschloss er nach Albus zu sehen. Zaghaft öffnete Scorpius die Tür und lugte ins Dunkel. Kein Geräusch war zu hören und so näherte er sich dem Bett und war sehr überrascht es leer vorzufinden. Wo war der Gryffindor? Nachdenklich runzelte Scorpius die Stirn und sah sich um. Da entdeckte er den großen Ohrensessel vor dem Fenster. Dies war ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise stand das Möbel vor dem Kamin. Bemüht leise zu sein, schlich sich der Blonde von hinten an den Sessel und spähte über die hohe Lehne. Da lag Albus, zusammengekauert, sein Kissen an sich gedrückt, mit dem Kopf auf der Armlehne. Seine Augen, die so grün wie das Meer waren, betrachteten verträumt den Mond. Plötzlich blickten sie Scorpius direkt an. Der Blonde lächelte und wuschelte durch Albus' störrisches, rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Na, kannst du nicht schlafen?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf und Scorpius wurde ernst. „Hast du Heimweh?"

„Ja, ein bisschen. Ich vermisse meinen Dad und das Haus macht so komische Geräusche."

„Ich weiß! Es kann hier schon ein wenig Furcht einflössend sein, aber wenn man hier länger wohnt und sich daran gewöhnt hat, dann wiegt es einen in den Schlaf. Weißt du, Albus, es ist halt ein altes Haus und da arbeitet es stark im Gebälk."

Verstehend nickte Albus und Scorpius musterte ihn abwartend. „Möchtest du bei mir schlafen?"

„In deinem Bett?"

Scorpius wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Natürlich! Dachtest du auf dem Boden?"

„Gern!"

Sein Kissen immer noch umklammernd, schlüpfte Albus in seine Hausschlappen und folgte dem Blonden in dessen Zimmer. Er schob Scorpius' Kissen ein wenig zur Seite, legte seines daneben und krabbelte umständlich unter die Decke. Scorpius wartete etwas, bis Albus lag und löschte das Licht. Schnell schlüpfte er zu Albus unter die Decke und wandte sich ihm zu. Albus' Augen funkelten in dem fahlen Licht das der Mond durch die Fenster warf.

„Hast du Platz genug?"

„Soll dass ein Witz sein? Dein Bett ist gut doppelt so breit wie meins!"

„Möchtest du, dass ich die Vorhänge schließe?"

„Es wäre schön, wenn sie offen blieben. Ich mag das Mondlicht."

Scorpius nickte und mummelte sich tiefer in sein Federbett. Der Schwarzhaarige rutschte näher an ihn heran, schob einen Arm unter den Slytherin und barg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Scorpius schaute etwas verdutzt in die Dunkelheit, während Albus neben ihm hin und her rutschte, bis er bequem lag. Albus schnupperte ein wenig und nuschelte.

„Hm, du duftest gut!"

Dann herrschte Ruhe. Zuerst wartete er noch eine Weile, doch dann legte der Blonde vorsichtig seine Arme um Albus, der leise anfing zu Schnarchen. Scorpius musste einfach grinsen, das Geräusch erinnerte an eine schnurrende Katze. Sanft streichelte Scorpius die schwarzen Haarsträhnen.

„Aber wehe du sabberst im Schlaf!"

Nach einiger Zeit schloss er müde seine Augen. Es war ungewohnt für Scorpius, das Bett nicht allein für sich zu haben und einen fremden, warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren. Doch es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und das leise, regelmäßige Schnarchen lullte ihn ein, bis der Blonde allmählich ins Reich der Träume hinwegdämmerte.

Tbc...


	16. Unverhoffter Besuch

**Unverhoffter Besuch**

Albus genoss den Vormittag in London. Er bummelte zusammen mit Draco über die Portobello Road und betrachtete sich die weihnachtlich geschmückten Schaufenster der vielen Läden. Am Leaky Cauldron hatten sie sich aufgeteilt und so war Scorpius mit seiner Mutter in der Diagon Alley unterwegs. Da Albus sein Geschenk für den Blonden in Muggle London kaufen wollte, begleitete Draco kurzerhand den jungen Gryffindor. Nun trug der blonde Magier ein hübsch verpacktes Paket. Seine grauen Augen folgten Albus, der vor ihm her wuselte. Der Junge trug einen dunkelgrünen Parka und seinen rotgelben Gryffindor Schaal, der ihm bis über die Nase ging. Nur seine smaragdgrünen, bebrillten Augen und das strubbelige, mit Schneeflocken überzogenen Haar, schauten hervor. Albus schnüffelte und sein Magen begann deutlich vernehmbar zu knurren. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft nach gerösteten Maronen, Mandeln, Bratäpfel und anderen Naschereien.

„So wie es aussieht, hast du einen extrem guten Appetit!"

Albus grinste breit, doch Draco konnte dies nur an seinen strahlenden Augen sehen, da der Junge bis über die Nasenspitze in seinen Schaal eingemummelt war.

„Möchtest du Zuckerwatte, Albus? Ich fürchte die wird nicht ganz so sein wie es sie in Diagon Alley gibt, aber schmecken wird sie allemal."

„Ja gern!"

Einige Zeit später bummelten beide über einen kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt. Während Albus an seiner Zuckerwatte knabberte, warf er Scorpius' Vater immer wieder Blicke zu. Der blonde Magier bemerkte, dass der Junge ihn etwas fragen wollte und schaute ihn abwartend an.

„Was wünschen Sie sich eigentlich zu Weihnachten, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken, Albus!" Er lächelte. „Aber wenn du möchtest, sage ich dir womit du Mrs. Malfoy eine Freude machen könntest."

Albus nickte und Draco neigte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn ins Ohr zu wispern. Verschwörerisch nickten sie einander zu und Albus lief zielstrebig auf einen der Weihnachtsstände zu.

Am frühen Nachmittag trafen sie sich mit den anderen am Trafalgar Square. Die Malfoys hatten sich für die Jungs noch eine kleine Überraschung ausgedacht und im angesagtesten Chinesischen Restaurant der Stadt einen Tisch reserviert. Auf einer runden Tafel mit drehbarer Platte, stapelten sich die köstlichsten, asiatischen Speisen. Da gab es Dim Sun, Frühlingsrollen, zweimal gebratenes Schweinefleisch, Schweinerippchen und Klösschen, sowie Pekingente, Hummerkrabben und Fisch süß sauer, alles zusammen appetitlich arrangiert und jeder konnte von allem probieren. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte Albus, das Essen mit Stäbchen recht gut im Griff. Er war gerade dabei ein Fleischbällchen von der Platte zu stibitzen. Mit der Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel hatte er es fast geschafft, als Scorpius Arm hervor schoss und die Drehplatte einfach weiterdrehte. Aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Albus gemacht, flink streckte er sich etwas und schnappte sich einfach das Klösschen.

„Hah, das hättest du wohl gern!"

„Tja, da merkt man das Sucherblut in der Familie!"

Scorpius grinste, er hatte diese Weihnachten einen Heidenspaß und das lag vor allem an Albus. Er dachte an den heutigen Morgen, als er ziemlich unsanft geweckte wurde, da Albus sich im Schlaf umgedreht hatte und Scorpius dabei den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. Der Blonde war schon fast wieder weggeschlummert, als Albus sich zusammen rollte und ihn mit dem Rücken zur Seite stupste. Abermals drehte sich der Gryffindor um und legte den Arm um Scorpius Brust, damit war der Slytherin endgültig wach. Seufzend stand er auf und ging duschen, da an Schlaf ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken war. Jetzt war ihm auch klar warum Albus so dünn war, obwohl er so viel in sich hineinstopfte. Wie sollte er auch zunehmen wenn er sich jede Nacht wie ein Brummkreisel hin und her wälzte.

Frisch geduscht und vollkommen angezogen, betrat Scorpius sein Zimmer, er sah dass Albus völlig unter der Federdecke verschwunden war, bis auf ein Büschel rabenschwarzer Haare, der keck hervorlugte. Lachend machte sich Scorpius daran seinen Freund zu wecken, jedoch war er dabei nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Albus schlief tief und fest, wie ein Bär im Winterschlaf. Er gab auch mittlerweile ähnliche Geräusche von sich. Doch Scorpius ließ sich nicht entmutigen. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, riss er die großen Fenster weit auf und augenblicklich strömte eiskalte Luft ins Zimmer. Froh darüber, einen flauschigen Rolli zu tragen, wartete Scorpius bis es so richtig eiskalt im Raum war. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den Schwarzhaarigen und biss sich voll diebischer Vorfreude auf die Unterlippe. Dann zog er in einem Ruck, dem armen Albus die Decke weg. Zuerst geschah nicht viel. Der Gryffindor rollte sich maulend zusammen, mit der Zeit fing er an zu zittern und plötzlich schoss er mit einem spitzen Aufschrei in die Höhe.

„JA SAG MAL, BIST DU DENN VÖLLIG BESCHEUERT?"

Finster giftete er Scorpius an, der sich lachend seinen Bauch hielt, denn Albus' Empörung trieb ihm die Lachtränen in die Augen. Das war ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Scorpius!"

„Und ob es das ist! Los Marsch, sieh zu, dass du unter die Dusche kommst, es gibt bald Frühstück!"

Murrend sprang Albus aus dem Bett und stiefelte beleidigt ins Bad.

Scorpius grinste breit. Ja, er war wirklich glücklich darüber, dass Albus seine Einladung angenommen hatte. Der Gryffindor labte sich gerade an einem, mit Schweinefleisch gefüllten, gedämpften Brötchen und schob Scorpius ein weiteres zu.

„Hier, die musst du unbedingt probieren!" Er rollte genießerisch mit denn Augen. „Die sind so was von lecker!"

Vorsichtig griff der Blonde danach und entfernte das Reispapier vom Boden. Zögernd warf er Albus einen Blick zu, der ihm auffordernd zunickte und biss zaghaft hinein. Es schmeckte extrem lecker, das hätte Scorpius nicht erwartet. Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich und diesmal er biss herzhaft zu. Etwas von der klebrigen Soße rann über sein Kinn und er schloss seine Augen voller Genuss. Es machte Albus Spaß, den Blonden so zu sehen. Normalerweise ging Scorpius nur sehr selten aus sich heraus und wirkte daher meistens sehr steif. Doch nun, selbst in der Anwesenheit seiner Eltern, saß er da, mit dicken Backen schmatzend und soßenverschmiertem Mund.

Draco betrachtete sich seinen Filius und lachte. „So wie es aussieht, wisst ihr Chaw Siu Bao zu schätzen!"

Scorpius nickte nur und griff sich ein weiteres Brötchen. Grinsend hangelte sich Mrs. Malfoy elegant auch eines und hielt es Draco hin. „Hier, versuch du bitte auch eines, Liebling."

Sein Blick amüsierte sie, aber sie dachte nicht daran ihren Mann vom Hacken zu lassen. Astoria wiederholte ihre Geste ein wenig energischer und klimperte Draco mit ihren langen Wimpern an. Schließlich ließ er ergeben die Schultern hängen und biss in die gedämpfte Köstlichkeit, wobei ihm die Soße über das Kinn lief, sehr zur Freude der anderen.

Später, als sich alle auf den Weg zum Wagen machten, fiel Albus etwas ein. Aufgeregt zog er Draco am Ärmel seines Mantels. „Wann schmücken wir eigentlich den Baum, Mr. Malfoy?"

Erstaunt blickten sich die Malfoys an. „Das erledigen normaler Weise die Hauselfen!"

Albus sah etwas enttäuscht aus. „Schade, bei uns schmückt immer die gesamte Familie den Baum. Das macht sehr viel Spaß und meine Geschwister und ich streiten dann immer so richtig herzhaft, wer den Weihnachtsengel auf die Spitze setzen darf."

Mrs. Malfoy nickte langsam und wandte sich an ihren Mann. „Vielleicht machen wir dieses Mal eine Ausnahme?"

„Ja, vielleicht!" Er wölbte skeptisch eine Augenbraue, immer wenn ein Potter in sein Leben trat, brachte er es irgendwie aus dem Tritt. Und so fand er sich einige Zeit später im kleinen Salon wieder, begafft von ungläubigen Hauselfen, stand er mit seiner Familie und Albus um einen prächtigen Tannenbaum herum und schmückte ihn zusammen mit den anderen mit Kugeln, Lametta. Bratäpfel und allerlei kitschigem Tand. Scorpius stand auf einer Trittleiter, mit einem großen Rauschgoldengel in der Hand, der auf die Spitze der Blautanne sollte. Er diskutierte mit Albus, der die Leiter hielt.

„Wieso zum Merlin kann ich das nicht mit dem Zauberstab erledigen?"

„Weil es so mehr Spaß macht!"

„Oh ja, ich amüsier mich prächtig!"

„Ich mich auch, wenn du abrutschst und zappelnd in die Zweige fällst!"

Nun schmollte der Blonde, erst streckte er Albus die Zunge raus und dann ließ er etwas Lametta auf dessen strubbeligen Haarschopf Niederrieseln. Der Gryffindor blinzelte nach oben und rüttelte an der Leiter. „He, werd mir bloß nicht übermütig da oben!"

Erschrocken klammerte sich der Blonde an den Sprossen fest, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. „Bist du des Wahnsinns? Na warte nur bis ich wieder unten bin!"

„Steck du lieber erstmal den Engel oben auf die Spitze!"

Verwünschungen ausstoßend stieg Scorpius weiter und pfefferte schließlich den armen Engel ziemlich unelegant auf die Baumspitze. Nachdem das Ding einigermaßen gerade saß, kam der Slytherin wieder herunter und baute sich drohend vor seinem Freund auf. Doch der schien keineswegs besorgt, mit funkelnden Augen strahlte er den Baum an und lächelte.

„Sieh nur, wir sind fertig! Ist er nicht wunderschön?"

Murrend betrachtete Scorpius den Baum und ganz langsam spürte er eine freudige Erregung tief in seinem Inneren. Er war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich so etwas wie Stolz auf seine Arbeit empfand. Der Baum erstrahlte im Glanz des glitzernden Lamettas, den Kugeln und der magischen Kerzen. Die Zweige waren übersät mit Äpfeln, Süßkram und ähnlichem und vereinzelnd tanzten Weihnachtsmänner, Engel und Rentiere über die Äste und stellten allerlei dummes Zeug an, bei dem sie Weihnachtslieder sangen oder „Ho, ho, ho!" riefen. Dies war ein Zauber, den Draco bewirkt hatte und der für viel Begeisterung sorgte. Sanft legte Scorpius seinen Arm um Albus' Schulter.

„Du hattest Recht, es hat Spaß gemacht!"

Albus versetzte ihm einen Stoß mit der Hüfte. „Aber immer erst rummosern, was?"

„Du hast da Lametta im Haar!"

„Du im Übrigen auch!"

„WAS?"

Hektisch tastete der Blonde in seinen Haaren herum und brachte sie damit so richtig in Unordnung. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" Wütend sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an, der sicherheitshalber auf Abstand ging. „Na warte, Albus!"

Der wartete gar nicht erst ab, bis Scorpius ausgesprochen hatte, sondern nahm gleich Reißaus. Lachend rannte Albus aus dem Zimmer, einen äußerst wütenden Slytherin auf den Fersen. Mrs. Malfoy ließ ihr glockenhelles Lachen ertönen und wandte sich ihrem Mann zu. In ihrer Hand hatte sie ein kleines Lebkuchenherz, mit Zuckerguss und hielt es ihm hin. Sie zwinkerte ihm neckisch zu und grinste als er in seiner unnachahmlichen Art eine seiner Brauen wölbte. Langsam biss Draco in das Herz, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete, dass seine Oberlippe zärtlich über ihre Fingerspitzen streifte. Kurz schlug Astoria ihre Augen nieder und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Pfirsichwangen.

„Vielleicht hätten wir doch ein zweites Kind haben sollen."

Es war nur ein leises Wispern, aber er hatte sie verstanden und schüttelte nachsichtig lächelnd den Kopf. „Das wäre äußerst unvernünftig, mein Herz und du weißt das sehr wohl."

Ob sie über seine Antwort enttäuscht war, konnte man ihr nicht ansehen. Sie nickte. „Für Scorpius wäre es schön gewesen, ein Geschwisterchen zu haben. Hast du gesehen, wie glücklich er ist, seit er und Albus befreundet sind?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Er ist selbstsicherer geworden."

„Vor allem ist er glücklich!"

Draco lachte laut auf. „Das, oder er freut sich, dass er endlich jemanden zum rumkommandieren hat, ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine Schulzeit!"

Missbilligend schauten ihn ihre violetten Augen an. „Da lästert gerade der Richtige! Du wirst doch den armen Albus nicht mit Crabbe vergleichen?" Astoria zwackte Draco in die Seite, wohl wissend, dass er da sehr empfindlich war. „Wenn ich nicht falsch liege, dann hast DU damals eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht!"

Draco knurrte ihr ins Ohr. „Ich hätte doch auf meinen Vater hören und mir ein dummes Frauchen zulegen sollen! Aber nein, ich wollte unbedingt eine mit Verstand."

„Oh, dass will ich sehen! Mein Drache und ein einfältiges, dummes Weibchen. Du würdest dich schon am zweiten Tag zu Tode langweilen."

Er zog sie dicht an sich heran. „So, meinst du?"

Beide hoben ihre Köpfe, als es ein Stockwerk höher plötzlich laut rumste. Skeptisch verzog Draco sein Gesicht und Astoria lachte. „Ich hoffe die tun sich nicht weh!"

„Ich hoffe eher, die zerdeppern nicht das gute Porzellan meiner Mutter!"

„Wer zerdeppert mein Porzellan?"

Draco blickte überrascht zur Tür. Da standen von einer Hauselfe begleitet seine Eltern und grinsten zu ihnen herüber.

„Mutter, Vater!"

Freudig umarmte Draco seine Mutter und küsste sie auf die Wangen. Danach umarmte er seinen Vater. Narcissa Malfoy herzte ihre Schwiegertochter und schaute sich um.

„Wo ist Scorpius?"

Lächelnd wies Astoria zur Tür. „Sie sind oben, komm mit!"

„Sie?"

Die beiden Frauen verließen schwatzend den Raum und Draco schaute zu Lucius. „Solltet ihr nicht längst in der Sonne liegen?"

Um Lucius Mund erschien ein selbstironisches Grinsen. „Eigentlich ja, aber deine Mutter hatte sich in ihren hübschen Kopf gesetzt, erst noch Scorpius zu besuchen!"

„Unterschätze nie die Bindung, die zwischen einer Großmutter und ihrem Enkel besteht!"

Lucius tippte Draco mit dem Finger auf die Brust. „Und du, mein Sohn, solltest nie das Wort ‚Großmutter' in Verbindung mit deiner Mutter in einem Satz benutzen!"

Beide lachten und Lucius nickte in Richtung Tür. „Lass uns hochgehen, ich würde meinem Enkel auch gerne Hallo sagen!"

Während sie die Stufen hochstiegen, überlegte Draco, wie er seinen Vater auf Albus vorbereiten sollte. Lucius beobachtete eine der Hauselfen, die in einer Art Stubenmädchentracht herumhuschte.

„Ich kann noch immer nicht verstehen, warum du nur diesen Splien hast! Und wie bringst du sie überhaupt dazu diese Sachen auch zu tragen?"

„Ich kann diese Lumpen und Tücher nicht mehr sehen und anziehen tun sie die Kleidung ganz von allein!"

Sie standen vor Scorpius' Zimmer und Draco hielt seinen Vater kurz zurück. „Bevor wir reingehen, mach dich auf eine kleine Überraschung gefasst! Wir haben einen Gast!"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn an, der ihm aufforderte einzutreten. Wenn er je eine Situation benennen sollte, die den Begriff Déjà vue verdient hätte, dann diese. Vor ihm stand, der junge... Harry Potter?

„Äh...?"

„Vater, darf ich vorstellen? Albus Severus Potter!"

Lucius lächelte gequält, hatte er doch gehofft, den Namen Potter für den Rest seiner Tage nicht mehr zu hören. „Ja, unverkennbar der Sohn seines Vaters!"

Reserviert, jedoch nicht unhöflich gab er dem Jungen die Hand, der ihn artig begrüßte. Dann umarmte Lucius seinen Enkel.

„Hallo Scorpius, wie ich sehe, hast du auf Hogwarts einen Freund gefunden!"

„Ja, Großvater! Albus hier ist mein bester Freund! Wir haben uns im Zug angefreundet."

Lucius neigte sich seinem Sohn zu und raunte. „An was erinnert mich das bloß?"

„Ha, ha!"

„Nun Albus, gefällt es dir hier auf Malfoy Manor?"

„Oh ja Mr. Malfoy, ich finde es toll und bin gern hier!"

Albus musste ein schmunzeln unterdrücken, alle drei Malfoy Generationen zusammen zu sehen und die frappierende Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen, verblüffte den Jungen gerade zu. Lucius Malfoy trug seine langen platinblonden Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, der ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte. Sein Sohn hatte kinnlange Haare, in derselben Farbe und auch Scorpius' Haare hatten diesen weißblonden Farbton, wenn er auch, wie Albus leicht ärgerlich feststellte, diese immer streng nach hinten gegelt trug. Narcissa kam zu Scorpius und herzte ihren Enkel. Gewandt richtete sie ihm die Haare und streifte eine vorwitzige weißblonde Strähne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Du siehst gut aus Spätzchen, das schottische Klima bekommt dir."

Verlegen nickte Scorpius. „Ich fühl mich auch sehr wohl in Hogwarts!"

Sie streichelte kurz über seine Wange und wandte sich zu Albus. "Wie geht es deinem Vater Albus? Ich habe ihn seit annähernd zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr gesehen."

„Oh, Paps geht es gut, er ist ne richtige Rossnatur!"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Narcissas blasse Lippen. „Was ist mit dir, bist du denn auch gerne in Hogwarts?"

„Unbeschreiblich gern, es macht viel Spaß und Scorpius und ich schlagen uns in allen Fächern sehr gut!"

„Das stimmt! Ich helfe ihm in Zaubertränke und Albus greift mir bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unter die Arme."

Als sie sah, wie Lucius mit den Augen rollte, musste Narcissa sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Grinsend schaute sie zu ihrer Schwiegertochter. „Könnte ich bitte eine Tasse Tee bekommen?"

„Gern! Der Salon ist bestimmt schon eingedeckt..." Astoria wies zur Tür. „Wenn ihr so nett sein wollt und mir folgen würdet."

Albus hatte einen Heidenbammel davor gehabt, als er Scorpius' Großeltern begegnet war, schließlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Doch inzwischen amüsierte er sich ganz prächtig. Lucius Malfoy wirkte zwar etwas verdrießlich, unterhielt aber die ganze Gesellschaft mit Anekdoten darüber, wie Draco als Kind war. Sehr zur Freude der beiden Jungs, die besonders die Geschichte mochten, als der kleine Draco die weißen Pfauen auf dem Anwesen ärgerte und diese den damals fünfjährigen Dreikäsehoch in die Zange nahmen, um ihn mit ihren Schnäbeln zu traktieren. Die Vorstellung, wie sein Vater von Pfauen eingekreist wurde, ließ Scorpius in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Draco seinen Filius, bis dieser ihn ansah und augenblicklich verstummte.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so laut lachen... Scoop!" Scorpius Augen weiteten sich und er warf Albus einen bösen Seitenblick zu, der sofort knallrot wurde. „Oder muss ich dich etwa daran erinnern, wie ich dich mit sechs Jahren strampelnd aus dem See ziehen musste, weil du unbedingt mit den Goldkarpfen spielen wolltest und reingefallen bist!"

Betreten schwieg Scorpius, doch sein Großvater sprang ihm zur Seite. „So wie ich dich da rausfischen musste, als du heimlich mit dem Besen geübt hast und da rein geplumst bist."

„Vater, bitte! Du untergräbst meine Autorität!" Sie grinsten sich an und während Draco ihnen zwei Gläser mit Feuerwhisky füllte, blinzelte Lucius seinem Enkel amüsiert zu.

Später am Abend wurde es Zeit, dass Scorpius und Albus ins Bett kamen, sie verabschiedeten sich und begaben sich nach oben. Die beiden Frauen zogen sich zu einer Tasse Mocca und einem Sherry zurück und überließen die beiden Männer sich selbst. Bei einer guten Zigarre hatten es sich Draco und Lucius am Kamin bequem gemacht. Der Ältere blies weiße Rauchwolken aus und seine blassgrauen Augen beobachteten, wie sie langsam davon trieben und sich zerfasernd auflösten.

„Was hältst du von dieser seltsamen Freundschaft?"

Draco sah in die prasselnden Flammen im Kamin und seufzte. „Ich finde sie tut Scorpius gut! Hast du bemerkt wie lebenslustig er geworden ist?"

Stumm nickte Lucius nahm einen weiteren Zug und grinste. „Jedenfalls imitiert er nicht mehr dein steifes Gehabe."

Empörte schnappte Dracos Mund auf, doch Lucius wehrte belustigt ab. „Keine Angst, das hast du in seinem Alter ebenfalls gemacht, wenn auch nicht ganz so konsequent muss ich zugeben."

„Nun ja, er mag mich halt!" Sein Blick wandte sich wieder dem Feuer im Kamin zu. „Jedenfalls bin ich froh darüber, dass er einen vernünftigen Freund gefunden hat, dem Scorpius Wohl am Herzen liegt!"

„Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?"

„Du musst die Beiden mal zusammen sehen. Sie stehen wirklich füreinander ein und dass ist bei weitem mehr, als ich je über meine, so genanten Freunde sagen konnte!"

Lucius seufzte. „Ich habe wahrlich eine Menge Fehler gemacht, dass tut mir leid!"

„Wir beide haben diese Fehler gemacht. Ich hatte mich für diesen Weg entschieden! Es tut mir nur leid, dass nicht nur ich die Konsequenzen zu tragen habe, sondern auch Astoria und Scorpius. Merlin, ich bin Potter wirklich Dankbar, damals mein Leben gerettet zu haben!"

„Nun, deine Mutter hatte immerhin den dunklen Lord für ihn angelogen!"

Draco begann leicht zu schmunzeln. „Du kannst seinen Namen noch immer nicht aussprechen!"

„Ich muss gestehen, es bereitet mir die größten Schwierigkeiten."

Auf Dracos Gesicht legte sich ein ernster Zug. „Potter hat mir das Leben gerettet, zweimal! Und dass bevor Mutter Voldemort angelogen hat. Gott, ich habe mich ihm gegenüber immer wie der letzte Mensch benommen und er hatte die Größe, mir nicht nur mein jämmerliches Leben zu retten, sondern uns auch in unserer Verhandlung beizustehen!"

„Tja..." Lucius hob sein Glas. „Auf Harry Potters Edelmut!" Es sollte ein wenig ironisch klingen, doch dies gelang ihm nicht so recht, Lucius wusste nur zu genau, was er Harry Potter alles zu verdanken hatte.

Unterdessen genoss Scorpius die anheimelnde Wärme seines Himmelbettes, die Vorhänge fest zugezogen. Mit einem mehr als zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck kuschelte er sich in seine mollige Decke und schlummerte allmählich ein. Plötzlich hörte er, wie seine Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand um sein Bett schlurfte. Wachsam blickte er zur anderen Seite und riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als ein Kissen durch die Vorhänge flog. Dann folgte Albus, der irgendwie umständlich ins Bett krabbelte und sich seine Pantoffeln von den Füßen streifte. Mit seinem Zauberstab leuchtete er Scorpius ins Gesicht und grinste.

„Hey!"

„Was zum Merlin willst du?"

Doch statt einer Antwort klopfte Albus sein Kissen zurecht, machte es sich neben dem Blonden bequem und schlüpfte ebenfalls unter die Decke. Unformell wurde Scorpius an den Schultern gepackt und nach unten gezogen, wo Albus mit einem wohligen Seufzen seinen Kopf an Scorpius' Schulter schmiegte.

„Hmm, du..."

„Ja, ja, ich dufte gut, ich weiß! Das Gestern, sollte eigentlich nur eine Ausnahme..." Er sah in Albus' Kulleraugen, die ihn riesig anglotzten und seufzte. „Ach, was soll's! Liegst du bequem?"

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste ihn breit an. „Jep! Ich hoffe mein Schnarchen wird dich nicht stören!"

„Ach wo, im Gegenteil! Ich empfinde es eher als einschläfernd und jetzt mach das Licht aus!"

Tbc...


	17. Weihnachten, Spukgeschichten

**Weihnachten, Spukgeschichten und ein Pfau**

Am Morgen wurde Albus schon ziemlich früh wach. Er schlüpfte vorsichtig aus Scorpius' Umarmung und verschwand kurz ins Badezimmer. Als er wieder zurückkam, krabbelte er erneut ins Bett und begann Scorpius zu wecken. Mürrisch schob der Blonde Albus' Hand zur Seite und öffnete verschlafen seine Augen.

„Nyarrgh, was willst du?"

Als er keine Antwort erhielt zog er die Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammen und starrte Albus an, der neben ihm kniete und wie ein Idiot grinste.

„WAS?"

Penetrant weitergrinsend zog Albus seine Augenbrauen bedeutsam nach oben. Der Blonde steckte genervt knurrend, seinen Kopf zwischen die Kissen. Es war wohl das Beste, wenn er Albus ignorierte. Doch der wartete ein Weilchen, dann piekste er mit dem Zeigefinger seinem Freund in die Seite. Fünf-, sechsmal bis dieser herumfuhr um ihn anzuschnauzen.

„WAS? ES IST NOCH MITTEN IN DER NACHT!"

Als Scorpius wieder Anstallten machte sich hinzulegen, hob Albus drohend seinen Zeigefinger und der Slytherin schmollte ihn an.

„Wehe! Ich werfe dich raus!"

„Erstens, mein Freund, ist es schon morgens und zweitens, vergisst du wohl, um welchen Morgen es sich hier handelt!"

Fassungslos stierte ihn Scorpius an, der scheinbar mit einem Schlaganfall rang. „Pff... Herr im... Du machst diesen ganzen Terz nur weil Weihnachten ist?"

„NUR? Was heißt hier nur?" Albus breitete seine Arme aus. „Weihnachten! Es gibt Geschenke!"

„Die gibt es in zwei bis drei Stunden genauso! Ich würde wirklich gern noch ein Stündchen schlafen!"

Damit verschwand der Blondschopf wieder grummelnd unter der Decke. Doch Albus schmollte, das konnte Scorpius doch nicht ernst meinen.

„Du bist nicht gerade neugierig, oder?" Enttäuscht ließ er sich neben seinen Freund fallen, was Scorpius veranlasste sich umzudrehen um Albus zu mustern.

„Weißt du, wir bekommen unsere Geschenke beim Frühstück!"

Das machte aber keinen besonderen Eindruck auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der brummte nur und wandte sich enttäuscht ab. Was nun wieder Scorpius wurmte, mit einem Mal war er hellwach und an Schlaf war eh nicht mehr zu denken. Nach dem er mehrere Augenblicke lang, erfolglos versucht hatte, Albus' Hinterkopf mit Blicken zu durchbohren, gab Scorpius ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Grinsend drehte sich Albus zu ihm herum.

„Und, wollen wir los?"

„Ja, ja! Du gibst ja sonst keine Ruhe!"

Frech wuschelte Albus dem entsetzten Blonden durch die Haare und brachte sich mit einem beherzten Sprung aus dem Bett in Sicherheit. Scorpius hechtete auf der anderen Seite nach draußen und packte den kichernden Gryffindor um die Hüften. Der konnte gerade noch die Zimmertür öffnen, verlor aber sein Gleichgewicht und beide kullerten übereinander in den Flur. Albus wehrte sich und kitzelte Scorpius mal so tüchtig durch, der schon Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Na Scoop, gibst du auf?"

Der Slytherin gab einige quietschende Laute von sich, aus denen Albus so etwas ähnliches heraushörte, wie er solle sich zum Teufel scheren.

„Was ist jetzt? Gibst du auf?"

Feist grinsend saß er auf dem armen Scorpius und hielt dessen Hände fest. Der Blonde kniff die Lippen zusammen und versuchte sich zu befreien, bis er vor Anstrengung einen knallroten Kopf hatte. Aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen giftete er den Kleineren an, der feixend auf ihn hinabstarrte.

„Na los! Gib schon auf!"

„Dafür büßt du, Potter! Und nenn mich nicht Scoop!"

Nach einer kurzen Rangelei, in deren Verlauf es Scorpius nicht gelang Albus abzuwerfen, musste er erkennen, dass der Gryffindor beiweiten nicht so schwach war wie er sich oft gab.

„Du sollst aufgeben, Scorpius!"

„NIEMALS!"

„Gut, bleibst du hier eben liegen! Ich sitze jedenfalls bequem!"

Der schmollende Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden amüsierte Albus. Die funkelnden, wolfsgrauen Augen versuchten ihn regelrecht aufzuspießen und kündeten von seinem nahen, äußerst unangenehmen Tod. Vor lauter Übermut feixte der schwarzhaarige Strubbelkopf seinen Freund an. Mit nur einer Hand hielt er Scorpius' Handgelenke umklammert und mit der anderen kniff er die blasse, spitze Nase des am Boden liegenden zu. Empört schnappte Scorpius nach Luft. Er wand sich hektisch hin und her und mit einem Mal gelang es ihm, eine Hand frei zu bekommen. Albus wurde am Kragen seines Schalfanzuges gepackt und ziemlich unsanft herumgeschleudert. Scorpius lachte triumphierend auf. Nun waren die Rollen vertauscht. Er saß auf dem Schwarzhaarigen und zischte böse.

„Und jetzt, Potter..."

„Jetzt möchte ich mal gerne wissen, was hier los ist, Scorpius?"

Mrs. Malfoy stand im Flur und schaute die Beiden skeptisch an. „Nun, ich warte!"

Langsam erhob sich Scorpius und verfluchte den Umstand, dass seine Mutter ausgerechnet jetzt hier auftauchte. Hätte sie nicht eine Minute früher kommen können. Er verdrehte die Augen, was sie dazu veranlasste eine Augenbraue zu heben. Mit der naivsten Unschuldsmine zu der er fähig war, stand Scorpius da und blinzelte seine Mutter an. Plötzlich schoss sein Arm seitwärts hervor und wies auf Albus.

„Er ist schuld!"

Empört japste Albus auf und schaute völlig perplex zu Mrs. Malfoy. „Ich wollte nur Geschenke schauen!"

Ein Lächeln legte sich um ihre Lippen und sie sah beide an. „Ihr geht jetzt duschen! Und wenn ihr angezogen seid, kommt ihr runter zum Frühstück! Und danach, bekommt ihr eure Geschenke!"

Ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch. Scorpius zog Albus auf dir Füße und beide tapsten brummelnd zurück ins Zimmer des Blonden, wobei sie es nicht lassen konnten, sich gegenseitig mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite zu knuffen. Mrs. Malfoy schaute ihnen hinterher und schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf. Die beiden waren einfach zu süß.

So maulig die beiden Jungs zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch waren, umso fügsamer und aufgeregt verhielten sie sich beim Frühstück. Draco genoss diese kleine Folter richtig gehend. Während Scorpius und Albus brav ihr Frühstücksei aßen, huschten die riesigen Kinderaugen immer wieder zu dem kleinen Berg an Geschenken, der unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lag. Letztendlich hatte Mrs. Malfoy ein Einsehen und klatschte in die Hände.

„So Jungs, ich kann es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen! Wenn ihr fertig..."

Doch noch ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte, flitzten Albus und Scorpius so schnell zum Weihnachtsbaum rüber, dass sie wie unklare Schemen aussahen. Scorpius hob ein großes Packet auf und reichte es an Albus weiter.

„Hier, dass ist für dich, von mir!"

Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte der Schwarzhaarige erst das Geschenk an, dann seinen Freund. „Da... danke!"

„Na los, pack aus!"

Das brauchte er Albus nicht zweimal zu sagen, wie ein Wirbelwind glitten seine Finger über das glitzernde Geschenkpapier und entrissen ihm sein Geheimnis. Albus stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Quidditch Worldcup! Geil!"

Scorpius schaute ihn unsicher an. „Und? Gefällt es dir?"

„Machst du Witze? Ich liebe es! Lass uns nachher gleich spielen!" Dann griff sich Albus ein Geschenk und hielt es Scorpius hin. „Ich habe lange überlegt und meine Tante Hermione um Rat gefragt. Ich hoffe es..."

Doch Scorpius grabschte sich bereits ungeduldig sein Geschenk. „Ja, ja, gib schon her und quatsch keine Opern!" Einen Augenblick später hielt er sechs, in Leder gebundene Bücher in seinen Händen und blätterte neugierig darin herum. „Shakespeare?"

„Jaah! Ich dachte, dass könnte dir gefallen. Wo du doch so gern dieses Zeugs ließt..."

Grinsend schaute der Blonde von den Seiten hoch. „Ich hatte bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit Shakespeare zu lesen, aber ich werde alle lesen!" Er knuddelte den Schwarzhaarigen. „Danke schön, Albus!"

Und weiter ging die Bescherung. Für seine Mutter hatte Scorpius ein wunderschönes Paar Handschuhe, die zu ihrer Abendrobe passten und Draco bekam von ihm ein Satz edelster Schreibfedern geschenkt. Albus erhielt von Mrs. Malfoy einen wunderschönen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, der mit feinen Silberfäden durchwoben war. Albus mochte ihn sofort, er war samtig weich und der Gryffindor hätte um ein Haar zu schnurren begonnen. Ein Sortiment aus Duschgel, Badesalz und Shampoo gehörten ebenso dazu, wie ein großer Beutel Sauerzischende Drops und Schokofrösche. Von Draco bekam er ein Rennbesenpflegeset für Profis, eine schnittige und perfekt sitzende Fliegerbrille und ein Paar Quidditch Handschuhe für Sucher. Mit riesigen Augen bestaunte Albus das eingestickte Monogramm.

Draco schmunzelte. „Ich weiß zwar, ihr kommt erst nächstes Jahr in eure Teams, aber ich kenne deinen Vater, Albus und da der Apfel bekanntlich nicht weit vom Stamm fällt, hast du dich bestimmt schon heimlich auf einen Besen geschwungen."

Der Junge nickte errötend und bedankte sich, da hatte er wirklich ein tolles Geschenk erhalten. Schnell stellte er die Sachen zu seinen anderen Geschenken und griff sich ein kleines Päckchen. Grinsend überreichte er es Draco, der überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Kurz wog der Magier das flache Päckchen in seiner Hand, er öffnete es und lachte. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Drachen aus Lebkuchen, verziert mit Mandeln, kandierten Kirschen und Zuckerguss, den Draco seiner Familie zeigte.

„Wann hast du denn den gekauft?"

„Als wir gestern auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt waren und ich dieses hier..." Albus reichte ein weiteres hübsch verpacktes Päckchen an Astoria. „...für Mrs. Malfoy besorgt hatte."

„Oh, das ist für mich?"

Albus nickte und sie kniff ihm liebevoll in die Wange. Behutsam löste sie die kleine Schleife und entfernte das Papier. Sie öffnete den kleinen Deckel, jauchzte kurz auf und sah entschuldigend zu ihrem Mann, der sie amüsiert beobachtete. Mit großen Augen wuschelte sie Albus durch die Haare

„Geröstete Mandeln! Oh, ich liebe geröstete Mandeln!"

Sie ließ eine knackend im Mund zerspringen und schloss genießerisch ihre Augen. Albus zwinkerte Draco zu, als Dank für den Tipp Tags zuvor. Scorpius wiederum freute sich über ein Paar Stiefel aus Drachenleder, jeder Menge Kleidung und einen silbernen Siegelring mit dem Familienwappen. Sein Vater hatte denselben an seinem Finger. Natürlich erhielt er auch ein paar leckere Naschereien, die sofort mit Albus geteilt wurden. Am Ende gab es dann auch die Geschenke, die Albus von seiner Familie erhielt. Trudy und Peacock hatten sie gebracht. Und so gesellten sich zu den anderen Süßigkeiten weitere Pasteten, Kuchen, Kekse und allerlei Leckereien, die die Küche der Familie Weasley hergaben. Irgendwie befürchtete Mrs. Malfoy, würde dieses Weihnachten nicht gerade gesund für die Zähne der beiden Kinder verlaufen. Von seinem Vater erhielt Albus neben einem Satz Schreibfedern, einen Lederhalfter, mit dem man den Zauberstab am Gürtel trug und ein hübsches Photoalbum, das voll mit Bildern der Familie war und Albus trösten sollte, wenn er Heimweh bekam.

Harry dachte sogar daran, eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit für Draco und Astoria beizulegen. Doch den Vogel schoss Molly Weasley ab, die Albus einen ihrer berüchtigten Pullover geschenkt hatte. Der schlüpfte direkt hinein und stellte sich neben Scorpius, den ebenfalls ein Pullover von Mrs. Weasley zierte und auf dessen Brust ein kleiner Skorpion prangte. Während sich Astoria darüber amüsierte, bat Draco insgeheim darum, mit Blindheit geschlagen zu werden. Das sein Sohn ausgerechnet in einem Weasley Pullover herumläuft, hätte er sich auch nicht träumen lassen.

„He, was ist das!"

Scorpius bemerkte einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Beutel, der aus einem Paket der Weasleys herausgerutscht war. Albus sah hin und riss seine Augen auf.

„NEIN, NICHT!"

Vorwitzig lugte Scorpius in den Beutel. Ein lautes Wusch ertönte und der blonde Junge wurde in eine lila Rauchwolke getaucht, aus der er hustend und prustend wieder hervorkam. Zur Überraschung aller umstehenden erstrahlte sein Kopf in der Farbe einer Brombeere. Draco hatte sich als erster gefangen und deutete auf seinen Sohn.

„Ich würde mal sagen, das sieht ganz nach ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherzartikel' aus!"

Seufzend schüttelte Albus den Kopf. „Ach Scoop, den habe ich extra nicht aufgemacht. Onkel George hat immer solche Späße auf Lager."

„Schön, dass du mich gewarnt hast!"

„Sorry, sonst bist du doch gar nicht so neugierig."

„Sonst ist ja auch nicht Weihnachten... HE, was heißt hier nicht so neugierig? Ich bin nicht neugierig!"

„Na, dafür bist du jetzt ganz schön lila!"

„Geht das wieder weg?"

Albus winkte lachend ab. „Ja, das lässt sich abwaschen!"

„Gut!" Etwas betröppelt schaute Scorpius zu seinen Eltern. „Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte!"

„Oh, ich finde du solltest es noch ein Weilchen lassen wie es ist. Es steht dir ganz gut!" Draco grinste und selbst der bitterböse Seitenblick seines Filius konnte ihn nicht einschüchtern.

Gewaschen und gestriegelt kam der Blonde einige Zeit später wieder in den Salon, in dem Albus bereits das Spielbrett von The World Quidditch Cup aufgebaut hatte. Er und Scorpius wählten sich jeweils eine Mannschaft aus und nahm mit ihr an der Weltmeisterschaft teil. Je nach Spielort entstand auf dem Spielbrett eines der berühmten Quidditch Stadien der Welt. Die Miniaturausgaben der angesagtesten Spieler jagten auf ihren Besen übers Spielfeld und zeigten die verrücktesten Manöver mit Quaffel, Klatschern und Schnatz. Je mehr Spiele man gewann, desto bessere Rennbesen konnte man seiner Mannschaft besorgen, desto gewieftere Spieler verpflichten. Albus und Scorpius hatten ihren Spaß und waren kaum los zu eisen, als das Mittagessen kam. Am Nachmittag ließ es sich Scorpius nicht nehmen, Albus das Anwesen zu zeigen. Die Salons, die Bibliothek, einen Ballsaal, all die vielen Zimmer und Fluchten von Malfoy Manor. Albus war von all der Pracht und Größe sehr beeindruckt. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche, bei dem sie sich ein paar Pastetchen abgriffen, kamen sie in den Wintergarten. Unter einer weitläufigen, mit Stahl eingefassten Glaskuppel, im Viktorianischen Stil, fanden sich die exotischsten Pflanzen und Blumen. Sie erstrahlten in den schönsten Farben und verströmten einen herrlichen Duft. Vereinzelnd luden Bänke und Korbsessel zum Verweilen ein und das Plätschern eines Bächleins, das in einen Teich mündete, gab vor der weitläufigen Schneelandschaft draußen, der ganzen Atmosphäre einen unwirklichen Zug. Zwei Trauerschwäne glitten über den Teich und Albus versuchte sogleich sie mit etwas Pastete zu füttern. Amüsiert darüber, ließ sich Scorpius auf den Rasen nieder und beobachtete seinen Freund, der unbefangen einen der schwarzen Schwäne streichelte.

„Albus!"

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich ihm zu und Scorpius klopfte auf den Rasen neben sich. Grinsend hüpfte Albus zu ihm und setzte sich. Er legte seinen Arm um Scorpius' Schulter und beide beobachteten schweigend die schwarzen Schwäne. Nach einer Weile warf der Slytherin einen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund.

„Hast du immer noch Heimweh, Albus?"

„Nein!" Er sah kurz zu Scorpius und grinste. „Ich bin gern hier, bei dir! Es macht unheimlich viel Spaß und deine Eltern sind sehr nett! Ich hatte mich am Anfang ein wenig vor ihnen gefürchtet, weißt du?"

„Hm!"

„Aber jetzt..." Er legte sich hin und bettete seinen Kopf auf Scorpius' Schoß während er zu ihm aufsah. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich eingeladen hast!"

„Bist du!" Scorpius seufzte. „Ich bin auch glücklich, dass du hier bist!" Verträumt streichelte er durch Albus' störrisches Haar. „Weihnachten war noch nie so lebhaft gewesen! Ich hatte Angst, dass es dir hier nicht gefallen würde, oder dass du lieber Heim zu deiner Familie wolltest."

„Keine Angst, ich bleibe hier und nächstes Jahr, kommst du mit zu mir!"

Leicht überrumpelt starrte Scorpius auf Albus hinab. „Äh, in den Hühnerstall?"

„Fuchsbau, du Nase!"

Scorpius lachte. „Weiß ich doch! Aber hältst du dass für eine gute Idee? So wie sich deine Mutter aufgeführt hat?"

„Hm, ich weiß, aber ich hoffe bis dahin hat sie sich an unsere Freundschaft gewöhnt! Außerdem feiern wir im Fuchsbau und Oma ist für ihre Gastlichkeit berühmt!"

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du meiner Mutter damit das Herz brichst!"

Albus blinzelte ihn an. „Nun was ist, kommst du?"

„Ja, nächstes Weihnachten feiern wir bei dir!"

Grinsend schloss Albus seine Augen. „Das ist schön, Scorpius!"

Einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend beieinander. Spielerisch streichelte Scorpius Albus durchs Haar, während der Gryffindor vor sich hindöste. Er drehte sich zur Seite und begann leise zu Schnarchen. Dies ließ den Slytherin grinsen, sachte beugte er sich nach vorn und vergrub sein Gesicht in der schwarzen Haarpracht. Er sog den herben Duft von Kräutern ein, nach denen Albus' Haare dufteten. Mit einem Mal fühlte sich der Blonde sehr froh und leise wisperte er in die samtenen Strähnen.

„Weißt du Albus Severus Potter, ich bin wirklich sehr glücklich, dass du mein Freund bist und ich gebe dich nie wieder her!" Er wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht hörte und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Auch wenn du manchmal eine richtige Nervensäge bist!" Obwohl er dies nur flüsterte, sprach er die folgenden Worte fast lautlos. „Ich habe dich lieb!"

Dann setzte sich Scorpius wieder auf und betrachtete den schlafenden Gryffindor, während seine Hand unablässig durch die wirren Haare streichelte. Ein wenig wünschte er sich die Zeit möge still stehen und musste plötzlich über sich lächeln. Er kam sich etwas kindisch vor, doch stellte Scorpius überrascht fest, dass es ihm völlig egal war.

Wie lange er in Scorpius' Schoß geschlafen hatte, wusste Albus nicht. Leicht verträumt öffnete er seine Augen, gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. Er schaute auf, genau in die funkelnden Wolfsaugen seines Freundes, der ihn belustigt musterte.

„Na du Schlafmütze, hast du ausgeschlafen?"

„Öhm, ja?" Albus' Wangen röteten sich und Scorpius verwuschelte lachend seine Haare. „He, nur nicht übermütig werden! Hey..."

Halbherzig versuchte Albus sich zu wehren, doch es machte ihm einfach viel zuviel Spaß mit dem Blonden herumzualbern. Übermütig wuschelte er in Scorpius Haaren herum, der überraschender Weise nichts dagegen hatte und dazu überging Albus zu kitzeln. Kreischend sprang der auf die Beine und wollte sich in Sicherheit bringen, doch Scorpius war ihm umgehend auf den Fersen und rannte hinter ihm her.

„Ich warne dich, Scorpius!"

„Ach ja?"

„Hör auf!"

„Alter Angsthase! Und so was schimpft sich Gryff..."

Unerwartet hatte sich Albus umgedreht und Scorpius um die Hüften gepackt. Fest zwackte er den Blonden in die Seiten, der schrill aufkreischte und kitzelte ihn gnadenlos durch. Lachend stolperten sie über den Rasen und hatten so ihre liebe Mühe, nicht zu stürzen. Plötzlich trat ein großer Pfau mit makellosem, weißem Gefieder, aus einer Hecke hervor. Erschrocken schrie Albus auf und klammerte sich an Scorpius' Arm. Der Blonde zeigte sich ziemlich schadenfroh darüber und Albus wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Verdammt Scorpius, konntest du mich nicht vorwarnen?"

„Hab dich nicht so, das ist nur Bob! Der erschrickt jeden gern, den er nicht kennt!"

Bob der Pfau faltete seine Schwanzfedern zusammen, stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes an Albus vorbei, der ihn misstrauisch beäugte und streifte Scorpius um die Beine. Der blonde Junge tätschelte ihm sachte den Kopf und schaute zu Albus.

„Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie er mich hier um die Sträucher gejagt hatte, als ich noch ein Kleinkind war."

Er begann das seidenweiche Gefieder zu streicheln und der Pfau gurrte zutraulich. Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen weißen Pfau sehe."

„Jaah, sie sind etwas ganz besonderes!" Scorpius sah, wie ein fieses Grinsen die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen umspielte und wölbte skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Wenn du jetzt gerade denkst, ich sei ein Pfau aufgrund meiner Haarfarbe und meiner Noblesse, lass dir eines gesagt sein Albus. Ich posiere nicht, ich stolziere nicht und ich bin nicht eitel!"

Albus schnaubte. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass der Blonde mit Wörtern wie Noblesse um sich warf, brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Hah! Du hast dich wohl selbst noch nie auf einem Besen gesehen, oder?"

Scorpius' Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich und er ballte seine Hand um einige Federn, bis der arme Bob protestierend aufkreischte. „Entschuldige, mein Lieber!"

Sanft streichelten die blassen Finger über Bobs Gefieder, bis der Pfau sich wieder beruhigte. Verärgert schaute Scorpius zu Albus und seine Augen begannen regelrecht zu funkeln.

„Scorpius, ich warne dich!" Der Gryffindor schluckte trocken und wich zurück, denn der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gegenübers gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme. „Bob!" Der Pfau hob seinen Kopf. „FASS!"

Wie ein geölter Blitz machte Bob einen Satz auf Albus zu, der um die eigene Achse wirbelte und Reißaus nahm. Albus hielt es für eine gute Idee den Teich entlang zu flüchten und über zwei breite Steine das Gewässer zu überqueren. Doch Bob blieb ihm auf den Fersen. Zu allem Überfluss schreckte Albus bei diesem Manöver auch noch die beiden Trauerschwäne aus ihrer Ruhe. Diese schlossen sich verärgert Bob an und begannen den Gryffindor langsam in die Enge zu treiben. Dem armen Albus blieb an Ende nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf eine Zierpalme zu flüchten. Während der Schwarzhaarige von einem Pfau und zwei Schwänen wütend angeschnattert wurde, spazierte Scorpius zufrieden pfeifend zurück in den Salon. Er genoss eine köstliche Tasse Tee und wollte gerade zu seinem Zimmer, als er von seiner Mutter angesprochen wurde.

„Sag mal, wo hast du denn Albus gelassen?"

„Och, der ist noch im Wintergarten und spielt mit Bob!"

Zwei Stunden später stapfte ein etwas zerzauster als sonst aussehender Albus Potter in Scorpius' Zimmer und hatte ziemlich schlechte Laune. Wütend blickte er sich um. Da der Blonde nirgends zu sehen war, ging Albus zum Bett und riss die Vorhänge auf.

„Scheiße! Das ist so was von unfair!"

Vor ihm lag Scorpius friedlich eingeschlummert. Er hatte in einem der Shakespeare Bände gelesen, die Albus ihm geschenkt hatte und bot nun ein so friedliches Bild, dass es der Gryffindor einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zu wecken um ihn anzupflaumen. Grummelnd lief Albus vor dem Himmelbett auf und ab, bis sein Blick zufällig auf Scorpius' Schreibtisch fiel. Er begann diabolisch zu grinsen, da ihm eine vage Idee kam, wie er es Scorpius mal so tüchtig heimzahlen konnte. Albus setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und durchforstete vorsichtig Schublade für Schublade. Schließlich fand er was er suchte. Ein triumphierendes „Aha!" entfuhr ihm und er drehte sich erschrocken nach dem Bett um, um zu sehen ob er den Anderen geweckt hatte. Doch der schlummerte weiterhin friedlich vor sich hin und das boshafte Grinsen kehrte auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zurück. Mit Pinsel und Farbe bewaffnet schlich sich Albus an das Bett heran und setzte sich vorsichtig zu seinem Freund. Mit kindlicher Vorfreude tat er ein wenig Farbe auf den Pinsel und verpasste Scorpius einen schwungvollen Schnurrbart. Er legte seinen Kopf schief, betrachte sein Werk und fügte leichthändig noch ein Kinnbärtchen hinzu, das den Blonden wie einen der drei Musketiere aussehen ließ. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk, legte Albus Pinsel und Farbe zurück und legte sich zu Scorpius ins Bett. Mit einem hämischen Gefühl der Vorfreude im Herzen schlief er langsam ein. Rache ist ja so was von süß.

Abends zum Dinner saßen alle im kleinen Salon beisammen. Die Malfoys starrten ihren Sohn an. Draco schielte kurz zu seiner Frau, die Scorpius' gemalten Bart mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. Scorpius wiederum irritierte es sehr, dass jedes Mal, wenn er das Wort ergriff, eine allgemeine Heiterkeit auszubrechen schien. Sogar sein Vater, Draco Malfoy, sonst das Paradebeispiel für ein gutes Benehmen, blubberte in seinen Wein, alle Etikette vergessend. Als dann Albus, nachdem Scorpius Professor Stibbens imitiert hatte, lachend vom Stuhl fiel, schwante dem Slytherin, dass hier irgendwas faul war. Es musste etwas mit seinem Gesicht sein und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er nicht nachsehen konnte. Er wollte sich schließlich keine Blöße geben und so hielt er tapfer durch bis zum Schluss. Kaum hatte Draco die Tafel aufgehoben, flitzte Albus ziemlich unbootsmäßig aus dem Salon, was ein eindeutiges Indiz für sein schlechtes Gewissen war. Etwas schneller als üblich, aber gerade noch zögerlich genug, wie es die Höflichkeit gebietet, verließ Scorpius den Salon und lief auf sein Zimmer und ins Bad. Ein wütender Aufschrei ließ erahnen, dass das, was er im Spiegel sah ihn keineswegs amüsierte. Einige Minuten später und mit frisch gewaschenem Gesicht, wuselte ein ziemlich übellauniger, blonder Slytherin durch sein Zimmer. Von Albus jedoch, war keine Spur zu finden. Auch in Albus Zimmer war er nicht zu sehen. Wo war der bloß? Plötzlich hatte Scorpius eine Eingebung, der Gryffindor hatte sich bestimmt unter seinen Tarnumhang geflüchtet. Diese Erkenntnis regte ihn noch mehr auf. Es wurmte Scorpius bei dem Gedanken, dass Albus ihn heimlich beobachtete und über ihn lachte. Ziemlich verärgert darüber, pfefferte Scorpius eines seiner Kissen durch die Gegend und bekam gar nicht mit, dass er Albus dabei nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Im Schutze seines Tarnumhanges setzte sich Albus in einen der Sessel am Kamin und wartete bis sich Scorpius ausgetobt hatte. Hauptsächlich die Kissen litten unter dem Wutausbruch des Blonden und so flogen nach kurzer Zeit die Daunen durch den Raum. Völlig verausgabt sackte Scorpius brummend auf sein Bett und schmollte. Er schob trotzig seine Unterlippe vor und schniefte herzerweichend. Ein wenig sackte er tiefer in die Matratze, als sich Albus, der nicht zu sehen war, zu ihm setzte. Etwas Weiches berührte seine Wange, als der Gryffindor den Tarnumhang abstreifte. Scorpius schnaubte, drehte seinem Freund den Rücken zu und zog die Knie an sein Kinn. Doch Albus hatte seinen Spaß, er kraulte mit dem Zeigefinger über Scorpius' Nacken, bis er ein unwilliges Grunzen hörte. Dann umarmte er den Blonden und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter.

„Was'n los, Scoop? Bist du noch muksch?"

„Ich bin konsterniert, ein Malfoy ist nicht muksch!"

„Komm schon, wenn du ganz ehrlich bist, war es ziemlich lustig."

„..."

„Na komm schon, Scoop!"

Scorpius gab eine Folge von Brumm- und Fieplauten von sich, aus denen hervor ging, dass er nicht Scoop genannt werden möchte. Albus grinste und herzte ihn fester.

„In Ordnung, Scoop!"

Daraufhin bekam er einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen versetzt. Doch Albus dachte gar nicht daran sich das bieten zu lassen und einen Moment später flog dem Blonden ein Kissen an den Kopf. Schließlich artete das Ganze in einer wahren Kissenschlacht aus. Nach deren Ende saßen beide Jungs schnaufend auf dem Bett und schauten sich um. Überall schwebten Federn umher und Scorpius seufzte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten aufräumen, bevor Mutter das Chaos hier sieht."

Albus nahm nickend seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtisch, doch bevor er irgendeine Formel sprechen konnte, tippte ihm Scorpius auf die Schulter.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was du da machst?"

Der Mund des Gryffindor schnappte auf und zu, doch ihm fiel kein Zauber ein, den er beherrschte, der diesem Chaos hier beikommen könnte. Seine Cousine Rose konnte bestimmt ein halbes Duzend Sprüche aus dem Hut ziehen, die hier von Nutzen wären.

„Ähem, keine Ahnung?"

„Dachte ich mir!"

Der Slytherin zog an einem Klingelzug und Augenblicke später erschien mit einem leisen Plopp ein Hauself im Zimmer. Er verneigte sich und nahm Scorpius' Anweisungen entgegen. Erneut verneigte sich das kleine Wesen mit der hundeartigen Schnauze und krempelte sich die Ärmel seiner Livree hoch, um sich ans Werk zu machen. Die Magie der Hauselfen war schon etwas besonderes, ohne Zauberstab nur mit ein paar Geesten seiner Hände, beseitigte der Elf die Unordnung. Dies bewunderte Albus und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie mächtig wohl ihre Magie sei. Federn wirbelten herum, schlüpften zurück in die Kissen, aus denen sie heraus geschleudert wurden und im Handumdrehen sah Scorpius Zimmer wieder sauber und ordentlich aus.

Zufrieden musterte Scorpius den Raum und entließ den Hauselfen. „So, jetzt kann Mutter kommen." Er grinste und sah Albus an. „Ich geh jetzt baden!"

„Du, Scorpius..."

Der Blonde hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Sorry Albus, aber ich pflege grundsätzlich alleine zu baden!"

„Was?" Albus spürte förmlich wie seine Wangen glühten und räusperte sich. „Ähem, ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob ich heute wieder bei dir schlafen darf?"

„Hm, würde es was ändern wenn ich Nein sage?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf und Scorpius begann zu Lachen. „Das dachte ich mir!"

Vergnügt pfeifend verschwand Scorpius im Bad und ließ Albus kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Stunden später saßen Albus und Scorpius in dessen Himmelbett beisammen. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Atmosphäre, da das Innere des Himmelbettes nur spärlich von Scorpius' Zauberstab beleuchtet wurde. Albus erzählte geestenreich eine gruselige Gespenstergeschichte, während der Blonde, eine kleine Pastete in Händen haltend, ihm gebannt lauschte.

„...und so musste er feststellen, dass ihm nichts weiter blieb, als sein kümmerliches Leben." Er schaute fragend zu Scorpius. „Und?"

„Nicht schlecht!" Scorpius lachte und biss in seine Pastete, schmatzend blickte er auf. „Du hast es zwar aus ‚Beedle, dem Barden' geklaut, aber nicht schlecht!"

„Hm, ich habe wohl einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich!"

„Wieso?"

„Schau dich an, du sitzt hier, krümelst dein Bett voll und sprichst mit vollem Mund!"

„Immer langsam, erstens sind wir unter uns und zweitens macht man dass nun mal so, wenn man sich nachts Gruselmärchen erzählt!"

„Oh ja, darin hast du wohl jahrelange Erfahrung, ey?"

Betreten schaute Scorpius zur Seite. „Quatsch, aber Zabini hat das gesagt."

Schmunzelnd stupste der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund an. „So, so, aus dir wird noch mal ein richtiger Lausejunge!"

„He!"

„Schon gut, daran glaub ich selbst nicht! Aber du hast Recht, es war wirklich eine Geschichte aus ‚Beedle, dem Barden'. Aber der Troll war eine Idee von mir!"

„Jaah, der hat da auch so gar nicht reingepasst!"

Eingeschnappt streckte ihm Albus die Zunge raus. „Machs doch besser!"

„Hm, ich habe doch heute angefangen in einem der Bücher zu lesen, die du mir geschenkt hast..."

„Oh, wie findest du's?"

„Toll, ich habe mit einer Geschichte angefangen, die in Dänemark spielt. Der König von Dänemark wird ermordet und zwar von seinem Bruder. Der wird dann König und heiratet die Witwe seines Bruders..."

„Boah, was für ein Fiesling!"

„Es kommt noch besser! Hamlet, der Sohn des toten Königs, kehrt nach Dänemark zurück und da erscheint ihm der Geist seines Vaters." Aufgeregt schnappte Albus nach Luft, während Scorpius seine Augenbraue wölbte. „Stell dir vor, du wärst Hamlet und dir würde dein Vater als Geist erscheinen!"

„Hm, ich glaube wenn Mom mir erscheint, wenn sie sauer ist, ist das bei weitem gruseliger!"

„Äh, OK! Also, Hamlet erscheint der Geist seines Vaters..."

Ungeduldig warf Albus seine Arme in die Höhe. „Ja doch, was passiert dann?"

„Ähem, so weit war ich noch nicht!"

„Mann, Scoop!" Lachend stürzte sich Albus nach vorn und kitzelte den Blonden. „Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein? Wie geht es denn nun weiter?"

„Ha, ich weiß gar nicht was du hast? Das ist doch alles nur Kitsch, denke ich?"

„Ouh, du..." Albus begann zu quietschen. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!"

Scorpius wehrte ab. „Lass gut sein, noch eine Kissenschlacht überlebt mein Bett nicht!"

Atemlos sah ihn Albus an. „Kennst du wenigstens noch eine Geschichte, ich meine eine die nicht mitten drin aufhört?"

„Keine die gruselig ist!"

Kurz dachte Albus nach und sah dann unschlüssig zu Scorpius. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Klar!"

„Gibt es hier eigentlich Kerker?"

„Was?"

„Nun ja..." Verlegen druckste Albus herum. „Also, bitte nicht böse sein. Ron, mein Onkel, hat mir mal eine Gruselgeschichte erzählt, dass es hier Kerker geben soll. Weißt du, regelrechte Folterkammern."

„Also ehrlich Albus, ich habe dir heute doch das Haus gezeigt. Hast du da einen einzigen Kerker gesehen?"

„Nö, aber..."

„Also schön, fragen wir morgen meinen Vater ob es hier einen Kerker gibt, OK?"

Albus nickte und er hatte gleich einen Einfall. „Wir könnten ihn auch bitten, mehr von sich und Dad zu erzählen. Ich wollte ihn schon darauf ansprechen, als wir dein Geschenk kaufen waren..." Betreten schaute er auf seine Knie. „Ich hab mich aber nicht getraut!"

„Alter Angsthase!"

„He, wer hat denn wie ein Mädchen geschrieen, als er das erste Mal Schnapp begegnet ist?"

Empört riss Scorpius seine Augen auf. „Moment mal, ich hatte Angst um meine Frisur!"

„Deine Frisur?" Albus schnaubte auf. „Hah, ja, dass würde ich jetzt auch sagen!"

„Na, immerhin besser als du! Schnapp hat dich ganz schön durchs Beet gejagt!" Als Albus zu einer Retourkutsche ansetzte, schnitt ihm Scorpius das Wort ab. „Ach übrigens, wie bist du eigentlich Bob entkommen?"

„Du bist so richtig Slytherin, weißt du dass?"

„Oh ja!" Mann konnte richtiggehend den Stolz in Scorpius' Stimme hören.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt etwas, auf das ich stolz wäre!"

Schnaubend schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf. „Also langsam fange ich an es zu bedauern, dass wir keinen Kerker haben!"

„Ach was, als ob du es übers Herz brächtest, mich einzukerkern."

„Mach nur so weiter und du wirst schon sehen!"

Scorpius zwinkerte dem Gryffindor scherzhaft zu und reichte ihm eine Flasche Butterbier. „Apropos Kerker, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind... Du kannst dir doch bestimmt wieder diese komische Karte von deinem Bruder ausborgen?"

„Äh, ja?"

„Fein,..." Aufgeregt klatschte Scorpius in die Hände. „Da sind doch bestimmt auch die geheimen Gänge Hogwarts eingezeichnet?"

„Bestimmt!"

„He, dann könnten wir doch abends losziehen und sie erkunden."

Mit großen Augen schaute Albus seinen Freund an und pfiff anerkennend. „Und ich dachte, ich bin hier der Gryffindor!"

Übermütig wuschelte Scorpius ihm durch die Haare. „Wohl eher ein Kätzchen!"

„Sprach die Schlange!"

Beide lachten, als plötzlich die Zimmertüre geöffnet wurde und Mrs. Malfoy im Morgenmantel Scorpius' Zimmer betrat. Kaum dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, leuchtete die Nachttischlampe ein wenig auf. Mrs. Malfoy trat an das Bett heran und öffnete die Vorhänge.

„Jungs, ist es nicht eigentlich Zeit zum Schlafen? Wir haben immerhin schon zwei Uhr durch!"

Sie musste sich beherrschen um nicht gleich loszulachen. Albus und Scorpius schauten sie mit Kulleraugen an und beteuerten vehement, dass sie ja noch gar nicht müde seinen. Die beiden Jungs waren einfach zu süß. Mit leichtem Tadel im Blick, bemerkte Mrs. Malfoy, dass die Beiden im Bett aßen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres seidenen Morgenmantels und ließ Pasteten und Butterbier auf der Stelle verschwinden. Die Jungs murrten, doch auch die größten Kulleraugen konnten es nicht verhindern, dass jetzt Schlafenszeit war. Astoria wartete bis Albus und Scorpius unter die Decke geschlüpft waren, zog ihnen diese zurecht und gab jedem noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein letzter mahnender Blick zeigte den Jungs, dass sie jetzt besser schlafen sollten und dann zog Mrs. Malfoy die Bettvorhänge vor. Kurz warf sie noch einen Blick durch den Raum und verließ das Zimmer. Als sich die Türe hinter ihr schloss, verlosch augenblicklich auch die Lampe auf Scorpius' Nachttisch. Mrs. Malfoy eilte schnell durch den Flur, sie fror und wollte rasch in ihr Bett kommen. Das Schlafzimmer der Malfoys befand sich auf demselben Stockwerk, nur im anderen Flügel des Gebäudes. Schnell trat sie ein, zog den Morgenmantel aus und schlüpfte rasch in das große Himmelbett, mit den hellblauen Gazevorhängen. Sie fröstelte und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann. Um sie zu wärmen, rieb sie ihre frierenden Füße an Dracos, der auch sofort zu murren begann.

„Merlin, bis du im Schnee herumgelaufen?"

„Quatsch, ich hab immer kalte Füße und jetzt maul nicht!"

„Na, dann komm her!" Draco drehte sich um und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Zärtlich rubbelte er ihre Arme. „Und? Wird's dir jetzt etwas wärmer?" Sie nickte und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Schlafen die Beiden schon?"

„Nein, sie haben sich Gespenstergeschichten erzählt." Astoria grinste. „Hach, die beiden sind einfach zu knuffig!"

Innerlich seufzte der blonde Magier auf, das Prädikat knuffig, war nicht unbedingt etwas, das er in Bezug auf den Namen Malfoy in einem Satz hören wollte. „Mein Sohn ist nicht knuffig!"

„Ooh..." Sie kniff ihm in die Wange und lachte. „Dabei hat er einen sooo niedlichen Vater!"

„Hey, Weib!" Einmal mehr erklang ihr glockenhelles Lachen und Draco kitzelte sie mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht niedlich!"

Sie schnaufte kurz auf und sah ihn verliebt an. „Das war mein erster Gedanke als du um meine Hand angehalten hast. Vater kam in den Salon und bat mich nach draußen in den Garten. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Hmh, ich war ziemlich nervös! Ich sollte heiraten, aber ich wollte mir meine Frau selbst auswählen. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass sich Vater querstellt, doch er war sofort damit einverstanden. Er hat sich sehr verändert, nach Voldemorts Fall! Du bist mir damals schon in der Schule aufgefallen und von Mutter wusste ich, dass du nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch sehr intelligent bist." Draco herzte sie. „Und dann kam der Tag, als ich dich gefragt hatte. Unsere Eltern hatten ja soweit alles arrangiert und ich wartete draußen unter diesem Baum..." Einen Moment überlegte er und nickte. „Ja, genau! Es war eine Kastanie..."

„Erle!"

„Erle? Hm, na gut! Es war heiß, mir lief der Schweiß in Strömen und dann kamst du die Freitreppe herunter."

„Und du standest da im Schatten, die Haare durch den Wind verwuschelt. Ich hatte einen Heidenbammel vor dir. Von der Schule her kannte ich dich ja nur als arrogant und kaltherzig." Sie sah wie er ärgerlich eine seiner Brauen wölbte. „Ja, ja, du warst berüchtigt dafür! Ich dachte mir, Merlin, den muss ich jetzt heiraten! Doch als ich dich dann unter dem Baum sah, verschüchtert, unsicher und als du mich dann noch mit deinen süßen Hundeaugen angeblickt hast, da war mein erster Gedanke, mein Gott ist der niedlich!"

„OK, ich gebs auf! Aber wehe du sagst das vor anderen!"

„Du bist so süß wenn dir was peinlich ist!"

Dracos Stimme wirkte wie ein Donnergrollen. „Können wir dann endlich schlafen?"

Tbc...


	18. Gespenster der Vergangenheit

**Gespenster der Vergangenheit**

Die kommenden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und Sylvester war schneller vorüber, als es Albus sich träumen ließ. Er schwelgte noch in Erinnerungen an das wundervolle Feuerwerk, dass Draco den Abend zuvor gezaubert hatte. Noch Stunden später, als sie schon längst Bett lagen, schwärmten die beiden Jungen von all den Farben, Motiven und Explosionen.

Ein wenig müde saß er auf Scorpius' Bett und blätterte im Quibbolino, dem Magazin für junge Magier und Hexen. Doch zum Lesen hatte er keine Lust. Albus verspürte eine Traurigkeit die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen über plagte. Er war sich bewusst darüber, dass heute sein letzter Tag auf Malfoy Manor angebrochen war und dies machte ihn traurig. Albus freute sich schon darüber, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen und seine Familie und Freunde am Bahnhof wieder zu sehen. Doch dies bedeutete auch, dass er Scorpius nicht mehr allein für sich haben würde und das machte ihm mehr zu schaffen als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Seufzend legte er das Magazin zur Seite und warf noch mal einen letzten Blick auf ihre Koffer, die für die Abreise schon gepackt waren. Mrs. Malfoy steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Na Albus, keine Lust auf Frühstück?"

„Nein!"

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie setzte sich zu Albus aufs Bett. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „Was ist los Al? Hast du etwas?"

Der Junge starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen, während er ganz leise sprach. „Irgendwie ticke ich falsch!" Er wartete ob Mrs. Malfoy noch etwas sagte, doch sie schwieg und so fuhr er fort. „Ich freue mich schon irgendwie wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, meine Familie am Bahnhof wieder zusehen und meine Freunde. Trotzdem fühl ich mich traurig!" Er sah sie direkt an. „Es hat mir hier sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich werde sie vermissen, Mrs. Malfoy! Und auch Mr. Malfoy!"

„Aw, das ist lieb von dir, Al! Ich werde dich auch sehr vermissen!"

Scheu lächelte er sich an. „Na ja, wenn wir erst wieder in Hogwarts sind, wird Scoop nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit mir verbringen. Wir sind in verschiedenen Häusern, dann haben wir auch nicht jeden Unterricht zusammen..."

Er schwieg und spürte, wie Mrs. Malfoy seine Hand sanft drückte. „Was ich bis jetzt mitbekommen habe, verbringt ihr doch viel Zeit miteinander, oder? Sieh es mal von der Seite, Al. Wenn ihr euch nicht den ganzen Tag über seht, dann werden die gemeinsamen Momente umso wertvoller." Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte leise. „Ach Al, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für einen quirligen Jungen wie du es bist, äußerst schwer ist Geduld zu haben, aber du bist Scorpius' Freund, sein bester Freund und wenn es nach Scorpius geht sein einziger Freund! Wie du siehst bist du für ihn der wichtigste Mensch, außer Draco und mir..." Sie wuschelte durch seine Haare. „Das sollte es dir leichter machen!" Sie erhob sich und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Na komm, leiste uns beim Frühstück Gesellschaft!"

Albus nickte und folgte ihr zum Salon.

Am frühen Nachmittag waren alle bereit für die Fahrt nach Kings Cross. Das Gepäck der Jungs war schon in den Maybach verladen und Albus hatte gerade die Käfige mit Trudy und Antares in den Font des Wagens gestellt. Das kraftvolle Aufbrummen eines Motors ließ ihn sich umdrehen und er staunte nicht schlecht, als ein silberner Sportwagen vorfuhr. Mit riesigen Augen starrte Albus den Mercedes an, der neben dem Maybach hielt. Die Fahrertür schwang schräg nach oben hin auf und gab den Blick auf Draco Malfoy frei, der liebevoll über das edle Lenkrad streichelte und Albus dann angrinste.

„Na Albus, gefällt dir der Wagen?"

„Wouw! Das ist ein Traum! Was ist das für einer?"

Elegant entstieg Draco dem Wagen und sah auf ihn hinab. „Ein Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition!"

Vorwitzig steckte Albus den Kopf in das Innere des Wagens und staunte. Während das Äußere pure Kraft und Schnelligkeit ausstrahlte, vereinte die Innenausstattung Sportlichkeit und Eleganz.

„Fahren sie den oft, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco lachte. „Nein, der Wagen ist eher mein Spielzeug! Tja, wie du siehst haben auch Männer ihre Spielsachen."

Albus grinste, nach einem letzten Blick ins Wageninnere schaute er nochmals zu Draco. „Schade, dass sie nicht mit zum Bahnhof kommen. Scorpius wird bestimmt sehr traurig sein!"

„Es lässt sich leider nicht ändern. Scorpius versteht das, er ist ein Malfoy!"

In Albus' Gesicht standen all seine Emotionen geschrieben und Draco konnte sehen, dass der Junge eine andere Meinung darüber hatte. Albus' Sorge galt Scorpius und wie er seinen Vater am Bahnhof vermissen würde. Natürlich wusste der Gryffindor, dass sein Freund sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als dies zuzugeben. Draco musste lächeln, es rührte ihn irgendwie, dass dieser Junge sich so sehr um seinen Sohn sorgte. Langsam ging er vor Albus in die Hocke und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sieh mal Albus, ich gehöre zum Vorstand von Gringotts und ich muss heute arbeiten. Mir geht es irgendwie so, wie es deinem Vater letzte Woche erging. Ich habe meinen Sohn sehr lieb und dass weiß Scorpius auch!"

Albus nickte. „Es ist trotzdem schade!"

„Das finde ich auch. Was ist mit dir, freust du dich denn schon auf Hogwarts?"

„Irgendwie schon, aber ich werde Malfoy Manor vermissen!"

Draco grinste, dass er diese Worte mal aus dem Munde eines Potters zu hören bekäme, hätte er sich wahrlich nicht gedacht. Mit Skepsis betrachtete er die Tatsache, dass er sich hier so um den Finger wickeln ließ, aber diesem Jungen konnte man einfach nicht böse sein, Malfoy hin oder her.

„Es war schön dich hier zu haben und du bist jeder Zeit hier willkommen Albus!"

„D-danke, Mr. Malfoy!"

Verlegen schaute Albus den Magier an und Draco nickte ihm zu. „Was hast du sonst noch auf dem Herzen?" Er konnte sehen, dass der Junge mit sich rang und etwas sanfter machte er ihm Mut. „Na los Albus, raus damit! Ich werde dich schon nicht auffressen!"

„Mr. Malfoy, warum haben Sie und mein Vater sich nicht verstanden?"

„Ah, das ist eine diffizile Frage, mein Lieber! Hat dir dein Vater dazu nichts gesagt?"

„Nicht viel, er meint es hätte sich halt so ergeben."

Draco nickte bedächtig. „Hm, ich würde sagen, es lag an einer Mischung aus Ignoranz, Arroganz und verletztem Stolz!" Albus öffnete den Mund, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein andermal Albus, wenn dein Vater damit einverstanden ist." Draco erhob sich und schaute zum Eingang seines Hauses, aus dem gerade Scorpius und Astoria traten. Er legte die Hand auf Albus' Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Also, ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit in Hogwarts."

Damit trat er zu Scorpius, der ihm entgegensah und seine Hand hinhielt. „Vater, es wird Zeit sich zu verabschieden!"

„Steif wie ein Stockfisch, was?" Kurz blitzte so etwas wie Empörung in den grauen Augen des Jungen auf, doch er verzog keine Miene. Schließlich nahm Draco die Hand seines Sohnes. „Dann komm gut nach Hogwarts und hab eine schöne Zeit!"

„Nun, ich dachte ich nutze sie zum Lernen!"

Draco lachte. „Das ist mein Sohn!" Er wusste dass Scorpius es hasste wie die Pest, aber trotzdem wuschelte er ihm durch die sorgsam frisierten Haare. „Sei bloß nicht zu vorlaut! Ich sage dir jetzt eins, die Zeit in Hogwarts gehört zu den prägensten Jahren eines Magiers und diese sieben Jahre sind verflucht kurz! Lass sie nicht einfach so verstreichen!"

„Wolltest du nicht lieber nach Durmstrang, Vater?"

„Es hat schon seine Gründe, warum ich dir nicht viel aus der Zeit erzähle!" Scherzte Draco gespielt pikiert. Er genoss es Scorpius kichern zu sehen und wurde dann wieder etwas ernster. „Ich muss jetzt los..." Er umarmte seinen Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Mach mich stolz!"

Scorpius nickte und sah zu dem Sportwagen. „Willst du Eindruck schinden?"

„Nein, dass hab ich nicht nötig! Es macht einfach Spaß ihn zu fahren und es gibt ein paar Leute im Vorstand, deren Gesichter sehen zum Schießen aus wenn sie vor Neid beinahe platzen!"

Ein letztes Mal umarmten sie sich und dann verabschiedete sich Draco von seiner Frau. Liebevoll küsste er sie auf die Wange und stieg in den Mercedes. Sie sahen ihm nach, bis der Wagen außer Sichtweite war, dann forderte Mrs. Malfoy die Jungs zum Einsteigen auf.

Auf dem Bahnsteig zu Gleis neun dreiviertel herrschte wieder einmal das übliche Treiben. Schüler eilten in Gruppen umher, suchten bekannte Gesichter und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Verwandten und Freunden. Eingehüllt in die umherwabernden Dampfschwaden stand der Hogwarts-Express, die majestätische rotschwarze Lock an seiner Spitze. Mrs. Malfoy gab gerade Anweisungen an einen Gepäckträger, der sich um die schweren Truhen der Jungs kümmerte, als Albus plötzlich seinen Namen hörte. Er sah sich um und entdeckte seine Mutter, die zusammen mit James und Lily etwas abseits. Er konnte auch Fred jr., Polly und Tante Angelina sehen und als er sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen stellte bemerkte er die buschigen Haare Tante Hermiones, die sich mit Onkel Ron unterhielt. Albus wartete einen Moment, aber Ginny machte keine Anstallten zu ihm zu kommen. Es sah eher so aus, als erwartete sie, dass er zu ihr kam. Der Schwarzhaarige empfand dies als sehr unhöflich und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Unsicher warf er Mrs. Malfoy einen Blick zu, die ihn aufmunternd ansah.

„Geh schon Albus, deine Mutter erwartet dich!"

Man konnte ihr nicht ansehen, ob sie über Ginnys Verhalten enttäuscht, oder verletzt war. Sie nahm Albus in den Arm, der sich bei ihr verabschiedete und sich nochmals aufs herzlichste für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedankte. Scorpius konnte sehen, dass Albus der Meinung war, dass seine Mutter das ebenfalls tun sollte und wie sehr er sich über ihr Verhalten schämte.

„Na los Albus, ich kümmere mich um deine Tasche und Trudy!"

„Ehrlich?"

„Jetzt mach schon!"

Albus nickte, winkte noch mal Mrs. Malfoy zu und lief dann zu seiner Familie. Der Empfang war mehr als herzlich, Ginny drückte ihn fest an sich und streichelte ihm liebevoll durch seine störrischen Haare.

„Na, wie geht es meinem Küken? Alles in Ordnung?"

Er nickte knapp und ließ sich einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken. Er sah zu Ron hoch, der zu ihnen trat und ihn angrinste. „Na Champ, hast du den Malfoykerker überlebt?"

„Ron!" Hermione stupste ihren Gatten an, der sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, als Albus empört aufbegehrte, dass es in Malfoy Manor keinen Kerker gab.

„Oy, da täusch dich mal nicht! Deine Tante Herm, Harry und ich hatten das zweifelhafte Vergnügen einmal dort ‚Gast' gewesen zu sein!"

In Albus' Inneren rumorte es. Wie ein bockiges Kind starrte er Ron und seine Mutter an. „Scorpius' Eltern waren sehr nett zu mir!"

Ginny schnaufte. „Das wäre auch noch schöner, nach allem was dein Vater für Malfoy getan hat!"

„Und wieso bist du eigentlich nicht zu uns gekommen, Mutter?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hätte ja auch zu mir kommen können!"

Albus stand kurz vorm platzen. „Das war sehr unhöflich, Mutter!"

Mit einem Male färbten sich Ginnys Wangen knallrot. „So redest du nicht mit deiner Mutter, Albus Severus Potter!"

„Vater findet das bestimmt auch nicht gut!"

Jetzt war es an Ginny ungehalten zu werden. Ihre Augen funkelten und ihre von Sommersprossen umrahmten Nasenflügel bebten regelrecht. „Wie du siehst ist dein Vater mal wieder nicht da!"

Sie starrten sich an. Irgendwie schien alles aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Plötzlich fing auch noch Lily an zu weinen, weil sie sich ignoriert fühlte und Albus mit Mutter stritt. Ginny mäkelte an seinem Verhalten rum und der Gryffindor fühlte sich genötigt, seinen Standpunkt klar und deutlich zu wiederholen. Schließlich stritten sich auch noch Ginny, Hermione und Ron untereinander. James, der absolut keine Lust hatte in den allgemeinen Sog des Trubels hinein zu geraten, trat zusammen mit Fred jr. und Polly den Rückzug an. Sie gesellten sich zu Angelina und Bill, die Fleur dabei halfen, Victoires Sachen in den Zug zu verladen. Ein wenig irritiert wies Bill zu der lärmenden Gruppe.

„Äh, was...?"

James seufzte. „Al hat Weihnachten bei Malfoy verbracht und Mutter ist sauer, weil sie mal wieder vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt wurde. Na ja, Paps ist nicht da und Onkel Ron hat nicht umsonst, nie einen Preis für Diplomatie gewonnen."

Bill winkte grinsend ab. „Typisch Ginny, hat ein Temperament wie ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel!"

George, der sich kurz zuvor mit dem kleinen Hugo auf dem Arm zu ihnen gesellt hatte räusperte sich skeptisch. „Chrm, vielleicht sollte sich unser Schwesterlein mal fragen, warum der liebe Harry so oft überstunden macht!"

Angelina stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen und schüttelte den Kopf, aber James beruhigte sie schnell. „Keine Angst, Tante Lina! Ich hab schon bemerkt, dass sich Paps und Ma in letzter Zeit oft streiten."

„Du weißt, dass zurzeit im Ministerium viel los ist..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Aurorenkonferenz, da ist Harry halt sehr eingespannt."

„Schon, aber Vater ist der Chef der Auroren, da kann er auch einen Assistenten mit den Problemen betrauen. Wenn er will!"

„Du weißt doch wie dein Vater ist, James! Er würde von niemanden etwas verlangen, dass er nicht selbst auch bereit ist zu tun! Als Chef opfert er lieber seine Freizeit, als es einem Untergebenen aufzubürden!"

Widerwillig seufzte James auf. Angelina hatte ja Recht, Harry Potter war nun mal so! Deswegen kam es schon öfters Zuhause zum Streit. Angelina sah das ebenso, besonders seit der Zeit, als Ginny Kinder bekam und ihre Karriere als Sucher bei dem Quidditch-Team der Holyhead Harpies aufgab, zugunsten einer Teilzeitstelle beim Daily Prophet als Sportreporterin. Ginny wollte für ihre Kinder da sein und sah sich des Öfteren von Harry zurückgesetzt und ungerecht behandelt. Tröstend nahm George seinen Neffen beiseite.

„Lass dir gesagt sein, es ist nicht immer leicht mit Ginny. Ich bin ihr Bruder und kenne sie, seit sie auf der Welt ist. Ginny hat immer gerne Oberwasser, aber Harry ist nun mal nicht der Typ, der sich unterordnet." Er drückte James' Schulter. „In jeder guten Ehe fliegen mal die Fetzen, mach dir da mal keinen Kopf drum!"

Unterdessen verbarg Albus seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass sein Vater wieder nicht zum Bahnhof kam, so gut er konnte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich mit seiner Mutter zu streiten und kümmerte sich um seine kleine Schwester. Nachdem er Lily wieder beruhigt hatte, entschuldigte er sich bei ihr für den ganzen Ärger. Als es der Anstand einigermaßen zuließ, verabschiedete sich Albus bei seiner Familie und stieg in den Zug. Ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen stapfte er durch die Gänge, bis er Scorpius gefunden hatte. Der bemerkte schon als Albus ins Abteil trat, den abrupten Stimmungswandel des Gryffindor.

„Wer ist dir denn über sie Leber gelaufen?"

Albus zog seine Winterjacke aus und ließ sich neben dem Blonden in den Sitz fallen. „Meine Mutter!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Ich fand es ziemlich unhöflich von ihr, wie sie sich deiner Mutter gegenüber verhalten hat und dass nachdem ich so freundlich von euch aufgenommen wurde!"

Ungerührt zuckte Scorpius mit den Schultern. „Das ist für uns nichts Neues! Es ist zwar mit der Zeit ein wenig besser geworden, doch viele verhalten sich nach wie vor abweisend meiner Familie gegenüber!"

„Und ich dachte Onkel Ron ist cool, dabei benimmt er sich voll blöd!"

Der Schwarzhaarige war wütend und es hielt ihn nicht länger auf seinen Sitz. Brummend lief er hin und her, sah unschlüssig zu Scorpius und dann wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Und Dad war wieder nicht da!"

Der Pfiff der Dampflok ertönte und das Stimmengewirr auf dem Bahnsteig schwoll an. Die grünen Augen des Gryffindor schweiften über die in Dampfschwaden gehüllte Menge, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Wieder ließ die Lok ihr schrilles Pfeifen ertönen, dann hörte man das knappe, scharfe Zuschlagen der Türen und mit der Zeit setzte sich der Zug ganz langsam in Bewegung. Albus atmete tief durch und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Häuser Londons. Er hörte wie die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde und drehte sich um.

„Na Al, ich hoffe du hast mich nicht allzu sehr vermisst!"

„Dad!"

Mit riesigen Augen starrte der Junge seinen Vater an, der das Abteil betrat. Freudig lief Albus auf Harry zu und sprang ihm mit einem Satz um den Hals, dass dieser nach hinten stolperte und mit seinem Sohn auf den Knien auf die Sitzbank fiel.

„Paps! Ich war so enttäuscht!"

„Tut mir Leid, Al! Ich konnte mich einfach nicht früher loseisen, aber dafür fahre ich mit euch bis nach Hogsmeade!"

„Was? Ehrlich?"

Harry nickte lachend, dann schaute er zu Scorpius und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Hi, du musst bestimmt Scorpius sein!"

Der Blonde reichte ihm die Hand. „Ja, das stimmt, ich bin Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Angenehm sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Potter!"

Beide Potters grinsten und Harry schüttelte Scorpius die Hand. „Formvollendet wie es sich gehört! Hast du ein schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt und..." Er zog die Augenbrauen zwei-, dreimal nach oben. „...ich hoffe, Albus hat dich nicht allzu sehr geärgert?"

„Pa-a!"

Albus sah ihn empört an, doch der Slytherin winkte lässig ab. „Nicht mehr als sonst auch!"

„Scorpius!"

Alle drei begannen zu lachen und Scorpius war erstaunt wie jung Harry wirkte, mit seiner schalkhaften Art und seinem spitzbübischen Lächeln. Dabei war er doch im selben Alter wie sein Vater. Aber Harry Potter war so völlig anders, als ihn sich der Junge vorgestellt hatte. Groß, hager und in eine kleidsame, burgunderrote Lederrobe gewandet, strahlte der Auror eine Kraft und Agilität aus, die einem Respekt abnötigte. Gleichzeitig lag eine tiefe Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit in seinem Wesen, die seiner Erscheinung einen sanften Zug verliehen. Doch am faszinierendsten waren für Scorpius Harrys Augen, die hinter der Brille mit den runden Gläsern in einem strahlenden Grün funkelten. Sie musterten den blonden Jungen sehr genau und es entging ihnen nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung. Kurz blitzte die sagenumwobene, Narbe auf, nur mäßig von einigen der wirren Haarsträhnen verdeckt. Jetzt, da ihm Albus und sein Vater gegenüber saßen, konnte Scorpius auch die erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit der beiden sehen, die durch das jungenhafte Wesen des Älteren noch unterstrichen wurde. Dieselben Augen, dieselben Gesichtszüge, dasselbe kohlrabenschwarzen Haar, das an Harrys Schläfen von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Irgendwie konnte sich der Slytherin nicht helfen, aber er mochte Harry Potter.

„Ich möchte mich für die Weihnachtsgeschenke herzlich bedanken, Mr. Potter!"

„Gern geschehen, ich hoffe du kannst die Schulsachen gut gebrauchen."

„In der Tat! Obwohl..." Der Junge kramte in der Tasche seines Mantels, holte ein rotes Samtetui hervor und ließ es aufschnappen. Darin lag ein unscheinbarer goldener Ball, dem plötzlich Flügel wuchsen. Der kleine Goldene Schnatz sirrte flink in die Luft und wurde sicher von Scorpius gefangen. „...woher wussten Sie, dass ich gerne Sucher sein würde?"

Harry lächelte. „Ich kenne deinen Vater! Außerdem hat Al mir ein paar Sachen über dich geschrieben."

„Aja!" Scorpius musterte Albus, der ertappt mit den Augen rollte.

Dann begann Albus von Malfoy Manor zu erzählen, wie er von den Malfoys mit so viel Herzlichkeit aufgenommen wurde. Er schwärmte von dem leckeren Essen, dem Ausflug nach London und seinen Geschenken. Stolz präsentierte er Harry seinen Pullover den Mrs. Malfoy ihm geschenkt hatte. Doch mit einem Mal wurde Albus rot und er sah seinen Vater betreten an. Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass er vor lauter Vorfreude auf Scorpius' Familie völlig vergessen hatte, seiner eigenen etwas zu schenken.

„Ich habe völlig die Geschenke für dich, Ma, Lily und James vergessen!"

Er druckste verlegen rum und Harry legte ihm beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. „Dafür habe ich aber daran gedacht und für jeden eine Kleinigkeit von dir unter den Baum gelegt." Harry musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen da Albus ihn mit riesigen Kulleraugen ansah. „Bevor ich es vergesse, Ma bedankt sich für das tolle Parfum und das Selbstreinigende Topfset, James ärgert sich über den bunten Schal und Lily ist total glücklich mit ihrem Knuddeltroll!"

Albus war sprachlos und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Sein Vater hatte sich um alles gekümmert und auch Geschenke besorgt, die zu ihm passen würden. Kleinlaut begann er zu nuscheln.

„Danke, Dad! Dabei hast du soviel um die Ohren! Und ausgerechnet für dich hab ich nichts!"

„Ach Al, ich freu mich darüber, dass ich du mich vermisst hast!"

Albus herzte seinen Vater und zeigte ihm dann noch die Quidditch-Handschuhe, die er von Draco Malfoy geschenkt bekommen hatte. Harry streifte mit den Fingerspitzen über das eingestickte Monogram und pfiff anerkennend.

„Tja, Malfoy war Sucher mit Leib und Seele!"

„War mein Vater ein guter Sucher?"

Harry sah in die wolfsgrauen Augen, die ihn forschend musterten. Es hätten genauso gut die Augen seines ehemaligen Widersachers sein können.

„Ja, er war einer der besten Sucher gegen die ich angetreten bin!"

Zwar nickte der Blonde, schien aber nicht so ganz überzeugt. „Aber gegen Sie, hatte er nie eine Chance."

Harry lächelte. „Dein Vater war zu sehr darauf versessen mich zu schlagen, so dass er das Spiel öfters aus den Augen verlor. Aber wenn Draco gegen Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff spielte, war es eine Freude ihm dabei zuzusehen!"

Der Junge lächelte glücklich und Harry bemerkte, dass er eben wie selbstverständlich Dracos Vornamen benutzt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung war und sah, dass der Gang vor ihrem Abteil mit Schülern übersät war, die sich an der Tür die Nase platt drückten. Selbst nach all den Jahren hasste Harry dieses angestarrt werden und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herum. Doch plötzlich sprang Scorpius auf, ging zum Gang und zog einfach die Vorhänge zu. Gerade als er sich umgedreht hatte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Scorpius hörte ein „Sorry Folk, aber wir gehören zur Familie!" und James, Fred jr., Rosie und Victoire drängten sich ins Abteil, gefolgt von Zabini und Bulstrode. Skeptisch hob Scorpius eine Augenbraue und starrte die Beiden an.

„Ihr gehört zur Familie?"

Nicola grinste wie ein Schaaf und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. „Irgendwie schon!"

„Aha!"

Nur mäßig amüsiert verdrehte Scorpius die Augen und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz am Fenster. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, denn es waren ihm eindeutig zu viele Menschen anwesend. Es war laut und er wünschte sich, er wäre allein. Hatte diese ganze Bagage den kein eigenes Abteil? Sie quetschten sich auf die verbleibenden Sitzplätze und Albus setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf Scorpius' Schoß. Genervt sah der dem Schwarzhaarigen auf den Hinterkopf und raunte ihm zu.

„Ich hoffe du sitzt bequem?"

„Ja, ja, alles Bestens!"

Scorpius schnaufte, so viel zur Ironie. Unterdessen wandte sich James an seinen Vater. „Du wurdest schon vermisst!"

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß! Es tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht früher geschafft!"

„Mom meint, dass du es übertreibst! Schließlich seien die Zeiten der Todesser vorbei."

„Ja schon, Todesser gibt es nicht mehr James, aber genügend Einfaltspinsel die mit unsachgemäß angewandter Magie Muggles verschrecken. Ich muss mich heutzutage zwar nicht mehr mit Schwarzmagiern herumschlagen, dafür aber mit dem ganzen Papierkram und der bleibt beim Chef hängen. Also an mir!"

„Tja, viel Glück, Mutter sieht das anders!"

Harry machte dicke Backen und seufzte. „Na, da kann ich mich ja auf einiges gefasst machen, wenn ich nach Hause komme."

„Oh nö! Ma hatte eben auf'n Bahnsteig schon mächtig Dampf abgelassen, als sie sich mit Al gezofft hatte!"

Fragend runzelte Harry die Stirn und James erzählte wie Ginny Mrs. Malfoy geschnitten hatte und sich dann mit Albus, Ron und Hermione darüber stritt. Harry seufzte, Ginny übertrieb mal wieder ihre Abneigung gegen die Malfoys. Sanft zupfte Rosie Harry am Ärmel.

„Du Onkel Harry, kommst du mit ins Schloss?"

„Nein, ich werfe einen kurzen Blick in die ‚Drei Besen' und besuche dann Aberforth."

„Schade!"

Natürlich empfand Albus die Fahrt nach Hogwarts als viel zu kurz. Während Scorpius, Myriel und Nicola im Pferdeschlitten auf ihn warteten, verabschiedete er sich etwas abseits von seinem Vater. Er hielt ihn fest umarmt und begann zu nuscheln.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit Mom gestritten habe!"

„Du hast keine Schuld, Al! Mom hätte sich anders verhalten sollen und ich hätte einfach mit zum Bahnhof kommen müssen. Du wolltest nur deinem Freund beistehen!" Er hob Albus' Kinn etwas nach oben und schaute auf ihn hinab. „Na, alles wieder gut?"

Albus nickte schniefend und lächelte. „Jaah, Paps!" Er holte tief Luft. „Würdest du dich bei Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy bedanken? Das gehört sich doch so, oder?"

Harry verwuschelte ihm die Haare. „Mal sehen, ich werde nachher noch mit deiner Mutter darüber reden!"

Ein letztes Mal drückten sie sich und dann half er Albus beim Einsteigen. Mit hell ertönendem Glöckchenschellen setzte sich der Pferdeschlitten in Bewegung und Harry schaute ihnen nach, bis er den Schlitten in dem Schneetreiben aus den Augen verlor. Er schüttelte sich etwas und schlug dann den Weg zu dem ‚Die Drei Besen' ein.

Später am Abend, Malfoy Manor lag düster und einsam abseits der unscheinbaren Straße die zu einer kleinen Ortschaft in der Nähe führte. Die nur mäßig beleuchtete Einfahrt wurde von einem mächtigen Eisentor versperrt. Das Anwesen selbst wurde von riesigen Eichenbäumen hinter einer hohen Hecke verborgen. Es hatte etwas morbides an sich, wie die Äste und Zweige, nun da sie im Winter ihrer Blätter beraubt, sich verzweifelt wie dürre, langgliedrige Finger dem Nachthimmel entgegenstreckten. Harry trat in den düsteren Lichtschein einer Laterne und ließ seinen Blick über das eiserne Tor schweifen. Gut zwanzig Jahre lag es zurück, dass er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Beißende Kälte fuhr ihm in die Glieder und ließ ihn fluchen. Er hätte besser seinen dicken, gefütterten Reiseumhang genommen. Stattdessen hatte er in seinem Ärger, nach dem Streit mit Ginny nach dem nächstbesten Umhang gegriffen, der ihm in die Finger kam. Nun stand er hier, fror und klapperte mit seinen Zähnen, unschlüssig darüber ob er anläuten sollte oder besser die Gespenster der Vergangenheit ruhen ließ. Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, Harry Potter hatte Bedenken sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen. Mit einem Schnauben wusch er seine kindischen Zweifel zur Seite und betätigte die Glocke.

Geraume Zeit passierte nichts und Harry dachte er müsse wieder unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause gehen. Er bemerkte wie er anfing nervös mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden zu tapsen. Seufzend dachte er daran, wie er vorhin aus Hogsmeade zurück in den Grimmauld Place apparierte. Ginny hatte ihn schon erwartet um ihn mit bitteren Vorwürfen zu überhäufen. Diesmal jedoch ließ er sich das nicht von ihr bieten und stellte sie, wegen ihres Verhaltens am Bahnhof zur Rede. Das brachte die Rothaarige dann so richtig in Rage. Ein Wort gab das nächste und schließlich wollte sie zu ihrer Mutter in den Fuchsbau. Doch Harry wehrte ab, sie solle ruhig hier bleiben, er würde die Nacht über zu Ron und Hermione gehen. Doch dann hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, Malfoy zu besuchen, um sich für seine Gastfreundlichkeit Albus gegenüber zu bedanken.

„Ja?"

Eine piepsende, schrille Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn überrumpelt stottern.

„Äh, nun ja, also... ich bin Harry! Harry Potter und möchte mit Mal... ähem, Draco Malfoy sprechen!"

Darauf hin herrschte Stille. Harry starrte den Lautsprecher an und wartete. Die Kälte ließ ihn erneut mit den Zähnen klappern. Allmählich wurde das Ganze lächerlich. Wenn Malfoy keine Lust hatte ihn zu sehen, solle er das gefälligst sagen, statt ihn hier wie einen dummen Jungen in der Kälte stehen zu lassen. Bibbernd schlang er seine Arme um sich. So langsam fing die Kälte an, ihm in die Knochen zu fahren. Verärgert trat Harry gegen das Tor und wandte sich ab. Nachdem er einige Schritte durch den Schnee gestapft war, sprang das Tor mit einem lauten Klonk auf. Ergeben seufzend ließ Harry die Schultern hängen, machte kehrt und sprintete zurück. Die piepsende Stimme des Hauselfen meldete sich wieder.

„Bitte kommen Sie herein! Immer der Auffahrt entlang!"

Harry brummte ein halbherziges Danke und lief weiter die von Pappeln gesäumte Allee hinauf. Als er eine kleine Anhöhe erreicht hatte, lag Malfoy Manor direkt vor ihm. Der Tudorbau umrahmt von der düsteren, nächtlichen Schneelandschaft übte dennoch einen Reiz auf ihn aus. Einige Fenster waren erleuchtet und boten eine Illusion von Wärme. Mit großen Schritten lief er hinab zum Herrenhaus und noch bevor seine Hand den Klingelzug greifen konnte, schwang ein Türflügel auf. Unsicher klopfte er den Schnee von seinen Schuhen. Jetzt, da er auf der Türschwelle zu Malfoys Heim stand, kamen ihm Zweifel über den Sinn seines Tun. Nervös schluckte er den Klos in seiner Kehle hinunter und trat ein. Ein Hauself verneigte sich vor ihm.

„Seien Sie willkommen, Harry Potter Sir!"

Überrascht bemerkte Harry, dass der Elf kein Geschirrtuch, oder sonst eines der üblichen Fetzen trug, sondern eine flaschengrüne Livree mit silbernen Knöpfen und Tressen. Er nickte dem kleinen Wesen zu, das zur großen Treppe wies, die von der Eingangshalle in die oberen Etagen führte. Mrs. Malfoy stand am Fuße der Treppe und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Er bewunderte ihr kurz geschnittenes, flachsblondes Haar und verglich sie unbewusst mit Ginny. Sie hatte seine Größe und ihre violetten Augen huschten forschend über sein Gesicht, blieben kurz an der Narbe auf seiner Stirn hängen. Hier war es wieder, das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sich seiner bemächtigte, wenn man seine blitzförmige Narbe anstarrte. Unsicher schaute er zur Seite und haderte damit, dass er trotz der Zeit sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen konnte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die ehemaligen Todesser nicht besser dran waren, die zwar ebenfalls durch das dunkle Mal gezeichnet waren, es aber besser verbergen konnten. Mrs. Malfoy bemerkte, dass ihr Starren ihm missfiel und hielt sich bedauernd die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr. Potter! Ich vergesse meine Manieren, seien Sie recht herzlich willkommen!"

„Schon gut, langsam müsste ich es ja eigentlich gewohnt sein immerzu gemustert zu werden!"

Sie lächelte charmant als er einen Handkuss andeutete und wies mit einer eleganten Geste die Treppe hoch. „Mein Mann erwartet Sie oben in seinem Arbeitszimmer, bitte folgen Sie mir!"

Sie ging voran und Harry stieg hinter ihr die Stufen hoch. Die Höflichkeit hätte es geboten, dass er die Stille überbrückte, indem er einige Worte über das Haus, das Wetter oder sonst ein unverfängliches Thema verlor, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein über das er hätte sprechen wollen. Er bewunderte ihre Anmut, mit der sie die Treppe hochstieg und stellte fest, dass Draco seinen Geschmack in Bezug auf Frauen seit Hogwarts erheblich verbessert hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Pansy Parkinson war Astoria Malfoy hübsch und hatte ein elegantes Wesen. Plötzlich musste er sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Jetzt zu sagen, dass sie bei weitem besser aussah als Pansy Parkinson wäre wohl doch ein eher zweifelhaftes Kompliment. Harry räusperte sich und beschloss stattdessen, sich bei ihr für die Herzlichkeit zu bedanken, mit der sie Albus aufgenommen hatte.

„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für die Gastfreundschaft bedanken, mit der Albus hier aufgenommen wurde! Ich hoffe er hat sich anständig benommen!"

„Oh ja, Albus ist sehr wohlerzogen und herzallerliebst!"

Harry grinste. „Er ist eher wie ein Wirbelwind, würde ich sagen. Ich bin mit den Kindern zusammen nach Hogsmeade gefahren und Albus hat die ganze Fahrt über von Malfoy Manor geschwärmt und wie sehr es ihm hier gefallen hat!"

„Das ist lieb von ihm! Er ist hier immer willkommen!"

„Danke! Er hängt sehr an Scorpius da wird er sicher gerne wieder herkommen."

„Die Beiden sind wirklich zu süß!" Sie erreichten Dracos Arbeitszimmer und Astoria hielt Harry die Tür auf. „Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass Sie es doch noch geschafft haben Al zu treffen, er hat sie schrecklich vermisst. Gehen Sie ruhig hinein, Draco erwartet Sie hier!"

Harry schluckte. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er seltsamer Weise aufgeregt darüber war, Draco Malfoy wieder zusehen. Die letzten Worte hatten sie vor zwanzig Jahren gewechselt und es waren keine netten, obwohl Harry Dracos Leben mindestens zweimal gerettet hatte. Nur als er letzten Sommer den Blonden auf dem Bahnsteig entdeckte und sich ihre Blicke trafen, nickten sie einander zu und Harry konnte so etwas wie Respekt in Dracos Miene erkennen. Er bedankte sich bei Mrs. Malfoy, atmete tief durch und betrat den Raum. Astoria blieb zurück und schloss die Tür.

Augenblicklich hatte Harry alles um sich herum vergessen, Draco stand ihm gegenüber vor einem großen Fenster und sah ihn abwartend an. Aufgeregt musterte Harry den Blonden, der sich scheinbar nur kaum verändert hatte. Dieselben platinblonden Haaren die ihm bis zum Kinn reichten und deren Strähnen im frech ins Gesicht fielen. Wenn auch der Haaransatz erheblich höher war, als noch zu Schulzeiten. Auch das fein geschnittene Gesicht mit der leicht spitzen Nase und dem spitzen Kinn schien der Zeit getrotzt zu haben. Doch am prägnantesten waren Dracos Augen. Diese grauen Augen. Diese gottverdammten wölfischgrauen Augen, die so überheblich, ja so verletzend schauen konnten. Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an ihren Ausdruck. In ihnen lagen all der Neid, die Missgunst und Verachtung die Draco ihm damals entgegenbrachte. Nun hielten sie Harry in ihrem Bann und ließen ihn sich plötzlich so schutzlos fühlen. Draco, der sich bis eben leicht gegen das Fenster gelehnt hatte, stieß sich ab und kam langsam auf Harry zu. Der musste sich plötzlich ein Grinsen verkneifen, da sich ihm der Vergleich zu einem Kaninchen, das vor einer Schlange saß, aufdrängte. Langsam wurde es absurd.

„Potter, wieso bin ich nicht wirklich überrascht, dich heute hier zu sehen?"

Er blieb dicht vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stehen und musterte ihn neugierig. Harry kannte diesen Blick und widerstand dem Drang ihm auszuweichen. Er zwang sich dazu tief in Dracos Augen zu schauen und mit einem Mal sah er es. Es lag tief in diesen grauen Seen, dieses kleine, herausfordernde Funkeln, dass er zuletzt in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen.

„Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir, Malfoy!"

Der ehemalige Gryffindor wusste nicht welcher Teufel ihn ritt Malfoy herauszufordern, doch in seinem Bauch begann es zu Kribbeln und er spürte, dass es seinem Gegenüber ebenso erging. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entgleisten Draco die Gesichtszüge und er grinste angriffslustig. Doch dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Zwanzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit!"

„Jaah! Aber an dir scheinen sie spurlos vorüber gegangen zu sein, Malfoy! Ich gebe es zwar nicht gern zu, aber ich bin neidisch!"

Dies entlockte dem Blonden ein belustigtes Schnauben. Er blickte Harry ins Gesicht und wölbte skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„So siehst du aus, Potter! Hör auf mir zweifelhafte Komplimente zu machen!" Ein wenig unschlüssig stand Draco da, dann ging er zu einem Schrank, dem er eine Karaffe und zwei schwere Gläser entnahm.

„Wir sind beide... reifer geworden. Möchtest du einen Drink?"

Harry begegnete dem abwartenden Blick und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, so lange wollte ich nicht bleiben."

Ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht und Harry bereute seine Worte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Malfoy einschätzen sollte. Harry hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass es der Blonde vorziehen würde wenn er schnell wieder verschwand.

„Ach was soll's, ich würde sehr gern was mit dir trinken!"

Er beobachtete wie Malfoy die beiden Whiskygläser füllte und nahm das seine entgegen. Draco ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und deutete mit der Hand auf einen der beiden freien Sessel gegenüber. Doch Harry setzte sich direkt neben den Slytherin der skeptisch seine Augenbrauen nach oben zog, so wie es aussah hatte Potter seinen eigenen Kopf. Der fläzte sich lässig in das lindgrüne Polster und schnüffelte an der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, die träge in seinem Glas schwappte.

„Woah, der hat es in sich!" Er stieß sein Glas klirrend gegen Dracos. „Auf...?"

Amüsiert sah Malfoy, dass Harrys Wangen sich leicht verfärbten, während er mit offenem Mund nach dem passenden Wort suchte. Interessiert fragte der Blonde nach. „Ja, auf was eigentlich?"

Das sanfte Rot auf Harrys Wangen wurde dunkler und reichte ihm bis zu den Ohren. Vielleicht sollte er besser darüber nachdenken, bevor er wieder einmal einfach darauf losplapperte. Was hatten sie denn schon gemeinsam, auf dass es sich zu trinken lohnte? Sie standen auf verschiedenen Seiten, waren früher verfeindet und hatten außer einem stillschweigenden Einverständnis nie wirklich Frieden geschlossen.

„Auf unsere Familien!" Kam ihm Draco entgegen und Harry nickte.

„Auf unsere Familien!"

Der Feuerwhisky brannte in Harrys Kehle und er musste sich abwenden um zu husten. Elegant schlug Draco die Beine übereinander und blickte an die gegenüber liegende Wand.

„Du hast einen aufgeweckten Jungen, Potter!"

Harry nickte. „Jaah, er ist wirklich etwas Besonderes! Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe alle meine Kinder abgöttisch, aber an Al hängt mein Herz ganz besonders! Vielleicht weil er mir so ähnelt und ich vieles von mir in ihm wieder erkenne. Ich bin hier um mich zu bedanken, dass du ihn an Weihnachten aufgenommen hast und hoffe, er hat dir nicht allzu viele Ungelegenheiten bereitet."

„Schon in Ordnung! Albus ist sehr liebenswürdig und meine Frau hat einen Narren an ihm gefressen!" Er sah Harry direkt an. „Ich habe Scorpius selten so fröhlich gesehen."

„Ich habe Scorpius heute getroffen, er ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!"

„Dein Sohn dir auch! Als ich ihn das erste Mal am Bahnhof gesehen habe, dachte ich, ich hätte ein Déjà vue."

„Ja, aber ich glaube es nervt ihn, wenn die Leute ihn darauf ansprechen. Aber Scorpius hat großen Eindruck auf Al gemacht und ich bin froh, dass du nichts gegen ihre Freundschaft einzuwenden hast."

„Sie scheinen es irgendwie besser hinzu bekommen als wir."

„Ja!"

Beide schwiegen.

Während sie auf der Couch saßen und jeder seinen Gedanken nachging, prasselte ein munteres Feuer im Kamin. Das Knacken eines Holzscheites, der auseinander fiel, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er Dracos Profil. Seine Augen sogen jede noch so kleine Regung des Blonden auf, der gerade einen Schluck Whisky nahm. Harry sah wie Dracos Adamsapfel sich beim Schlucken bewegte und seine Zungenspitze sanft über die Unterlippe streifte um ein paar Tropfen Feuerwhisky abzulecken. Unverwandt blickte Draco ihn an und Harry merkte wie seine Wangen glühten. Es war schon seltsam hier zu sitzen und den ehemaligen Slytherin anzustarren. Doch am meisten irritierte ihn dieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dass er nicht zuzuordnen wusste. Warum freute er sich auf eine so kindliche Weise, wie sich der Andere die Lippen leckte und wieso wurde ihm beim Blick in diese sturmgrauen Augen auf einmal so schwummrig. Dieses Gefühl hatte er schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr verspürt und...

...er genoss es.

Harry räusperte sich, wenn Malfoy nur nicht so überheblich grinsen würde. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Feuerwhisky und schaute dann wieder zu Draco.

„Deine Frau ist wirklich sehr hübsch!"

„Hast du da etwas anderes erwartet?"

Kurz blickte Harry zur Decke, als ob er nachdenken müsste. „Nein, eigentlich nicht! Obwohl ich befürchtet hatte, du würdest bei Parkinson landen."

Erschrocken beugte er sich zur Seite um Draco, der von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde, auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Mit rotem Kopf und Tränen in den Augen starrte ihn der Blonde an.

„PANSY? Oy Potter, das war fies!" Da Harry begann zu lachen knuffte Malfoy ihm in die Seite, konnte sich aber ebenfalls ein Lachen kaum verkneifen, während er schnarrte. „Pansy Parkinson? Du bist so ein Idiot!"

„Ich bitte dich, wer ließ sich denn immer den Kopf von ihr streicheln?" Er neigte sich Dracos Ohr zu und flüsterte. „Draci!"

Draco kniff die Lippen zusammen und stand plötzlich auf. Im ersten Augenblick dachte Harry er wäre zu weit gegangen. Doch ein Augenzwinkern des Blonden, während er sich noch Whisky nachschenkte, zeigte Harry, dass Draco es ihm nicht übel nahm dass er ihn triezte. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Malfoy die Karaffe hob und ihn fragend ansah. Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und trat an das große Fenster heran. Harry hielt sich lieber mit Alkohol zurück, besonders wenn es sich dabei um Feuerwhisky handelte, ein übles Getränk. Nicht dass er noch anfing mit Malfoy zusammen, Arm in Arm die Hogwartshymne zu trällern. Doch der Blonde schien irgendwie abwesend, der unbeschwerte Moment, den sie hatten, war verflogen und Harry fühlte, dass er besser gehen sollte.

Draco betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im Fenster, er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry sich erhob um zu gehen.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

Irritiert schaute Harry ihn an, was meinte Malfoy? Ihre Blicke trafen sich in der Reflexion der Fensterscheibe. Teuflisch grüne Smaragde versanken in den sturmgrauen Seen.

„Zweimal hast du mir das Leben gerettet und ich habe mich bis heute noch nicht einmal bei dir bedankt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte dich niemals deinem Schicksal überlassen können!"

„Sankt Potter! Hah! Der Schutzpatron der Notleidenden, der kleinen Kätzchen und eines feigen Todessers!"

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um. Er mochte Malfoys zynischen Ton nicht. Alte Erinnerungen schwebten herauf und hinterließen in seinem Mund einen bitteren Geschmack. Der Blonde hatte jede Regung des Gryffindors in der Spiegelung des Fensters beobachtet. Langsam schloss er seine Augen.

„Danke!"

Ganz leise kam ihm das Wort über seine Lippen. So leise, dass Harry im ersten Moment dachte er hätte es sich eingebildet. Aber nein, Malfoy hatte es tatsächlich zu ihm gesagt. Er lächelte und flüsterte sanft über seine Schulter.

„Gern geschehen!"

Erleichtert schloss Draco seine Augen. Er hörte wie Harry hinter ihm die Tür öffnete, aber noch eine Weile stehen blieb.

„Ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut, dich wieder zusehen,... Draco!"

„Jaah, ich fand es auch sehr schön,... Harry!"

Dann war der Schwarzhaarige fort. Seine Schritte verklangen im Flur, während Malfoy in die dunkle Nacht hinaus spähte, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er legte seine Stirn gegen das kühlende Glas und seufzte. Kurze Zeit später spürte Draco die sanfte Berührung einer Hand auf seiner Schulter und hob den Blick. Seine Frau stand hinter ihm.

„Und, wie geht es dir?"

Draco drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. „Alles in Ordnung! Du hattest Recht, es war schön ihn wieder zu sehen!" Zärtlich schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung. „Ich bin froh, dass du darauf bestanden hast ihn zu empfangen!"

Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie. Astoria erwiderte den Kuss, lehnte sich dann ein wenig zurück und sah ihm in seine Augen. Ein Lächeln tänzelte um ihre Lippen. „Und ich bin froh, dass er deine Augen wieder zum Funkeln gebracht hatte. Dieses freche Glitzern darin hatte ich schon anfangen zu vermissen!"

Sie ließ ihr helles Lachen erklingen, als sie sah, wie er ärgerlich seine Augenbraue zusammenzog und protestieren wollte. Doch sie verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem stürmischen Kuss. „Freches Biest!" Murmelte er an ihren Lippen und drängte sich fordernd an ihren gertenschlanken Leib. Draco seufzte. Astoria hatte Recht. Er spürte schon seit längerem, dass ihm etwas in seinem Leben fehlte, das sie ihm nicht geben und das er nicht benennen konnte. Doch Astoria versuchte es mit aller Macht die ihr zur Verfügung stand und deshalb liebte er sie umso mehr. Er zog sie spielerisch zur Tür und grinste frech.

„Tja, es ist spät, die Kinder sind aus dem Haus und wenn ich mich noch recht erinnere gibt es da oben ein warmes, bequemes Bett!"

„So, so, warm und bequem?"

„Hmmh! Warm und bequem! Mit zwei ineinander verschlungenen Leibern, erregt und verschwitzt..."

Sie küsste ihn und kreischte auf, als er sie plötzlich auf seine starken Armen hob und übermütig mit ihr hin und her schwang. Haltsuchend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gurrte ihm ins Ohr.

„Alter Frechdachs!"

Gespielt pikiert maulte er auf. „Alt? Ich glaube ich höre nicht richtig!"

„Aw, da bin ich wohl auf eine Achillesferse getroffen!"

„Warte nur, du freches Stück!"

„Ich liebe dich, Draco!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Astoria!"

Sie grinsten sich an und Draco stieg mit ihr die Treppe hoch um zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Unterdessen tauchten zwei Hauselfen auf und begannen damit das Arbeitszimmer aufzuräumen. Kurz hielten sie inne, als sie die beiden Malfoys lachen und scherzen hörten und fuhren dann mit ihrem Tun fort. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte runter und der stürmische Wind draußen trieb die Schneeflocken gegen das dunkle Glas der Fensterscheiben. Von außen lag Malfoy Manor düster da und die letzten Lichter verloschen. Nur der Mond, der einsam am Himmel stand spendete ein wenig Licht, doch es reichte kaum die Finsternis dieser Winternacht zu erhellen.

Tbc...


	19. Schlechte Träume, böse Vorahnungen

**Schlechte Träume, böse Vorahnung**

Scorpius schlug die Augen auf. Schwer atmend lag er da und spürte, wie sein Puls raste. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, war anders als sonst. Wieso hörte er nichts? Wobei nichts, nicht ganz stimmte. Aber wenn er sonst des Nächtens erwachte, konnte er seine Zimmernachbarn Schnarchen hören, das Quietschen und Knarzen ihrer Betten, wenn sie sich darin umwälzten. Doch nun herrschte absolute Stille, bis auf ein wiederkehrendes Geräusch, welches sich wie ein tropfender Wasserhahn anhörte. Platsch. Dann Stille. Dann wieder ein Platschen und dann erneut Stille. Der Blonde zog die Stirn kraus, wieso konnte er Sterne sehen? Warum war die Nacht dunkelviolett statt schwarz? Seine wölfischgrauen Seelenspiegel schimmerten hell im Dunkeln, ebenso wie seine Haut und die platinblonden Haare. Langsam hob Scorpius einen Arm. Er hielt sich seine Hand vors Gesicht und betrachtete verträumt das schimmernde Weiß seiner Haut, dass sich stark von der schwarzen Seide seines Pyjamas abhob. Wie von selbst spreizten sich seine Finger und in der Lücke zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger konnte er das Sternbild des Skorpion sehen, mit Antares seinem hellsten Stern. Sein Sternzeichen. Die blassblauen Lippen des Jungen öffneten sich und er stieß einen bewundernden Laut hervor. Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Überrascht sah Scorpius, dass er auf einem See trieb. Das tropfende Geräusch erklärte sich daher, dass Wassertropfen von der Oberfläche des Sees aus nach oben stürzten. Es sah aus wie Regen, nur dass dieser Regen sich in den Himmel ergoss. Der blonde Junge glotzte seine Spiegelung im Wasser an, die plötzlich entsetzt den Mund aufriss und schrie. Der Schrei glich eher dem Geräusch, von zerspringendem Glas. Noch im selben Moment versank Scorpius in den Fluten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund sank er immer tiefer. Der Mond, die verblassenden Gestirne verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und mit kindlichem Staunen folgte Scorpius' Blick den Luftblasen, die aus seinem Mund strömten und der Wasseroberfläche entgegenstrebten.

‚Ob ich jetzt sterbe?'

Ein wenig wunderte sich Scorpius wie nüchtern er diesen Gedanken betrachtete, in regelrecht analysierte, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Leib nicht weiter in die Tiefe gezogen wurde. Überhaupt spürte er kein Nass, er war vollkommen trocken. Gleißendes Licht, wie von einem Blitz verursacht, erleuchtete die hohen Fenster von außen... Fenster? Wo kamen die her? Zögernd sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass er auf soliden Steinboden kauerte, in einem der unzähligen Gänge Hogwarts. Scorpius erhob sich und schlug die Arme um sich, da er fror. Es war kalt. Wieder grellte ein Blitz auf, jedoch ohne von einem Donnern verfolgt zu werden. Das einzige Geräusch, das an Scorpius' Ohr drang war ein kindliches Wimmern. Er folgte dieser Wehklage, die ihn die Unendlichkeit der steinernen Gänge entlang lockte. Nach schier endloser Zeit stellte er fest, dass das Wimmern nicht mehr allein war. Er konnte jetzt verschiedene Stimmen ausmachen. Weiter vorn, um die nächste Biegung musste die Quelle des Geräuschs sein. Vorsichtig schlich er sich näher heran und suchte Schutz hinter einer Ritterrüstung. Als Scorpius seine Finger auf das dunkle, kalte Metall des Harnischs legte, stellte er fest, dass sein ganzer Körper wie Espenlaub zitterte. Scorpius spähte zaghaft um die Rüstung und der Schreck raubte ihm fast den Atem. Eine Gruppe vermummter Gestalten stand um eine Person, die auf dem Boden krauchte und quälten sie entsetzlich. Dumpfe Stimmen beschwörten den Cruciatus Fluch und ließen den nackten, geschundenen Körper zu ihren Füßen sich winden und zucken wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Entsetzt erkannte Scorpius wer die Person war, die ohne Gnade gepeinigt wurde. Der blonde Slytherin schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und wich zurück. Diese Augen, diese smaragdgrünen Augen die ihn hilfesuchend anstarrten, waren die von Albus. Der Gryffindor wand sich vor schmerzen gekrümmt. Den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei grotesk weit aufgerissen, streckte Albus seine Hand nach dem Blonden aus. Er musste ihm helfen! Er durfte nicht zögern und doch griff nackte, schiere Angst nach dem bibbernden Jungen, der versteckt hinter einer Rüstung kauerte. Sein Innerstes war wie Eis und kalter Schweiß nässte seinen Pyjamas. Scorpius fühlte sich schlecht, zitternd versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich zu übergeben.

Die vermummten Gestalten hielten in ihrem grausigen Tun inne. Albus' geschundener Körper sackte zusammen, mit letzter Kraft hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf und sah Scorpius direkt in die Augen. Abermals öffnete sich sein Mund in stummer Wehklage, dann drang doch ein Wimmern an das Ohr des Blonden.

„Bitte Scorpius, hilf mir!"

Jede Faser in Scorpius' Körper drängte darauf, seinem Freund beizustehen, ihm zu helfen. Doch die Angst hatte ihn fest in ihrem eisigen Griff. Er rührte sich nicht. Scorpius kamen die Tränen, was war er doch für ein erbärmlicher Wicht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er kauerte einfach im Zwielicht und weinte. Scorpius war schon immer ängstlich gewesen, die Furcht sein ständiger Begleiter. Mit den Jahren hatte er gelernt diesen Makel unter einer Maske aus Arroganz und Überheblichkeit zu verbergen, doch wie er sich in einer richtigen Gefahr verhalten würde, konnte Scorpius nicht sagen...

Bis heute.

Er schämte sich über diese Erkenntnis und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete bemerkte Scorpius, dass der Anführer von Albus' Peinigern ihn musterte. Langsam schlug dieser die Kapuze zurück und offenbarte sein Antlitz. Entsetzt stieß Scorpius einen Schrei aus, Dennis Parkinson stand selbstgefällig da und grinste ihn an. Mit einer herrischen Geste deutete Parkinson auf einen der Vermummten und während dieser langsam seinen Zauberstab hob, ließ Dennis Scorpius nicht aus den Augen. Grinsend sah er Scorpius zusammenzucken, als ein grüner Strahl die Spitze des Stabes verließ und Albus in ein smaragdfarbenes Licht tauchte. Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich sein Körper auf, dann blieb Albus reglos liegen. Die glasigen Augen starrten Scorpius in stummer Anklage entgegen, der Mund weit aufgerissen. Sein letztes Wort hallte nach.

„Warum?"

Die Gestalten, die um den kleinen, zierlichen Körper herum standen, lösten sich auf, wie Nebelschwaden in der Morgensonne. Zurück blieb nur ein verstörter, blonder Junge, der fassungslos auf den Torso seines Freundes starrte, den er so schmählich im Stich gelassen hatte. Nicht einen Finger hatte er gerührt, nicht einen. Feige war er! Feige!

Die Wände rasten förmlich an ihm vorbei, als Scorpius begann wegzulaufen. Er stolperte durch schier endlose Gänge, verfolgt von Albus' Wimmern, dass in seinem Kopf nachhallte.

„Warum? Scorpius, warum?"

Eine Sackgasse setzte seiner Flucht ein Ende und Scorpius wollte wieder zurücklaufen, doch ein gewaltiger Abgrund hinderte ihn daran. Der steinerne Weg war verschwunden, nur die düstere, unergründliche Tiefe zog an Scorpius' Gliedern. Er schlang seine Arme um sich und begann zu Wimmern. Ein leises, verzweifeltes Mantra, das er wieder und wieder wisperte.

„Bitte Albus, es tut mir leid! Bitte Albus, vergib mir!"

Immer und immer wieder, bis er aufgab und seufzend seine Augen schloss. Sein Leib kippte nach vorn und fiel in den dunklen alles verzehrenden Schlund, der selbst das Licht verschlang. Während Scorpius in die Unendlichkeit fiel, bahnte sich in seinem Innern die Verzweiflung ihren Weg mit einem markerschütternden Schrei.

Gepeinigt schreckte Scorpius hoch. Hände griffen nach ihm, rüttelten ihn, bis er begriff, dass er aus einem Albtraum erwachte. Schweißgebadet riss Scorpius seine Augen auf und schlug um sich. Starke Hände packten ihn, drückten ihn unsanft in die Kissen.

„He, Scorpius! Komm zu dir! Ich bin's Nicola!" Panisch starrten die grauen Augen den dunkelhäutigen Slytherin an, der versuchte Scorpius zu beruhigen. „Ich bin es, Zabini, erinnerst du dich an mich?"

Scorpius' Stimme brach und er nickte hektisch. „Jaah!"

Langsam kam sein Puls wieder Ruhe. Nun lugte auch Nigel Prewett, sein anderer Mitbewohner über Zabinis Schulter. „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Ja, er fängt sich wieder! Er hatte wohl einen Nachtmahr"

Ängstlich sah sich Scorpius um, die Vertrautheit seines Bettes, seines Schlafsaales gab ihm langsam wieder Sicherheit. Er spürte wie ihm Zabini beruhigend über den Rücken strich und plötzlich bemerkte er fassungslos noch etwas anderes. Er hatte sich eingenässt. Schamesröte brannte auf seinen Wangen und er stieß Nicola weg.

„Lass mich, mir geht es gut!"

„Das seh ich aber anders!"

„Verdammt Zabini, lass mir meine Ruhe!"

Hektisch sprang er aus dem Bett, griff sich seinen Zauberstab und stürmte ins Bad. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dies war ihm nicht mehr passiert, seit er ein Kleinkind war. Nachdem er sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser benässt hatte, ging es ihm wieder ein wenig besser. Schamhaft bereinigte er mit einem geflüsterten Zauber das Malheur in seiner Pyjamahose. Das war ihm wirklich peinlich. So peinlich, dass er kaum seinen eigenen Blick im Spiegel ertrug. Scorpius kehrte wieder zurück und bemerkte, wie Zabini in der Zwischenzeit sein Bett gesäubert und getrocknet hatte. Unschlüssig stand er da, dann ging er direkt auf Nicola zu.

„Das bleibt unter uns, Zabini! Nur ein Wort zu jemand anderem, nur ein Wort und du bist tot!"

Nigel schluckte, doch Zabini blieb gelassen und wölbte abwartend eine Augenbraue. „OK, kein Wort, Scorpius! Was ist, wollen wir gleich frühstücken gehen?" Er sah zu Nigel und wieder zurück zu Scorpius. „Ich meine, nun sind wir eh schon wach!"

Scorpius nickte und als Nicola an ihm vorbei zu seinem Bett ging flüsterte der Blonde ihm zu. „Danke, Nicola!"

Kurze Zeit später tapste ein herzhaft gähnender Albus Potter die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinunter. Unten im Erdgeschoss blieb er am Treppenabsatz stehen und streckte sich genüsslich. Schmatzend schaute er sich um und fragte sich wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal, warum der Unterricht bloß so früh beginnen musste. Welcher Depp hatte das festgelegt? Mann könnte doch genauso gut nachmittags mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er der einzige war, der morgens nicht aus den Federn kam. Er sah Scorpius zusammen mit Nicola und Nigel aus dem Zugang zum Slytherin Kerker treten und winkte ihnen zu. Der platinblonde Slytherin kam geradewegs auf ihn zu, starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen warf er sich ihm um den Hals. Grinsend erwiderte Albus die Umarmung und lachte.

„Heh, da scheint mich jemand vermisst zu haben!"

Doch statt einer Antwort presste ihn Scorpius nur noch fester an sich. Langsam begann sich in dem Gryffindor die Sorge zu rühren. Er tätschelte etwas irritiert den Rücken seines Freundes und sah sich verlegen um.

„Äh, Scorpius? Die Leute gucken schon komisch!"

„Mir egal!"

„Ehrlich?"

„Jaah!"

„Seit wann?"

„Klappe!"

Unsicher sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Zabini, der grinsend die Worte ‚Albtraum' formte und Albus verstand so langsam, was in seinen Freund gefahren war. Er herzte den Blonden und sah ihn fragend an.

„Frühstück?"

Scorpius nickte und so begaben sie sich in die Große Halle.

Für Dennis Parkinson war Hogwarts eine einzige Endtäuschung. Im ersten Schuljahr befand er sich noch nicht in der Position, andere zu drangsalieren und an die Schwächeren aus seinem Jahrgang kam er nicht heran. Sylvana Nott und Michael Bosworth, die beiden Vertrauensschüler der Slytherin passten auf wie die Schießhunde. Die Beiden ähnelten in dieser Beziehung Glucken, die eifersüchtig über ihre Kücken wachten. Und überhaupt nahm man ihn in Slytherin nicht ernst. Er hatte schon oft versucht, die alte Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor wiederzubeleben. Doch keiner achtete auf ihn, noch nicht einmal Francis Urquhart ließ sich dazu herab. Nur seine kleine Gruppe von Freunden stand zu ihm. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit wurmte ihn. Nicht zuletzt, da es Malfoy scheinbar ohne sein zutun so leicht fiel, respektiert zu werden oder Freunde zu finden. Und das, obwohl der Blonde so reserviert war. Dies steigerte Parkinsons Hass auf den Jungen, den er eh nicht leiden konnte, schon lange bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Pansy Parkinson, seine Mutter, hatte es nie überwunden das Draco Malfoy sie nicht geheiratet hatte. Weder die Flucht in den Alkohol, noch all die vielen Männerbekanntschaften seiner Mutter, halfen ihr ihren Kummer zu vergessen.

Für Dennis war das Leben bis jetzt sehr unerfreulich. Er litt unter den Depressionen seiner Mutter und ihrer Erziehung, die zum großen Teil darin bestand ihren Hass an ihn weiterzugeben. Hinzu kam, das Pansy ihren Sohn in bester Reinblütertradition erzog. Die Verachtung Muggles und Halbblütern gegenüber, der Hang zur Schwarzen Magie, all die Arroganz und Ignoranz, die in der Vergangenheit dazu führten, dass ein Magier wie Voldemort die Macht an sich reißen konnte um die Welt in ein Chaos zu stürzen, wurden dem Jungen Tag für Tag eingetrichtert. Mit der Zeit sammelte sich um Pansy eine kleine Schar Gleichgesinnter Mütter, die sehr darauf achteten, dass ihre Kinder sich nur miteinander abgaben. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste Dennis erkennen, dass ihre exklusive Gruppe sehr isoliert war in Hogwarts. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und das galt auch für die Ansichten vieler reinblütigen Magier und Hexen. Selbst enge Freunde seiner Mutter wie Millicent Bulstrode oder Blaise Zabini fingen an sie zu meiden und zogen sich schließlich ganz zurück. Pansy Parkinson hatte nie begriffen, wie sehr sich die Zeiten nach Harry Potters Sieg über Lord Voldemort geändert hatten. Der Leidtragende ihrer Dummheit war ihr Sohn.

Mit Wut im Bauch saß Parkinson in der Großen Halle und stopfte sein Frühstück in sich rein. Weiter oben am Slytherin Tisch entdeckte er ein weiteres seiner Übel. Albus Severus Potter! Mit viel Elan zerschnitt Parkinson seinen Frühstücksspeck und stellte sich dabei vor, es würde sich um den Körper von Albus Potter handeln. Es war einfach unerträglich, wie es sich der Gryffindor heraus nahm in Slytherin ein und aus zu gehen wie es ihm gefiel. Selbst als sich Parkinson darüber beschwert hatte, dass der Gryffindor öfters am Slytherin Tisch saß, stieß er nur auf Unverständnis. Er konnte zwar durchsetzen, dass Potter eine Zeitlang nicht bei ihnen sitzen durfte, doch inzwischen kümmerte sich niemand mehr darum, wenn er es doch wieder tat, so wie an diesem Morgen. Selbst Professor Briddles hatte nur abgewunken, als Dennis sich erneut bei ihr beschwerte. Mit der Zeit fasste der Slytherin einen Entschluss. Er musste unbedingt alles daran setzen Potter eins auszuwischen, damit würde er auch Malfoy treffen. So versank Dennis Parkinson den Rest des Tages in tiefes Grübeln. Er wollte Potter wehtun, ihm Schmerzen zufügen koste es was es wolle. An diesem Morgen wurde die Saat gelegt für eine Idee, die es galt zu hegen bis ein brauchbarer Plan daraus wurde.

Tbc...


	20. Der Quaffel ist rot

**Der Quaffel ist rot**

Der Frühling schlich sich langsam nach Hogwarts. Noch war es zwar zu kühl, um ohne Schal und Handschuhe nach draußen zu gehen. Doch der Schnee lag nur noch in wenigen, windgeschützten Kuhlen und Ecken, ansonsten hatte die Sonne den Rest schmelzen lassen. An diesem Samstagmorgen lümmelten sich die meisten Schüler noch träge in ihren Betten. Nur wenige Frühaufsteher saßen bereits zu dieser morgendlichen Stunde in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Weiter unten im Kerker des Schlosses, befand sich der Unterrichtsraum für die Lehrstunden in Zaubertränke. Eine kleine Gruppe Schüler aller vier Häuser arbeitete unter der Aufsicht Sylvana Notts an der Zubereitung verschiedenster Tränke. Professor Briddles war dabei den Vorrat der Schule an Tränken, Heil- und Gegenmitteln aufzustocken. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Note in Zaubertränke zu verbessern. Dies wurde vorzugsweise von Schülern aus dem fünften und siebten Jahrgängen genutzt, die im Sommer ihre Prüfungen für ZAG und UTZ ablegen würden. Umso überraschter waren einige einen Slytherin aus dem ersten Jahr in ihrer Gruppe zu sehen.

Geschickt ließ Scorpius feinstes Pulver aus einem Mörser in den Kessel vor ihm rieseln. Flink griff er sich ein Rührholz und begann damit den Trank herumzurühren. Zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, einmal dagegen und wiederum im Uhrzeigersinn, doch diesmal fünf Umdrehungen. Sylvana Nott stand neben ihm und wartete bis die Flüssigkeit im Kessel eine Reaktion zeigte. Zuversichtlich sah sie, wie Scorpius den Brenner abstellte, nachdem der Trank durchsichtig wurde. Abermals rührte der Blonde die farblose Flüssigkeit nach vorgegebenem Ritual und nickte zufrieden, als er eine gelbe Färbung annahm. Sylvana blickte in den Kessel, roch an dem Inhalt und machte einen Haken auf ihrer Liste.

„In Ordnung Scorpius, du kannst ihn abkühlen lassen und dann abfüllen!" Sie hüpfte auf Scorpius' Tisch und ließ ihre langen Beine baumeln. „Das ist ziemlich deprimierend, weißt du?"

Ihre Augen folgten dem Blonden, der ein Gestell mit Phiolen nahm und langsam begann den Trank umzufüllen.

„Was meinst du?"

Sie nahm ihm die erste Phiole, die er verschlossen hatte aus der Hand und hielt ihm diese vor die spitze Nase. „Das hier! Die meisten in diesem Raum schaffen die Tränke gerade so mit Ach und Krach. Du bist kaum ein halbes Jahr hier und schüttelst so was aus dem Handgelenk!"

Scorpius lächelte. „Ich bin halt ein Naturtalent! Ich hatte schon immer ein Händchen dafür!"

„Du hast schon früh damit angefangen, oder?"

„Hmmh! Mein Vater hat mir vieles über Zaubertränke beigebracht. Ich durfte ihm schon mit fünf Jahren beim Brauen zusehen!"

Sie grinste. „Scirmes da drüben ist schon völlig verzweifelt, der hat den Stärkungstrank verhauen und dabei hat er diesen Sommer immerhin Zwischenprüfung!"

„Wie hast du denn letztes Jahr abgeschlossen?"

„Ohne Gleichen!"

Sie konnte den Stolz in ihrer Stimme nicht ganz verbergen und Scorpius nickte anerkennend. Weiterhin füllte er die gelbe Flüssigkeit in die kleinen Phiolen um, während ihn Sylvana nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Wie macht sich Potter in Zaubertränke?"

„Nicht schlecht! Er lernt schnell und wenn ich ihm erst beigebracht habe ordentlicher mit den Zutaten umzugehen, sollte er locker mit denen da mithalten können." Er wies nickend auf ein paar Schüler, die mit hochkonzentriertem Gesicht dabei waren, ihre Tränke zu brauen.

„Du verbringst viel Zeit mit Potter!"

Nachdenklich hielt Scorpius einen Augenblick lang inne, dann nickte er. „Es macht Spaß meine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Wir sind Freunde!"

„Du könntest Freundschaften pflegen, die für dich vorteilhafter wären, oder dir gar von Nutzen sein könnten!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ den leeren Kessel mittels Wingardium Leviosa zum Spülbecken schweben. Die Phiolen mit dem Stärkungstrank wurden in das kleine Holzgestell gesteckt und er reichte dies an Sylvana.

„Auf diese Art Freunde kann ich verzichten! Ich mochte sie früher nicht und ich kann sie heute noch viel weniger ausstehen!"

„Was ist mit Zabini und Bulstrode?"

„Das sind meine Hauskammeraden, aber Albus ist mein Freund!"

Mit dem Gestell in den Händen hopste sie vom Tisch. „Albus ist nett, aber pass auf Parkinson auf. Ich weiß zwar nicht was er gegen dich hat, aber er ist gefährlich!"

„Ich werde schon mit ihm fertig!"

„Glaub bloß nicht, ich hätte von Parkinsons Aktion im November im Nachhinein nichts mitbekommen. Du hättest gleich zu mir kommen sollen!"

Entschlossen schüttelte Scorpius seinen Kopf. „Das ist allein meine Sache! Ich..."

Sie beugte sich plötzlich nach vorn, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. „Das ist MEINE Sache, mein Lieber! Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und es liegt in meinem Verantwortungsbereich! Klar?"

„Ja!" Kleinlaut hauchte er die Antwort und merkte wie seine Wangen zu brennen begannen. Dies war allein seine Angelegenheit, aber Scorpius musste ihr zugestehen, dass sie als Vertrauensschülerin eine Verpflichtung hatte, sich um dererlei Dinge zu kümmern. Sylvana sah ihn streng an.

„Sollte ich je davon hören, dass er wieder irgendwas versucht und du kommst nicht zu mir, dann kannst du dich wieder auf zwei Wochen Strafarbeit gefasst machen!" Sie sah wie er bereitwillig nickte und fügte noch mit einem gemeinen Grinsen hinzu. „Aber diesmal werde ich darauf achten, dass du wirklich bei Filch deine Strafe ableistest und nicht bei Adalbert!"

Scorpius nickte hektisch und säuberte murrend seine Gerätschaften. Nach einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Sylvana zog er sich das nächste Rezept bei.

Am Nachmittag betrat eine kleine Gruppe Slytherin durch das Hauptportal die Schule und lief durch die gewaltige Eingangshalle. Sie verschwanden durch den kleinen Durchgang, der gegenüber der Großen Halle lag. Über eine enge Wendeltreppe aus Stein gelangten sie nach unten in einen staubigen, mit klapprigen Rüstungen gesäumten Gang. Als der Erste seinen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe gesetzt hatte, leuchteten die Wandfackeln auf und erhellten den Korridor mit seinen zerschlissenen Steinplatten, die mit Rissen und Sprüngen überzogen waren. Dicke Spinnweben und allerlei Staub zeugten davon, dass es kein angenehmer Ort war. Aber es war der schnellste Weg zwischen den Kerkern und der Großen Halle. Doch der Durchgang konnte nur von den Slytherin genutzt werden, da er sich als Sackgasse entpuppte, an deren Ende das Gemälde einer Slytherinhexe über den Zutritt wachte und nur Schüler, die das Passwort kannten durchließ. Sie trug Elisabethanische Tracht und die übertrieben große, weiße Halskrause ließ ihren sauertöpfischen Gesichtsausdruck noch boshafter erscheinen.

„Das Passwort!"

Ein Mädchen trat nach vorn und rezitierte. „Schlangennest und Drachenhort, Vipernstätte und dunkle Feste, Slytherins, das sind die Besten!"

„Genauso ist es!" Zufrieden nickte die Hexe in dem Gemälde und gab den Zugang frei.

Einer nach dem anderen schlüpften die Slytherins durch die Pforte, als plötzlich die kleine Hexe, die als letztes hindurch ging, erschrocken aufjapste.

„Was hast du Lissy?"

„Da muss einer der Geister mit durchgeschlüpft sein!"

„Was meinst du?"

Lissy sah sich empört um. „Ich merkte einen Lufthauch und irgendetwas hat meinen Arm gestreift. Außerdem zischte jemand so was wie ‚So seht ihr aus, ihr bescheuerten Pappnasen!'"

Sie schauten sich neugierig um, konnten jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. „Hm, da hat bestimmt Peeves seine Hände im Spiel. Lasst uns weitergehen!"

Sie bummelten schwatzend weiter in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. So mit sich beschäftigt, dass keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass sich die Tür zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs wie von allein öffnete und sich wieder schloss. Niemand war rein-, oder hinausgegangen. Im Gang dahinter öffnete sich die Tür zu Scorpius Schlafsaal, auch hier hatte es den Anschein, dass sie dies von ganz alleine tat. Der Schlafraum war soweit verlassen und wurde nur von zwei Laternen mäßig beleuchtet. Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem Nichts zuerst der Kopf, dann der Rest von Albus Potter. Er faltete den Umhang der ihn verbarg zusammen, legte ihn vorsichtig beiseite und trat an eines der Betten heran. Die Vorhänge waren fest zugezogen und Albus blieb unschlüssig davor stehen. Zögerlich klopfte er an einen der Bettpfosten.

„Scorpius, bist du wach?"

„Geh weg!"

„Nein!"

Ein Grummeln ertönte und Scorpius' Kopf erschien zwischen den Bettvorhängen. Streitlustig funkelte er den Gryffindor an.

„Was machst du hier? Wie kommst du eigentlich hier..." Er dachte kurz nach und nickte. „Oh ja, dein Umhang!"

Albus rollte mit den Augen. „Wo warst du den ganzen Tag über? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

Der Blonde schnaubte. „Toll, ich werde doch auch mal Zeit für mich haben dürfen!"

„Schon, aber du sagst sonst vorher immer bescheid, wenn du allein sein möchtest!"

„Ooh, jetzt muss ich mich wohl jedes Mal bei dir abmelden, was?"

„Soll ich wieder gehen?"

„Jaah!"

Mit einem scharfen Geräusch zog Scorpius die Vorhänge zu und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Trotzig starrte Albus eine Zeit lang auf die geschlossenen Bettvorhänge, dann setzte er sich auf Scorpius' Truhe am Fußende des Himmelbettes. Dumpf ertönte dessen Stimme hinter den Vorhängen.

„Bist du noch da?"

„Allerdings!"

„Du hast nicht vor zu gehen, oder?"

„Nein!"

„Das dachte ich mir!"

Grinsend sprang Albus auf die Beine, streifte seine Schuhe ab und grabbelte in Scorpius' Bett. Er setzte sich ans Fußende, gegen einen der Pfosten gelehnt und schlug seine Beine unter. Der Blonde lag einfach nur da, mit geschlossenen Augen und schien keine große Lust zu verspüren, sich mit Albus zu unterhalten. Der bemerkte ein Buch, das neben Scorpius lag und lächelte. Es war eines der Bücher, die er dem Slytherin zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Albus hangelte nach dem Buch und begann darin zu blättern. Nach einiger Zeit runzelte Scorpius seine Stirn. Es war ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass Albus so still war. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und fand den Schwarzhaarigen in das Buch vertieft vor.

Ohne von den Zeilen aufzusehen fragte Albus. „Na, ausgeschlafen?"

„Ich habe geruht!" Scorpius verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und wölbte spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke du liest solchen Kitsch nicht?"

„Das ist kein Kitsch! Schau, hier geht es um eine Schlacht!"

Scorpius grinste. „Dieser Muggle ist ein begnadeter Schriftsteller! Das ist wirklich ein schönes Geschenk, das du mir gemacht hast!"

Albus lachte. „Ich habe den Tipp von Tante Hermione!" Er tippte sich an Nase. „Sie meinte, es könnte dir gefallen, da du ja auch Eylau gerne liest." Mit einem Knall ließ er das Buch zuschnappen und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. „Wo warst du? Und warum bist du so nörgelig?"

„Ich bin nicht nörgelig! Aber ich werde es gleich!"

„Du hast das Frühstück verpasst!"

„Ich war schon um sieben Uhr frühstücken!"

Albus' Augen schienen ihm förmlich aus dem Schädel springen zu wollen. „WAS? Aber heute ist Samstag!"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und Scorpius musste über Albus' betroffenem Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Ich habe heute Vormittag am Zaubertränkeseminar teilgenommen."

„Ä-Aber das ist doch für den fünften und siebten Jahrgang!"

Scorpius schloss seine Augen und schwieg. Als sich Albus wieder beruhigt hatte hob der Blonde eine Hand und hielt eine Phiole zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Ich habe einen neuen Trank gelernt. Das hier ist der Stärkungstrank!"

Die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole leuchtete gelblich im dämmrigen Zwielicht der geschlossenen Bettvorhänge.

„War der denn nicht schwer?"

„Schon, aber wenn man erst mit den Grundlagen vertraut ist, kann man auch Tränke nur nach Rezept brauen, ohne sich vorher an ihnen versucht zu haben." Er grinste breit. „Ungefähr so wie auf einem Besen zu fliegen!"

„Zeigst du mir wie man den zubereitet?"

„Klar!"

Albus nahm ihm vorsichtig das Behältnis aus der Hand und betrachtete sich den Trank näher. „Die Farbe ist sehr schön!" Dann gab er die Phiole wieder zurück und sah Scorpius zu, wie er die Phiole sicher verstaute. „Noch nicht mal sechs Monate und dann haben wir endlich Quidditch!"

„Noch sind wir im ersten Jahr, da wirst du dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden müssen!"

„Was hältst du von einer Quidditchpartie?"

„Jetzt?"

Verschlagen sah ihn Albus an und zog die Augenbrauen zwei, drei Mal nach oben.

„Oh, du meinst gar nicht dein Spiel!"

„Wir haben den Umhang. Wir schleichen zum Stadion und versuchen irgendwie Reinzukommen!"

Scorpius zählte grinsend seine Finger ab. „Einruch, Diebstahl, Regelverstoß... also ehrlich, Albus Severus Potter, ich dachte immer du wärst ein anständiger Junge!"

Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Na komm schon, lass mich dich ein wenig aufmunternd!"

Er blinzelte dem Blonden zu und lachte herzhaft, als Scorpius seine Schultern mit einer Leidensmine hängen ließ.

Im vorderen Innenhof der Schule hielten sich nur wenige Schüler auf. In der einen Ecke auf einer Bank saßen Nicola und Myriel und genossen den warmen Sonnenschein. Der dunkelhäutige Junge war gerade dabei eine Wildpastete zu verdrücken und wie seine Begleiterin an seinem feisten Grinsen sah, tat Nicola dies mit sichtlichem Genuss.

„Sag mal, wir hatten doch gerade erst Mittag!"

„Daf mafft nift, ef fmeckt herrlich!"

Kopfschüttelnd vertiefte sich Myriel wieder in ihre Zeitschrift. Sie las gerade einen Artikel des Quibbolinos, der von jungen Hexen handelte, die eine Rockband gründen wollten. Auch Nicola warf einen Blick ins Magazin für junge Magier und Hexen. Links neben sich hatte er noch zwei Pastetchen liegen. Plötzlich nur noch eins, dann keins mehr. Gedankenverloren tastete er nach den nicht vorhandenen Fleischtörtchen und sah sich verwirrt um.

„He, wo sind meine Pastetchen? Hast du etwa..."

Myriel tippte sich empört an die Stirn. „Du hast doch'n Sprung in der Schüssel! Wahrscheinlich hast du sie selber gegessen und es noch nicht mal bemerkt!"

Damit zog sie ihm eins mit der Zeitschrift über, sprang auf und stapfte in Richtung Eingangsportal. Völlig verdattert stand der arme Zabini auf uns sah sich um, ob er die Pasteten nicht doch aus Versehen von der Bank gestoßen hatte. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, so verfressen war er schließlich auch nicht, dass er nicht mehr mitbekommen würde, wenn er sich was in den Mund stopfte.

Das Quidditch-Feld lag friedlich da, nur die Wimpel der Tribünen flappten träge im Wind. Bei der Tür, die zu den Umkleideräumen und dem Materiallager führte, tauchten plötzlich zwei Jungs auf. Der Kleinere mit dem wirren Haar kaute mit vollen Backen und schien sich sauwohl zu fühlen, während er mit dem Zauberstab vor dem Türschloss herumfuchtelte. Der Größere der beiden wippte ungeduldig mit den Schuhspitzen und sah dem Treiben des anderen missbilligend zu.

„Du hattest doch Frühstück und Mittagessen, Albus! Also ehrlich, wenn ich es nicht selbst sehen würde..."

Er brach ab und sah, wie Albus mit vollem Mund versuchte, einen Zauber zu nuscheln. Wütend schob Scorpius den Gryffindor zur Seite, zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Türschloss.

„Merlin, geh zur Seite! Nachher jagst du noch das ganze Stadion in die Luft. Alohomora!"

Die Tür sprang knarrend auf und sie schlüpften schnell hinein. Einige Zeit später traten sie wieder ins Freie. Jeder hatte einen der Schulbesen in der Hand und Scorpius hielt den Quaffel.

„Wir müssen aufpassen! Ich habe zwar einen Sperrzauber über den Eingang gelegt, aber jeder Lehrer könnte den mit Leichtigkeit bannen."

Albus nickte zustimmend. „Keine Sorge, zur Not heißt das zwei Wochen Strafarbeit mit Filch."

Der Slytherin schaute düster drein. „Ich glaube diesmal werden sie uns tatsächlich an den Daumen aufhängen!"

Er schwang sich auf den Besen, während Albus zu ihm geflogen kam. Der Schwarzhaarige stopfte den Tarnumhang in die Seitentasche von Scorpius' Robe.

„Was zum... Was machst du da?"

„Falls doch jemand kommt, wirf dir einfach den Umhang über!"

„Und was ist mit dir?"

Scorpius war verwirrt, doch Albus wiegelte ab. „Es war meine Idee und wenn sie uns erwischen, sollst du nicht darunter leiden."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich das allein ausbaden lasse! Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen lehnte sich Albus leicht nach vorn. „Für einen typischen Slytherin, oder etwa nicht?"

Aus schmalen Augen starrte ihn der Blonde an. Albus' feixender Gesichtsausdruck ärgerte ihn mächtig. Plötzlich warf er dem Gryffindor den Quaffel an den Kopf, fing ihn wieder auf und flog zu einem der Torringe. Wütend rieb sich Albus die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Stirn.

„He! Was sollte das?"

Der Quaffel wurde elegant durch den Torring gestoßen und Scorpius näselte gehässig. „Typisch Slytherin, was jammerst du eigentlich hier rum?" Ein gemeines Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. „Bevor ich es vergesse, Eins zu Null für Malfoy!"

Albus zog eine Schnute. Er konnte es nicht glauben, doch Scorpius genoss es seiner fiesen Ader freien Lauf zu lassen. Aber er würde es diesem verwöhnten Dreikäsehoch schon noch zeigen. Im weiten Bogen zischte er auf seinem Besen zu den Torstangen, nur knapp über dem Rasen. Albus langt nach unten, schnappte sich den Quaffel im Vorüberflug vom Boden und zog den Besen senkrecht nach oben. Der Blonde war unterdessen in seine Ausgangsposition zurückgeflogen und erwartete Kreise ziehend auf Albus' Angriff. Da musste er nicht lange warten. Der Gryffindor war sauer, mächtig sauer sogar. Die smaragdfarbenen Augen blitzten regelrecht hinter der Fliegerbrille auf, während Albus mit dem Quaffel unterm Arm auf die Torringe zujagte. Er lehnte sich nach vorn um noch schneller zu werden und taxierte den Slytherin. Scorpius stieß wie ein Raubvogel hinab und versuchte Albus den Weg zu verlegen. Doch der kippte zur Seite und ging in eine Rolle über. Er passierte den überraschten Blonden und flog nun direkt auf den obersten der drei Torringe zu. Scorpius biss die Zähne zusammen, Albus hatte ihn zwar überrumpelt aber noch lange nicht den Schneid abgekauft. Er riss seinen Besen herum und folgte Albus dichtauf. Der wandte sich kurz um, sah, dass der Slytherin zu ihm aufschloss und schleuderte den Quaffel so fest er konnte auf den Torring. Das Herz blieb Scorpius beinahe stehen, um so erleichtert war er, als der rote Ball gegen den Torring schlug und wie ein Stein nach unten fiel. Augenblicklich richtete sich der Blonde auf, spreizte seine Beine, um den Besen zu stoppen und ließ sich hinabstürzen. In seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln. Dieses prickelnde Gefühl zog sich nach oben und weitete sich aus. Grinsend jauchzte Scorpius auf, fast hatte er den fallenden Quaffel erreicht. Er streckte den Arm aus, bereit zum zugreifen. Plötzlich huschte Albus wie ein dunkler Schatten an ihm vorbei. Trotz der schmalen Lücke zwischen der Torstange und dem Slytherin wagte Albus den Sturzflug. Kräftig packten seine Finger das rote Leder. Kaum dass er den Quaffel wieder sicher im Griff hatte, wendete er in einem kurzen Bogen nach oben, so dicht über dem Boden, dass er Staub aufwirbelte. Im letzten Moment schaffte es auch Scorpius abzudrehen, allerdings so knapp, dass ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Erleichtert atmete er durch und schloss zu Albus auf, der ihm entgegengrinste, als beide parallel nebeneinander her flogen. Demonstrativ winkte Albus mit dem Ball, klemmte ihn fest unter seinen Arm und versuchte Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen. Abermals sank Scorpius herab, rollte unter dem Besen des Gryffindor hindurch auf die andere Seite und griff erneut nach dem Quaffel. Doch Albus war auf dieses Manöver vorbereitet und gab Scorpius' Besen einen kleinen Tritt, der diesen aus der Bahn warf. Entsetzt klammerte sich der Blonde an sein Fluggerät wie ein verschrecktes Äffchen und versuchte es wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe starrte er Albus schmollend entgegen. Der schwebte in aller Seelenruhe vor einem der drei Torringe und warf den Quaffel provozierend von einer Hand zur anderen. Dann streckte er seinen Arm mit dem er den Ball hielt, durch den Ring, schaute zu Scorpius und ließ seine weißen Zähnen aufblitzen. Wütend zog der Slytherin seine Augenbrauen zusammen und musste hilflos zusehen, wie der Schwarzhaarige den Quaffel einfach fallen ließ. Damit herrschte Gleichstand.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags erkannte Scorpius, dass Albus ein Naturtalent auf dem Besen war. Genauso wie dessen Vater. Er wusste zwar nicht viel über Harry Potter, aber Harrys Leidenschaft fürs Fliegen war legendär. Albus schien diese Begeisterung und auch das Talent seines Vaters geerbt zu haben. Scorpius war Dankbar dafür, dass sein Freund ein lausiger Jäger war, sonst hätte er nicht nur mit einem Tor Unterschied verloren. Er verschloss gerade die Tür zum Trakt mit den Umkleideräumen und beide bummelten über den Rasen in Richtung Ausgang. Ein Seitenblick auf den Kleineren, zeigte Scorpius, dass Albus trotz seines Sieges schlechte Laune hatte. Der Gryffindor hatte seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen und grummelte vor sich hin.

„Was haderst du? Du hast doch gewonnen!"

„Jaah, schon!" Antwortete Albus gedehnt. „Aber nur mit Ach und Krach. Und der Kick gegen meinen Steigbügel, den fand ich ziemlich fies von dir!"

„Ach heul doch!"

Jetzt war Scorpius eingeschnappt. Er hatte das letzte Tor verhindert, in dem er Albus während des Fluges mit aller Kraft gegen den Steigbügel seines Besens trat. Der kippte zur Seite, geriet ins Trudeln und Albus musste den Quaffel loslassen, um einen Sturz abzufangen. Dies war ein völlig legitimer Spielzug, nicht gerade Gentlemanlike, aber wirkungsvoll!

„Wenn du es nicht mit einem Slytherin aufnehmen kannst, such dir doch fürs nächste Mal einen stupiden Hufflepuff!"

„Hufflepuffs sind nicht blöd!"

„Na, du musst es ja wissen!"

Albus knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Ich weiß nur, dass du alle anderen als blöde ansiehst, wenn dir irgendwas nicht passt! Manchmal wundere ich mich, dass du nicht an deiner Arroganz erstickst!"

Scorpius blieb abrupt stehen und beugte sich zischend zu Albus. „Das ist wie bei Schlangen! Die sterben ja schließlich auch nicht an ihrem eigenen Gift, wenn sie sich versehendlich auf die Zunge beißen!"

Albus wackelte mit seinem Kopf. „Jede Viper ist im Vergleich mit dir geradezu handzahm!"

„Ach, ist das so?"

„Jaah, das ist so!"

Wütend ballte der Slytherin seine Fäuste, bis die Knöchel knackten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Wunsch unterdrücken, diese struppige, kleine Nervensäge zu erwürgen.

„Du bist einfach nur ein schlechter Verlierer, Scoop!"

Sicherheitshalber trat Albus einen Schritt zurück, falls er flüchten musste. Scorpius sah aus, als ob er gleich platzen würde. „Ich... ICH? DU! Du bist viel schlimmer! Du bist nämlich ein schlechter Gewinner!" Er lachte bitter auf. „Nein, Mister Potter Junior kann sich nicht einfach nur freuen gewonnen zu haben. Oh nein, bei Leibe nicht! Du jammerst, du lamentierst, Merlin Albus, du bist eine Drama Queen!"

Beide standen sich Nase an Nase gegenüber und starrten sich an. Plötzlich verpasste der Blonde dem anderen eine Kopfnuss.

„AUTSCH! Wofür war das jetzt?"

„Du sollst mich nicht Scoop nennen! Ich hasse diese Kurzform! Scorpius ist ein wundervoller Name und ich will, dass man mich auch so ruft!"

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sich der Gryffindor ab und stapfte in Richtung Ausgang. „Und mich nennt er 'ne Drama Queen!"

Am Tor angekommen, wartete Albus darauf, dass Scorpius zu ihm aufschloss. Der zischte „Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen!" und Albus legte den Tarnumhang um sie beide. Zähneknirschend überlegte er, wie sich der Blonde wohl ärgern lassen würde und mit einem Mal grinste Albus schief. Während er den Umhang schloss fragte der Schwarzhaarige möglichst beiläufig. „Sag mal Scorpius, hast du zugenommen? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, der Umhang ging früher leichter zu, wenn wir beide darunter standen."

Ganz dicht an seinem Ohr spürte er Scorpius Atem. „Glaub mir, noch so eine dämliche Bemerkung und ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten haben den Umhang zu schließen, da ich garantiert allein darunter stehen werde!"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt!"

Nachdem sie draußen waren, verschloss Albus den Eingang mit seinem Zauberstab. Beide drehten sich um und starrten völlig entgeistert, Filch ins schlecht gelaunte Antlitz. Der Alte schaute sich misstrauisch um und Albus wich einen Schritt zurück. Dabei stolperte er über Scorpius' Füße und beide fielen auf ihre Hintern. Schmerzvoll verzog der Blonde dabei das Gesicht. Albus, auf Scorpius' Schoß sitzend, sah sich hektisch um, ob ja nichts von ihren Füßen unter dem Tarnumhang hervor schaute. Erst jetzt merkten sie, dass Filch die ganze Zeit vor sich hin grummelte.

„Dumme Gören... dumme Professoren! Einen durch die Gegend jagen, Pah! Ja, ja, der alte Filch macht das! Der alte Filch wird es schon richten! Der alte Filch kann ruhig zum Stadion gehen und schauen, was da los ist! Es sollen sich Schüler dort rum treiben. Hmpf!" Er wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, gerade in dem Moment in dem Albus über Scorpius stolperte. Aber außer einer kleinen Staubwolke, die von den beiden aufgewirbelt wurde, bekam Filch nichts mit.

„Peeves, bist du das etwa?" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. „Dämlicher Poltergeist! Rausschmeißen sollte man ihn! Aber nein, nein, verdammter Dumbledore, verdammte McGonagall! Umbridge und Snape, hach jaah, das waren Schulmeister... hrchrmachm!"

Zuerst dachte Scorpius, dass Filch von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Doch er musste feststellen, dass der alte Mann mit den braunen Zahnstümpfen, einfach nur gehässig lachte. Misstrauisch beäugte der Hausmeister das Eingangstor des Quidditch Stadions und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Scorpius umklammerte Albus auf seinem Schoß und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Sie spreizten ihre Beine etwas weiter, da Filch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn tat und anfing an der Tür zu rütteln.

„Saubande! In den alten Tagen hätte ich sie an den Daumen aufgehängt. Chrchmh! Snape hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man denen Zucht und Ordnung einbläute! Verdammte Saubande, verdammte! Meiner armen Mrs. Norris Konservenbüchsen an den Schwanz zu binden. Kinder... Pah! Am Mittwoch waren sie in die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek eingebrochen und gestern haben'se Sachen aus dem Lehrraum für Mugglekunde geklaut. Nichtsnutze allesamt! Und die alte Frau ist auch kein Schlag besser!" Er spuckte aus und hätte Albus' Fuß, der unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen war um ein Haar getroffen. „Argus, mein Bester, schauen Sie doch in der Bibliothek nach dem rechten..." äffte er McGonagall nach. „Ach Argus, seien Sie doch so gut und kümmern sich um die Sache, die im Klassenraum für Mugglekunde passiert ist... Argus, man glaubt Schüler im Quidditch Stadion gesehen zu haben, seien sie so nett und schauen da mal nach. Natürlich..." Er deutete unbeholfen einen Hofknicks an. „...ich hab ja sonst nichts zu tun!"

„Oy Argus, alles OK?"

Hagrid kam des Weges vorbei in Gesellschaft von Schnapp und winkte ihm zu. Filch erwiderte den Gruß und nickte. „Ja-ja, alles bestens. Irgendein Depp hat falschen Alarm gegeben. Dachte wohl, Schüler feiern da drinn'ne Party! Hah!"

Schnapp, der seinem Herrchen zu Filch gefolgt war, wurde plötzlich unruhig. Er konnte deutlich Scorpius' Witterung wahrnehmen, doch der Junge war nirgends zu sehen. Unruhig winselnd streifte er Hagrid um die Beine und stellte die Ohren auf. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass der Junge nicht da war, doch seine Sinne zeigten ihm, dass Scorpius direkt vor ihm sein musste. Die Ohren wie zwei Segel aufgerichtet fing er laut an zu bellen. Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich. Dass durfte doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt wurden sie am Ende noch von dem blöden Hund enttarnt. Wie von selbst fixierten seine Augen den Saurüden und er versuchte ihn mit Blicken und Mimik zu beschwichtigen. Plötzlich fing Albus in seinen Armen an, heftig zu zittern, da er zu allem Überfluss von einem Kicheranfall geschüttelt wurde. Damit hätte er dem Blonden fast einen Herzinfarkt beigebracht. Aber er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, als er sah, wie der Slytherin verzweifelt versuchte dem Hund Zeichen zu geben. Obwohl er doch unter dem Tarnumhang nicht zu sehen war. Leise giggelte Albus vor sich hin und Scorpius begann ihn zu schütteln.

Übellaunig starrte Filch den großen Hund an. „Sag mal, Hagrid, was hat denn die Töle?"

„Hmm, keine Ahnung! Vielleicht ein Kaninchen, oder er wittert Mrs. Norris an deinen Sachen!" Er zog den Hund am Halsband etwas zur Seite. „Na komm Schnapp, lass gut sein! Ey Argus, warum kommst du nicht mit? Ich setz uns'n Pott Tee auf!"

Filchs wässrige Augen leuchteten auf, während er ein verunglücktes Grinsen zustande brachte. „Wenn du in meinen Tee noch einen kleinen Schuss von deinem köstlichen Brandwein reintust, kommen wir ins Geschäft!"

Hagrid lachte und nickte Filch auffordernd zu, der sich ihm, nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Stadioneingang, anschloss.

Als die beiden Männer und der Hund außer Sichtweite waren, riss Scorpius den Tarnumhang zur Seite und warf Albus einen giftigen Seitenblick zu. Der Schwarzhaarige saß lachend am Boden und fing mit den Beinen zu strampeln an.

„Ha, ha! Wirklich sehr witzig, Albus! Die hätten uns fast erwischt!"

„Huahahahahaha!" Albus hielt sich den Bauch und konnte nur noch stammeln. „Ich... kann... nichts... dafür... Pfff!" Er seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Aber wie du Schnapp versucht hast zu hypnotisieren... Man, der konnte dich doch gar nicht sehen!"

„Aber wittern!" Schmollend kickte der Blonde einen Stein zur Seite und wandte sich ab.

Albus sprang auf die Füße und lief hinter Scorpius her. Während sie schweigend zurück zum Schloss gingen, verstaute Albus den Tarnumhang in seiner Robe. Er sah zu Scorpius, doch der ignorierte ihn.

„Scoop?"

„Hmpf!"

„Machst du jetzt wieder Witze, wenn ich vorschlage, etwas Essen zu gehen?"

„Nein! Ich bin selbst ein wenig hungrig. Ich habe seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen."

„Fein, dann lass uns in die Große Halle gehen!"

„Eins noch!"

Albus blieb stehen und sah Scorpius erwartungsvoll an. „Ja? AUA!"

Der hatte ihm einen saftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasst und sah zu, wie Albus vor ihm herum hopste. „Nenn mich nicht Scoop!"

„In Ordnung, Scoop!"

Tbc...


End file.
